Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Tekalali
Summary: Roxas' feels like his life has been flipped upside down when he first arrives in America from England, but he soon meets some new friends and some interesting people, especially a particular redhead with an attitude who he just can't get out of his head.
1. It's so different

_'Well Roxas, say goodbye to your life and hello to your worst nightmare'_ the blond thought as he stared out of the small rectangular window at the tarmac beside him, watching the luggage buggies travel easily between airport and plane. Roxas sighed and turned to his brother when he felt the other rest his hand on his younger sibling's shoulder and squeeze it reassuringly, giving him an apologetic smile and Roxas smiled back weakly.

The blond was English born and bred, he liked his life in the small, northern town he lived in, he had friends who he trusted and his life was comfortable… So he wasn't prepared for everything to change the way it did, he at least wished his aunty and uncle had told him that they were going to travel around the world with enough time for him to prepare, but as it happened he walked into his house two days ago to find them dressed in shorts and outrageously colourful shirts, which confused the blond since it was raining outside, he thought the constant weather change had finally drove his aunty and uncle insane, but when he asked what was going on he received a simple answer "we're going travelling" Roxas' eyes widened and he hoped to god that 'we' didn't include him, but thankfully they explained it was only the two of them and that Roxas and his brother Cloud would be moving to America to live with their grandfather. That hit him hard, he didn't want to leave the home he loved so much, and in such short notice, but not even an outrageous hissy fit could change his keeper's minds and so here he was, sat in an aeroplane with no way of going back to his normal life.

Roxas sighed as he stared up to the baby blue sky, there were no clouds, just endless blue and the blond found himself wondering what the weather in America would be like, not like he cared for any reason, his skin was strangely pale for where he lived and he wouldn't tan even if he tried, but as it was Roxas usually covered almost every inch of his body in some sort of clothing or accessory anyway even in hot weather and because of that his friends would joke and tell him he had a heart of ice that gave him cold blood.

"Roxas" the blonde's brother said and Roxas turned to look up at his brother, they were very much alike when it came to looks, both had constant and uncontrollable bed head and their hair was a bright yellow contrasting against their ocean blue eyes "don't worry so much, you'll make new friends, you might even like it in America" Roxas just nodded to Cloud and his brother smiled encouragingly, it was that damn contagious smile and Roxas couldn't help but feel a little more positive "see kiddo, it doesn't hurt to smile" the older blond laughed and Roxas scoffed, damn Cloud and his outgoing personality, it was completely different to the young blondes. Roxas was quite reserved, he didn't like large groups and when it came to attitude problems you could always count on Roxas to have one, though he did care about the friends that he had dearly when he had them, his brother Cloud on the other hand almost had a split personality, he often pretended to be the shy 'innocent' guy in front of people - especially girls - when he first met them but really he was practically the opposite, a loudmouth outgoing moron who would do anything he was dared without a second thought -numerous times the older blond had arrived home covered in blood or being escorted by police for some reason or another, in one case it was streaking but Roxas _really_ didn't want to think about that, Cloud's defence for the incident was a triumphant smirk and a declaration of 'it earned me fifty quid.'

Roxas smiled at Cloud who removed his hand from his brother's shoulder as the plane shuddered and slowly began moving alone the runway, the young blond sighed as he looked once again out of the window, taking in the scenery before closing the shutter and leaving his life behind.

******

"Hey grandad!" Roxas looked at his brother who was waving and smiling brightly then followed his brother's gaze towards a tall older man with long blond hair and orange eyes.

"Cloud my boy" the older man said in a deep, booming voice and hugged the taller of the two teens while Roxas looked at the older man curiously, he didn't remember his grandfather much, just that he was called Ansem, Roxas was young when the man had decided to move to America so his memory of the man was vague, Cloud though was a year older than Roxas and remembered the man better than Roxas did. Cloud moved away to stand beside Ansem and they both looked down at Roxas.

"It's nice to see you again grandad" Roxas smiled at the older man who smiled back and hugged his youngest grandson.

"Ah Roxas, you haven't changed much" Ansem laughed heartily as he let go of Roxas who smiled bashfully and wondered how his grandad remembered him acting as a child "come now, you'll both need time to unpack and settle in, school starts in a couple of days and you'll have to get your supplies" Roxas' heart sank, he hated the thought of starting a new school, he already missed his old friends and making new ones was never easy for him.

As the taxi pulled up to the outside of Ansem's house Roxas gawked in awe "well here we are" the old man smiled _'this is where we_ live?' The house was large and white, columns extended from the front of the porch up to the third floor where they supported a semi circle balcony, the drive was long and curved to the front of the house, and was surrounded by grass and wonderful colored flowers. The three walked up the porch as the taxi drove away and Ansem searched for his keys.

"Wow gramps you're house is huge" Cloud commented as he looked up towards the other floors and Roxas nodded his agreement.

"I'm glad you like it" Ansem laughed and entered the house holding the door open for his grandsons who walked in and further gawked at the interior of the house, the entrance itself was huge "I'll show you two to your rooms so you can unpack, dinner will be ready soon so once your things are properly placed come down to eat, the older man smiled at the two boys and lead them up the central staircase into a wide hallway, the two followed until they were each shown their rooms -which were directly across the landing from one another- before Ansem walked away saying he would prepare dinner for them.

Roxas closed his bedroom door and sighed, the day hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be, he looked at his large room for a moment before placing his bags onto his double bed _'what am I going to do with all this space?'_ Roxas though to himself and started rummaging through his bags, placing clothes in the wardrobe and other bits and pieces into different draws, finally he placed a photo album on top of his desk and he lay his guitar against the wall beside his small book case and looked around his room, gave it a nod of approval that everything was where it should be and walked back downstairs. He reached the entrance again and followed the voices of his brother and grandfather into the kitchen where they were chatting animatedly while Ansem chopped vegetables.

"Roxas, glad you could join us" the old man greeted as Roxas sat on a stool beside his brother "I hope you like your room."

"I do thank you grandad" Roxas said and smiled.

"We're going shopping tomorrow Rox" Cloud said and smiled, ruffling the younger blonde's hair before Roxas could dodge it.

"Yes, I'll give you both some money for your school supplies" Ansem said and grinned "and I have a surprise for each of you, but that will have to wait until after dinner" the two boys eyes lit up with curiosity and they smiled broadly.

"Thanks grandad" Roxas said "but what do we need for school?" the youngest blond ask curiously he never had to go out and buy things back in England, usually any books that they needed they would be lent or could buy from the school.

"I have your letters in the living room, you can take them in the morning when you go out" Ansem said before shooing the two into the dining room and soon bringing the food through.

"So what is it like in England?" Ansem asked once the three had started eating "it has been such a long time since I've been there."

"Dull" Cloud said and sighed, Roxas shot a glare at his brother which Cloud didn't notice _'how can he say that? It was our home'_ "aunty and uncle were great but, it's nice to have a change" Roxas slightly agreed though it pained him to think so, the town could get rather boring, but he would still defend his home.

"I agree my boy, that is why I moved here" Ansem smiled "I do hope both of you enjoy your time in America, it is a truly different world."

"How did you get this house gramps? It looks pretty expensive" Cloud asked as he glanced around the dining room, it was elegant, the walls were white and the table rich mahogany wood, there were two chandeliers hanging from the ceiling glimmering wonderfully and the room was very large.

"Hard work and plenty of it" their grandfather sighed contentedly "it took a while to buy this house but it was worth it in the end, I am very glad you boys like it, it thrills me that you will be living here now."

"But were you not lonely living in such a large house on your own?" Roxas asked and Ansem shook his head.

"I was often out of the house for one reason or another, but I am fortunate that the two of you came when I have just retired so I will not be lonely after all, though I understand what you mean Roxas, and when I did have time to myself I often found something to do so I wasn't reminded of how quiet it is here" The blond nodded his understanding, he would probably have done the same thing if this was his home.

"I think it's about time I gave you two your welcoming presents" Ansem said and stood from the table, the boys joined him and put their dishes in the dishwasher before walking into the living room, the older man stood in the center of the room as the other two sat down on a green and white striped couch "now I heard from my daughter about what you two like in terms of hobbies and such" he said and pulled out three wrapped boxes, two were square, one larger than the other "Roxas, this is for you" Ansem said and handed the blond the larger of the two square ones "I heard this is something you often enjoyed doing in England while you were there" Roxas began opening the paper carefully as his grandfather spoke and his eyes widened as he looked at the box "I hope you can make great memories and use that to keep them special" Roxas was stunned, his grandfather had bought him the most amazing camera he could think of buying "this is also for you because I didn't think it was fair just to buy you a camera compared to what Cloud will get, you understand I do not pick favorites but he is difficult to shop for" Roxas nodded that he understood and smiled at his grandfather before finding a laptop box under the wrapping paper and again he was stunned.

"Thank you very much grandad" the youngest blond said and Ansem chuckled as Roxas hugged him before sitting down again still wide eyed as he opened the boxes to look at the contents.

"Now Cloud, I understand you are capable of driving" the older blonde's eyes lit up, he knew what was coming next and Ansem laughed at the look on his oldest grandson's face "ok I can't really surprise you with this so why don't you come with me, Roxas you come too." The three left the living room and walked across the hall to a small door which Ansem opened and walked into before the other two, as the lights flickered on Cloud's face lit up with joy and complete astonishment "here" Ansem passed him a box which he rushed to open and found the keys to his new, silver Audi TT.

"Gramps, you're the best grandad a guy could ever have" Cloud said as he gawked at his new car then hugged the older man.

"I'm glad the two of you like your presents, Cloud you will be driving the two of you to the mall tomorrow for your supplies, now I think it's time you boys got some rest, it has been a long day today and tomorrow will be the same" Ansem said and ushered the two out of the room and to their rooms, they both said their good nights before closing their doors for the night.

Roxas walked over to his window and stared out after placing his presents somewhere suitable, there was a vast sea stretching to the horizon, twinkling in the moonlight and the blond opened his window slightly, he could hear the gentle waves as they lapped against the rocks and he sighed contentedly, _'so maybe I thought too bad of this place'_ the blond thought to himself as he closed the curtains and changed for bed _'maybe it won't be so bad after all'_ Roxas smiled to himself, though he couldn't help but be wary of his thoughts, after all it was only his first day in America and he had only met his grandfather _'I guess we'll find out'_ he sighed before slowly drifting off to sleep.

******

Roxas was woken by an unexpected and very heavy weight being pressed onto his torso, ultimately cutting off his ability to breath "rise and shine kiddo" Roxas' recognized his brother's voice calling directly into his ear and the youngest blond winced as he struggled against Cloud who finally moved from his brother and lay beside him laughing hysterically.

"Jesus Cloud you're heavy for someone so skinny" Roxas said as he rubbed his chest after recovering his breath again.

"Time to go shopping little bro" Cloud sang and ruffled his brother's untamed hair "get dressed and be downstairs in an hour" the older blond teen said before skipping out of Roxas' room, said boy laughed at Cloud and shook his head, he was such a morning person, it was like he was injected with caffeine while he slept every night.

Roxas climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready, he was glad Cloud was such a morning person because it left the bathroom free for his younger brother when he decided to heave himself out of bed for school. Once he was ready Roxas made his way downstairs and found Cloud and Ansem talking in the hall "good morning grandad" Roxas greeted the oldest man who smiled.

"Roxas, good morning, I hope you slept well" said blond nodded "here is your list for your supplies, I have given Cloud directions to the mall so you two should be just fine" Ansem smiled as the two walked through the small door leading to the garage "have a good day you two, and be home before dinner."

"We will" Cloud said from the car and started the engine, the two waved to their grandfather before Cloud drove away from the house and down the road.

Roxas stared out of the car window and at the passing scenery as his brother drove, singing loudly to a Foo Fighters album he'd brought with him from England, the young blond shook his head at his brother who winked while he sang.

Roxas awed at the world outside of his car window, the day was bright and hot and Roxas was glad he'd opted for a long sleeved shirt rather than a hoody, outside he saw a multitude of people making their way towards the beach, the sea mirrored the bright blue of the sky and the sand looked clean and soft, though partially covered by numerous beach towels, chairs and umbrellas which were occupied by the residents of America, Roxas vaguely wondered if he owned a pair of shorts but shrugged off the idea because if he showed any part of his body he was sure he'd blend in as much as a polar bear would in this weather.

The two finally reached a large complex which would have rivaled the largest hotel around in their old city and gawked at the mall they were going to be shopping in, both boys swapped concerned looks as they realized just what they were getting themselves into, Cloud was the first to speak "come on Rox, it'll be an adventure" he said and gave the smaller boy an unconvincing smile as he walked towards the monstrous building _'yeah'_ Roxas agreed internally _'like searching for treasure without a map'_ he thought and sighed as he followed his older brother.

If the mall looked big on the outside then it was masking itself well because on the inside… it was huge, Roxas internally cursed the high heavens for ever giving someone the idea of building something so big and thinking it would help the population, the blond wondered if they would get home for dinner, not because they wouldn't get their things but because they'd get lost on the way out at least "is this really a good idea?" Roxas asked as he looked straight up, losing count of how many floors there were in this place, he realized that they'd only stepped into the complex and they were already lost.

"I guess we'll find out" Cloud answered and they began to walk aimlessly through the mall.

The first shop they successfully found was a book shop, since the boys took English they were required to bring any reading material that they would need for the year "so" Roxas looked down his list of books, he had 4 to collect: 'An Inspector Calls', 'Romeo and Juliet', 'Lord of the Flies' and 'Animal Farm' he also had to pick up a text book about civilization in the 18-1900s for History.

"Ouch, Romeo and Juliet" Cloud said from over Roxas' shoulder startling the boy who shot a foot in the air before stumbling.

"Jesus Cloud, don't do that" Roxas said, trying to stop his heart from escaping out of his chest, and beating his brother senseless, with his hand.

The older blond laughed before striding dramatically and waving his arms as he said "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo" and laughing again.

Roxas walked over and punched his brother on the arm "moron, you're such an embarrassment" he said before walking down the many rows of books, after finding the 4 that he needed and occasionally looking at a book that interested him, Roxas confusedly paid for the books as he tried to work out how to give change in dollars and cents.

"God Roxas, way to show you're not from around here" Cloud said as the two left the store and the younger blond blushed, he knew it was embarrassing since it was him it happened to him but his brother didn't have to point it out so bluntly.

"What next?" Roxas asked after his blush was gone.

"Um…" Cloud tapped his chin as he thought "how about your art stuff, all that's left after that is my things for Mechanics" Roxas nodded as they set off again, wandering blindly around the mall until they found a suitable art shop. The young blond sighed happily as he walked in and his eyes lit up as he looked around the shelves in front of him, he loved art in all forms, especially photography, and he hoped the lessons here would be as good as the ones at his old school "come on kiddo we ain't got all day" Cloud said snapping Roxas out of his gawking and the two walked around the shop picking up paints, pencils, sketch books and canvases when they found them. The two brothers walked out of the art shop carrying a multitude of bags, Cloud grimaced since he was forced to carry some things for his little brother.

"Ok so time to find a shop for you?" Roxas asked and his brother nodded.

"Yeah, but I saw one on the way in so there's no hurry, how about we grab some coffee I'm dying over here" Roxas nodded his agreement and the two found a small Starbucks to sit in, they walked in and the cooling of the air conditioning made them both sigh happily, it was like taking ice cream out of the sun.

"I'll go get the coffee, you go find a seat so we can put this crap down" Cloud said and the younger blond pouted as he walked away and to two vacant arm chairs _'my art stuff is not crap'_ Roxas thought to himself as he sat down, his legs immediately relaxing into a jelly like state, Cloud soon followed empty handed and the younger blond gave him a questioning look.

"Did you drink the coffee and eat the cups or something?" Roxas asked and smirked and Cloud lazily turned his head to look at him and with as little movement as he could, flipped off his younger brother.

"Nah, they're pretty busy with orders so someone's bringing it over for us when our order's up" the older boy said and smiled before resting more comfortably into the chair.

The two chatted until a boy about the blond duo's age walked over and set the coffee onto their table "is there anything else I can get you?" the boy asked, Roxas noticed he had unusually silver hair for someone so young but shrugged it off and shook his head before smiling at the other who walked away.

"Gramps is awesome huh?" Cloud said as he sipped his hot coffee and Roxas vaguely wondered why the two were drinking coffee on such a sunny day.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't mind us living with him though, it looks like he spent a lot of money on us already, not to mention the extra food that has to be bought" Roxas looked rather guilty but Cloud shook his head.

"He doesn't mind, you'd be surprised at how much money grandad has but we're not going to ask him for money anyway, as soon as we've settled in school we'll go looking for jobs, deal?" the younger blond nodded and bumped fists with his brother to confirm the promise and the two laughed.

After a little while the brothers reluctantly decided to get the rest of their supplies and go home, Roxas and Cloud said goodbye to the silver haired boy as they passed him and left the coffee shop in search of Cloud's supplies and the correct exit, thankfully the mall was less packed than when the two had arrived and it was easier to get to the store, finally the two found a mechanics shop and Cloud purchased everything that he needed and the two dragged their bags back to the car, Roxas could have sworn his arms were going to fall off. Once everything was delicately rammed into the trunk Roxas and Cloud set off again towards Ansem's house, Roxas noticed that the beach was still packed as they drove past again, surfers were out now and Roxas scanned the group, his eyes flickered to some bright red hair just as it disappeared underwater the person's board following its owner and the blond chuckled as Cloud sped up and raced down the road.

"We're back grandad" Cloud called into the house as he and his brother walked through the garage door with their many bags.

"Ah good I was just about to start dinner" Ansem smiled in greeting to his grandsons and helped the two carry some bags up to their rooms, once everything was put away and packed for the morning Cloud and Roxas joined their grandfather for dinner.

"Hey gramps, after we settle in at school me and Roxas agreed to get jobs" the older blond teen said as the group ate.

"Well I'm very pleased to hear it; there is great self satisfaction when it comes to earning your own money" Ansem smiled "but if you ever need anything I am always here to give a helping hand" the two boys nodded their gratitude and they finally finished eating.

"Roxas, my daughter told me that you are very skilled at playing the guitar" the younger blond blushed, he hadn't realize she had heard him practice before "I'd like to hear a song if you would be willing to play something" Ansem smiled encouragingly at his bashful grandson who nodded and retrieved his guitar from his room before sitting back down.

"Hey Rox, play that song you wrote" Cloud smiled at his little brother then turned to his grandfather "seriously gramps I couldn't believe he wrote it himself" Roxas blushed in embarrassment before starting to play, his fingers strummed the delicate strings and Roxas lost himself in his music as he played. Finally the blond played the last chord and his grandfather clapped at the performance.

"That was splendid Roxas, there is a rather charming young man who lives just down the road who plays guitar" Ansem said and chuckled "but his music is not what you'd call my generation."

"No problem grandad, the oldies are always the best" Cloud smirked "Roxas, blast some of The Stones for us" the young blond laughed and complied as he played 'Paint it Black' and his brother and grandfather sang along, Cloud drumming on his knees "now those are what I call campfire songs" Cloud laughed as he and Roxas ascended the stairs to their rooms after bidding Ansem a good night "well we've got a long day tomorrow, night little dude" Cloud went to ruffle Roxas' hair but the blond dodged and punched his older brother lightly on the shoulder receiving a punch back.

"Night bro" Roxas laughed and entered his room closing his bedroom door behind him, he collapsed on his bed without changing and stared up at the dark ceiling, it had been a long and exhausting day but Roxas was looking forward to tomorrow albeit a little nervous, Roxas' eyes closed briefly and he quickly got up and changed for bed and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth before climbing into bed, tomorrow would come all too soon.

---------

Chapter 1 finished, I'm just going to say here that I hope there's nothing that I've written that could have offended anyone, I've never been to America so I'm not sure how things work, also the way the next chapter is written schools probably don't work like that at all, but it's for story purposes also it can't totally be in real time anyway because they play blitz ball.

Anyway I hope everyone likes the story.


	2. Introductions

"Argh just shut up" Roxas grumbled as he flipped onto his front and covered his head with his blanket and pillow, trying fruitlessly to drown out his morning alarm of POD Will you. After a few minutes of muffled cursing and flailing to get comfortable again the young blond finally fumbled for this phone and turned his alarm off, flipping back on his front and grimacing now fully awake.

"Roxas" said boy turned his head to look at the door where his grandfather's voice was coming from the other side "time to get up my boy, once you're ready come join Cloud and I for breakfast before school" Roxas heard Ansem's footsteps fade away and sighed, as we know Roxas isn't a morning person, but it was 6:30 in the morning and his mood when the time is still single digit is a lot closer to the boundaries of anger but with a frown etched into the boy's features Roxas lifted himself out of bed with much effort, muffling obscenities as he picked up a fresh towel and his toothbrush and shuffled towards the bathroom still cursing and closing doors with more force than necessary.

Ansem flinched at the beating his doors were receiving from his young grandson and turned to Cloud with a concerned expression "should I be worried about the well being of my doors?" he asked and the teen laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry gramps, this kid _really_ isn't a morning person" Cloud smirked as Ansem nodded his understanding and went back to cooking his eggs.

Roxas descended the staircase a little more refreshed after taking a shower and cleaning up though he was still tired, he'd had a long and lazy summer and the realization that it was over only to be replaced with a school starting time earlier than when he lived in England didn't lift Roxas' spirits "morning sunshine" Cloud laughed and ruffled the younger blonde's hair receiving a feeble attempt at batting away the older teen's hand "how about you show granddad's doors some sympathy huh? They're not used to regular abuse like at auntie's house" Roxas blushed and sent an apologetic smile to Ansem.

"Sorry grandad, I'll be more careful" the young blond said as he sat down across from the older man and ate his breakfast.

"Do you have everything you need?" Ansem asked as he walked his grandsons into the entrance hall.

"All set" Roxas said and the two boys smiled at their grandfather.

"Have a good day, and remember to make friends" Ansem chuckled as the two boys walked into the garage, the older man waved as the two drove away and towards school.

******

"Well" Cloud said as he stared at the building in front of him after closing his car door, his younger brother following suit "I guess this is it" both blonde's looked at each other, then stared hard at the building, probably both wishing for it to be destroyed in some horrific, sudden accident where the brother's miraculously escape unharmed, but unfortunately when Roxas blinked, the building was still standing firm "lets go, probably best if we're not late on our first day" Roxas nodded his agreement and followed his older brother through the main doors of the building.

It was bustling inside, Roxas swallowed hard _'and I thought the mall was bad'_ he though to himself, but this looked like the same amount of people jammed into a very much smaller space "do you have any idea where we need to go?" Roxas asked tearing his eyes away from the horror that was the crowded corridor.

"Um" Cloud said and fished around in his pockets, finally pulling out what looked like a map drawn by a 5 year old, the paper contained a single arrow drawn surprisingly straight for free hand which bent around what must have been corridors until it reached Cloud's scribbled 'school office' "the school office" he said after looking over the paper then pointed forward "that way" both boys walked into the crowd and fought their way through to the wooden door of the office, Cloud knocked twice before opening the door and walking inside, Roxas scurrying in after him. The young blond closed the door and looked around and noticed a brunette woman, perhaps fresh out of college, sitting behind a desk, she looked up at the two boys as they approached and smiled her greeting.

"Good morning, can I help you?" she asked, her long plait drifted to her shoulder as she tilted her head slightly.

"We're the new transfer students" Cloud said and the woman smiled again before looking through a set ok draws to the left of her desk.

"It's nice to see some new faces" she said and handed the two a few sheets of paper each "I need you both to fill out these forms for me then your guide can show you around the school" the brunette pointed to a chair behind the two boys with her pen where a young, slim girl with short black hair was sitting who waved enthusiastically at the boys.

"Hey there, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi and I'll be your tour guide" she stood up and skipped over to the brothers who handed over their papers once they were done and were given their time tables before she took them both by the arm.

"Have a nice day" the brunette said as the two were forcefully dragged away before they could say thank you.

"Don't worry Aerith; I'll take care of them" Yuffie winked and pulled the two flustered teens out into the now empty corridor. "So where are you guys from?" the raven girl asked as she skipped down the corridor reading the two time tables and trying to remember where the classes were located.

"Oh, we're from England" Roxas said and smiled.

"Wow it must be really weird for you here" Yuffie grinned at the boys who smiled bashfully and the raven giggled "don't worry; we'll make sure you have a good time here" Yuffie said and pulled the two boys through a pair of double doors. "This is the cafeteria" the raven girl said as she opened her arms wide to emphasize the space "you have to get in quick to get the good food though, this place fills up fast and the line gets pretty big, and you'll be unlucky if you get in behind the blitz ball team" Yuffie winked and pointed a thumb to herself "one of those being me, but it's really just the boys you have to watch out for, they eat like bears" the raven girl rolled her eyes and giggled before leading the two back out the door and into the hall again, this time taking a right turn.

"Ok so Roxas" Yuffie looked over to the younger boy who nodded "you have phys. ed this afternoon so we'll go get your kit and I'll show you where the gym is" she said and continued walking.

"Yuffie?" said girl turned around to look at the young blond, walking backwards as they went "what are the teachers like here?" Roxas asked curiously -he'd rather get a heads up than find out himself if any of his teachers were assholes- Yuffie pondered the question for a minute before raising a hand and pointing to one finger.

"Well, if I think of your teachers, Xaldin the science teacher is pretty lazy, he's a good teacher and all but he doesn't care about much apart from science, but he doesn't take shit from his students either, you'll be pretty unlucky if you get on his bad side, I heard about it once, one kid never went into the science labs again" Roxas swallowed hard, this wasn't sounding promising.

"Vexen's irritating" Yuffie grimaced as she talked about the teacher "if you don't do your math work he'll put you on detention without a second thought, Setzer should be the drama teacher rather than the Art teacher" Yuffie laughed "he's so dramatic it's creepy, but he's an awesome artist.

Luxord's the English teacher, he's from London and he's 'so English he had to be an English teacher', at least that's what he says, his room is full of posters of English scenery and stuff" the girl shook her head and chuckled "Auron, the History teacher, he's pretty cool, he's lived the history you know, has the battle scars and everything and he tells some great stories" Yuffie swapped hands and started counting off the teachers with her other fingers.

"Lexeus is cool, he's the P.E teacher, we call him the gentle giant" Yuffie giggled "you'll see what I mean later, Saix is the music teacher but he doesn't teach much, usually he just lets the students do what they want as long as it has something to do with music" the raven girl smirked "probably so he can daydream about Xemnas the principle" Yuffie winked and giggled and Roxas blushed, a bit too much information on the first day about his teacher "oh yeah and Cloud, Cid's awesome, he's a friend of the family's so I know him pretty well but as a mechanics teacher too he's the best, you have the lesson with me today so I'll introduce you when we get there" Yuffie smiled and turned around just before she could hit the double doors in front of her, Cloud and Roxas both gave her impressed looks at how she managed to walk backwards from the cafeteria to the gym without walking into anything.

"Hey Lex, can Roxas get his gym kit now? I'm giving him and his brother Cloud a tour of the school and he has Gym this afternoon" Yuffie called into the large, empty gym as she swung her arms casually back and forth and sauntered across the room, the two boys looked towards a small blue door at the corner of the room as it clicked open, out of which a very intimidating, tall, brunet man walked out, both boys looked at the man with awe and guessed that this was Lexeus, the gym teacher.

"Bring them through here Yuffie" the teacher's voice was surprisingly quiet and calm for his stature and the brother's were even more surprised once they heard him talk.

"Holy crap, that guy's scary in so many ways" Cloud whispered to Roxas who nodded dumbly as they gawked at the gym teacher who didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"You got it teach" Yuffie giggled and pulled the two boys towards the door, she let go of their arms once they were inside and Lexeus studied the young blond for a moment before turning around and rummaging around in a locker behind his desk, his room was typical for a gym teacher Roxas noticed, it was filled with mostly trophies either he or the school's many sporting teams had won over the years and much sporting memorabilia from different sporting genres.

"Here, this should fit" the teacher said snapping Roxas out of his thoughts who smiled and took the garments- a plain white shirt with a blue collar and a pair of blue shorts.

"Thank you" the blond said and placed the clothes in his bag.

"Here's your locker combination too for this room, everyone usually gets assigned a locker in the lesson but since you're here you can have yours now" the brunet said as he handed Roxas a small piece of paper "Yuffie, you can take yours too."

"Thanks Lex" the girl grinned and pocketed the paper "time for the rest of the tour, see you this afternoon" Yuffie waved and the two boys gave a quick smile before walking after the energetic girl.

"Ok Roxas, you have double art today so I'll take you to your class first since first period's almost finished" the three students walked the corridors, Yuffie expertly turning the right corners like she'd memorized the lay out "here you go" the raven girl smiled as the bell rang to signal the end of the first lesson of the day "and here's a map of the rest of the school, in case you get lost anywhere" Yuffie smiled and Roxas said goodbye to both before entering the classroom.

"Ok class take a seat please and we'll start the next part of the introduction" Roxas looked up at his teacher as the door closed behind him drawing the attention of everyone making the blond blush slightly "can I help you?" the silver haired teacher asked looking at the young boy, Yuffie was right, he looked like he belonged in theatre, he wore a tight white shirt and black pants, half covered by long boots, a long jacket hung from his shoulders, the sleeves swung limply without arms inside to give them structure.

"Uh, yes.. I'm Roxas Strife" the blond said and handed his art teacher a piece of paper regarding his transfer.

"Ah yes, Roxas" the silver haired man smiled and welcomed him into the class "ok everyone, this is Roxas" he said to the class then turned to the blond "would you be so kind as to introduce yourself please with a little more detail."

"U-um" Roxas swallowed thickly as the other students stared at him, waiting for his answer "I'm Roxas, I just transferred here from England, it's nice to meet you all" Roxas looked down at the floor as his classmates continued to stare.

"Ok, that's enough gawking everyone, we're pleased to have you in our class Roxas, now would you please find an available seat behind one of the canvas' and collect some water colours from the back of the class.

Roxas did so, the only available seat between a timid looking blond girl and a strangely pink haired boy, once the blond was seated the other boy began to lean over to speak to him "Marluxia!" the teacher bellowed making the pink haired boy cringe "shut your trap and listen" he said and said boy sighed and straightened in his seat "now that everyone's here we'll do introductions" the silver haired man clapped his hands together and looked around the class cheerfully "my name is Setzer Gabbiani, I'm 33 and I love to gamble" most students looked at their teacher completely shocked _'what kind of information is that to give to students'_ Roxas thought, he saw the boy beside him roll his eyes and cross his arms across his chest "we'll start from the far left" Setzer said and the first person began their introduction.

Roxas listened to his classmates as they described themselves, beside him the chair moved and the pink haired boy bowed to the class, the girls giggled and most of the boys just rolled their eyes at the rather feminine looking boy "the name's Marluxia, dis the hair and I pound your face in" he smirked and sat down again.

"Ok Roxas since you've introduced yourself already we'll pass over to the next person" Setzer said and the blond turned to the girl beside him who stood shyly, her sketchbook clutched against her chest as she looked down and spoke.

"I'm Namine" she said quietly "I really love to draw and I hope to get to know everyone" she gave a small smile before sitting down again, her cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"Ok everyone, that's it for introductions" Setzer said as he smiled at the class "now, we're going to paint some still life" the art teacher removed a cloth covering the table the student's seats and canvas's were circling revealing a large bowl of fruit "now this is all real so any imperfections I expect to be painted, this also sets you a time limit for your painting because if it goes rotten you've basically failed the project and will have lost your will to live when I make you paint from scratch" the silver haired man smirked as his students grumbled "if you talk, talk quietly, distracting others will not benefit any of you" Setzer rested his hands on his hips "begin" he finally said and the class began to paint.

Roxas studied the fruit long and hard, painting when he'd finished memorizing one piece of fruit in the bowl and occasionally glancing up to check the colours, he bit his bottom lip slightly in concentration so he was startled when he heard someone call his name, or close enough "hey, new kid" Roxas looked to his left at the smiling pink haired boy "nice to meet you, I'm Marluxia" Roxas smiled, for some reason he didn't think anyone would speak to him so soon.

"I'm Roxas" Marluxia extended his hand which Roxas shook.

"Use those hands to paint rather than exchange formalities" Setzer scolded from the front of the class, Roxas blushed and apologized while Marluxia saluted the teacher who rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Yes sir" the pink haired boy smirked.

"And zip it Marluxia, I know what you're like for distracting other students from their work even if you are trying to be nice" the boys smirk grew before he turned to the blond again.

"Have a nice time at the school" Marluxia winked and both boys continued painting.

Thankfully for Roxas he'd finished his painting by the end of the lesson much to his relief, he didn't want to have to start again next lesson "wow Namine that's one hell of a painting" Roxas turned to his right where Marluxia was talking to the blond beside him, he immediately looked over at the painting and his eyes widened.

"It looks real" Roxas said and the girl's blush brightened "you're very talented" Roxas commented and Namine gave him a shy smile.

"Enough flapping your lips you three, the lesson has finished so you can go, have a nice day" Setzer said as the trio packed away their things and left the class.

"Hey Roxas, what's your next class?" the pink haired boy asked and the blond took out his timetable, _'next is Maths' _Roxas audibly groaned, _'damn compulsory subject'_ he complained before turning to the still waiting Marluxia.

"I have Maths next" Roxas said and the pink haired boy chuckled "what?" the blond asked curiously but Marluxia just shook his head.

"Math with an 's'" he said making Roxas blush.

"Doesn't everyone say it like that?" he asked, everyone at home had.

"Nope, just 'math' for us" he laughed again "you English are pretty different."

Roxas pouted at the comment, he didn't think so "anyway, I'll walk you to your next class, if you've got Vexen you'll be in for a hell of a telling off if you're late, even if you are the new kid." The two walked down the corridors until they reached the correct classroom, Roxas tried his best to memorize the journey for next time "have a nice day Roxas" Marluxia said and waved as he walked away.

The blond took a deep breath before he walked into the classroom, by the looks of things the teacher hadn't started yet but he did shoot a glare at Roxas for disturbing the silence in the room "and you are?" Vexen asked raising an eyebrow at the blond who quickly took out his introduction paper.

"Roxas Strife sir" the blond said and the math teacher scanned the paper before turning to the class.

"Very well, find an empty seat and take the books out of the desk." Roxas nodded and looked around the room for a seat, he spotted one next to a silver haired boy with glasses he could have sworn he'd seen before, and then it clicked _'it's the guy from the coffee shop'_ the blond grinned and relaxed a little as he sat down next to the silver haired boy, he'd looked nice enough the other day.

"Well, well" the boy whispered as Vexen turned to write on the board "who would've thought I'd see the English kid here" the boy smiled jokingly.

"No kidding, talk about coincidence" Roxas said and put his hand out to the boy "I'm Roxas" the blond said and the boy shook his hand.

"Riku" the boy smiled and the two turned to the front of the class again as the math teacher began talking.

"We'll start with basic algebra, take out your text books and turn to page thirty-four" Vexen said as the class simultaneously flipped to the page "I want everyone to complete questions two and four so I know how well you all cope with this, then we will begin the lesson properly."

Roxas looked down at the book in front of him, the questions looked simple enough _'5x = 25 find the value of x'_ the blond sighed as he wrote the answer to the first question; the second was much the same "so how are you liking America?" Riku asked from beside the blond.

"It's a lot different from England" Roxas admitted "but I like it here" the silver haired boy nodded once and Vexen began the lesson, picking on unsuspecting members of the class for the answers to the questions before going into detail about the questions.

******

"So this would make it your first time going into the cafeteria?" Riku asked as the class packed away their belongings at the end of the lesson, Roxas hadn't had much of a chance to talk to the silver haired boy through the lesson since Vexen almost threw a pen at another student when he had caught them talking to another student.

"Yeah" Roxas admitted" _'odd question' _the blond thought but Riku smirked.

"You better come with me then" the boy said as the two left the classroom.

"Is it really that bad?" the blond asked, he recalled Yuffie mentioning the place but without as much concern for the blonde's life as Riku.

"I guess you'll just have to see for yourself" the silver haired boy said and smirked.

Roxas' eyes widened as the two entered the lunch room; he had tried his best to prepare himself to see something different but nothing like this. The line stretched half way around the room, Tables placed in random places around the room were packed with students, Roxas once again was reminded of the mall but ten times worse "come on, we better get in line before the blitz ball team get here" Roxas nodded and followed Riku to the line, thankfully for such a long line it was moving rather quickly.

"Hey kiddo" Roxas turned around to see Cloud walking towards him, a tray of food in hand "how's it going?" he asked and smiled at Roxas.

"Oh, yeah it's been good" the younger blond smiled "hey Cloud, this is Riku" Roxas said to his brother introducing the silver haired boy.

"Ah so the English come in pairs" Cloud laughed and shook Riku's hand.

"I thought you looked familiar" Cloud said.

"Hey Cloud, you won't have a seat if you don't hurry up" Roxas looked past his brother at a brunet boy who was waiting for the older Strife.

"Leon, why are you so mean to me" Cloud pouted and the brunet rolled his eyes "come here, meet my little bro" the blond said and Leon walked over.

"Ok but Tifa's waiting" Leon sighed.

"Leon, this is Roxas, Roxas this is my friend Leon" Cloud introduced the two who shook hands.

"Wow you sure do look like each other" the brunet said and both blondes pouted.

"It's nice to meet you Roxas" Leon smiled.

"You too, see you later Cloud" Roxas smiled as his brother waved and walked away.

"We better get some food, the team will be coming in soon" Riku said and the two got their trays and food, taking a seat on one of the empty tables.

"There are so many groups" Roxas commented as they walked through the cafeteria, he saw a multitude of different people grouped together at different tables, each group looked different to the rest.

"Yeah, this school's full of them" Riku shook his head "usually people try to convert the new kids after the first week to one of the many dark sides" Roxas laughed "you too if you're not careful" Riku warned as the two sat down.

"Has it always been like this?" Roxas asked and the silver haired boy nodded.

"Yeah, often the juniors get roped into a group in place of the seniors who have already, or will leave here after this year so they can carry on the tradition" Riku said, the blond thought it was silly how complicated it all sounded, why couldn't people just be friends. "Who do we have?" Riku thought as he scanned the lunch room "well over there are the musicians" Riku pointed behind the blond who turned to look at the group, one of which he recognised as Marluxia, the pink haired boy spotted Roxas and waved to him, receiving a smile and a wave back "so you know Marluxia already?" Riku asked and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, he's in my art class" the blond said and Riku nodded.

"Well the others in the group are Demyx, Zexion and Yuna, Demyx is the blond one with the mullet/Mohawk thing, Zexion's the purple haired guy with the emo fringe" Roxas giggled "and Yuna's obviously the girl, though she doesn't hang around the lunch room with them a lot, there are a few students who switch between groups if you know what I mean" Roxas looked at Riku with a confused face and the silver haired boy chuckled "well, take Yuna, she's with the musicians but she's also in the Choir, so she usually hangs around with her friends from the choir instead of sitting with the boys, but they still accept her into the group because she likes music, it normally happens when people are in the same class. Marluxia's an example of that too, he's part of the art club so he talks to his friends from art too just not as often." Roxas nodded, it was a strange system but everyone seemed to be comfortable with it, he just hoped he could get used to it too.

"The group over there" Riku now pointed to his left where a group of three were sitting "that's Seifer and his gang, he likes to think of them as the 'peace keepers'" Riku scoffed "but really they just beat up the juniors and claim they're superior" Roxas looked at the three, he understood why others would be intimidated, there was a boy with brown hair and broad stature, he wore a sleeveless, orange shirt to emphasize his arms and he glared at passers by, next was a boy with a beanie hat covering what looked like blond hair, he was thinner than the other male but showed his toned arms with a sleeveless top and long, white jacket, he had a scar reaching across the bridge of his nose which Roxas supposed would be intimidating to the juniors. Lastly was a girl, her hair was silver and short covering one of her red eyes she seemed the least frightening but he guessed she had a deceiving appearance if she was sitting with the other two. "Seifer's the guy with the hat, the other guy is Rai and the girl is Fuu, and I wouldn't suggest judging her by appearances, she's been known to be quite merciless."

"Over here is Hayner and his gang" Riku pointed to his right, "they're basically Seifer's gangs enemies" the silver haired boy rolled his eyes "it's stupid really but that's just the way it is" Roxas looked at the other group, they did seem to be the opposite of Seifer's gang. There was a thin boy with blond spiky hair, he wore camouflage khaki shorts and a body warmer over his black vest, beside him was another boy, larger than the first with black spiky hair and wearing a basket ball jersey and blue jeans and finally a brunette girl wearing an orange vest and cream shorts "the skinny kid's Hayner, he has a serious attitude problem, the girl's Olette and the other guy's Pence, you have to be careful when he's got a camera because he'll do anything to get a picture of someone if he wants one." Roxas nodded, at least those three sounded nicer than their rivals.

"Here come the blitzers" Riku said as a group of people walked through the door, two rather tall boys walked in first, one was rather muscular and had orange hair and tanned skin, the other had a more athletic build with blond hair which contrasted his darker skin colour, Yuffie walked in after, chatting with a girl who looked a lot like herself but with long blond hair tied into a pony tail and braided in places and another girl with short grey hair "the two in front are Tidus and Wakka" Riku said pointing to the boys "Tidus is dating Yuna so they're usually together too, she's also a part of the blitz ball team, the girls are Yuffie and her sister Rikku, the blond one, the other girl is Paine."

Yuffie looked over and waved wildly at Roxas who waved and smiled, the other girls in the group turned to look at him then began talking to the raven haired girl again "you've met quite a few people in just half a day" Riku commented.

"Yuffie was our tour guide this morning" Roxas said as he turned to sit properly in his chair again.

"That was lucky" the silver haired boy laughed "people often get Seifer as a guide" Roxas silently thanked the lord he wasn't one of those people. "So what year have you started in? All classes here are mixed ability so usually there's a mix."

"Second year" Roxas said as he thought "I guess you'd call that Sophomore" Riku nodded "what about you?"

"I'm a Senior" Riku said smugly.

******

Roxas finished his lunch and carried his tray to the bench next to the cafeteria door where the empty plates were put and turned around to walk away but immediately collided with something hard and stumbled backwards, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him from falling "s-sorry" Roxas apologised and looked up to see emerald green eyes and a smug smile on a boy's face, Roxas was astounded at how red the other's hair was.

"My bad cutey, I didn't see you there, you're a bit short" the redhead said and smirked, Roxas bristled, tugging his hand away from the other who hadn't let go yet and stormed off without another word _'arrogant prick'_ Roxas thought as he sat back down in front of Riku who had an amused smirk on his face as he looked at the blond from behind his book, he was peering through his glasses which he had put on again for reading.

"So you met Axel" the silver haired boy chuckled "he didn't seem to leave a good impression on you."

Roxas' face was red with anger "how dare he call me short" _'I am_ not _short'_ he thought to himself and Riku covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughing.

"I guess I can show you the last group then" Riku said and took off the glasses before pointed to the group walking towards them to the end of the lunch line, the first two people were a brunet boy and redhead girl holding hands, the brunet had wildly spiky hair and eyes as blue as Roxas' own he smiled brightly as he talked to the redhead girl, beside her was Namine looking as timid as she had in Art, behind those three was the redhead known as Axel looking rather fed up, a blond girl with strange antenna like strands of hair sticking up from the front of her hair was clinging to his arm and laughing hysterically and rather loudly, beside her was a much shorter brunette girl. "The couple at the front are Sora and Kairi, Namine's the blond girl, she's Kairi's best friend, behind them the girl clinging to Axel like super glue is Larxene and beside her is Selphie, Sora's little sister, Tidus is part of that group too" Roxas looked at the brunet at the front, as Sora looked at him he glared at the blond before walking past them, Axel and the others followed, the redhead winking and smirking at Roxas who blushed angrily and huffed again "seems like Sora doesn't like you" Riku said and Roxas turned to look at him.

"Yeah, what was with that" he wondered, he hadn't even met the brunet.

Riku shrugged "beats me" the silver haired boy sighed "you know he used to be my best friend" Riku said and Roxas looked at him wide eyed, it just seemed strange.

"Really? What happened for you two to fall out?" the blond asked and Riku shrugged and shook his head.

"Anyway, lunch is almost up, what class do you have next?" the silver haired boy asked and Roxas tapped his chin with a finger as he recalled his timetable.

"English" he said finally.

"Oh really? Me too" Roxas' face lit up, he was glad he would at least start off with a friend in this class.

"Cool" he smiled and the two boys left the cafeteria.

Roxas and Riku entered the classroom just as the bell signalled the beginning of the lesson, Roxas handed his teacher the usual piece of paper and the man smiled brilliantly at the blond "well a fellow English man" he grinned and patted Roxas on the back "good to have you, ok everyone this is Roxas, he just transferred from England so you all better be nice to him" the teacher left and let the young blond sit down after that embarrassing scene, he took his seat beside Riku who was laughing silently.

"Shut up" Roxas complained and elbowed his friend lightly.

"Ok everyone settle down" the teacher said from the front of the room as the door opened again revealing a brunet, Roxas' stomach lurched uneasily "take a seat Sora" the man said and said boy turned to walk up the isle of desks, he glared again at Roxas as he walked past him and took a seat to the blonde's right and one seat back, Roxas could have sworn he'd heard the brunet call him a fag as he walked past but said nothing.

"Welcome to English everyone" the teacher boomed and clapped his hands together "the best subject around, I'm your teacher Luxord and I welcome you all into my class, I'm sure you'll all discover just how wonderful the English language is in this class and to start that off I want you all to take out your books of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare".

By the end of the lesson Roxas was drained, the subject of Romeo and Juliet had been lost as Luxord waffled on about Shakespeare and his books and how the best part was that he was English.

"Are you ok getting to your next class?" Riku asked as everyone put away their books and stretched.

"Yeah, I have gym, I know where the hall is" Roxas said and the silver haired boy nodded before the blond felt something collide forcefully with his shoulder, he stumbled forward and looked up to see Sora walking away from him without looking back, the blond rubbed at his now sore shoulder and stood up straight again "what's his problem" Roxas wondered but Riku could only shrug "anyway, I have to go, see you tomorrow at lunch if you're not in any of my morning classes."

"See you" Riku said and Roxas walked away towards the gymnasium.

"Ok everyone, instead of circuit training today we're going to have a little fun" Lexeus said, his surprisingly quiet voice monotonous "everyone split up into equal teams for blitz ball" some of the group cheered and Roxas noticed Tidus and Wakka in the group, "Tidus you will be team captain for one team, Wakka you will be the captain of the other, pick your teams." The two boys nodded and faced the crowd.

"Hey Roxas" the blond jumped and turned to look at the intruder of his personal space only to find Yuffie grinning at him.

"Oh, hey Yuffie" Roxas smiled.

"Yuffie, I said your name four times will you get your ass over here" the two turned to look at Tidus and the raven haired girl grinned.

"Coming" she said and walked away "hey Wakka, Roxas might have some skills you should pick him" she winked at the blond who stared at her in horror_ 'traitor'_ he thought as she suggested him for the other team.

"Who's Roxas?" Wakka asked curiously, he had a strong foreign accent coming through his English and Yuffie pointed at the blond who in turn looked at the tall boy "oh you're the English kid ya? Come on over then" Wakka smiled and Roxas shuffled over to the man and his team.

Roxas was exhausted by the time class ended but luckily for him his team had won the game, though Yuffie had huffed and said it was a fluke Roxas was quite impressed, he'd enjoyed blitz ball at home too but everyone seemed to be much more competitive here "you've got some skills Roxas, you should join the team ya?" Wakka asked but the blond wasn't totally sure what to say so he just smiled.

"Uh, thanks Wakka I'll think about that" he said and the taller boy nodded and walked away.

"Hey Roxas!" the blond turned around to see Yuffie running towards him and waving "Wakka told me you might join the team" she said once she caught up to him and the two walked towards the front of the school.

"Maybe, I've never been on a blitz ball team though" he said honestly.

"You should think about it, it would be cool" the raven girl grinned then said goodbye.

Roxas walked through the halls and bumped into Cloud on his way "hey there kiddo, ready to go?" Cloud asked and Roxas nodded, he was ready to relax.

The two walked to the car and climbed in, finally making their way home, Ansem greeted them as the walked in "welcome home" he said and smiled "did you boys have a good day?"

The two nodded "yeah, everyone's really friendly" Cloud said and Roxas agreed.

"That's good" Ansem smiled again "why don't you two put your things upstairs, dinner will be ready soon."

Roxas and Cloud nodded before going to their rooms, Roxas was the first to reach the kitchen and he sat with his grandfather "meet any new people today Roxas?" Ansem asked and the young blond nodded.

"Yeah, I already have a few nice friends in my classes, there are still a few I haven't had yet though so hopefully I'll meet more people this week" he said and Ansem nodded.

"I'm glad to see the two of you settling in so quickly" he said as he opened the oven door and retrieved their dinner.

After dinner Roxas went to his room to do his homework _'first day and I'm already getting homework'_ the blond sighed and opened his math book. Roxas finally finished his work and looked at his clock, it was 10 pm and the blond was beat, ready to retreat to bed for an early night. He picked up his toothbrush and walked sluggishly to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before walking back to his room and climbing into bed, all together Roxas had had a good day, he just hoped tomorrow would be as successful _'I wonder what that Sora kid's problem is' _Roxas wondered, his brows pulling together as he thought about it, but he soon let it go as sleep took him and he relaxed, and slept peacefully.


	3. A bad day

"Not again" Roxas complained as his alarm went off, this time he didn't both ignoring it, he knew he'd have to go to school regardless and honestly, his phone was a more bearable alarm that having Cloud dive bomb onto his bed. The blond rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, the sun was shining through his window and it hurt his eyes, he shielded them until they adjusted to the light then climbed out of bed, getting ready and going downstairs.

"Good morning" he greeted his brother and grandfather as he walked to the cupboard and took out some bread, putting it in the toaster before sitting down.

"Ready for day two?" Cloud asked as he ate his eggs and Roxas sighed.

"Do I have a choice whether to be ready or not?" He asked and his brother tapped his chin.

"Guess not" Cloud laughed and slapped the younger blond on the back.

"Do you two have your things?" Ansem asked as he walked them to the garage and both boys nodded.

"No problem gramps, we're all set" Cloud smiled as Roxas placed his guitar in the boot of the car and the two waved goodbye before making their way to school for the second day.

"Got anything good this morning?" the older strife asked his younger brother as the two walked through the school doors.

"Um… History then Chemistry" Roxas said, he had memorised his timetable last night so he didn't have to keep checking when someone asked.

"Bummer" Cloud sympathised.

"What about you?" the younger boy asked.

"Computer programming and Mechanics" Cloud grinned and Roxas sighed, his brother was so lucky to have his favourite lessons to start the day off.

"Well I've got to get going, see you later" Roxas waved goodbye to his brother and the two walked down separate corridors towards their classrooms.

"Oh Rox wait" the younger boy turned around to find his brother jogging up the corridor after him, "here" the older blond said and passed the keys to his car to his brother "you'll need them to get your guitar, just give them back to me after school and don't even think about grand theft auto or I'll kick your ass" Roxas rolled his eyes but grinned at his brother and agreed not to total his car before they walked away again.

The young blond was relieved to have found the right class just as the bell rang for the start of the day. "That's enough chit chat everyone, class has begun" Roxas heard the teacher say as he walked into the classroom and towards the man's desk, the blond stared in awe at his teacher, he had a large scar across his right cheek and eye which he kept shut and hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, his hair was black with streaks of grey and he wore a long red coat, of which his left sleeve was not occupied by his arm.

Roxas handed his history teacher his paper and smiled to cover his gawking "I'm Roxas Strife."

The blonde's teacher took the pass then looked back at Roxas and nodded "take a seat" the man said and Roxas nodded before scurrying to a seat at the back of the classroom "to those of you who don't know me I'm Auron, I'll be your history teacher, that's all you need to know about me and I won't answer any questions so don't try."

Some of the students audibly sighed and Auron turned to write on the board "take out your text books and turn to page twenty" the class removed their books, Roxas just stared at the page titled nineteenth century medicine and looked at the picture of doctors performing surgery in disgust, it was going to be a long lesson.

"Hey, you're the English kid right?" A voice asked and Roxas internally sighed_ 'they don't need to call me English kid I'm not an alien or anything' _he thought to himself but turned and smiled at the newcomer.

A boy with blond spiky hair stood in front of him and grinned "I'm Roxas" the blond said and smiled back.

"Hey there, I'm Hayner" Roxas nodded, he remembered him from Riku's explanation the previous day at lunch "and this is Pence."

"Nice to meet you" the raven haired boy waved.

"You too" Roxas said as he picked up his bag and the three left the classroom.

"It's nice to see a new face around here" Hayner wrapped his arm around Roxas' neck and grinned "you should come hang out with us Rox" the spiky haired blond smiled and Roxas laughed.

"Thanks for the offer" he said as the two boys walked away.

"Think about it" Hayner called and waved goodbye to the other blond who nodded and smiled.

Roxas sighed as he reached the door to his science class, he'd never really been good at science at home so he wondered how he would fair here _'only a miracle will help me pass this class'_ the blond thought and walked into his classroom and passed the usual pass to his teacher, the man had long, dark dreadlocks which were pulled up into a high pony tail, a few stray strands hung loosely at his shoulders "Ok Roxas, we have assigned seats so please sit at the far left table at the back" Roxas nodded.

The table was to fit four people, two of which were already sat across from the empty seats "Hi" Roxas smiled at the two, he recognised them from Marluxia's table the day before.

The older blond boy smiled back widely "hey there I'm Demyx" he greeted "and this depressing young man is Zexion" said boy shot Demyx a death glare and nipped his arm making the blond squeak and rub the now stinging area to sooth it then turned to Roxas.

"Nice to meet you Roxas" Zexion said and the blond nodded.

"Most of you already know me, for those of you who don't my name's Xaldin and I'll be teaching you Chemistry this year" as the man finished speaking the door opened, revealing a flash of spiky red hair attached to a tall, lanky body "Axel, trust you to be late, take your seat, since you're the last person to arrive I'm sure you can find it" Xaldin said and the redhead grinned.

"No problem teach" Axel said and scanned the room, his eyes resting for a moment on the spare seat then staring -almost triumphantly- at Roxas, the redhead smirked as the blond glared daggers at him before he casually and smugly walked over and sat down without a word_ 'screw the miracle of passing I need a miracle to survive sitting next to this guy'._

"Axel, you shouldn't be so late" Demyx scolded the redhead who pouted.

"Aww come on Dem Dem don't be mean, it's the second day back and I'm not over the vacation feeling" Axel said and the sandy blond haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Axel, you treat everyday like a vacation" he said and the redhead smirked.

"So we meet again cutey" Roxas cringed, the hope that he would last the lesson without the redhead uttering a single word to him didn't last long, the lesson had barely even started and Roxas was already irritated by Axel, he sighed, this year was going to be hell.

"The name's Roxas" the blond said back bitterly and glared at the smirking redhead.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" the redhead said as he pressed a finger to his temple "I'm also the hottest guy in school so don't be afraid to admit you think I'm sexy, everyone else does" the two boys across the table rolled their eyes.

"In your dreams jerk" Roxas snapped back and turned to glare at the board.

"Yes please" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear and the blond jolted in his seat and swivelled to glare daggers at the smirking redhead.

"Fuck you prick" the blond said quietly and turned away from Axel without another word.

"Is there a problem Roxas?" Xaldin asked from the front of the class, all eyes of the students turned to look at Roxas whose face quickly turned beetroot red.

"Sorry teach, I was distracting blondie here and he was trying to tell me to be quiet" Roxas looked up at Axel shocked, the redhead had just saved him from total embarrassment.

"Stop distracting him Axel or else I'll have to move you" Xaldin said, to which Axel replied with a quick salute.

To Roxas' surprise the redhead didn't utter a word to him for the rest of class, though he did wear a wide smirk on his face and often glanced down at the blond which always made his smirk grow wider. This irritated Roxas just as much as talking to him had, and he was glad when class was over.

"I think you have something to say to me" Roxas could have hit his head off the desk in front of him, he should have known this was coming.

"Oh really?" he asked without looking up at the redhead, he knew he'd blush if he did and that would just piss him off more.

"Yeah, I think 'thank you so much for saving my ass Axel, you're so kind and handsome' should cover it." Roxas glared at the redhead, there was no way in hell those words were coming out of his mouth.

"I don't think so" the blond said and the redhead's smirk dropped to a frown.

"Well I did save your ass so thanks is in order."

Now it was Roxas' turn to smirk "since you started it I don't think any thanks is in order at all" the blond said triumphantly, he knew Axel wouldn't be impressed with that.

"I couldn't exactly pass up the chance to talk to the cute little blond I bumped into yesterday who happens to be sitting right next to me now could I" Roxas blushed and the smirk was back on the redhead's face, the blond should have guessed he would say something else to embarrass him "so really you started it."

Roxas bristled and picked up his bag, he hoped to escape the redhead but Axel kept up with him easily with his considerably longer legs "then I guess you'll just have to live with the fact that I'm not going to say thank you, unless you're going to make me" the blond said angrily as he looked for an escape route, so he was shocked when he felt a pull on his arm then his back press against a nearby wall, he looked up to see the redhead towering over him, both arms at each side or Roxas' head, his emerald eyes piercing Roxas's own blue sapphires and the blond blushed hotly.

"Challenge accepted" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear making the blonde's breath hitch and he shuddered from the hot breath on his neck "see you around Roxy" Axel purred, it took Roxas a second to realise that the redhead was no longer pinning him to the wall but before he could retaliate Axel had all but been lost in the crowd.

Roxas didn't move for a second, his brain scrambled to put itself back together, but once it did the image of what just happened invaded Roxas' mind again and it would break into pieces_ again._

Riku looked up at his friend with a bemused look on his face as the blond wandered into class slightly wide eyed and apparently on auto pilot "um" the silver hair boy said as Roxas sat down, to Riku, the blond looked like he'd just witnessed someone being run over by a bus "are you ok?" he asked, and Roxas' expression didn't change as he turned to look at his friend.

"That damn Axel" Roxas said, his face contorting into an angry grimace and Riku smirked.

"I should have guessed" the silver haired boy said and patted the blond sympathetically on the back before Vexen glared at him and began the class.

******

"So what happened?" Riku asked as the two boys sat down at lunch.

Roxas sighed and put his face in his hands to hide the blush that was rapidly appearing "I dunno" he answered honestly, he was having a hard time understanding it himself.

"Well what exactly did he do?" the silver haired boy asked and Roxas looked up.

"He wouldn't shut up in science, Xigbar asked me what was wrong and Axel said it was his fault, so he said I should say thanks and I told him to make me, then he" Roxas' blush brightened, he couldn't believe Axel was making him so flustered _'that bastard'_ "he just pushed me against the wall" the blond raked his hands through his hair in frustration.

"That's Axel for you" Riku said as he gave a sympathetic look to Roxas "but I've never known him to be that pushy" he said and folded his arms across his chest before shrugging "don't pay him any attention, Axel enjoys messing with people's heads. Not exactly in that way but he likes to get to people."

Roxas nodded his understanding and began glancing around the cafeteria at the other students who were laughing and talking though he was brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder "hey there Roxas" the blond looked up to see a beaming Hayner followed by Pence and the new addition of Olette.

"Hey guys" Roxas greeted and Olette waved shyly.

"Oh yeah, Roxas, this is Olette one of our friends" Hayner said and Roxas waved.

"It's nice to meet you Roxas" the brunette smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" Roxas said before the group of three walked away to find a seat with a quick goodbye. The blond turned back to Riku and felt a pair of eyes on him, Roxas scanned the room again until he spotted a pair of eyes looking back at him, Roxas focused on the brunet who was glaring at him with piercing blue eyes "does Sora really hate me that much?" the blond asked Riku who turned around to look at the brunet, said boy glanced at the silver haired boy, his glare disappearing before he focused on Kairi sitting beside him.

"I don't get it, he's never been like that before" Riku shrugged.

"Anyway, what's the story between you two?" Roxas asked curiously and Riku grimaced.

"It's long, and lunch is almost over, what lesson do you have next?" the silver haired boy asked and Roxas smiled.

"Free period, I'm not sure where to go though" the blond said and Riku smiled back.

"I've got a free period too so come with me."

"Great" Roxas exclaimed happily and the two boys left the room.

"So where are we going?" Roxas asked as he followed his friend through the partially empty corridors.

"The library, it's where I usually spend my free time and since you haven't been there you may as well have a look in case you need any books" Roxas nodded and followed quietly until they reached a pair of large wooden doors.

"Hey Aerith" Riku smiled as he entered the room and the brunette smiled back at him.

"Nice to see you Riku, did you enjoy your vacation?" she asked and Roxas stared at the woman, it was the same girl from the reception.

"I did thanks" Riku said as he leaned against the desk.

"Hello Roxas" the woman greeted the blond "it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah you too" Roxas smiled and Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You two have met?" he asked and they both nodded.

"Yes, I was working at the reception on Monday when he arrived" Aerith said and the silver haired boy nodded.

"Makes sense" he shrugged and the two walked away and towards an empty table.

Riku sighed and relaxed as he sat down, he seemed at home here Roxas thought "so spill" the blond encouraged and smirked.

"Don't judge me for this ok" Riku warned and the blond nodded his promise "ok so we used to be best friends in school, I've known him for as long as I can remember since he lives across the road from me, and we did everything together. Our parents said we were inseparable" Riku stopped and his expression saddened "to make a long story short my feeling for him changed as we got older, I didn't understand it for a while but once I realised I wasn't sure what to do, when I told my mother about it she just smiled and told me to do what I thought was best" he looked up at Roxas for a reaction but the blond gave none so he continued "so I told him how I felt, but he didn't take it how I'd hoped" Roxas looked at his friend sympathetically "he freaked out, but I thought he would have stayed friends with me or something, but that didn't happen either, I was in my junior year when that happened, then he started dating Kairi and we haven't really spoken since." There was silence once Riku had finished talking.

"Do you still love him?" Roxas asked after a minute and the silver haired boy looked down and nodded slightly.

"But it doesn't matter, I can keep it to myself" Riku shrugged still not looking up and Roxas put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll work out somehow" the blond said and smiled encouragingly as Riku looked up at him shocked, but Roxas' smile was contagious and the silver haired boy couldn't help but hope.

"Thanks Roxas" Riku said as the two put away their books and picked up their bags.

"For what?" the blond asked confused.

"For not judging me for what I told you" Roxas shook his head.

"It's no big deal Riku, if it makes you feel any better I'm gay too" the silver haired boy looked at his friend shocked for the second time, he would have thought the blond was completely straight.

"Really?" Riku asked and Roxas laughed but nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone" the blond said and the two both laughed before saying goodbye, Roxas went to collect his guitar from the car before walking to his music class.

It was the last time Roxas had to introduce himself into a class and he was grateful, he hated being the centre of attention even for a second and he was glad it was going to be for the last time as he entered his Music classroom. The blond beamed, this had been his favourite lesson in England, he hoped it was just as good here. "Good day" a man greeted Roxas as he walked to the teacher's desk, his teacher had long blue hair and yellow eyes "you must be the new student, Roxas" the blond nodded.

"Nice to meet you" Roxas smiled and handed over the pass.

"I'm Saix your Music teacher, if you don't mind me asked what instrument do you play?" the blue haired teacher asked.

"Guitar" Roxas said and Saix nodded.

"That evens things out, would you sit at the back table please" the blond nodded to his teacher and turned to face the room but froze before he could take a step towards his seat, his stomach lurching unhappily. There, smirking triumphantly, beside the only available seat on the table was Roxas' reason for wanting to run away and never return to this class again_ 'Axel'_ the blond internally groaned.

"Hey Roxas, over here" the young blond was snapped out of his gawking as he registered Demyx's voice calling him over, Roxas proceeded towards the seat and realised it was adjacent to a mass of pink hair Roxas knew could only belong to Marluxia.

"Hey there Roxas" said boy greeted and the blond smiled.

"Nice to see you again Marluxia" Roxas replied before everyone's attention was drawn to the front of the room as Saix cleared his throat.

"Ok everyone, you will be working together in your groups today, you should each have at your table a drummer, bassist, singer, and at least one guitarist, I want to see your co-operative skills so you will perform a song, each table will be given a different song." Saix said as he placed a few sheets of paper on each table "the performance will be next week, there are a number of studios at the back of the class" the teacher pointed to the doors lined across the back wall "each group will take one room and set up, please begin, I will assess your progress as the lesson goes on."

"Hope you've got some skills with that guitar there blondie" Axel smirked as the group set up.

"Axel, be nice" the brunette said and pointed a threatening finger at the redhead who pouted and unclipped his case "hi, I'm Yuna" the girl grinned at Roxas and extended a hand "it's nice to properly meet you Roxas" she said and the blond shook her hand.

"You too Yuna" Roxas replied, he had seen her yesterday during P.E, she had been a competitive blitz ball player despite her, kind, carefree looking nature.

"We're not getting any younger here" Axel said and Yuna stuck her tongue out playfully and giggled before walking back to the microphone stand letting Roxas set up his guitar.

"Hey Dem, why don't you let the newbie here take lead, see what he can do" a cunning grin spread across Axel's face and the younger blond glared at him.

"Sure, if you want to Roxas" Demyx said and the blond mutely nodded, determined to show the obnoxious redhead that he wasn't as much of a newbie as he presumes at playing guitar, on the contrary, the blond had been playing guitar for some years now.

"I hope you can keep up" Roxas smirked and scanned the music in front of him briefly - if there was one thing Roxas had been praised for, it was his ability to memorize music with amazing speed - before putting it down and gripping his guitar.

"Let the games begin" Marluxia mumbled and sighed as he beat his drumsticks together to count in.

Axel found himself briefly and occasionally loosing time and missing notes as he watched Roxas play, the blond was in his element as his fingers danced across the fret board, every note was perfect and everyone was having a hard time keeping up with the small blond.

"Wow Rox you're awesome" Demyx praised the blond as the group took a break to learn their individual pieces themselves.

"Yeah, you make Dem here look like a pre-schooler" Marluxia smirked at his friend's pout "a very talented pre-schooler Dem" the sandy-blond haired boy huffed and turned away from his- now laughing- pink haired friend and Roxas giggled.

"I think you're pretty awesome too" the younger blond smiled. As the chatter stopped Roxas glanced over to the unusually quiet redhead who was staring down at the sheet music and playing along fluidly, sometimes shaking his head and murmuring incoherently before starting from the beginning again.

"You could try and talk to him but he's in his bubble, and that bubble's made of friggin' steel, so you won't get a response, even if the school was on fire" Demyx said as he noticed the blond studying the redhead and Roxas raised a questioning eyebrow to which the sandy-blond haired boy just shrugged and picked up his guitar.

"Good job Roxas, I think you had us all a little shocked when you started playing" Yuna said as she danced over to the blond.

"Thanks" Roxas smiled bashfully "you're an amazing singer Yuna" Roxas said and the brunette giggled.

"Thanks, but I'm only good for the girl parts" Roxas tilted his head slightly in confusion "Axel here's our male singer" Yuna said and Roxas' eyes widened in shock.

"Axel's a singer?" the blond asked astonished.

"Better believe it blondie" Roxas turned to look at the smirking redhead "like an angel" both Roxas and Yuna rolled their eyes.

"Well why don't you finish learning those notes then you can sing the harmonies" the brunette said leaning towards Axel who winked and went back to picking the bass strings.

"So what happens when Axel has to sing?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Oh, we swap places, I play bass just like he does so I do that and Axel sings, makes it easier for both of us" the brunette smiled and Roxas nodded his understanding.

"Are we progressing?" Everyone in the room looked towards the door as Saix entered.

"We're ready to give it another group try if you're in to watch" Marluxia said as he spun his drumsticks and sat behind the drum kit.

The blue haired teacher closed the door after entering the room and standing against the wall "I'd like to see" he said and everyone took their positions.

By the end of the song Roxas was impressed that he'd kept himself from messing up, he had been immediately shocked when the redhead started singing harmonies, he didn't think Axel's voice would be as good as it was "very good, now you just have to make it perfect for Friday so plenty of practise" Saix said as he pushed away from the wall and opened the door, turning his head to see everyone nod before leaving.

"We only have 10 minutes left guys lets pack up there" Demyx said as he turned off his amp and unplugged his guitar, the others agreed and packed their things away with 5 minutes to spare.

"Impressed Roxy?" Axel whispered from behind the blond who jumped away from the redhead and stumbled, keeping himself steady by putting a hand on the near by wall.

"Jesus Christ Axel I almost had a heart attack" the blond glared at the redhead who was trying to conceal his laughter with a hand.

"Sorry baby, I wanted to see how high you could jump" Axel laughed as the blond blushed and pouted.

"Don't call me your baby you moron" Roxas said before Yuna walked over to the two and slapped Axel lightly over the back of the head.

"Stop picking on him Axel, you should know better" she scolded the redhead.

"Yes _mom_" Axel rolled his eyes and Yuna giggled.

"Good, now play nice you two" she said as she walked away "and I'll see you guys later" the two waved goodbye and picked up their guitar cases, leaving with Demyx and Marluxia.

"Friday's going to be no sweat" the pink haired boy smiled as he stretched.

"Still no stacking, I know what you're like Marly" Demyx teased "mr I'm-too-good-for-practise" Marluxia grinned.

"You know it" he said and Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Practise" he warned the pink haired boy "see you guys" the sandy blond haired boy said and walked away from the other three who waved.

"I gotta go too" Marluxia sighed "I swear Setzer is trying to kill me with this assignment."

"You didn't finish?" Roxas asked and the pink haired boy shook his head.

"See you Thursday Roxas if I'm not still in the classroom" the blond laughed as Marluxia left.

"How nice of them to give us some alone time" Axel said as he draped an arm over the blonde's shoulder which was immediately shrugged off.

"Yeah right" Roxas scoffed.

"You know you still haven't said thank you" Axel said leaning towards the blond who backed away, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Don't think that's going to happen anytime soon" Roxas said bitterly.

"Yeah yeah, I know" the redhead sighed as the two exited the school entrance, Axel immediately pulling a Zippo out of his pocket and flicking it open and shut, occasionally igniting in only to flick it shut again, Roxas raised an eyebrow at the repetitive gesture but didn't ask.

"Hey Rox, hurry up and give me my keys" the blond turned to his left to see Cloud standing against the drivers side of his car.

"Alright I'm coming jeez" Roxas called "see you Axel" the blond said as he walked away.

"Tomorrow in science" the redhead smiled and winked "I look forward to it" he said before the blond shook his head and walked away.

"New friend?" Cloud asked as he opened the car door.

"As if" Roxas scoffed as he climbed in the passenger side, he glanced in the side mirror as Cloud drove away to see a rather happy looking redhead fading into the distance.


	4. School shouldn't be this complicated

**A huge thank you to Liah Cauthon for being my beta for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Square to let me take Axel home as a gift. They politely refused -as did Roxas- so Axel still belongs to Square, along with everything else except this story idea.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Rox, get your arse out of bed!" The younger blond groaned as he felt the crushing weight of his brother on top of him for the second time in three days.

"No Cloud, morning free, Roxas sleep," the blond mumbled as he covered himself with the blankets again and placed the pillow firmly over his head.

"That's what you think little brother, unless you want to walk to school today," Cloud said and Roxas groaned again. He forgot that Cloud was his transport to and from school, otherwise he'd have to walk and Roxas wasn't confident enough to think he'd actually make it without getting lost on the way. "Exactly, now get up and get dressed." The older Strife said when he heard no response before walking out of the room.

Roxas got up miserably. He was so looking forward to sleeping in instead of waking up at 6:30, looks like that hope was short lived. "Cheer up buddy, it happens to the best of us." Cloud smirked as Roxas walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? Don't you have two afternoons off?" the younger blond asked and his brother just smiled.

"Sure do, but I still have to come pick you up," Cloud said as he poked his brother's forehead. Roxas contemplated that for a while and agreed it was a bother for his brother so settled with that.

"Off to school you two, I don't want you being late," Ansem said and the boys stood up to leave.

"See you later gramps!" Cloud said while Roxas waved goodbye to their grandfather as they walked out of the room.

"Any idea what you're going to do while you have free time?" Cloud asked as he drove. Roxas just shrugged.

"Probably go to the library, at least it's quiet in there," the younger blond sighed. He would have preferred staying home but that obviously wasn't an option.

"Well kiddo, have fun and I'll see you later," the older Strife said as he left for his lesson.

Roxas sighed and walked slowly into the building but was quickly stopped in his sluggish state by someone else's chest as it collided with his face and he stumbled backwards, cursing gravity as he tripped, but thankfully Roxas was caught by the other person before he fell down the stairs and pulled up so equilibrium was returned to normalcy "sorry" Roxas mumbled without looking up and went to walk away but soon realised the other person was still holding onto his arm.

"It's funny how we keep bumping into each other like this." the blonde's eyes widened and he stared straight forward as he registered the obnoxious voice  
'_Why do you hate me God?_' the blond silently wondered, then slowly turned his head to see a bright eyed and smirking redhead looking down at him. "If I'm correct this is the second time I've saved your ass and I'm still waiting for a thank you." Roxas didn't respond, just stared at what he considered to be his bad luck. "Do I get one yet?" Axel asked and the blond finally glared.

"No chance," he said as he pulled his arm away from the redhead who quickly grabbed it again, honestly the blond knew that if he said it Axel would leave him alone… Okay so he was kidding himself, the redhead would find some other way to annoy him, but the point was that Roxas was just so stubborn towards Axel and his attitude that saying something like 'thank you' was completely out of the question.

"Fine then how about coffee?" Roxas stopped dead in his tracks to give Axel his 'are-you-bloody-insane' look but lost it immediately when he noticed Axel's hopeful and puppy like eyes.  
'_That look can't be legal._' the blond thought to himself as he felt his resolve slipping '_That look could make Satan do Axel's every bidding_'.

Roxas sighed. "Okay, fine," he said and Axel smiled.

"When are you free?" the redhead asked and Roxas shrugged.

"Now, I have two free hours." Axel raised an eyebrow at the blond giving him the 'and-why-are-you-still-here?' look deciding to voice his question anyway.

"So why are you here if you don't need to be?" Axel asked and Roxas sighed. Honestly, he wanted to know himself.

"My brother brings me to school and he has lessons now so I had to come in too or else I'd be walking to school." Axel nodded in understanding "Besides I could ask you the same thing, by the looks of it you're leaving the school, unless you're skipping lessons."

Axel scoffed at the question "Hey I'm a good student okay! I'm here to be educated, but I'm kind of in the same boat as you, 'cause Demyx gives me a ride, so here I am."

"Well you look less bothered about it that I am," the blond said and yawned making Axel chuckle.

"I'm a morning person, and you apparently aren't, and the only cure for that is coffee so let's go!" the redhead grinned and walked out of the building, taking out his Zippo like he had the day before and flicking the top open and shut repeatedly, with Roxas following close behind.

"After you," Axel said as he opened the door to a small coffee shop. The blond stepped inside and was immediately hit with the refreshing scent of coffee beans and for some reason vanilla. He followed Axel to a booth near a large window and they ordered.

"So is there some kind of hidden motive behind this?" Roxas asked curiously as they waited.

"Whatever do you mean?" the redhead winked and laughed at Roxas' slight blush. "You're new around here so I thought it would be a good idea to show you a few little places, starting with this coffee shop." Axel grinned and looked up as his cup was placed in front of him "Thanks Xiggy," he said and the man growled.

"Axel, how many times do I have to beat you until you stop calling me that?" the man asked. Roxas was rather shocked that Axel was talking to the guy so normally, as he was wearing an eye patch and a scar reached from his left cheek up to his uncovered eye, his long skunk-striped black and grey hair was slicked back and tied into a low ponytail, and from Roxas' opinion, he looked rather intimidating.

"Aww, come on Xigbar, you know you love it," Axel winked and the man rolled his visible eye before walking away.

"So this is all for my benefit?" Roxas asked, after Xigbar walked away, and scoffed unbelievingly at the question knowing too well that with Axel that would never be the case.

"Sure," Axel said before taking a drink of his coffee "besides, you obviously want some time alone with me." The redhead smirked smugly.

"Oh is that so?" the blond asked and Axel nodded, leaning back against the cushioned seat and placing his hands behind his head.

"Believe It," the redhead said and smiled. "but don't worry, everyone else wants the same thing."

"Then how come you're sitting here with me instead of someone who really does want alone time with you?" the blond asked curiously but Axel just shrugged.

"Beats me," the redhead answered as he stared up at the ceiling. Roxas gave him a questioning look but didn't push the subject. "So what's it like in England?" the redhead asked.

The two talked a lot as they drank their coffee. Roxas finally brightened up as the morning progressed and the caffeine flowed through his system, he told Axel about his old friends and some stories about his childhood in England  
"So what's your favourite colour?"

"What's this twenty questions or something?" Roxas questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to get to know you babe." The blond glared at the redhead but gave up when Axel only smirked.

Roxas shrugged "I don't have one," he answered. "When I was a kid all of my things used to be blue, but now I don't really think about it. What about you?"

"Blue actually," Axel said and Roxas looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Nothing, I just expected it to be red for some reason," Roxas said scratching the back of his head and Axel scoffed.

"I hate that colour," he answered with some loathing in his voice. Roxas gave yet another questioning look and glanced at Axel's hair. "hey I've tried dying it but I look like a total moron with any other coloured hair so I gave up on that," Axel said crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a huff of air.

"Okay," Roxas laughed. "Next question." he said, and Axel smiled at him before tapping his chin in thought.

"Favourite food?" Axel inquired.

"Chicken." Axel made a disgusted face. "What's that look for?"

"Meat, nasty stuff," Axel said and scrunched his face in distaste.

"So we have a herbivore here."

"Excuse me for not believing in killing animals for food," Axel scoffed.

"It's better than being over run by cows and sheep," Roxas laughed.

"How about you ask some questions?" Axel asked and Roxas placed his coffee back on the table.

"What's with the tattoos?" the blond asked pointing to the red-head's face.

"Aren't they awesome" Axel grinned "I just like tattoos, don't ask where the idea came from to get them under my eyes, but it gives me character don't you think." Roxas smirked, he didn't see how Axel could make himself stand out any more than he already did.

"Do you smoke?" the blond asked, he presumed so since the redhead always carried a lighter.

Axel scoffed. "No way, never touched the things."

"Oh right," Roxas looked away guiltily, thinking he shouldn't have presumed something like that. "I just thought you did since you carry that lighter around."

"Don't worry about it," Axel laughed "Actually I used to be a pyromaniac, but I'm not any more, I just can't go anywhere without my lighter," Axel said as he pulled out his lighter and turned it over in his hand, flipping it open and shut once before putting it back in his pocket. "It's kind of nostalgic," he said and shrugged before looking down at his watch. "We should probably go if we want to make it back for Xaldin's class." the redhead stood and put some money on the table "The coffee's on me," he said as Roxas pulled out his wallet.

"Okay," the blond smirked. "Just don't expect a thank you."

The redhead rolled his eyes as the two left and he draped an arm across the smaller blonde's shoulder. "Roxy baby, I'll get you to say it, you just wait!" he said before the arm was shrugged away and the two walked back to school.

******

"Hey Zexy, was that not the weirdest thing you've seen in your entire life?" Demyx asked and elbowed the boy as Roxas and Axel took their seats across from their friends, the both of them raising an eyebrow at the sandy-blond haired boy.

"I agree, something's wrong," Zexion said as he looked up at the pair and Axel looked at them in horror.

"Okay, now I'm worried," the redhead said, concern in his voice.

"Why?" the blond asked curiously.

"Zexion just agreed with Demyx, take it from me that is _never_ a good sign," from the blond he received an 'are-you-stupid' look, there's no way something like that was true.

"Okay everyone, I have something new for you all today," Xaldin said as he walked into the room and capturing the attention of all of his students. "You're all going to start a project." The dread locked man smirked as some of the students sighed and groaned in complaint. "You will work with the person sitting beside you who will be your lab partner for the rest of the year."  
Roxas' mind cut off in horror '_More time with Axel?_' He looked up at the redhead with wide eyes and Axel beamed back at him. '_Oh crap_.'

"Hear the shorty, more time with sexy ol' me," Axel smirked and leaned close to the blond the heat of his breath brushed Roxas' neck and he had to hold back a shiver. "Aren't you excited?" Axel whispered huskily and Roxas frowned.

"Why does God hate me?" Roxas wondered out loud, pressing his hands against his face. The project was to last four weeks and would be a presentation. Each pair obtained a different subject to base their project on, of which Axel and Roxas were given the process of cracking in crude oil, including alkalises and alkalis and how they are used in industry.

"Cheer up Rox, I'm sure Axel will help out," Demyx tried to comfort the blond but Roxas just groaned.

"That's the problem," he said showing his sorrow filled eyes to Demyx who winced. '_Wow Axel and this kid have issues, and it's only the third day back_,' Demyx thought.

"I'm sure it'll be fine!" the sandy-blond haired boy encouraged and Roxas gave him an unsure smile.

"Hey Roxy, you going for lunch, or do you plan to sit here all day?" The blond looked up at Axel who was staring down at him, the other two members of the group stood from their seats and picked up their bags.

"You should come to lunch Roxas," Zexion said as they joined Axel, and Roxas stood from his seat.

"That's the spirit" the redhead said as he wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulder which was (once again) shrugged off "I need to talk to you about the project anyway" Roxas grimaced and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Axel! Where have you been?" All four boys looked up to see a shrieking blond haired girl walk towards them and wrap both arms around one of Axel's, gripping it like her life depended on it.

"You're not my keeper Larxene, I don't need to tell you everything," Axel said and rolled his eyes, glancing at the small blond beside him who was facing away from the two, seemingly taking interest in the array of multicoloured lockers.

"But Axel, you know I worry about you!" Larxene pouted and looked up at Axel, noticing his glance to the side and she peered round to look at the blond "Oh, this one's cute, what's his name?"

Roxas turned to look at Larxene, slightly disgusted that she had addressed him like he was an animal at a pet store. "It's Roxas," the smaller blond glared briefly and looked away again.

"And he bites!" Larxene giggled "Can I keep him?"

Roxas turned to shoot an insult at her but was interrupted by Axel. "Whoa now Larx, this one's mine so hands off." Roxas looked at Axel in shock.

"I don't belong to you Axel!" he spat at the redhead before storming off towards the cafeteria.

Roxas scanned the area as he walked through the doors and thankfully spotted Riku sitting at a table reading, the blond sighed and sat down across from his silver haired friend who looked up at him. "Hey," the boy said as he closed his book.

"Thank god you're here, I think Axel would have forced me to sit with him if I was alone," Roxas thanked his friend who gave him a puzzled look.

"So you and Axel still aren't best friends yet?" the silver haired boy asked raising an eyebrow and chuckled as Roxas looked at him in utter horror at the idea.

"Hey, Roxy baby." The blond flinched. '_Dammit, I thought I'd got rid of him when I walked away_'!  
"Oh hey Riku, how's it going?" the redhead asked the silver haired boy and smiled.

"Same as ever Axel" Riku said before placing his glasses back on his nose and picking up his book.

"So anyway," Axel said as he sat down beside Roxas. "We have to organise something for this project."

"Not now Axel," Roxas sighed.

"You two have a project together?" Riku asked and the two looked at the now smirking silver haired boy.

"Yeah," they said in unison and Riku had to hold back his laughter at the difference in attitude towards the situation. Axel sounded thrilled, unlike Roxas who looked like he wanted to throw himself off the top of a building.

"So how're we going to do this?" Axel asked and Roxas glanced at Riku with a look of much needed help.

"Axel, if it's okay, could you talk to Roxas about this later? We have English next and I left my copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' at home, Roxas, you don't mind coming to the library with me do you?" Roxas looked at Riku with worshipping eyes and stood up abruptly.

"No not at all, we better get going then, see you tomorrow Axel." The blond grabbed Riku's arm and walked quickly away from the redhead and out of the cafeteria, only letting go when they were out of the door. "You are a life saver Riku!" the blond let out a relieved sigh.

"It looked like you needed my help" the silver haired boy laughed "Why don't we get to English?" Riku said wrapping his arm lightly around the back of the blonde's neck and into a loose headlock before he let go.

******

"Today everyone we will be analysing a section of the book 'Romeo and Juliet'," Luxord said once the class was quiet ."You will be working in pairs which I have put together, I want you all to get to know each other." The blond teacher then took a piece of paper from the top of his desk and cleared his throat as he read out names.

"I wonder who will be put with who?" Riku whispered as he listened to the names being called out by the English teacher.

"Roxas and Sora." The blond boy's eyes widened as he slowly turned to look at Riku who also held a look of horror on his face.

"No." everyone turned around to see Sora standing behind his desk, glaring at the blond before looking back at Luxord who was as taken back as everyone else.

"I beg your pardon?" the teacher said "You will work with Roxas, Sora, and to start I want you both to research Shakespeare in the library, please go both of you and be back before the end of the lesson."

Roxas looked at Riku once again with horror filled eyes as he stood up and walked towards the classroom door, Sora following slowly behind as he stared at Luxord before leaving.

"Roxas, Sora, it's nice to see you two again" Aerith smiled as the boys entered but it wavered when she sensed the hostility between the two boys.

"Uh, hey Aerith," Roxas greeted the brunette. "I was wondering where the books on Shakespeare were. Do you know?" he asked and Aerith nodded.

"They're at the top of the third row in the middle shelves." Roxas nodded before walking away and Aerith turned her attention to a very pissed off looking Sora "Sora?"

The brunet looked up at the girl and sighed. "Long story Aerith," was all he said before he too walked towards the rows of shelved books.

Roxas placed the books on a table and sat down, taking out his English book as Sora sat across from him and mumbled something incoherent "Did you say something?" Roxas asked, looking up to face the brunet who glared.

"I said I refuse to work with you" Sora said and Roxas bristled, he had done nothing to this boy since he arrived, how is it he made such an enemy without doing anything wrong.

"What is your problem?" Roxas asked bitterly, returning the glare.

"You're my problem, you stupid fag," Sora spat as he leaned closer to the blond. "You made friends you don't even deserve."

"Know something? I felt bad for Riku and what you did to him," Sora recoiled "But I now I just feel sorry that he fell for a jerk like you."

Roxas saw the rage rise in Sora's eyes before he felt a sharp and throbbing pain in his cheek then a trickle of something wet run down his bottom lip, he turned back to look at the brunet and stood abruptly knocking his chair away, immediately punching Sora in the face to which the brunet responded by tackling the blond to the ground  
"That's enough you two!" Both boys looked up to see Aerith staring down at then with a fierce look in her green eyes. "I want both of you to go to the Principal's office, now!" she said and pulled Sora off of Roxas surprisingly easily.

The two boys left the library to find Tidus leaning against a near by wall, pushing himself off to face the boys properly as they approached and tutting "Dear me little dudes, you picked a fight in the wrong place. I'm surprised you lived through getting Aerith pissed," the older blond said before leading the way to the Principal's office and knocking on the door. "Mr. Xemnas, I was asked to bring these two here by Aerith for fighting in the library," Tidus said as the three walked into the large room.

"Very well, you can leave Tidus, please inform Luxord that the boys will not be returning to their lesson and could you take their belongings to their brothers?"Tidus nodded and left the room, leaving the two boys to stand in front of Xemnas' desk. Roxas looked over at the Principal. His hair was long and silvery-white, and his eyes were piercing orange. The expression on his tanned, unlined face was stern and superior like. "Roxas I presume?" the blond looked at the man and nodded. "Our new transfer student, I heard good things about you last week." Sora scoffed and Xemnas's head snapped in the direction of the brunet who averted his gaze. "So Sora, becoming a sophmore seems to have put you in the rebellious stage, such a pity," Xemnas said to the boy who shuffled from foot to foot. "As it is boys, fighting is not tolerated in this school, so you will both stay after school for detention. Roxas, go and see the nurse about your lip, and I want you both to apologise to Aerith for the outburst. Return here when school is over."

Both boys nodded before leaving, neither said a word and Roxas decided it would be best to visit the nurse before going to see Aerith to avoid another fight with the obnoxious brunet.

Roxas exited the nurses office with a compress for his lip and cheek and turned towards the library, he felt guilty for causing such a scene in front of Aerith

_'Who does he think he is anyway? Telling me I don't deserve the friends I have'_. Roxas bristled again but quickly calmed himself down with an exasperated sigh before walking through the library doors. Roxas looked over at the brunette who was sat behind her desk and felt his stomach twist with guilt "Ae-Aerith" he stuttered and she look up to face him "I'm really sorry about what happened, I shouldn't have done that here, I hope you can forgive me," Roxas said and Aerith slowly smiled.

"I forgive you Roxas, just please make sure it doesn't happen again, I'm not sure why you two were fighting but I'd hate for either of you to end up worse than you did," the brunette said and Roxas nodded.

"Hey Roxas!" said blond turned around to see Riku quickly approaching "What happened to you? You didn't come back to English and Tidus said you and Sora had had a fight-" the silver haired boy stopped as he took a better look and noticed the blonde's busted lip and swollen cheek. "Oh my god Roxas what the hell happened?" he asked and the blond sighed.

"That stupid jerk told me I didn't deserve my friends and I guessed he was specifically talking about you," Roxas' voice quietened and he looked away from Riku as he continued. "So I might have told him that I felt sorry for you falling for a jerk like him." Roxas looked up and flinched at Riku's horror struck expression "I'm really, really sorry Riku I didn't mean to say it, it just kind of slipped out and he hit me," Roxas finished.

Riku put his hand to his face and let it slowly slide down and stop at his mouth as he laughed lightly "Don't worry about it Rox." Riku smiled, he understood that it was to get back for what Sora had said "It's understandable, but did you two really have to fight about it?"

"He hit me first, I wasn't just going to take it!" Roxas said and looked questioningly at his friend "Aren't you supposed to be in a lesson?" he asked but Riku shook his head.

"Free period," the silver haired boy said and Roxas nodded. "So what did Xemnas do about it?" Riku asked and Roxas sighed.

"I have detention with Sora after school is over." Riku patted the blonde's shoulder sympathetically "Anyway, History's almost over so I'm going to wait for Cloud outside of his Mechanics class so I can get my bag, I'll see you later Riku" the blond said and waved goodbye to Aerith as he left the room.

"Hey kiddo," Cloud said and ruffled his little brother's hair before handing him his bag "I heard about what happened." Roxas looked away from Cloud guiltily "Hey now don't play that look with me, It's granddad you have to convince it was all an accident."

"Thanks, listen, I have detention now so I'll see you later, thanks for keeping my stuff for me Cloud." the older Strife smiled.

"No problem Rox, just call me when you need me to pick you up and I'll come get you okay?" Cloud said and Roxas nodded before walking away from his brother and towards Xemnas' office for the second time that day.

"Take a seat Roxas," Xemnas said once the blond shut the door, the brunet was already seated and Roxas sat in the chair in front of the man's desk "As punishment the pair of you are going to return to where you started all of this and help Aerith in the library. She will tell you what to do and you will leave when she sees fit, understand?" Roxas and Sora both nodded. "Very well, you may go," Xemnas said and the two boys left the room to walk once again to the library.

"I'm sorry about this boys," Aerith said sympathetically as the two walked in.

"We owe you for all of the trouble Aerith," Sora said and the blond nodded his agreement.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"So what do we need to do?" Roxas asked.

"I need you to alphabetise the books for me, to save you from any more trouble, you'll be starting at opposite ends. Don't worry I won't keep you late, but Xemnas expects at least an hour." both boys nodded and went to work.

Thankfully Aerith let both Roxas and Sora leave after an hour of sorting and the blond called Cloud who agreed to get him "So was it bad?" the older blond asked once they were driving home again.

"Not really," Roxas said "Aerith had us alphabetise the books."

Cloud scoffed "I'm not surprised you didn't mind, you love books, but it probably could have been worse, you got off lucky."

"We're back granddad!" Cloud called into the house and Ansem walked over to greet them from the living room.

"Thank you for getting him Cloud," the older man said then faced the younger blond who looked back apologetically "I hope you learned your lesson Roxas, fighting is never the answer."

Roxas nodded "I know, I'm sorry granddad," the blond apologised and Ansem smiled and nodded.

"There is some dinner in the oven for you Roxas, make sure you eat something."

"Okay granddad," the young Strife said before climbing the stairs and into his room where he placed his bag and turned on his laptop for the first time since he'd been given it. Roxas retrieved his dinner and retreated back up to his room, sitting at his desk once everything was fully loaded and checking his e-mails; he had received mail from his aunty and uncle who were currently in Egypt and hoped that Roxas and Cloud had settled in to life in America, but then the blond looked puzzled at an e-mail address he didn't recognise but immediately looked in horror at the e-mail which had been titled 'Hey there babe' the blond cursed before opening the message and reading it:  
**  
Hey there Roxy,**

It's Axel here in case you hadn't noticed by the title, I wanted to talk to you about the project but since you keep avoiding it I had to ask Aerith for the favour she owed me.

Mail me back cutie.

Yours forever  
Axel.

The blond rolled his eyes at the screen and hit the 'reply' button:

**What are you, my stalker?**

OK fine I'll talk, what do you have in mind for this project?

Roxas

Roxas didn't have to wait long for a reply, it seemed the redhead had been eager to hear back from the blond:

**You know you love it, how about we start tomorrow? My parents are in town so it's probably best if we do this at your place, I'll meet you after school.**

See you then shorty

Roxas blushed as he read the first line then sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this, so he gave up trying and agreed with Axel's plan before turning off the computer in fear of another absurd reply and finished his dinner and work before going to bed.


	5. The presentation begins

Now lets see what happens the day after the fight :O I feel pretty sorry for Roxas in this chapter ^^;

This story's progressing slowly but surely and I do have **a lot** of chapters planned out, so I hope everyone likes the story :D

_09/08/09: for the update, please visit the bottom author note_.

**Disclaimer: I offered some cookies to Square Enix in exchange for Axel. They didn't like them. So now I own neither Axel nor the cookies, but Square does along with everything else but this idea.**

* * *

Roxas grimaced for what seemed like the millionth time as he took another look at his face in the wing mirror of his brother's car. the prominent purple bruise on his cheek and bright red cut on his lip stood out brilliantly against his pale skin.  
"Will you stop that? You're making _me_ depressed!" Cloud said as he drove, the unhappy aura from his younger brother radiating through out the car. Cloud thought he might have to open the windows and see if that got rid of it.

"Have you seen this? I may as well hold a billboard telling everyone I was in a fight." Roxas sighed and looked back in the mirror, each time hoping the mark would magically disappear.

"Look on the bright side," Cloud said and Roxas turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow "The other kid might have ended up just as bad." The younger strife sighed. He failed to see how that was a bright side at all. It just advertised who got into a fight in the first place. "Suck it up kiddo, the day starts now." Cloud finished as he shut off the engine and exited the car. Roxas hesitated for a second, then realised his brother wouldn't let him hide out here all day, so he opened the door and joined Cloud as they both walked into school.

Roxas had only just arrived in science and he was already irritated. He'd received innumerable unwanted looks as he walked to class and it was grating on him. He dropped his bag carelessly beside his stool and sat down, firmly crossing his arms and glaring out of the window. The two boys across the table exchanged concerned glances and Demyx risked talking to the blond.

"Um, Roxas?" Demyx said but the other blond made no sign of turning or responding in any way, so both Demyx and Zexion kept their mouths shut before the blue haired boy leaned towards his sandy blond friend.

"I bet you my lunch money Axel gets his balls ripped off before the end of the lesson." Demyx looked at Zexion, ready for the challenge but frowned.

"I can't bet against that." the sandy blond boy said. It was a battle he'd lose if he accepted. He may as well hand over his money then and there if he agreed.

"Hey guys." the two student's heads shot up to look at Axel as he happily walked towards the table and sat down. Roxas still hadn't budged and the redhead gave a cheeky smirk before leaning a little closer to the blond. "Morning Blondie," Axel purred but to his surprise Roxas didn't budge. He gave an astounded and questioning look to the opposite pair but they both shrugged, the two had been chatting when Roxas had arrived so neither had seen the cause for the blond to be so annoyed.

"Hey Rox, something wrong?" Axel asked, concern present in his voice and Roxas turned lazily to look at the redhead whose eyes widened "Holy shit Rox! What the fuck happened to your face?!" Axel called as he pulled the blonde's face forward to examine it. Roxas, being the moody teen he was, glared at Axel before he pulled away and looked back out of the window.

"Okay class, today you're going to begin your projects." Xaldin said as he sat down behind his desk, Roxas could have hit his head off the table surface if not for the fact it would earn him another bruise. '_What a day this is going to be._' He thought.

"Go to the library in your pairs and research, I want everyone back here ten minutes before the end of class so I can check your work, so no slacking" the dread locked man smirked as everyone stood from their seats and filed out of the classroom, chatting as they went.

"Roxas?" Axel said but the blond just stared forward as he walked.

"Drop it Axel," Roxas said and the redhead didn't say a word. Demyx and Zexion looked at Axel who just frowned and shook his head.

"Good morning boys." Aerith smiled at the group of four as they entered the library, then scanned over the boys before her eyes widened at Roxas' bruised face. "Roxas are you okay? I didn't think Sora would have hit you that hard." the blond sighed and hung his head as he walked away and towards the shelves of books.

"Sora did that?" Demyx asked eyes wide and Aerith put a hand over her mouth.

"I didn't realise no one else knew" the brunette said guiltily as she pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Don't worry about it Aerith, he would have told us anyway." Axel comforted the girl who gave a weak smile.

"Please, tell him I apologise for saying that," the brunette said and the three remaining boys nodded before following in the direction Roxas had went.

"Find anything?" Axel asked as the three approached a still annoyed and depressed Roxas, the redhead thought it best not to ask about the fight. Yet.

"Yeah" the blond answered and pointed to a pile of books beside his foot as he continued searching the shelves.

"Shit Rox, we don't need that much!" Axel complained and Demyx laughed.

"We'd better start our own project," Zexion said smirking at the redhead. "Come on Demyx." The sandy blond boy waved goodbye, still chuckling as the two left to look for their own books.

"So..." Axel said, taking his pen out of his mouth. The two had found seats and began their project, silently jotting down information from the books. Axel had hoped Roxas would come out and tell him what had happened but after twenty minutes of silence it didn't seem like that was going to happen. "Are you going to tell me about it?" the redhead asked, placing his pen on his open text book and looking directly at Roxas who sighed.

"You heard what happened," the blond said, still not looking up from his notes. He really didn't want to talk about it. The bruise brought enough explanation and attention as it was.

"No, I heard who did it, not what happened," Axel said folding his arms across his chest.

Roxas finally looked up, a little wearily "It doesn't matter Axel."

"Like hell it doesn't! You and Sora had a fight. Since you're both my friends, maybe I can help sort things out?" Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why he hates me, so good luck finding out," Roxas said "Besides, when did I say I was your friend?" the blond smirked.

"Well at least I got you to smile," the redhead said and went back to writing while Roxas blushed.

"So I'll see you after school?" Axel said as the two walked out of the classroom after showing their work to Xaldin.

"Like I have a choice," Roxas smirked "I mean, you practically stalked me and forced me to say yes." Axel rolled his eyes.

"You know, someone who doesn't know what we're talking about could take that the wrong way," Axel smirk as Roxas blushed bright red and the redhead laughed "See ya, Roxy baby!" Axel said before walking away from the blond.

Roxas sighed and shook his head, Axel making him blush was normal by now so he just ignored it '_Crap, I didn't tell Cloud about the project!_' Roxas thought and grimaced.

"Morning," Riku greeted from his seat beside the blond in Math.

"Hey," Roxas smiled as he sat down and winced slightly at the pain in his cheek. Vexen hadn't arrived to class yet, so everyone was chatting animatedly.

"That's one hell of a bruise," Riku commented as he looked at Roxas who just sighed.

"Tell me about it."

"Well you're not the only one who looks like that today," Riku said and Roxas looked at his friend curiously "You gave Sora a black eye." he said answering the blonde's unspoken question.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

"He's in my Law class," Riku answered "He looked pretty pissed too, probably not a great idea to go near him today, it's a good thing we don't have English." Riku chuckled and Roxas sighed with relief before Vexen called the room to silence and began the lesson.

******

Roxas sighed as he walked towards the gymnasium, the last thing he wanted before lunch was extreme physical work. He changed slowly and turned at the sounds of his name once he'd pulled his shirt on "Hey Roxas, you still thinking about the team, ya?" Wakka asked as he walked past with Tidus.

"Still thinking about it Wakka," Roxas said.

"Well you have the spirit if you're coming into school with bruises like that on your face." Wakka laughed loudly and the redhead waved as he walked into the gym hall, Roxas following once he was ready.

"Since this lesson's just before lunch, circuit training probably isn't such a great idea." Lexaeus said and some of the class audibly sighed in relief. "So we're going to have another game of Blitzball, nothing too hard. Yuffie and Yuna, you two can be team captains." Both girls happily ran to the front of the group and faced everyone. "Yuffie has first pick," the teacher said before walking away from the group.

"Then I pick Wakka!" the raven giggled and Wakka walked to stand beside her.

"Tidus!" Yuna called, the blond joining his team. Roxas stayed at the back of the group. He didn't care whose team he would be on, so he didn't move forward for next pick -and he didn't want to draw more attention to his face by moving through the crowd.

"Hey, where's Roxas?" the small blond heard Yuffie question. Roxas looked up to see the raven, who smiled once she spotted him and waved frantically. "Come on Roxas, I pick you!" Roxas began walking through the crowd when he heard the brunette audibly groan.

"Aww, but I wanted to pick Roxas!" Yuna huffed, childishly crossing her arms across her chest and pouting. Roxas blushed slightly and Tidus looked at his girlfriend completely astounded. She giggled as she looked at him. "It's not like that silly Tidus, he's just a really good Blitzer!" she said and stroked his face lovingly.

"Sorry Yunie, you can have him next time," Yuffie winked and the two girls giggled.

"Hey, hey now he's not something you two get to share, ya, he's a person, so be nice." Wakka scolded the girls who both looked away in shame and quietly apologised.

"It's all right," Roxas chuckled as the two girls smiled in unison before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Okay, then I pick Paine!" Said girl walked over to join Yuna's group.

"Rikku," Yuffie called and a blond haired girl danced over to the group.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to pick me Yuffie!" Rikku said as she walked past the raven.

"Sorry sis," Yuffie sang as the blond went to stand beside Roxas.

"Hey there!" Rikku greeted Roxas with a wide smile.

"Hi," Roxas smiled.

"I'm Yuffie's sister Rikku, she's told me all about you. It's nice to finally meet you!" Rikku said as she rocked back on the heels of her feet.

"Nice to meet you too."

Finally the teams were picked and the game began. Roxas' team won again and the blond walked back to the changing rooms completely exhausted.

"Aww no fair, we lost!" Yuna huffed as she walked with the group to the cafeteria, Wakka, Roxas and Yuffie all laughing.

"Better luck next time Yuna," the raven said and a sly smile crossed the brunette's face.

"Don't worry Yuffie, I get Roxas next time so you bet we'll win." Roxas blushed slightly and the girls giggled.

"It won't matter when he joins the Blitzball team, right Roxas?" Tidus grinned.

"That's right, ya, we'll all be on the same team and play some major Blitz with the newbie," Wakka said wrapping his arm around the smaller blond as the group walked through the doors of the crowded lunch room.

"I'll see you guys later," Roxas said and he departed to join Riku at his table.

"Hey," the silver hair boy smiled as he looked up from his book and Roxas smiled as he sat down.

"They're trying to make me join the Blitzball team you know," Roxas said and sighed.

"I told you it would happen," Riku said and Roxas winced as he touched his bruise, it was more tender from the game and it was throbbing slightly.

"By the way, what happened when you got home last night?" Riku asked as he removed his glasses and put down his book, giving Roxas his full attention.

"My granddad was pretty cool actually. My aunty and uncle would have gone crazy if they heard I was in a fight in school." Roxas laughed, then remembered the e-mails from the redhead he'd received "Axel got my e-mail address." the blond grimaced and Riku burst into laughter.

"Oh man, he's persistent, what did he say?" Riku asked as he wiped away the tears from laughing so hard.

Roxas sighed "He pretty much forced me into work on the project with him tonight. I have to meet him at the end of school so we can go to my place. Which reminds me I have to tell Cloud," the blond said, luckily the older Strife walked into the cafeteria that second. "Hey Cloud!" the younger blond called from across the room, waving his hand, stopping once his brother approached.

"Hey Rox, what's up?" Cloud asked, Leon following behind, nodding a greeting to Roxas who waved.

"I have a-" Roxas paused and cringed at having to say the next word "Friend coming over tonight to work on a chemistry project, is it okay if he gets a ride home with us?" Roxas asked and Cloud smiled.

"No problem. I'm sure gramps will be happy you're bringing friends home too, so you won't have to worry about him," Cloud said and Roxas nodded.

"Okay, thanks Cloud."

"See you later Rox!" the older boy waved as he walked away from his brother and Roxas sighed.

"Good luck with that." Riku chuckled and the blond shook his head.

"I'm gonna need it."

******

"Okay ladies and gentlemen" Roxas heard Setzer say as he walked into the classroom and took his seat behind a fresh canvas "Today we're going to continue our painting, but instead of using still life I have a human subject for you all to paint." Setzer rolled his eyes as Marluxia wolf whistled and the rest of the class laughed. "He's not naked Marluxia. I don't trust you in a room with a naked person, even if it is to just paint them."

Roxas turned to his pink haired friend who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and the blond laughed again. "You know it makes for an interesting class Setzer," Marluxia said and the silver haired teacher sighed before there was a quiet knock at the classroom door.

"Come in please," Setzer called and the door opened, revealing the one person Roxas didn't want to see today. The blond felt like putting his head through the canvas. It was just his luck that the subject would be none other than Sora, sporting a rather painful looking black eye.

"You okay Roxas?" Marluxia asked the blond who looked paler than usual and Roxas nodded weakly "How the hell did Sora get that black eye?" the pink haired boy wondered out loud before it clicked and he looked between the blond and brunet. "I guess I'll ask later," Marluxia whispered.

"Okay enough with the babbling, Sora agreed to be our living subject," Setzer said as he brought a chair out for Sora which the brunet sat on, making sure he wasn't directly facing Roxas and scowling at the blond as he sat down "Paint him however you like as long as the outcome is still him. You have one hour."

"Ro-Roxas?" said blond turned to look at Namine, who was painting as she quietly spoke and glancing over to make sure Setzer wasn't listening. "Why does Sora keep glaring at you like that?" the girl asked and Roxas looked up to see Sora glaring briefly at him before looking away again.

"It's complicated." Roxas sighed.

"He's been doing it all week, I don't know why, he wouldn't even talk to Kairi about it..." Namine said as she glanced over to the brunet.

Roxas nodded, he wasn't surprised that Kairi didn't know, he wasn't sure what kind of girl the redhead was but he was pretty sure she wouldn't take well to find out that her boyfriend was being crushed on by another boy "Okay everyone, time's up. Please pack away your belongings and leave for your next class!" Setzer said and the room came to life as the students began packing away their things and making their way out of the classroom.

"So, do I want to ask what happened?" Marluxia asked the blond and Roxas shook his head.

"We argued, fists were involved, that's about all you need to know," Roxas said and the pink haired boy nodded, understanding that it would be best not to get involved. "See you tomorrow," Roxas said as he picked up his bag, waving goodbye to Namine who waved slightly as she talked to Sora.

******

Roxas was pleased to have had an easy history lesson; even Hayner hadn't questioned him about the bruise -much- but as the blond neared the school entrance his stomach dropped, Axel was lounging against the wall watching as the other students passed until something with spiky blond hair caught his interest and he smiled and waved at Roxas. '_This is gonna be a long night' _The blond sighed and walked over to greet the redhead.

"Are you ready to leave?" Axel asked and the blond nodded.

"We'll wait next to the car for Cloud."

Axel shrugged "Okay."

Thankfully for Roxas he didn't have to wait long for Cloud to appear and open the car doors for the three to get in "Hey Axel, how's it going?" the older blond asked and Roxas looked at his older brother totally confused, was he psychic or something? Roxas hadn't even introduced them yet.

"Going good, how's Cid treating you? Not still talking about making rocket engines for NASA, is he?" the redhead asked, making Roxas even more confused.

"You know it." the older blond laughed "Hey Rox, you didn't tell me Axel was the friend you meant."

Roxas could have died. Cloud had just openly told Axel that Roxas called him his friend even though the blond had been denying it every time Axel said it, besides, he'd only said that because it was the easiest way, he couldn't exactly tell Cloud that Axel was really someone he was constantly irritated by. "He probably didn't know I already knew you," Axel said for the blond who nodded and glanced up at the redhead who had a wide smirk plastered across his face '_definitely a long night._'

"Dude, you gotta be kidding me," Axel said as Cloud pulled up to the house, Roxas gave him a questioning look and Axel grinned "I live like, three doors away from you." Roxas' expression turned to wide eyed shock, this was the worst.

"We're home!" Cloud called into the house as the three entered "Roxas brought a friend."

"Wonderful!" Ansem commented as he walked into the hall and smiled at the boys.

"Hey gramps, I didn't know these two were yours." Roxas was hit with more disbelief as he stared at the redhead. How the hell did he know granddad?

"Axel my boy, how are your parents?" Ansem chuckled and the redhead linked his fingers together behind his head.

"Same as ever, still always on business trips" Axel sighed "Actually I think my dad wanted to talk to you, I'll ask him tonight for you." Axel smiled and Ansem nodded gratefully.

"Now how about I make you boys dinner, are you staying Axel?" Ansem asked and the redhead nodded.

"Thanks, Roxas and I have a science project, so I'm here until you kick me out" Axel grinned and laughed.

"Well you're welcome to stay for as long as you like" Ansem said before shooing the three boys off to put their things in their rooms before dinner.

"This is crazy, I didn't think you two were related to Ansem! He's known my family for years. Crazy." Axel said shaking his head as he and Roxas entered the younger blonde's room.

"You're telling me" Roxas mumbled.

"So how're we doing this?" Axel asked as he put down his bag.

"We'll work up here. I checked out a few library books and we can look up things on the internet," Roxas said as the two left the room and made their way back downstairs.

After dinner Axel and Roxas retreated up to the blonde's room to begin the project. It would be a computerised presentation, so Roxas told Axel he could start on the computer notes and save them into a presentation while Roxas wrote down notes from the book. Next time they'd switch over.

The two boys worked in silence for a while, Roxas sitting on the bed with an array of books surrounding him and his pen poised loosely in his mouth, while Axel spun on the office chair and stared at the computer screen. He'd managed to make four slides but now he was stumped, and by the looks of it Roxas was as fed-up as he was. "Should I get some snacks?" Roxas asked, finally breaking the silence and Axel lazily turned the chair to face him, contemplating the question before a wide grin spread across his face as an idea came to mind.

"Lets make some cookies" he grinned cheerfully and Roxas laughed.

"Did you forget? We have a presentation to work on."

Axel scoffed "Come on Roxy, we have a month to do it in and neither of us can concentrate on it any more today!" Roxas knew that, and sighed as he realised just how right Axel was.

"Okay, we'll bake cookies." Axel's eyes lit up with amusement and Roxas couldn't help but smile before leading the redhead downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you boys okay?" Ansem said as he heard clattering in the kitchen.

"Hey granddad, we're baking cookies," Roxas said as he retrieved some eggs and flour.

Ansem chuckled. "Just make sure you both clean up afterwards," he said before turning away and walking back into the living room.

Roxas set all of the ingredients on the island and turned to look at Axel who was bouncing on the spot happily as he stared at everything on the table "Are you really that excited?" Roxas chuckled and Axel stopped still.

"Sure, I haven't made cookies in years!" the redhead smiled.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh softly at Axel's childishness "Okay, well, do you want to measure or mix?" the blond asked. Axel finally answered to mixing and the two started. They worked fluidly together as the ingredients were added and the cookie dough was finally finished. Axel stood and watched as Roxas moulded the dough and cut it into cookie shapes.

"We should probably clean all of this up while the cookies are in the oven," Axel said and grimaced as he stared around the kitchen, there were a number of places lightly covered in flour from the small flour fight the two had had.

"It'll take twenty minutes," Roxas said as he placed the tray in the oven. "It should give us enough time to-" but Roxas was cut short as Axel threw a hand full of flour at the blonde's face. The redhead had to bite his lip to contain his laughing at Roxas' shocked expression, once the blond composed himself he smirked and scooped up a small amount of the unused cookie dough and smeared it across the redhead's face who laughed before rubbing it off and eating it.

"Tastes pretty good," the redhead commented before taking the bowl and putting some dough on his finger and smirking. "Want a taste?" the redhead grinned cheekily as Roxas backed away.

"Axel, don't," he said as the redhead advanced on him and continued to chase the blond around the kitchen.

"Come on Rox, you'll love it!" Axel laughed and the two boys finally stopped when they were out of breath and breathing heavily.

"We should clean up," Roxas said as he glanced up at the clock, there was only ten minutes left until the cookies were done.

Roxas gathered everything needed for the two to clean up, giving Axel a cloth and surface cleaner while Roxas cleaned the floor of flour before helping Axel with the rest. Finally everything was done in time for the cookies to be taken out of the oven, the sweet smell of chocolate chips and baked pastry consumed the kitchen and Cloud entered the room breathing in deeply.

"Something smells good" the older strife commented as he leaned against the door frame and Roxas placed the tray onto the table top, taking off his oven gloves as he looked at his brother.

"If you'd helped maybe we would have given you some, but as it is you didn't so these are ours." the younger blond shrugged and smirked at Cloud's wounded puppy expression. "That won't work on me Cloud. I've had seventeen years of looking at that face, but since we're giving some of these to grandad you can have some..." Cloud's face lit up with a smile "As long as you behave."

The older blond placed a hand over his heart "Scouts honour." he grinned and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You were never in the scouts Cloud," Roxas said as he passed his brother some cookies on a plate and the older boy smiled before walking away. "We should probably try and get some more of that project done," Roxas said as he placed most of the other cookies on a plate for the two boys.

Axel groaned "But Roxy the cookies don't like chemistry work!" the redhead said and Roxas laughed as the two retreated back into the blonde's room.

"So, Yuna told me you sing?" Roxas asked as the two sat on the blonde's bed, thoroughly fed up with their project for the day.

"Yeah," Axel smiled "You should come to one of my gigs sometime."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the statement "You have gigs?" the blond asked and Axel nodded.

"Sure, me and Demyx perform as an acoustic duet, we're actually pretty popular." Roxas had to admit he was somewhat impressed.

Both boys turned to look at the door as it clicked open and Ansem peered in "Roxas, don't forget you boys have school tomorrow. Unless Axel is staying tonight, I suggest you both leave the project for today so you don't over exert yourselves."

"Yeah, I should probably get going," Axel said standing up from the bed and Ansem nodded before closing the door "Unless you want me to stay of course" the redhead smirked and Roxas gave him the 'you've-got-to-be-kidding' look making the redhead laugh "I thought as much," he said as the two headed for the hall. "So I'll see you tomorrow, double music, so I hope you've practised!" Axel said and Roxas scoffed.

"Please, that stuff was easy, tomorrow will be no problem."

"I'm holding those words against you if you choke tomorrow." Axel smirked before waving goodbye and leaving for his own home.

"Axel gone?" Cloud asked as he walked out of the kitchen, a glass of water in hand.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "By the way, how do you know Axel?" the younger blond asked.

"He's in my computer programming class," Cloud said and Roxas nodded before bidding his brother and granddad a goodnight and retreating to his room.

* * *

**A/N: the cookies thing was spur of the moment, I was reading the awesome 'Elementart, My Dear Roxas' by City Girl Dreamer and Xaldin makes man cookies with nuts xD it made me laugh.**

**Anyway, thanks everyone for reading and please reviews, I love to know what everyone thinks :).**

**And thank you to the people who have already reviewed, you're all awesome, cookies for you ^^**

Update: 09/08/09 [I can't get chapter 3 up to edit D:] THE SIDE STORY OF RIKU'S CONFESSION TO SORA HAS BEEN UPLOADED PLEASE VISIT '_SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED_' TO READ IT.**  
**


	6. Hello waiter

Hey everyone, it's been a while, I hope I've made up for it by uploading 3 chapters at once XD

These will probably be re-uploaded when my beta's finished with them -she's awesome I'm so greatful to her for helping me out- but for now I wanted to put them up.

Anyway, this chapter was written a while ago and I kind of forget what happens D: I just remember introducing a new character and poor Roxy is having a hard day XD

I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I tried disguising myself as a Square employee to kidnap Axel. Unfortunately I was caught just before I got to Axel and kicked out. So Square still owns Axel and every other character in this fic. But they don't own the idea, that's mine XD**

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Luxord boomed as he entered the room, receiving cringes and complaints about his loud voice so early in the morning, but he chose to ignore them. "I hope you're all up for analysing more 'Romeo and Juliet'!" the blond teacher grinned as he stood at the front of the class, he scanned all of the students before clearing his throat "Roxas," he said and the blond looked up at his teacher -being one of the few who had placed his hands over his ears and his head on his desk- "I have decided it would be best for you to work with Riku." Roxas sighed happily and Luxord turned to Sora "Sora, you will work with Fuu." the brunet nodded, still sporting a bright yellow bruise around his right eye, Roxas was glad to see that his own bruised cheek was less noticeable than the previous day but against his pale skin it could still be seen to someone who paid attention.

"He saved your ass," Riku said as the two pulled out their books and started writing.

"No kidding, he'd have to be a pretty cruel teacher to keep Sora and I paired."

Riku laughed and nodded in agreement "I think it's because you're from England. You immediately became a teacher's pet," the silver haired boy smirked and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"So how did the science project go yesterday?" Riku asked and Roxas shrugged.

"We got bored and made cookies." The silver haired boy had to hold back a bark of laughter, and covered his mouth with his hand as he snickered.

"Aww how cute!" Riku teased and received a playful punch in the arm from Roxas.

"He lives up the street from me too, I should have known something like that would happen."

"Just make sure he doesn't stalk you… Actually you don't stalk him either," Riku chuckled and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well we need to find a way to get you with Sora," Roxas smirked, "then again I don't see how I can help since he hates my guts," the blond sighed.

"Hey, I've lived long enough loving him without him loving me back, don't worry about it." Riku gave a small smile and Roxas rested his hand on his silver haired friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"Well Sora said I don't deserve my friends, and seeing as you're the only friend he's really seen me with, I'm pretty sure this has something to do with that." Roxas said as he though about the conversation before the fight.

"Don't hurt yourself" Riku said and smirked at the blond as he tried to concentrate and Roxas shrugged before the two continued to work, all the while being glared at by a certain brunet.

*********

"Good luck in music," Riku smirked as the pair exited the English classroom.

"I'll need it. You know Monday's my only Axel free day," the blond said matter-of-factly and Riku patted him sympathetically.

"Don't worry, he'll find a way to take that day away from you two." Riku laughed.

Roxas sighed. He was probably right, "don't jinx it for me or I'll come after you with a pissed off Sora" the two boys laughed.

"Be happy it's Friday, at least you have the weekend free."

"I am, and I get to leave after music" the blond grinned happily before feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate, he said goodbye to Riku before flipping it open and reading the text from his brother:

**Hey Rox, we're going job hunting this weekend to help out gramps, see you later.**

Roxas sighed as he entered the classroom and his eyes immediately locked with green as he approached his seat beside Axel "morning Roxas," Demyx sang as the blond approached.

"Morning Dem," Roxas yawned and sat down in his seat and smiled at the other occupants of the table.

"Demyx, if you don't stop bouncing on your seat like that I'm going to tie you down, and you know what happens when I tie people down!" Marluxia smirked, receiving a scared whimper from Demyx.

"Marly, there's only one person Demyx wants to tie him down and it ain't you," Axel said and smirked as Demyx blushed and Roxas raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Marluxia just pouted and didn't answer "just tell him already," the pink haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Rox," Demyx said, barely containing his excitement as he tried to sit as still as possible "it's my birthday this weekend!" the sandy haired boy grinned as he punched the air "and I'm having a birthday party at my place, so you've gotta come. Please Roxas?" Demyx asked with puppy dog eyes and Roxas laughed.

"Sure Dem I'll be there" the blond said and Demyx cheered, Roxas noticed Axel's lips perk into a small smile but ignored it.

"Great! It starts at 6p.m on Sunday, I'll write down the address for you later. I'm so excited!" Demyx sang happily before Saix told the class to go and practise their pieces for the remainder of the lesson.

*******

"You didn't choke, I'm impressed." Axel teased as he walked over to Roxas after an hour of practise -Saix had suggested they all take a ten minute break so the five sat around in the practise room to talk.

"I told you it was easy." Roxas said rolling his eyes before glancing over at Demyx who was plucking his guitar strings with extreme concentration for someone who wasn't playing a specific tune "I wonder what's wrong with Dem," the blond thought aloud.

"Don't worry, he's been like this for a while now." Axel said and Roxas gave him a questioning look.

"If he's been like this for a while, isn't that reason enough to be worried."

"True, in any normal situation, but Demyx is having… love troubles" Axel said as he too looked at his sandy blond haired friend.

"Love troubles?" Roxas asked curiously and Axel nodded.

"Yep. But I'm not telling you who with, it's up to Demyx if he wants to tell you about it" the redhead stated, before walking back over to his bass and picking it up and Roxas pouted. He'd ask about it later.

"So Dem, what's eatin' ya?" Roxas asked after class finished, his blond friend hadn't taken that glum look on his face since practise and it was worrying Roxas, he didn't like to see his friends upset or depressed. Besides it was Demyx, the kid always had a smile on his face, and Roxas didn't like this new look of his.

Demyx shook his head "it's nothing Rox, don't worry about it."

Though the blond wanted to re assure Demyx, he thought it best not to press the matter so he just nodded and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "I'm here if you need me Dem." he said, and the sandy blond boy smiled before they waved goodbye and Roxas left the school grounds.

Roxas grimaced as he remembered the text he'd received. Job searching was never easy. But he'd have to try… then an idea hit him _'why don't I ask at that café?'_ he smiled at himself, it wasn't far from the school and it looked pretty quiet. Roxas nodded at the idea and walked away from the school and towards the small café.

The bell rang as the door opened and Roxas looked around the room for a waiter, or someone who worked here. He sighed as he noticed the waiter from the other day and approached him. "Hi." Roxas said, the guy seemed bored and turned to look at Roxas from behind the counter, "I was wondering if there are any job vacancies?" the blond asked and the guy… _'Xigbar'_ -the blond thought, remembering the nickname Axel had given him- stood up straight.

"I'll just go ask the boss." he said and turned to walk through a door labelled 'staff only'. Xigbar returned a few minutes later with an even taller man with long, flowing, silver hair and green eyes.

"Can I help you?" the man asked in a smooth voice and Roxas nodded.

"Yes, I was wondering it was possible to apply for a job here?" the blond asked, looking up at the slightly intimidating man.

"What's your name?"

"Roxas Strife." the man seemed to be contemplating the idea before looking back at Roxas, a slight smirk on his features and he nodded.

"I see. Very well, my name is Sephiroth, I am the owner of this place, I assume you're also a student at the resident school?" Roxas nodded "I have a work timetable for you that should work with your school hours, when can you start?"

"Now," Roxas said, he didn't really want to have to wait around for three hours for Cloud, so what better time to start than now.

"Ok, I have a uniform that should fit you, Xigbar here will take you through standard protocol, but for today you will only take orders and serve customers. Leave the making to him." Roxas nodded and Sephiroth left the room.

"So you're the kid who was sitting with that pain in the ass Axel the other day" Xigbar laughed and held out his hand "I'm Xigbar. Don't call me Xiggy. Axel's lucky he's still alive after giving me that nickname."

Roxas shook the hand in front of him and nodded "nice to meet you, I'm Roxas. Don't call me Roxy for the same reason I won't call you Xiggy."

Xigbar laughed again "Well Roxas, looks like we need to get you dressed, come with me. Fuu, cover the front for a few minutes!" he called into the back room and a girl with blue hair emerged, looking straight at Roxas and nodding her greeting before the blond was pulled out of the room and into the staffroom where Xigbar gave him his uniform and told him to change.

Roxas looked at himself in the mirror an grimaced. Thankfully he was still wearing his own jeans instead of the too large pants that had been given to him, but the shirt he had been presented with was a mustard yellow colour which clashed horribly with his complexion and his hair, he had also been handed a black apron -which hid some of the monstrous colour- which he tied comfortably around his back "are ya ready yet?" Roxas heard Xigbar asked from the other side of the door and the blond sighed before walking out of the room. "So your job's pretty simple, when the customer sits down, you walk over, welcome them, and take their order. Once I'm finished making it, you take it back over. Simple." Xigbar finished, handing Roxas a note pad and a pen as the door opened and the man grinned "it starts here Roxas, have fun yeah, any questions, just ask."

Roxas took a deep breath and put on his sweetest smile as he walked over to the customer "good afternoon, can I get you anything?" the blond asked.

The girl looked up and giggled "I'll have a regular tea please" she said, flicking her long, raven hair over her shoulder and Roxas wrote down the order before walking away, returning with the drink once Xigbar had finished "thank you." she said as the cup was set in front of her.

"Enjoy." Roxas smiled.

"Hey, what's your name?" the girl asked and Roxas stared at her "everyone else has a name tag, since you don't I was wondering what your name was."

"Oh, yes, I'm Roxas," the raven giggled again.

"Nice to see a new face around here, looking at Xigbar everyday gets pretty boring," Roxas laughed "it's nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Tifa, you'll probably see me here a lot." Roxas nodded and smiled before leaving to serve another customer. The afternoon continued at a steady pace as it progressed, Roxas had text Cloud to tell him he had found a job and his brother told him to call if he needed a ride home. The number of customers steadily increased and the blond had been told to order from a few tables before returning to speed things up, so Roxas hovered from one table to the next until he stopped, pen poised and wide eyed as he looked at none other that Axel who had his chin rested in the palm of his hand, elbow poised on the table and smiling up at the blond.

"Well well, looks like we have a new waiter," the redhead smirked and Roxas took a deep breath before repositioning his face into a fake smile, glaring slightly at the redhead while a blush appeared on his face.

"Good evening, can I take your order?" he asked, ignoring the grin spreading quickly across Axel's face.

"I'll take a Mocha please," Axel said without looking at the menu, and Roxas wrote it down before looking back at the redhead, fake smile and glare still present.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Axel leaned slightly closer to the blond "I'll have some Roxas biscuits to go with that too," the redhead wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as the blond leaned towards Axel, all sweetness disappearing.

"If you're not careful I'll get Xigbar to poison your coffee," Roxas said and hardened his glare.

"Don't you have other customers to attend to?" the redhead pointed behind the blond who swiftly turned away and walked towards Xigbar with the orders. Roxas didn't speak to Axel as he placed down the large cup and he sighed as he went to stand beside the counter. Thankfully no new customers had entered and all of the orders had been given, giving the blond a little time to relax.

"You know, I really could have poisoned his coffee," Xigbar said as he noticed Roxas looking at the redhead and the blond laughed.

"I'm going to the bathroom" the blond said and Xigbar nodded before Roxas walked through the staffroom and towards the staff bathroom. Roxas emerged into the café again to see Riku sitting at a table, quietly reading and walked over to the silver haired boy "hey" he greeted and Riku looked up at the blond and smiled.

"Hey Roxas, I didn't know you worked here," he said and the blond nodded.

"I started today."

"Cool. It was pretty nice of my dad to give you a job here," Riku smiled and Roxas' expression turned from confusion to shock.

"Sephiroth's your dad?!" the blond couldn't totally believe it. But he did see the resemblance.

"Yeah, but hey, you don't have to take an order or anything, I'm here all of the time to wait for him to close up shop."

Roxas nodded and heard the bell signalling a new customer, so he waved goodbye to the silver haired boy and looked round for the new customers before looking at Xigbar who signalled that they were at Axel's table. With a sigh the blond took his notepad and pen and walked over to the table.

The blonde's stomach churned as he looked around the group and spotted Sora who -as usual- glared at Roxas, but quickly received a dig from a redheaded girl Roxas had heard of as Kairi.

"Sora, don't be rude!" she scolded the brunet who looked away from Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, you work here now?" the blond turned to look at Yuna -who was smiling up at him from beside Tidus- and nodded.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Roxas asked and Kairi smiled. It was a sugary smile, and Roxas disliked it immediately. It looked so…fake.

"Awww where did the kitty's bite go?" Roxas looked down at the owner of the new voice and found a pouting Larxene sitting besides a now uncomfortable, and irritated looking Axel. Roxas couldn't help but smile inside at the look on Axel's face… seems like Larxene was the last person he wanted to see.

"Need I remind you, Larxene, that he's mine." Roxas kept the smile plastered on his face as he glared at Axel giving him a look saying 'the next time I serve you coffee, I'm going to poison it or scold you with it.'

"I'll take a hot chocolate please." Roxas looked up and nodded at Kairi before he wrote down the order.

"I'll have a coffee, make it black-"

"Like your heart," Axel said and Roxas had to hold back his laughter. Larxene punched the redhead in the arm and the others laughed, the blond held back the urge to punch the girl in the face. Not like he paid that sudden urge any attention.

"I'll have the same as Kairi please Roxas." Yuna smiled and Selphie asked for the same. Tidus didn't order, claiming coffee would ruin his 'perfect physique.'

Everyone turned to look at Sora who stared up at Roxas coldly before shaking his head and looking away. "Um… Thanks for your orders, I'll bring your drinks over." Roxas said and smiled before turning away again.

Xigbar gave him a questioning look as Roxas approached and took the slip of paper off the blond. "I think the whole café will agree that Sora doesn't like you." Xigbar commented as he started on the drinks and Roxas leaned against the counter.

"Is it that obvious?" Roxas asked sarcastically, and waited patiently before taking the drinks over to the table and telling them to enjoy their drinks before walking away.

Most of the rest of the night was spent with Roxas taking orders, then Xigbar telling him the usual way the café worked. Roxas learned Fuu didn't particularly like working in the front so she often assigned herself to washing the dishes in the back room when she could help it, but he would occasionally be working in the back. Paine was another employee who Roxas might work with on the odd occasion but according to his timetable he was pretty much always with Xigbar. Roxas was taught briefly how to use the coffee machine but was told that he'd be shown properly another day when there were less customers, and he'd probably have to arrive early.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief as he changed back into his normal clothes, thankful that he'd survived his first day. Xigbar had already left and asked Roxas to usher out all of the remaining customers once he'd changed and Sephiroth would lock up. "Congratulations, that's day one over." Riku said as Roxas closed his locker and turned to look at the silver haired boy.

"It's not so bad." Roxas smiled back "how come you work at Starbucks when your dad owns a coffee shop?" the blond asked curiously and Riku chuckled.

"I spend enough time with my dad." was his simple answer and Roxas laughed before the two left the staffroom. "I'm going up to see him, see you later Roxas." The blond waved goodbye to his friend who disappeared through a different door and Roxas looked back at the room he was in, there were only a few people left so asking them to leave would be pretty easy.

As most of the customers left Roxas looked around again and noticed the only customer left was Axel, still sitting at his table, absentmindedly staring out of the window at the setting sun. "Hey," Roxas said, startling the redhead from his daydreaming and green turned to stare up into blue "time to move out." He said and Axel nodded, picking up his things and leaving the café with Roxas.

"Have a good first day?" Axel asked as the pair walked out onto the street, his hands placed in his pockets casually as he looked down at the blond.

"Yeah, though seeing Sora was a little awkward," Roxas admitted.

"He seems to really have a problem with you."

"Yeah," Roxas sighed "tell me what it is if you ever find out, obviously it's something to do with who my friends are."

"I'm sure you'll figure things out." Axel said and smiled making Roxas blush and look away from the redhead, flustered. "See you later Rox." Axel said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey Axel," Roxas called -though he wasn't sure why he was doing it, he usually loved the idea of Axel leaving him alone- the redhead stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blond "do you need a ride? I'm going to ask Cloud to pick me up."

Axel smiled again but shook his head "I'm cool, I like the fresh air," he said and the blond just nodded "join me if you'd like, the walk isn't that far." Roxas thought about it for a minute before shrugging and catching up with the redhead.

"Do you always walk home?" Roxas asked as he followed beside the redhead, at least this way he'd know his way to the café for work without having to bother Cloud every day.

"Sometimes I get a ride with Demyx, but mostly I walk. To be honest it holds off getting home a little longer, none of my friends live in the neighbourhood and my parents are usually on business trips." Axel sighed and Roxas felt a twinge of pity for the redhead.

"Don't you have any brothers or sisters?" Roxas asked.

"No." was Axel's short reply and the blond was quite take aback by how curt the answer was.

"Why don't you buy a car?" Roxas asked, brushing away the awkward silence that was ready to set on them.

Axel shrugged "I don't have the money. I have a job but it's hard to save up, my parents won't loan me the cash and I pay for my own stuff. Cars cost a lot." Roxas nodded in understanding but again he felt sorry for the redhead, at least his granddad was helping out. Axel had no one. Roxas found he had a sudden urge to hug and comfort the redhead which confused him greatly, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when Axel spoke again, "so we should probably do some more of this project, it's going to take a while to finish," Roxas nodded in agreement "how about tomorrow?"

"I'm working tomorrow until 3pm. Anytime after that should be fine," Roxas said as Axel pondered the information.

"Ok, I'll be there at 4:30, I have some things I have to do until then." Roxas nodded and realised that the two had stopped walking, he looked up to see that they were standing in front of his house and he checked his watch, noticing it was already 10pm.

"Crap, Cloud's going to go crazy that I didn't call," he said and sighed "see you tomorrow Axel," he said as he walked past the redhead.

"Sweet dreams Roxy" Axel said and blew the blond a kiss making Roxas roll his eyes and wave as the redhead grinned and waved back, watching Roxas as he entered the front door of his home before walking the rest of the way home.

"You were supposed to call!" Cloud scolded his younger brother as he closed the door -Roxas had found his older brother pacing in front of the staircase. Ansem stood silently with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face- and Roxas sighed.

"Chill Cloud, Axel walked me home." Cloud raised his finger to point at the younger Strife and his mouth hung open stupidly as he processed the information, then dropped his hand and smirked, standing upright again.

"Really?" Cloud asked curiously "that was nice of him… I still could have given you both a ride home-"

"I asked him that but he said he wanted to walk and asked if I wanted to join him so I did!" Roxas interrupted his brother who smiled even more. It was irritating.

"I'm going to bed." Cloud finally said and walked away smugly, leaving Roxas to gape at his brother who never just walked away from an argument.

Ansem chuckled as he heard Cloud's door close and walked over to his youngest grandson "he really cares about you, you know?" the man asked and Roxas nodded, Cloud had always been a little overprotective of his younger brother "tell Axel I am grateful he walked you home," Ansem said and Roxas nodded before being ushered off to bed.

Roxas lay awake for a while to mull over the short argument with his brother and wondered why he had just walked away. Cloud had never done that in his _life _but Roxas just couldn't understand it. Eventually he drifted off into a restless sleep, his dreams turning out very… red.

* * *

**A/N: Over protective Cloud was fun XD I ove how he reacts *tee hee***

**Aww Roxas was trying to be nice to Axel... O_o something's wrong here 8D**

**Thanks everyone for reading, and remember, reviews feed my soul XD**

**Thank you so so much to everyone who has already reviewed and alerted[?] and an extra special thanks to the amazing people who reviewed every chapter XDD I give all of you my love.  
**


	7. Epiphany, my name is Roxas

Hey everyone, it's me again xP.

This is the second chapter I've uploaded today, I very much like the end of this chapter, it was fun to write XD

I want to apologise now for the terrible screen name I gave Hayner, if I could have thought of something else I probably would have but it was the first thing that came to mind... ¬¬ *shot*

Oh my god a hinted yaoi couple wth?.. Well I suppose there's two actually... then there's the other couple... ah, you can all go read and see what I mean XD

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I tried to negotiate with Square about keeping Axel, they said I could have Demyx instead, and as tempting as the offer was I declined... I want my Axel D': so I still don't own any of these characters, just the idea.**

* * *

Roxas yawned as he entered the café on Saturday morning _'perfect, my first weekend here and I'm working,' _the blond sighed, then again he would only be job hunting today anyway so it wouldn't really be any different. The blond looked over to the counter to see Xigbar chatting with Paine. "Morning Roxas," Xigbar said and grinned.

Roxas approached the two and waved lazily "morning," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you Roxas." The bond looked at the grey haired girl and smiled "it's nice to actually meet you instead of having Yuffie, Yuna and Rikku talk about you instead."

Roxas blushed "nice to meet you too Paine, sorry I'm causing you trouble."

The girl laughed "don't worry about it, they usually don't shut up anyway. Your name just keeps popping up." The girl shrugged.

Roxas nodded "anyway," Xigbar said, interrupting the two "Paine's working today because I'm going to show you more about actually making coffee, just so we get things done, and don't get too rushed off our feet."

Roxas nodded. "I'll go change," the blond said before walking past the two and into the staffroom.

"First of all, the water in here is hot," Xigbar said putting his hand on top of the machine "well, not yet because I haven't turned it on. But don't, under any circumstance, put your hand under this while the water's running! We've had more than enough accidents that way." Roxas nodded, that was definitely an experience he didn't want. "Don't put your hand on top either when it's turned on, you'll know when it's turned on because there's a red light on the side," Xigbar said, tapping the light which was currently unlit. "You getting this kid?" Xigbar asked and Roxas nodded. The man continued to tell the blond about what he would be making until the bell signalled the first customer. "Good luck Roxas, it's not that hard, and if you mess up we can help you out." Xigbar grinned and the blond picked up his paper and pen, walking over to the customer and smiling.

Roxas heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the customer drink, grateful that they hadn't spat the drink out and walked out of the café furiously or demanded a refund "I guess I'm just worrying too much," Roxas thought aloud and Xigbar laughed.

"See. Easy." He patted the blond on the back and walked towards a newly occupied table. The three had decided to take turns with the tables while it was still early and wasn't so busy, since it was a weekend Roxas had been told it could get pretty busy, but seeing as it was still summer most people would be at the beach rather than in a café. That sounded like a wonderful idea, and Roxas would have much preferred being at the beach than stuck in a coffee shop. He would have to mention the idea to Cloud when he got home.

"Hey dude." Roxas jumped as a voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the intruder - a now laughing Hayner.

"Hey," Roxas smiled "you know, it's actually my job to come to you when you're ordering coffee."

"Paine's already been over, I just thought I'd come say hi." Hayner said as he glanced to the side quickly, -his eyes glinting slightly- but Roxas caught the look, and decided he'd check when Hayner had gone back to his table.

"So where are Pence and Olette?" Roxas asked and Hayner focused back on the blond.

"Shopping. They're coming here after they're finished" Roxas nodded as the shop bell rang.

"I've gotta get this, I'll talk to you when it's a little less busy." Hayner nodded and waved as he walked away and Roxas looked around for the new customer, glancing in the direction Hayner had been looking as he did, and smiling as he realised who he had been looking at -since there was only one occupied table on that side of the café, and by only one person- and walked the other way to serve the customer before walking back over to Hayner.

"So you like Seifer?" Roxas smirked as Hayner choked on his ice tea, a light blush appearing on his cheeks as he tried to make a coherent defensive comment but was stopped by the blond "I saw you look over." Roxas said and Hayner dropped his head in an attempt to hide his blush.

"It's nothing," the boy mumbled and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Of course." the blond said tapping his fingers on the table top.

"Don't say anything ok!" Hayner warned the blond quietly and Roxas chuckled.

"Not a word" the blond said before walking away.

Roxas didn't get another chance to talk to his friend before the blond had finished work, by which time Hayner had already left with Pence and Olette -both had said their hellos and good byes as they arrived and left.

Roxas sighed as he entered the house, it was a hot day to say the least and the blond was rather disappointed that he'd had to walk home since Cloud had gone job hunting. He'd have to shower again before Axel came over.

"Hey kiddo, come in here." Roxas heard his brother call from the living room and he walked towards the voice, stopping to rest against the door frame to look at Cloud.

"What's up?" Roxas asked as his brother grinned at him.

"I want you to meet someone," Cloud said and Roxas walked further into the room, his eyes resting on a girl with long, raven hair, smiling up at him who he recognised from the coffee shop. "This is my new girlfriend, Tifa."

Roxas looked at the girl surprised and she giggled "nice to see you again Roxas," Tifa smiled and Cloud gave them both a questioning look.

"Again?" he asked and Tifa nodded.

"I met him yesterday at the coffee shop, but I didn't think the two of you would be brothers."

Roxas nodded "unfortunately we are." He sighed and smirked as Cloud frowned.

"He'd be lost without me," the older blond countered as Tifa laughed.

"Wow Cloud, I didn't know you knew how to pick nice girlfriends," Roxas said as Cloud gave him the finger.

"You don't have to worry about this little guy coming after you Tifa, he's gay." Cloud smirk triumphantly as Roxas rolled his eyes, obviously having lived through his brother's teasing and was unaffected by it anymore.

"With the girls you used to date I'm not surprised I switched teams, thank god we came to America so you could find Tifa." He grinned at the raven who blushed and giggled. "Anyway, I have to shower before Axel gets here," Roxas saw an obvious smirk cross his brother's face but chose to ignore it, it was the same look as the night before and even though it puzzled him, he didn't want to say anything in front of Tifa. "It was nice to see you again Tifa." Roxas smiled at the raven before walking away and up to his room.

The blond opted to send Hayner an e-mail before going in the shower, he really wanted to know about his friend's current predicament.

**Hey Hayner, it's Roxas.**

**Just so you know if you need to talk to anyone about you-know-what, then I'm here**.

Roxas sent the message and leaned back in his chair, contemplating getting up when he received an e-mail:

**Dude, get IM you looser.**

**Thanks bro, I knew you'd come through for me. Get IM and we'll talk.**

**Later.**

Roxas sighed, he'd had an instant messenger account back in England but it was severely neglected, Roxas didn't like spending time on it. But under the circumstances, he'd make an exception. Once he opened the account again he added Hayner's e-mail address which quickly changed to an IM name for the boy.

**Punk_rebel: hey dude, that was quick.**

**Roxas813: I'm not so socially inept that I never had this in England you know.**

**Punk_rebel: Point taken.**

**Roxas813: So about your little problem.**

**Punk_Rebel: Well you're quick to the point.**

**Roxas813: A gift of mine. How long has it been going on for?**

**Punk_Rebel: About two years maybe.**

Roxas stared at his screen with wide eyes _'all this time and he's still hiding it?!'_

**Roxas813: You ever thought about doing something about it?!**

**Punk_Rebel: Are you stupid? This guy hates me remember. You've seen it at school.**

**Roxas813: You could always make peace or something you know.**

**Punk_Rebel: You're crazy. We're known for hating each other like this, you can't just change something like that.**

**Roxas813: Moron, how do you know he's not acting, just like you are.**

**Punk_Rebel: Trust me Rox, he's not faking it.**

**Roxas813: Listen, I have to go take a shower before Axel gets here for the project.**

**Punk_Rebel: You and Axel, now that's an interesting subject.**

**Roxas813: Shove it! Axel is nothing to me but an annoyance, so don't get ahead of yourself. Anyway, I'll talk to you later.**

**Punk_Rebel: Riiiight. Ok, I believe you. Sure, we're all going to the beach tomorrow, if you've got the day off work, come down. Later dude.**

Roxas grimaced as he read but gave up with a sigh, Hayner had signed off as soon as he'd sent the message so Roxas couldn't exactly retaliate, so he decided he'd take up the offer and talk to Cloud about it later. With a sigh, and glance at the clock, Roxas rose from his seat and turned off his laptop before heading to the shower.

********

Roxas walked towards his bedroom after his shower, -a bath towel wrapped loosely around his waist since he'd accidentally left his change of clothes in his room- and glanced at his brother who was walking towards the stairs, usual smirk present on his face and Roxas bristled. "Will you tell me why you've been giving me that look for the past two days?" He demanded of his brother who just shrugged.

"It's a free country, I can look how I want." Cloud answered matter-of-factly and Roxas sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he opened his bedroom door, opening them to look for his clothes but finding an Axel sitting on his bed instead.

Roxas momentarily stood in shock… The last thing he'd expected to see upon entering his bedroom, -still somewhat wet from a shower with a towel wrapped around his waist- was Axel looking him up and down with a smirk on his face. "Shit!" Roxas finally said and barged out of his room, an alarmingly red blush covering his face and probably the rest of his body.

Roxas heard a knock at the other side of the door chorused with muffled laughter and followed by Axel's voice "I've got your clothes Rox, open the door and I'll hand them to you" the redhead said, triumph present in his voice and Roxas mentally beat himself, then opened the door to see Axel but not his clothes.

"I thought you said you had my clothes." The blond questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"I lied." Axel smirked and Roxas slammed the door again.

"Jerk!" The blond called and heard Axel's low laughter making him bristle angrily.

"That's the first time I've ever been called a jerk by an English kid. I should get a prize." Roxas could hear the smirk in Axel's voice and his anger flared with his embarrassment "Ok, I actually have it this time." The redhead said still laughing and Roxas opened the door slightly.

"Pass it through." Roxas said through gritted teeth and Axel slipped the garments through the crack in the door to Roxas, who made to jam the redhead's fingers in the door but apparently Axel saw that coming, and quickly removed his hand before the blond could do so. "Bastard." Roxas mumbled as he began to walk away.

"Love you too princess!" he heard Axel call from inside the bedroom and Roxas blushed as he walked back to the bathroom, still furious.

Roxas stormed out of the bathroom -thankfully fully covered, he hated anyone except his family seeing him in anything less than a t-shirt, so for that to happen was more than just a little embarrassing for the blond- and glanced down the stairs as he passed them, noticing his brother exiting the kitchen and deftly made his way down the stairs, planting himself in front of Cloud "you knew didn't you?" Roxas accused his brother angrily and Cloud laughed.

"I can't imagine having a different little brother, the way you look right now is priceless." Cloud said and ruffled Roxas' hair "I just wish I could have seen your face when you actually walked in."

"_You_ let him in my _room_?!" Roxas asked, a hint of betrayal lacing his words.

Cloud grinned again "like I said. Priceless." The older blond said before walking away from his younger brother who bristled and let out a long huff.

"You're a dick head Cloud!" Roxas shouted at his brother who stuck his middle finger up at Roxas before the younger Strife stomped back upstairs and into his room.

Roxas gave Axel a deadpan look "I'm using the computer today, right?" He asked, avoiding a conversation about the scene that had happened not thirty minutes previously.

"Yep." Axel said, smiling, avoiding the conversation only because he knew it would wind the blond up more than talking about it.

"Fine." Roxas said, and sat at his desk, turning on his laptop before handing the project books to Axel and starting his work.

*********

The two boys silently worked for a long time, Axel smirked at the hostile atmosphere radiating from Roxas as the blond typed with more force than necessary "boys, dinner is ready," The two heard Ansem call and both left the room silently -Roxas putting on a more appropriate face as he walked down the stairs. "It's nice to see you again Axel, thank you for keeping Roxas safe yesterday," Ansem smiled as the two entered the room.

"You too gramps, though you'll probably see a lot more of me until this project is finished, and it's no problem, Roxy here's safe with me." The redhead grinned and the older man chuckled as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful, I am glad that Roxas has made such a good friend." Roxas held back his urge to scoff as he sat down.

"Hey Ax" the redhead turned to look at the female voice and smiled.

"Hey there Tifa, what brings you here?" he asked and the girl nudged Cloud with her shoulder.

"Cloud invited me over to meet the family."

Axel raised an eyebrow "you got a girlfriend within a week of getting here?" Axel asked and gave Cloud an impressed look "that must be a record for the school." The group laughed, though Roxas' was more forced than the others, but only Axel really noticed and felt a stab of guilt that the blond was still being so hostile.

"How was your day granddad?" Roxas asked as the five ate and Ansem sighed.

"It seems retirement does not want to come easily for me, I find myself being called upon again and it won't end anytime soon. I'm afraid I will not be at home at all times." Ansem said apologetically to his grandsons who both shook their heads.

"We can manage, besides, we both have jobs now so we won't be around much either, just don't let it stress you out granddad." Cloud said to the older man who smiled as Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Thank you boys" the older man said.

"Where did you get a job Cloud?" Roxas asked, he'd known his brother to be picky about where he worked.

"The mechanics shop in town, Tifa's dad owns it and gave me a job straight off," Cloud grinned happily, cars and mechanics had been his love for years, it suited him perfectly. Roxas nodded at the obvious answer and everyone finished eating and Roxas and Axel reluctantly returned to their assignment.

"Roooxy!" Axel sang from his place on the bed after about an hour, utterly bored with his assignment and currently doodling in his text book.

"What Axel?" The blond asked a little stiffly, he was still holding a grudge against the redhead for his dirty trick with Roxas' clothes, even if it had seemed forgotten over dinner, the redhead wasn't getting away with it that easily.

"I'm bored." Axel complained, leaning back onto Roxas' bed and letting out a huff, the sun had set by now, and he thought having dinner would have eased his boredom at least a little bit… but it hadn't.

"Then entertain yourself, I'm busy," Roxas said as he continued typing.

Axel grumbled and sat up, retying his hair into the ponytail he'd put it in, in an attempt to keep his hair out of his face. But it hadn't been too successful. Axel tapped his notebook with his pen as he reread his notes before looking up to stare at the back of Roxas' head "what?" Roxas asked, feeling the redhead's gaze on him. It made him blush.

Axel let out a long sigh and shifted so that his head was in his hand, resting his elbow on his knee, "you know you freaked out pretty bad when you saw me today," Axel said and Roxas stiffened, he should have known this conversation couldn't be totally avoided "was it really that big a deal?" Axel asked curiously as Roxas continued typing.

"I don't like people seeing my body." Roxas said, still not looking at the redhead. Axel should have known this from the fact that Roxas wore hoodies and long sleeved t-shirts more often than not, -except from at work- even in the hot summer weather, but he didn't think it would be such a big deal to him.

"Why?" Axel asked. If he could, he'd break that habit.

"It's personal, I've never really liked my body. It's not scarred or anything, but even in England my skin was unusually pale. It's just an insecurity of mine." Roxas shrugged.

"Oh, ok." Axel had an overwhelming urge to comfort the blond, but he knew it would be no help so he stayed put on the bed and just stared at Roxas, "sorry about what happened then, if I'd known I would have waited downstairs," Axel said apologetically and Roxas shrugged again.

"Don't worry about it, I blame Cloud anyway." Roxas turned and gave Axel a small smile before facing away again, and again Axel wanted to hug the blond, he personally didn't see anything wrong with the blonde's body. On the contrary, he had been rather surprised by how sculpted it had been, he'd never seen Roxas in less than a t-shirt, and since he wasn't in Roxas' gym class he didn't see there either -though he thought Roxas would probably dress out of sight there anyway- so it was quite a surprise, but he had to admit the sight wasn't bad at all, he just hoped he could get close enough to Roxas for the blond not to worry about stuff like that. Axel thought about this as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling, -hoping the blond didn't have any more insecurities- unknowingly drifting off to sleep.

Roxas was rather surprised that Axel had stopped talking, he wasn't sure why Axel had sounded so concerned when he'd asked those questions but he shrugged it off, since the conversation had ended the blond would have thought that the redhead would have bugged him until they forgot about the project and found something else to do -and honestly, Roxas hadn't been paying much attention on his end either, the whole thing was becoming increasingly tedious, and more than once he'd found himself browsing an irrelevant website-. But ten minutes had past and there was no sound coming from Axel, making Roxas wonder if he'd left without him noticing. Roxas turned around to look at Axel, fully prepared to tell him to go home if he was that bored, but what Roxas saw surprised him greatly, and made his heart flutter slightly to the blonde's confusion.

Roxas walked silently over to the bed and looked down at Axel's sleeping figure, -he had been rather relieved that the conversation had ended on a good note so being stubborn and sitting on the other side of the room wasn't a big deal to Roxas anymore- a smile creeping across his lips '_cute_' Roxas thought, and brushed a few stray bangs out of Axel's face, feeling the redhead's surprising warmth as his hand ghosted over Axel's cheek. Then his eyes widened and he pulled his hand back quickly, scurrying back over to his chair and sitting down rather forcefully, staring at the screen in front of him but paying it no attention as his mind raced. _'Did I just think Axel was cute? No way! I don't like Axel!_' Roxas forced those words over and over in his mind, -though each time they were becoming less and less convincing- and he played over all the unusual feelings he'd experienced during the week with Axel. The close proximity -especially when Axel had pinned him against the wall-, the flattering and flirtatious words, the urge to hurt Larxene who seemed to stick to Axel like glue. Roxas glanced over his shoulder again to look at Axel's peaceful face and smiled again, making his stomach jump with realisation and his eyes widen as the words came into his head like he'd just been punched in the face.

'_Oh my god. I like Axel!'

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay! Roxas finally realises his feeling XD that was fun!**

**The next chapter is Sunday aka. Demyx's birthday *dances* that should be exciting I hope ^^**

**I hope you liked the chapter, I appreciate any reviews, I love to know what evetyone thinks.**

**Thank you so so much to everyone who has already reviewed etc. I love you all and a special thanks to those who review every chapter, you guys are amazing.  
**


	8. Cheer up Demyx, it's your birthday

Oh noes, what will happen now since Roxas realised he's crushing on Axel D8

We'll soon find out, and lets not forget Demyx's birthday party XD

Third and final chapter of the night.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I tried to dress as Roxas and sneak into Axel's room. Unfortunately Roxas found me first, and promptly chased me away with his keyblade. So alas I do not own Axel, or Roxas, or any other character in this story, only the idea is mine.**

* * *

After Roxas' epiphany he was more than happy to kick the redhead out of the house claiming he was tired and had a bad head then proceed to have a mild panic attack in his room. _'Why Axel of all people?! He's done nothing but bug me all week. I mean sure, he's a good looking guy, but he's obnoxious and he teases me all of the time, and seems to get kicks out of making me blush… no one makes me blush! Well he does apparently. And since when have I been jealous of _Larxene_?! I wanted to hit a girl!'_ Roxas paced his room, hands clenched into fists in his hair before he stared out of the window and took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh to calm himself down.

'_I need to think about this'_ the blond thought as he walked over to lie on his bed and stare up at the ceiling _'what makes me think I like Axel?'_ Roxas asked himself, folding his arms behind his head and thinking about everything that had happened since he'd first met the redhead.

First was the meeting in the cafeteria where Roxas had bumped into Axel accidentally, but the only thing he realised then was how red Axel's hair was, so that situation had been pretty normal. Next was in Chemistry when the redhead had sat down beside Roxas. The blond remembered feeling slightly grateful to Axel for covering for him with Xaldin but that quickly withered and died when Axel had asked for a thank you which Roxas had refused… which was followed by the blond being pinned to the wall and Axel towering over him. Roxas blushed as he remembered that. He hadn't been intimidated by Axel then but it had been rather unexpected, and at the time his brain hadn't been working well enough for him to feel anything other than shock and embarrassment at their position and the fact that they were in the middle of the school hallway.

Roxas sighed, he supposed that could have sparked something, he remembered his heart beating faster than it should have been… but couldn't that have been from the shock? The blond turned on his side and grunted in frustration. The next situation was music class where he'd had to sit with Axel again. He remembered his stomach giving an uneasy jump… well that's what Roxas had thought it was, though now he wasn't sure if it was unease, or happiness. Then there was their morning at the coffee shop, which kind of sparked their friendship and Roxas found himself eager to learn more about the redhead, no matter how stubborn he was trying to act.

Then there was Larxene, Roxas glared across the room as he pictured the blond haired girl. When she had attached herself to Axel after the Chemistry lesson Roxas had immediately looked away from the pair and stared intently at the lockers lining the wall to his left, the idea of those two being together made Roxas' stomach churn, then he realised that replacing her with himself made him feel monumentally better. Roxas buried his face in his pillow and grumbled, exasperated, everything else he came up with ended in him realising that he did in fact have a crush on Axel, and with an annoyed sigh Roxas changed and went to bed. He'd figure it out tomorrow.

********

"Morning." Roxas walked into the kitchen the next morning to be greeted by Cloud, who was happily sitting at the island and eating toast. "Jesus Roxas you look like crap," the older blond commented as he looked at his brothers zombie like movements.

"Yeah," Roxas said sluggishly "my sleep wasn't so great."

Cloud shrugged, -not wanting to ask Roxas for the full story when he obviously wasn't in the mood- and decided to change the subject. "Any plans for today?"

Roxas shook his head, but then his conversation with Hayner entered his mind, "actually, I'm going to the beach." The younger boy looked over at his brother "are you coming?" he asked and Cloud nodded enthusiastically.

"Why, in the name of God, did I agree to wear these?" Roxas asked as he walked along the beach in a pair of surfer shorts "screw that, why did I even invite you? If I knew you were going to do this to me I would have left you at home."

Cloud laughed at his brothers complaints and rolled his eyes as Roxas grimaced "cheer up will you. It's summer, and if you're so self conscious about your pale skin, get some colour on it." Roxas scoffed. Cloud could say that, he tanned easily, and had tanned very quickly since coming to America, Roxas on the other hand was the opposite… but then again he'd never thought to find out if he tanned or not. He was too self conscious for that.

"Hey Leon!" Roxas looked at his brother who was waving at his friend, and the two walked over to the brunet.

"Hey," Leon greeted the pair as Cloud set his things beside his friend "how's it going?" Leon asked, sitting on a beach towel.

"Good" Cloud grinned "is Tifa here yet?"

Leon shook his head "her dad asked her to help out at the shop, but she won't be long."

Roxas rolled his eyes at Cloud before scanning the beach and spotting Hayner and the gang with a beach ball "I'm going to see Hayner," the younger blond said and Cloud nodded.

"Have fun. I'll call you when it's time to leave." Roxas nodded and began walking down the beach towards the group.

"Roxas, glad you could make it dude," Hayner laughed as he wrapped Roxas in a headlock and received a dig in the side from the blond.

"Hey Roxas," the others greeted and Roxas greeted them in turn.

"You're just in time, we're going to play volley ball in the sea, are you coming with us?" Hayner asked grinning and Roxas nodded.

"Sure, where can I put my things?" He asked and Hayner pointed behind him.

"Riku's over there, he said we can leave our things with him." Roxas' nodded and walked over to the silver haired boy who was reading as usual.

"Do you ever not have a book?" Roxas asked rolling his eyes as Riku looked up at him.

"No." Riku answered plainly but smirked.

"I really have to talk to you," Roxas said, leaning towards Riku as he set down his bag.

"Come on Roxas!" Both boys turned to look at Hayner "we're getting old over here!"

"Coming!" Roxas called back and turned to Riku "I'll tell you about it later." Riku nodded and the blond ran off towards the sea.

**********

"Everything ok man? You look a little distracted." Hayner said as the four walked back up the beach towards Riku and Roxas smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Roxas said, hoping he sounded convincing, and he was relieved when Hayner nodded and walked away towards the shack that had been set up on the beach.

"So," Riku said as Roxas sat down "what do you need to talk about?" He continued to flick through the pages of his book as the blond sat in silence for a moment before turning to his friend.

"It's Axel." Roxas said simply but it didn't gage any reaction from Riku who only glanced at the blond over his glasses.

"You finally realised you like him." It was more a statement than a question and Roxas gave him a wide eyed look.

"Please god don't tell me it's that obvious!"

"I'm sorry to say it is. To me at least." This relieved Roxas slightly, he could deal with it being obvious to Riku. "So when did you realise?" the silver haired boy asked as he closed his book.

"Last night, when we were doing the project." Riku's eyes flashed with curiosity, and a look that begged Roxas to continue "well first, I found him sitting in my room after I'd been in the shower, and I'm pretty self conscious of my body so I freaked at him. After dinner he apologised and everything but he fell asleep on my bed since I was using the computer," Roxas paused and breathed in deeply "I don't know what happened. I just kind of, walked over and-" Roxas left his sentence hanging but Riku only gave him a shocked look.

"Oh god. You didn't kiss him did you?"

Roxas' face burned bright red from more than just sunburn and he spluttered "what?! N-no of course not." Riku smirked at Roxas' frantic look and let out a small laugh. "I just… thought. He looked cute." Riku's smirk continued to grow as he looked at Roxas' face.

"Ok. So what's the problem?" Riku asked, thoroughly amused at the situation.

"What's the problem? It's Axel!" Roxas said, flinging his arms in the air "I'm not supposed to like Axel, he's an annoying, self centred, egotistical, outgoing, likes-to-make-people-feel-uncomfortable moron."

"But you like him?" Riku asked and Roxas sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah."

"Maybe the good parts out rule the bad?" Riku shrugged and Roxas gave him a questioning look "well, you like being around him right? When it's just the two of you, you have a good time, and he has a different side that he seems to only show when no one else is around, am I right?" Riku asked and Roxas nodded, finally understanding why he really liked Axel. It did make sense. Roxas was just glad he had someone like Riku to talk to about it, he'd never felt like this with any of his other crushes.

"But what do I do?" Roxas asked, this whole thing was starting to give him a headache.

"That's up to you. I can't really tell you either way because my experience hasn't been so great. But I'm sure you'll tell him when the time's right." Riku gave Roxas a reassuring pat on the back and the blond smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Riku, you're a really good friend," Roxas said and the boy smiled back.

"Well look who it is." Roxas stomach gave a horrible lurch at the voice and he slowly turned to see Axel in only surfer shorts, dripping wet, and a surf board under his arm -the rest of the group walking slowly towards Axel. "I didn't think I'd see you on my turf" the redhead smirked as Roxas gaped before his brain finally told him to act normal.

"Your turf?" Roxas scoffed "and what right do you have to claim this _public beach_?" Roxas smirked.

"Didn't you know? I'm the king of surfing around here, I'm like royalty, so this beach belongs to me," Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel's 'high-and-mighty' tone and tutted. "You don't believe me?" Axel asked and Roxas gave him an 'isn't-it-obvious?' look. "Watch and learn short stuff. I'm going back in guys, I need to show Roxy here who rules the Atlantic." Axel said to the group who all rolled their eyes.

Yuna and Tidus walked over to sit with the blond as Axel ran off towards the sea "hey Roxas" Tidus greeted and Roxas waved at the two. "You really got him started," the older blond stated as they watched Axel paddle out "you'll wish you never doubted him you know." Roxas gave Tidus a questioning look but looked back out at Axel who was swimming towards the approaching wave.

Tidus was right. Roxas was astounded by Axel's show, he rode wave after wave, not coming back until he fell into the water, his board going under with him and Roxas' mind was bombarded with the image of the same thing he'd seen when returning home from the mall a week ago. "Damn," Axel cursed when he got close enough to the others "that happened last week too."

Roxas laughed as he realised that it actually had been Axel that he'd seen that happen to a week ago too. "What's so funny?" Axel asked and Roxas shook his head.

"I saw you fall off last week believe it or not. I'd say it could have been anyone. But no one has hair that red apart from you." Roxas felt somewhat happy that he'd seen Axel before he'd met him, but that brought a blush to his face and he quickly looked away.

Axel made himself comfortable by squeezing himself between Roxas and Yuna so the group had to shuffle at either side, though Riku hesitated before moving, enjoying the embarrassed look on Roxas' face from the close proximity with Axel, and the redhead grinned as he sat down, ignoring all of the protest from everyone who had to move. "Are you still coming to Demyx's party tonight?" _'shit'_ Roxas cursed, he'd totally forgot to mention that to Cloud.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd hear the end of it if I didn't."

Axel laughed "too right, you'd have more than just one unhappy blond to deal with too" the redhead grinned and Roxas raised an eyebrow at him before the blonde's phone went off in his bag.

"Hey Cloud" Roxas greeted down the phone before listening to his brother and finally answering with an okay before closing it again and standing up.

"I gotta go, see you guys later," Roxas said picking up his bag as the group chorused their good byes.

"I'll walk you there," Riku said as he too stood and the blond nodded before the two walked away. "You handled that rather well." Riku commented once the others were out of ear shot. "I don't suppose you know what you're going to do about it?"

"Not a clue," Roxas answered and Riku chuckled.

"I'm sure it'll work out." Roxas waved at Cloud as his brother waited at the car and the young blond finally turned to look at his silver haired friend.

"Are you going to Demyx's too?" Roxas asked hopefully but Riku shook his head.

"I'm working late shift tonight so I can't." Roxas' expression turned sad but he nodded and said good bye to Riku as Cloud honked the horn and the younger blond walked away and to the car.

*******

"Thanks for the ride Cloud," Roxas said to his brother as he stopped outside or Demyx's house.

"No problem kiddo, just let me know if you need a ride back, I'm not going anywhere." Roxas nodded and waved as Cloud drove away and the younger blond walked up to the front door of his friend's house.

Roxas didn't have much chance to knock before the door was flung open to reveal a beaming Demyx "Roxas! I'm so glad you made it." Demyx said as he pulled the smaller blond into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday Dem," Roxas smiled and handed his friend a card before he was invited in.

"Thanks Rox. Drinks are in the kitchen but don't count on the punch still being non-alcoholic," Demyx laughed as Roxas walked off towards the kitchen where most of the guests were situated.

Roxas had barely stepped foot in the room before he was grabbed and found himself buried in someone's chest. All he knew was that it was male. "Roxas, you're here!" Roxas recognised Marluxia's voice and attempted to pry himself out of the pink haired boy's grasp but to no avail.

"Marly, you're going to kill him, give little Roxy some room to breath." Roxas' stomach fluttered with butterflies as he heard Axel's voice and was finally pulled out of Marluxia's death grasp.

The blond focused on the boy who was smiling brightly and a little flushed "you're drunk already?" Roxas asked the pink haired boy and rolled his eyes.

"Marly's always the first to get drunk, it's like a tradition," Axel said and Roxas realised how close the redhead's voice was… then realised Axel had pulled the blond into himself to save him from Marluxia making Roxas blush.

"Joy," Roxas said sarcastically as he pulled out of the redhead's grasp though some part of him was telling him to wriggle back in.

"I'll warn you now that Sora's here. Best to stick with me if you want to avoid him." Roxas sighed then gave the redhead a questioning look.

"You two are like best friends, why would I stay with you if I'm trying to avoid him?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah but Roxy. Sora's not very happy with me right now," Axel said not sounding the least bit bothered.

"Why?"

The redhead grinned "because I'm spending time with you."

Roxas felt a stab of guilt in his stomach and he frowned "don't fall out with Sora because of me," Roxas said, though he did feel a little happy that Axel was still spending time with him.

"He'll get over it," Axel said waving his hand lazily, "come on, we'll get you something to drink," Axel said as he walked away and Roxas followed.

"Having fun yet?" Axel asked Roxas as the two watched the chaos that was now a bunch of drunker teenagers from the kitchen counter.

"Nope." Roxas said as he looked over the crowd before watching Marluxia discretely trip up Larxene who fell flat on her face "wait. Now I am," Roxas admitted as he smirked at the blond _'I'll have to congratulate Marluxia for that later,' _Roxas though to himself before turning to look at Axel who was bent over with laughter.

"Have either of you two seen Demyx?" both boys turned to look at Zexion and shook their heads.

"He's missing?" Roxas asked and the other boy sighed.

"I doubt he's gone far, but I can't seem to find him anywhere." The worry in Zexion's voice was obvious and the blond hopped off the kitchen counter.

"I'll help you look for him," Roxas said and Zexion nodded, asking the blond to check upstairs.

Roxas walked up the wide staircase onto a corridor filled with more doors than his own house and sighed, this would take a while. But if it was to find Demyx then he'd do it. He began checking rooms at one end of the corridor and luckily he didn't have to go far before he flicked on a light switch and found Demyx sitting on a large bed in a very blue room. "Hey," Roxas smiled as he peered at the older blond who gave a small smile. "You know, Zexion's worried about you" Roxas said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, sitting down beside his friend who was staring down at the hands in his lap.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Roxas asked, looking at Demyx's forlorn expression.

The older boy sighed and raised his head to look at Roxas "I've got a problem," Demyx said, his eyes dull with stress and he sighed before continuing "I'm in love with Zexion."

Roxas though he would be shocked by this news, but it was already kind of obvious to him, even after only knowing the two for a week "why are you worried about it?"

Demyx shrugged "because, he doesn't love me back and I can't hide it anymore," Demyx's said shakily as he looked back at his hands.

"How do you know he doesn't love you?" Roxas asked "have you talked to him about it?"

Demyx shook his head vigorously "I can't, I'll probably end up giving myself away if I do."

Roxas sighed "Dem, if you ask me it's pretty obvious he likes you too," Demyx scoffed but Roxas continued "he asked everyone if they'd seen you, and he's searching the house for you, he accepted my offer to look for you so that we could find you quicker. Besides-" Roxas grinned slightly "he doesn't smile for anyone but you."

The older blonde's head shot up to look at Roxas with wide eyes "listen, just come back downstairs. It's your party remember, and Larxene's probably still flat on her face in the kitchen" Roxas internally grinned at that thought as he stood up "and another thing. Who else could get Zexion to a party?" Roxas smirked and Demyx scoffed.

"He always goes to parties," Demyx said matter-of-factly.

"Have you ever missed a party?" Roxas asked and the older blond thought for a minute.

"Once I missed Marluxia's birthday, and Sora's."

"Did Zexion go to those?" Roxas asked but Demyx shook his head "then tell me again why Zexion goes to parties."

The younger blond smirked as realisation hit Demyx and Roxas pulled the blond back downstairs but Demyx stopped Roxas before they could get half way down the stairs "you like someone too don't you?" the older blond asked and Roxas blushed.

"What makes you think that?" Roxas asked and the older blond smiled.

"Because it sounds like you received similar advice recently if you can talk to me about Zexion like that," Demyx said triumphantly, already sure he was right.

"You got me," Roxas said shyly.

"Is it Axel?" Demyx asked and Roxas' eyes widened at his friend who smirked, "I thought it might be." Demyx said and Roxas realised that it didn't seem to just be Riku it was so obvious to.

"This isn't about me, we can talk about this later. Just talk to Zexion ok Dem, you'll probably be surprised by what happens," Roxas said to his friend before walking him to Zexion and leaving the two, returning to the counter where Axel was still perched.

"What took you so long?" The redhead asked raising an eyebrow and Roxas shrugged and grinned.

"Just playing cupid," Roxas said as he looked at the other two boys.

"Is that a perk that comes with being English?" Axel asked, curiosity shining in his eyes as Roxas elbowed him in the side and the redhead laughed.

**********

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked as Axel gave him a serious look and placed his hand on the blonde's forehead -the two had retreated into the back garden to escape the chaos inside.

"You were wearing shorts today, I'm just checking you're not sick or something." Roxas blushed and quickly brushed the redhead's hand away from his face.

"Cloud wouldn't let me leave the house with my jeans on," Roxas sighed and Axel gave a snort of laughter.

"I'm surprised he got his way, you're a stubborn little guy," Axel said and poked the blonde's face as Roxas rolled his eyes and the redhead shrugged "must be a family thing."

Roxas sat down on the steps leading to the back garden and leaned back, tilting his head up to look at the clear night sky "I wish I'd had a view like this in England," the blond said, breathing in the warm air.

"Wasn't it this clear in England?" Axel asked and the blond shook his head.

"Too much light pollution," the blond grimaced, "unless I went to the beach. I snuck out once just to look at the stars from the beach."

"Rebel," Axel smirked.

"It was worth it."

"Do you still miss it?" Axel asked.

"I lived there all my life until a week ago. But I feel at home here, more than I did there. It kind of makes me sad that I could just give it up so easily," Roxas said sadly. Then again, he'd met so many wonderful people here, his life was happier… And Axel was here.

"As long as you don't decide you miss it and just up and leave. I'd probably hunt you down if you did that," Axel said making the blond blush.

"I'm not that important Axel," the blond said laughing but the seriousness in the redhead's eyes made the butterflies come alive in his stomach again.

"You're one of my best friends Roxas. Don't ever say you're not that important." Roxas blushed, and was glad that there wasn't much light out here or he would have been even more embarrassed.

"Time to move out guys." Both boys turned to look at a very happy looking Demyx.

"The kitchen's still there right? No one destroyed it or anything?" Axel asked as he stood up and turned towards the house.

"Everything's still there," the older blond laughed and grabbed Roxas' wrist before he could follow Axel into the house "thank you." Demyx whispered with a wide smile.

"I told you so" Roxas smiled but Demyx kept a hold of him.

"And Rox, maybe you should apply that advice to yourself sometime, you'll probably be surprised by what happens." The blond stared at his friend and Demyx let go of his wrist.

Roxas shook his head to bring himself back to earth before calling for the redhead "Axel! Do you need a ride?" the blond asked, and Axel turned around to nod at Roxas.

"Sounds good," Axel smiled and Roxas dialled the number for Cloud who arrived soon after. Both boys said good nigh to Demyx as they left and the older blond smiled broadly and waved as the car disappeared from sight.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write!**

**I love Riku, he's like a love guru XD**

**Yay to Demyx and Zexion loveliness!! Demyx is surprisingly perceptive... either that or Roxas is just way to obvious, hehe, either way I love them both.**

**_The Zemyx side story is up! Check out 'So That's What Happened' chapter 2 if you'd like to know how those two finally got together!_  
**

**Thanks everyone for reading.**

**Feed my soul with wonderful reviews please.**

**I love each and everyone of you who has already reviewed, added this to story alert etc you are all amazing and have a special place in my heart, special thanks to everyone who reviewed ever chapter that makes me extra happy and you guys get cookies.**

**I'll also write down the names of every one who reviews on the final chapter of my story to show my appreciation, thank you all so much.  
**


	9. You can't get cornier than that

Back to school for Roxas!

It took me forever to finish this chapter. I had the ending all planned out in my head, then I read the line I was up to and I ended up with block for about a week... from one line D:

Anyway, I really didn't have a plan for this chapter when I checked my notes... Actually my notes were completely different to how this turned out because there was actually going to be a powercut during the presentation stuff... I ended up with an even cheesier ending but it was so much fun XD

In the end it was pretty fun, but I don't want to spoil it so please enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I want my Axel D': Square won't give him to me. So I still only own this story idea.**

* * *

Roxas stretched and grimaced as he woke up on Monday morning. He had hoped for his first weekend in America to be somewhat peaceful… Instead he'd ended up either waking up early for work, or having no sleep at all, no thanks to a certain redhead. He just wanted a day to think about everything, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Roxas heard Cloud call as the older boy walked past the door and towards the stairs. Roxas sighed again before getting out of bed and thinking about the day he had in front of him. At least it was mostly Axel free, and he would have a chance to talk to Riku.

Roxas took his seat in Art and looked to his left, once he'd set his bag down, to find a very dead looking Marluxia, who was staring blankly at the canvas in front of him, his posture slowly becoming worse. "That's what you get for drinking on a Sunday," Roxas said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone as the pink haired boy turned to look at the blond with tired and dull eyes.

"I'm never drinking again," Marluxia said groggily, though Roxas could only roll his eyes, unable to feel sorry for his friend's self inflicted state.

"I'll make sure to say 'I've heard that one before' the next time you walk into school like this," Roxas said before Setzer strolled into the room and called the class to attention with a clap of his hands.

"Today everyone's pairing up for portraits," Setzer said, too enthusiastically for so early in the morning "pair with the person next to you, Marluxia, either go to the nurses office or sit quietly with Roxas and Namine, I'd feel sorry for anyone who had to draw you with a hangover." Marluxia lazily saluted but didn't make any move to get up, showing he would be staying put with the other two. "Ok everyone, you have two hours. Begin."

The class promptly shuffled their chairs and pulled out their sketchbooks and pencils, "looks like we're working together today," Roxas said and smiled at Namine who blushed, nodding slightly.

"Where were you yesterday Namine?" Marluxia asked, his mood lifting slightly as the lesson progressed and his nausea eased "I didn't see you at Demyx's and I know you were invited."

"You were totally out of it by the time I got there Marluxia," the girl said quietly and the pink haired boy laughed slightly. "I was with Sora and Kairi all night," the blond girl said as she turned back to Roxas "he didn't seem to take you sitting with Axel very well." Roxas frowned but was promptly told by Namine to look natural for the portrait. "They were arguing when you left with Zexion." This time Roxas' eyes widened, why hadn't Axel told him about that?

"Really?" Roxas asked curiously and Namine nodded.

"But he wouldn't say what it was about. He's been in a bad mood for a while now, even Kairi's not the same as she used to be. She's always saying how Sora doesn't smile anymore." Roxas pondered this as the girl drew. At least he knew that it wasn't just because of him that Sora was in a bad mood. But it wasn't like he was going to find out the reason for it anytime soon if ever. The whole school probably knew of Roxas and Sora's speaking terms by now.

"So what do you have next Namine?" Roxas asked as he hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder once the lesson was over.

"It's my free period and I go for choir practise," she said and Roxas looked at her slightly shocked, he'd never imagined she would sing, she always seemed too shy. "What about you?"

"I have math with Vexen."

Marluxia groaned beside him "please don't say that name," he said as they walked, "that man is hazardous to my health," the pink haired boy droned as he dragged his feet along the corridor.

"But, he's slowly killing everyone who gets taught by him. I doubt you're a special case," Roxas chuckled but Marluxia just sighed.

"He makes my life… complicated. But that's a story for another day, and I need to get to music tech. I'll see you guys later." The boy said as he waved goodbye and walked away from Roxas and Namine.

"Good morning." Roxas turned to find Riku in place of Marluxia and the blond grinned.

"Morning sunshine," the blond joked and Riku rolled his aqua eyes at Roxas, smiling at Namine's small wave of greeting in his direction.

"I have to get to choir, it was nice talking to you again Roxas," Namine said as they approached a branching corridor.

"Bye Namine, you'll have to show me that singing voice of yours sometime," the blond grinned and Namine blushed as she walked away.

"How was the party last night?" Riku asked as he dodged students while reading his book. Roxas gave him and impressed but amused look.

"I swear you're not normal," the bond said and Riku once again rolled his eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're dodging people and you're not even looking up," Roxas said, waving his arms to emphasize the point.

"That, Roxas, is called practise," Riku stated as he closed his book and set it back in his bag as the duo walked into class and past Vexen who was glaring at his students "tell me about it later, I want to know what happened," Riku said and Roxas nodded.

"Page forty, questions five, six and seven, all parts, and don't let me hear a sound from any of you until you're out of this classroom," Vexen said, still glaring, and the class sighed before taking out their books "any more and I'll put everyone in detention!" he said irritably and the class was silent.

*******

"I wonder who put a stick up his ass," Roxas said as the two left the room and headed towards the cafeteria, Riku shrugging nonchalantly at the question. They both took their food and sat down at a large empty table. "So you want to know about the party?" the blond asked and Riku nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Nothing much happened. Marluxia was drunk but apparently that's common." Riku rolled his eyes and tutted, confirming the statement. "I sat with Axel most of the night -which reminds me I need to congratulate Marluxia for tripping Larxene- that was until I helped Zexion look for Demyx who had disappeared into his room. I played cupid for a little while, then I went and sat in the back garden with Axel until we were kicked out."

"So, you're no closer to deciding what you're going to do about him?" Riku asked, raising a questioning eyebrow but Roxas shook his head.

"I mean, he told me yesterday that I'm important, and that I'm not allowed to go running back to England. But we're friends right? So that's understandable." Roxas looked up to find Riku smirking.

"He's right though, if you go running off to England I'll help him hunt you down," Riku said and Roxas laughed, realising that he didn't get the same warm feeling that he had with Axel when Riku said that. Though he was grateful to his friend for the concern and he smiled.

"Hey Roxas!" Said blond looked over his shoulder to find Demyx running over to the table, Zexion following behind at a more reasonable pace. Roxas waved "hey, is it ok if we sit here today?" Demyx beamed and Roxas looked over to Riku who shrugged and looked back down at his book.

"Sure Dem," Roxas said and Demyx squealed delightedly before taking a seat beside Roxas, Zexion beside Demyx. The slate haired boy nodding a greeting to Riku who responded the same way.

"I can tell you the ending if you'd like," Zexion said and smirked, Riku mirroring his look.

"I've read this book five times, I could probably tell you the ending, word for word, from where I am now."

Roxas and Demyx gave the smirking pair a curious look before Roxas spoke to the older blond "must be a nerd thing," he said and Demyx laughed loudly as the other two sent the smaller blond a glare.

"So, did you have fun at the party last night?" Demyx asked Roxas as the other two continued talking.

"Yeah, it was awesome Dem, best party I've ever been to." Demyx beamed at Roxas who let a grin spread across his face in return.

"Well I think it sucked." Both blonds turned to look at the new voice and found Marluxia taking a seat across from Demyx.

"That's because you were too drunk to remember anything," Demyx said rolling his eyes at Marluxia who carelessly flipped him off and rested his head in his arms on the table top. "You know I found him with his hand in my fish bowl," Demyx said and Roxas couldn't stop the outburst of laughter that slipped out from between his lips and he quickly placed a hand over his mouth as he laughed.

"By the way Marly, do you remember tripping Larxene?" Roxas questioned once he'd composed himself, and both Marluxia and Demyx gave the blond an amused look.

"I tripped Larxene?" the pink haired boy asked as Demyx snickered.

"Why didn't I see that?" Demyx asked, clutching his sides.

"Because you were too busy sulking in your room," Roxas smirked as Demyx stuck his tongue out childishly but smiled warmly at Roxas who rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Oh, shit!" Both boys turned to look at Marluxia as he grimaced and placed a hand over his face, "Dem, tell me if you find a lighter in that fish bowl. I knew I'd taken something of Axel."

"You took Axel's lighter?" Demyx questioned with a bemused expression which then turned to horror, "if you killed my fish Marly I swear I'm coming after you. Actually, I'll just tell Axel where his lighter went, then he can rip you to shreds instead, you know what he's like with that Zippo, it's his baby, I don't even know how you managed to take it."

"Me either," the pink haired boy admitted, "I'm impressed but scared for my life at the same time."

"Something like this always happens when you're drunk. Remember when you threw Xigbar's cat into the pond?" Roxas chuckled and turned away from the bizarre conversation and scanned the room as Demyx proceeded to scold his friend. The blitz ball players had just entered the room along with Sora and his group of friends, the brunet talking to Kairi who was giggling at her boyfriend, Namine walking quietly beside the pair. Selphie had taken her place beside Yuna and the girls were talking as Tidus and Wakka walked with them, laughing rather loudly. Yuffie, Rikku and Paine were in their own group and finally Larxene trudged in behind them. "Where's Axel?" Roxas wondered out loud as he scanned the group again, but alas, there was no tall, spiky haired boy to be seen.

"I dunno, I brought him here this morning," Demyx said, frowning as he too scanned the room.

"Roxas." The bond looked up to see Fuu standing beside the empty chair on his left, she held her hands open and Roxas looked down to find his name scribbled on the front of a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks Fuu," he said and the girl nodded before walking to Zexion and whispering something into the boy's ear and finally walked away.

Demyx awed "it must be nice having a little sister," he said, placing his chin in his palm as he spoke to Zexion.

"Fuu's your sister?!" Roxas asked surprised and Zexion nodded in return.

"They're way too similar to be a year apart," Demyx said and received a glare from Zexion, the blond then giving the slate haired boy his puppy dog eyes and taking the other's hand claiming Zexion couldn't resist him.

The blond let that new information process then looked at the paper curiously before unfolding it and reading the message written on the inside:

**Sorry babe I can't make it tonight, family stuff.**

**See you tomorrow cutie.**

**Love Axel**

Roxas folded the paper again with a silent sigh as his stomach dropped at the news and he placed the paper in his bag. "What was that?" Demyx asked innocently, receiving a dig in the side from Zexion who scolded the boy quietly about invading other people's privacy.

Roxas chuckled slightly at the couple "just Axel, he can't come over for the project tonight," Roxas shrugged.

"Why didn't he just call you?" Demyx asked and Roxas gave him a 'are-you-serious?' look.

"Because I'm not stupid enough to give him my phone number," the blond said and Demyx laughed.

"Actually, now that I think about it, you're the only person who's number I don't have," the older blond said, removing his phone from his pocket and flipping it open. "Hand it over."

Roxas handed his phone to Demyx who proceeded to exchange both numbers then handed the device back to Roxas. "My turn," Riku said and took the phone from Roxas, giving it back soon after. Roxas flicked through his contacts and raised an eyebrow at Demyx.

"Water boy?" Roxas questioned and smirked "like the movie?" He asked and laughed as Demyx and Marluxia sang a chorus of 'water sucks, it really, really sucks'. "And please, don't give that number to Axel," Roxas warned Demyx. "I know if he asked you'd give it to him. So don't." Demyx put his hand on his heart and promised.

"Hey dude," Hayner greeted Roxas, leaning his arm on the blonde's head.

"Get off Hayner before you get an elbow in the gut," Roxas warned the boy who laughed and moved to sit beside him, Pence and Olette taking the seats opposite "hey guys," Roxas greeted the other two.

"Everything ok?" Roxas asked Hayner as the others talked amongst themselves. "You're quiet, and even after only a week _I_ know that's not normal."

Hayner rolled his eyes but sighed "this and that," the boy said frowning slightly.

"Yeah, both of those mean Seifer," Roxas chuckled as Hayner shushed him, scanning the table but thankfully no one seemed to be paying attention.

"That's our little secret," Hayner said in a hushed tone and Roxas gave him a questioning look.

"You haven't told Pence and Olette?" Roxas asked.

"Well yeah, they know, but you're the only other person and those guys don't talk to as many people as you do," Hayner stated and sighed at Roxas' confused look. "Rox, look around, you've already put two of the school's cliques onto one table. Not only that but you talk to the blitzers _and_ some of Sora's group." Roxas scoffed at the accusation of being some sort of miracle worker, but Hayner ignored it. "Just don't tell anyone."

"I already promised didn't I." Roxas said and Hayner grinned.

"We've gotta get to class guys, see you later." Demyx said and waved as he took Zexion's hand and lead the blushing boy out of the room.

"We should probably get to English," Riku said, standing from his seat, and Roxas waved goodbye to everyone as they both left.

"Good afternoon everyone, and it's a good morning from England." Roxas rolled his eyes as he turned away from Luxord. Why didn't the man just move back to England if he loved it so much?

The blond voiced his question to Riku who chuckled, "I think he's bipolar," the boy stated with a smirk "he loves England, but if he went back there, he'd probably be like this about America." Roxas shook his head and sighed. What a complicated teacher.

Roxas' eyes met Sora's as the blond sat down and he recalled what Namine had said in art. "Namine told me that Sora and Axel had argued when I went looking for Demyx," Roxas said to Riku who raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That's unusual. Sora and Axel are pretty much close friend," Riku pondered the information briefly before shrugging "I'm sure there's a reason. Perhaps you should ask Axel." Roxas nodded slightly before the class was called to attention and the lesson began.

"Circuit training will begin today." Lexaeus said as the last of the class filtered into the gymnasium. There was an audible groan from most of the pupils, Roxas included, as Lexeaus instructed the class on what would be happening.

They would be split up into groups of four, each group would start on a different exercise and rotate until they had all completed each one once. After that, groups would be sent off at different times to run around the school track to determine their stamina and from there they would be split into equal ability groups for the rest of the year.

"Yay Roxas!" Yuffie cheered as the blond walked over to the raven girl and the rest of the group consisting of a very bored looking Paine and Wakka.

"Good to have you with us today, ya." Wakka grinned as he ruffled the blonde's hair and Roxas silently glared up at the hand.

"Begin with your exercise, each will last three minutes each, you will all rotate clockwise when I blow my whistle. If I blow it twice, I want every group to stop what they're doing until I say otherwise. Start." Lexaeus said and blew his whistle, signalling the start of a torturous hour.

********

Roxas sighed as he entered the house after Cloud and closed the door. He had finally completed his circuit training, and it was even worse that playing blitz ball as far as fatigue went. "Dinner's almost ready," Ansem called from the kitchen and the two brothers walked away to put their belongings in their rooms before sitting at the table. "How was your day boys?" Ansem asked with a smile.

"Good thanks gramps," Cloud smiled as he ate.

"Will Axel not be joining us tonight?" The older man asked and Roxas shook his head.

"No, he had to leave school early for something important and said he wouldn't be able to make it." Ansem nodded, noticing Roxas' less than happy expression.

"That is a shame, he is such a good boy. I've known his family for years now and he's never changed," the older man chuckled deeply and Roxas smiled.

"You know, I remember when you hated him just less than a week ago," Cloud said, raising a questioning eyebrow at his brother's sudden change towards someone. Roxas had always been known to dislike someone for a long time before he finally let himself get to know them. "It's very unlike you to change so quickly."

Roxas blushed and looked down at his food as Cloud smirked, "I can tolerate him, and it's not like I can ignore him since he's always around," the younger blond shrugged, sounding totally unconvincing. But Cloud was satisfied that he'd flustered his brother and decided to leave it be.

"Before you boys disappear," Ansem said as the two brothers walked towards the kitchen door, stopping to look at their grandfather. "I will be leaving in the morning for a meeting in Atlanta." Cloud whistled at the distance -after all, they were in Jacksonville, and both boys knew their grandfather would be driving there- and Ansem sighed. "Yes, so you understand that I will be staying there over night. I trust you two to behave and keep the house in order while I'm gone?" Both boys nodded enthusiastically and the older blond laughed "good, the house is yours, so treat it well."

"Hey Gramps," Cloud said before he left, "can I invite Leon over for the night then?" he asked and Ansem nodded.

"By all means Cloud. I understand the boy has a brother, perhaps it would be a good idea to invite him also, to keep Roxas company." The boy nodded before disappearing from the room and heading upstairs.

"Hey Rox." Said blond looked up to see Cloud poke his head through the door and grin, "Leon's staying over tomorrow night, ok kiddo?" Roxas nodded "and he's bringing his brother along. I think he's in your year."

Roxas raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's his name?" the blond asked curiously.

Cloud shrugged, "beats me, I'm sure you'll recognise him tomorrow though."

"Maybe," the younger blond agreed before Cloud left the room, closing the door with a quiet click.

Roxas sighed as he drummed his fingers on his desk, resting his chin in the palm of his other hand. There was no way around it. He was bored. And for once, he found himself wishing that Axel was actually there with him just for the company. Roxas looked back at the screen of his laptop, he'd finished all of the project work he could on his own, and now he had nothing to do. After giving another bored sigh he shrugged and logged onto his instant messenger, hoping there'd be someone there to keep him somewhat entertained, unfortunately not even Hayner was online and Roxas grimaced before turning off his laptop and picking up his guitar, plugging in his headphones and strumming away for the rest of the night.

********

When Roxas finally put his guitar down and stretched he found that it was close to eleven and decided there was no point in trying to find anything else to do, he'd just try and get some sleep, though he wasn't particularly tired.

The blond finally crawled into bed and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep if it was willing to come to him. But tonight, it didn't seem like that was going to happen so soon. Not because he wasn't tired enough. But because there was an incessant and rather annoying noise coming from his window, and with a groan Roxas stood up, and opened two large doors onto a semi-circle balcony. Roxas' eyes widened as he looked down to see red hair and piercing green eyes smirking up at him "Axel?" the blond asked, and heard a chuckle from the redhead below.

"'But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief,'" Roxas rolled his eyes as a blush appeared on his face.

"If you're here to make me swoon, you're going the wrong way about it," the blond chuckled, though his heart was hammering against his chest.

"'She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven.' Come on Roxy, you know this, Luxord teaches it every year," the redhead said and grinned.

"And you think I'm just going to start quoting Juliet?" Roxas questioned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Damn, and I thought that would work too." Axel said, clicking his fingers together, and Roxas tutted, rolling his eyes again. "Ok I've got something else for you. 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair that I might climb that golden stair!'"

"I swear to god Axel I'm going to beat you to death if you don't shut up!" Roxas said as he tried to shush the redhead.

Axel pouted, "aww, you're no fun." He said and folded his arms across his chest in a fake huff.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Roxas asked, ignoring Axel's cute expression.

"Fishing," the redhead said, rolling his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I came to talk to you."

"Why?" Roxas asked, "wouldn't it have been easier to just e-mail me or something?"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Axel asked with a grin. "Besides, I owe you an apology for not being there today for the project."

Roxas shook his head "idiot, we're talking about your family here, of course I'm not going to be mad at you over something so important." Roxas said with a smile. "Is everything ok now?" the blond asked and received a small nod in return.

"It's complicated stuff. Nothing to worry about though." Roxas heard the reluctance in Axel's voice and understood not to push the subject.

"So you broke into my back garden and threw stones at my window just to apologise?"

"Well I had to put those Romeo and Juliet lines to use at some point in my life since they were beaten into my head." Axel said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. That was pretty cheesy," Roxas said with a smirk and Axel rubbed the back of his head.

"Good fun though, and it's a damn good thing I'm tall. It took me forever to climb over that fence, never try to sneak out of your house via the back fence, you won't get far." Roxas stuck his tongue out childishly at the redhead for the dig at his height and Axel laughed. "So I'll be at school tomorrow but I'm going to have to hold off the project again. This family stuff's getting on my nerves, but what can I do?" the redhead shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," Roxas said, and Axel smiled before everything went silent.

"Hey Rox? Can I ask you something?" Axel asked in a serious tone and the blond gave the redhead a curious look and nodded. Axel took a deep breath to calm himself and let it out before speaking. "I was wondering if-"

"Roxas?" The younger blond whipped round to face Cloud, said boy rubbing his eyes and standing in his younger brother's bedroom doorway. "What're you doing?" he asked and Roxas scrambled for an excuse.

"Just getting some air. I-I couldn't sleep." Roxas stuttered.

"Were you talking to someone?" Cloud questioned and Roxas composed himself to look relaxed.

"I think you're hearing things Cloud, it's probably your imaginary friends from all the games you play," Roxas smirked, and his older brother flipped him off before leaving the room and turning off the light. Roxas waited until he heard his brother's door click shut before turning back to Axel. "Sorry about that," the blond apologised, "what were you saying?" Roxas asked, but Axel shook his head.

"It was nothing. I'll see you tomorrow," Axel said, and Roxas nodded before the redhead left and Roxas closed the doors into his room, lying once again in his bed.

He had to admit that seeing Axel was the last thing he'd expected, but he wasn't complaining, though he wished he was. Roxas cursed the redhead for having such an affect on him as a picture of Axel invaded his mind, and Roxas smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** [Sorry this A/N's so long]

** So... next chapter is the sleepover and a little of Roxas' cafe job.**

**I know what's happening at the sleepover and I'm soo excited about it XD I can't wait to write that chapter.**

**Oh my god how corny is Axel XD *shot* I took the Romeo & Juliet quotes off the internet because unfortunately I don't have a copy :( I want one though. I'm sorry is Axel's totally out of character, I actually had fun writing that though so I'm not bothered :)**

**I could have kicked myself [really hard] when I realised that Roxas and Riku were supposed to exchange phone numbers at the beach in chapter 8.. I think I facepalmed when I realised, so I put it in here instead, which isn't all bad since Demyx has Roxas' number now XD not like he's going to do anything with it 8D... sorry for the water boy thing X_X it goes with an array of stupid things that happen in this chapter.**

**I decided about 2 hours ago that they lived in Jacksonville... Don't ask me why, I have no idea... at first I was going to pick somewhere like Miami, but I changed my mind... Bearing in mind that I've **_never_** been to these places in my life, so if the setting's all wrong you'll have to forgive me.**

**Anyway, thank you everyone for reading, please leave reviews so I know what you all think, your reviews encourage me to write more.**

**Thank you everyone who has already reviewed and added to alerts etc. you guys are awesome and all deserve the Axel + Roxas cookies from chapter 5 XD  
**


	10. Word of the day: Unexpected

So... at first I was going to write a little bit about Roxas' day at school... but I changed my mind so this is a little shorter than it might have been. Not 4000 words like I would have liked but close enough.

I enjoyed writing this chapter as much as I said I would xD. Everyone had fun guessing who Leon's little brother was, I'm still not telling anyone since you'll be reading it soon.

Anyway...

_'Don't forget about me damnit!!'_

...Yeah, I found this thing *points above* under my bed recently... she claims she's my muse.

*waves* Hey, I'm Tily.

Kit: -_- she won't leave me alone.

Tily: If it wasn't for me, you'd still be playing on apollo Justice.

Kit:... I give up. She'll be here for a while, even though it took ten chapters for her to show herself. Enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axel, it hurts inside to say that. Except from this story idea, Square owns everything... Apart from America**.

Oh, and I want to say a big thank you to PyroLyfe13 for being the first person to add me to their Favourite Author's list. I'm super grateful ^^

* * *

"Afternoon shorty." Roxas looked up and glared at Xigbar briefly as the man grinned playfully and the blond just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Xiggy," Roxas smirked.

"Now that, was a low blow," Xigbar commented, wagging a finger before bursting into fits of laughter, receiving a questioning look towards his sanity from Roxas. "Get it? Shorty, low blow?" Roxas tutted as the man continued to laugh, "man, I crack myself up sometimes."

"Yeah, you're a true comedian Xigbar." Roxas said and disappeared to change, emerging to find the older man leaning back against the counter top looking somewhat bored.

"School ok?" Xigbar asked the blond as he too stood against the counter facing the room.

"Yes mum, it was fine," Roxas smirked and Xigbar flipped him off.

"Well, call it woman's intuition," Xigbar smirked, "but you didn't look too 'dancing with the fairies' when you walked in here."

Roxas looked away from the man and towards his shoes. It was true, he wasn't terribly happy. Axel hadn't been in school like he'd said, and though Roxas understood that it was a family thing and it couldn't be helped, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "It's nothing. But if you get anymore feminine I'm going to have to buy you a pink frilly apron to go with this uniform."

"no need, I've already got one," Xigbar winked at the blond who rolled his eyes and laughed.

Both looked over to the door as the bell chimed, signalling someone was entering or leaving the café, and found an excitable Demyx skipping happily towards a booth. Roxas looked back and found Zexion shaking his head at his boyfriend, a small smile concealed behind his hair, but Roxas could see the look and grinned at the two. "You can get this one," Xigbar said, nudging the blond to get moving, and Roxas stood from his place behind the counter to walk over to his friends.

"Hey guys," Roxas grinned to the two and Demyx beamed back.

"Roooxas!" The older blond sang "hey, are you busy October 12th?" Demyx asked and Roxas searched his mind for any plans, finding none.

"No, I'm free. Why?"

"Axel and I have a concert, you've gotta come see us!" Roxas smiled at his friend's pleading look and laughed.

"What are the chances of me getting out of this?" The blond smirked and Demyx gave a cunning grin.

"None," the blond said and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Ok, I'll go. Now will you tell me what you want?" Demyx cheered before the two boys ordered and Roxas returned, setting their drinks down. "You know, I'm sure I could get some candles or something for this lovey dovey scene," Roxas smirked as both boys blushed and the blond walked away.

"Are those two together now?" Xigbar asked as Roxas took his place by the counter again and the blond nodded. "Finally," Xigbar laughed "they've been giving each other sex eyes since last year."

Roxas covered his mouth as he snickered and the older man grinned, "now if only someone could do something about Sora. That kid's got some major issues bottled up in that spiky head of his." Xigbar sighed, and walked away to serve another customer, the flow of people steadily increasing as the afternoon progressed.

*********

"That you Rox?!" the blond heard his brother call as he entered the house after work. Roxas dropped his bag carelessly to the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"It's me," Roxas said, looking at Cloud who was rummaging through the kitchen cupboards. "What are you doing?" the younger blond asked, taking a glass and carton of orange juice and setting it on the island.

"Looking for food," Cloud answered as his hands shuffled through the open cupboard.

"Please don't tell me you're cooking," Roxas said in horror as he poured the juice and Cloud turned to look at him. "Granddad said look after the house not burn it down."

The older Strife sighed and nodded "take out?" he asked and Roxas nodded gratefully.

"Leon not here yet?" Roxas asked as he followed his brother into the living room.

"He'll be here soon, I'm not ordering the food until they get here so if you're hungry, find something to snack on." Cloud emerged from the side of the couch with his cell phone and walked back into the kitchen, entering the room again with a menu. "Chinese ok?" the blond asked and Roxas nodded his ok.

"I'm going to put my things away," Roxas said as he walked out of the room, picking up his bag and going to his room.

***********

Roxas looked up from his computer screen when he heard the muffled voice of Cloud downstairs, and quietly opened his bedroom door. "Glad you could make it," Roxas heard his brother say, presumably to Leon. "You must be Leon's little brother, nice to meet you, I'm Cloud." Roxas rolled his eyes and sat back in his desk chair. If Cloud wanted him, he'd come and get him.

"Hey kiddo," Roxas turned to look at his brother. "Get down here and say hi."

The younger blond sighed as he heaved himself out of his chair and Cloud rolled his eyes making Roxas smirk "I'm kidding," the younger blond grinned as he joined his brother and walked downstairs.

Roxas stopped dead as his eyes fell on Leon and his brother. This was the last, and worst thing that could have happened to him tonight, and there was only one word that came to mind when he looked at the spiky haired brunet in front of him, glaring with all his might. '_Fuck'. _

"Roxas, this is Leon's little brother Sora." The younger blonde's head snapped in the direction of his brother as Cloud spoke and Roxas tried to swallow the lump in his throat. This wasn't happening. _This couldn't possibly be happening._ "Um," Cloud said, shifting his gaze from his obviously uncomfortable brother to Leon and Sora "why don't I show you two to our bedrooms, when you're done we can call for take-out."

"Sure," Leon shrugged and picked up his bag, both boys following Cloud as Roxas stood alone in the living room.

They shouldn't even be related! He's Sora Leonheart, it's not like anyone would possibly call their son Leon Leonheart! "What's up with you?" Roxas jumped at the sound of his brother's voice and whirled around to face an obviously annoyed Cloud.

"We have a problem," Roxas admitted.

"Yeah, like you freezing in the middle of an introduction. What the hell was that?" Cloud asked and Roxas sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Is Leon really called Leon?" Roxas asked, and Cloud gave him a questioning look before answering.

"Well his real name's Squall Leonheart." Roxas felt his heart drop into his stomach. "But he refuses to let anyone call him Squall and only answers to the name Leon. Why?"

Roxas sighed "remember that kid I had a fight with last week in the library?" Cloud nodded, "that was Sora."

The older blonde's eyes widened and he hit his forehead. "Fuck," Cloud stated and his younger brother nodded.

"Exactly what I though." He couldn't believe his bad luck. Cloud just had to make friends with his 'enemy's' brother. Roxas glared at his brother as the older blond began to laugh "well you're going to have to resolve this or something because he's sleeping in your room tonight."

Roxas' eyes widened "what?!" he shouted at Cloud who quickly shushed him.

"I didn't know did I? It's not like you ever told me the name of the kid you fought with, or that he was Leon's brother."

"That's because _I didn't know _it was Leon's brother," Roxas defended himself.

"Seems like we have a little problem." Both boys turned to find a smirking Leon and a pissed off looking Sora standing in the doorway, and Roxas' heart sank again.

"Well," Cloud said, clapping his hands together "all of this tension is making me hungry," the older blond smirked "how about we order some food."

"I'm all for that," Leon said, joining his friend in the kitchen, leaving Roxas and Sora in the living room together.

Sora gave Roxas one final cold glare before walking after the others. The younger blond sighed. This wasn't going to go well at all.

********

Roxas was thoroughly exhausted. They had all sat around in the living room to eat and watch a movie, though he would have preferred to either disappear or swiftly retreat to his room. Apparently Cloud and Leon weren't pleased with that plan, and sat, smirking at the younger pair as they sat together. Roxas sending deadly glares at his brother for making him feel so uncomfortable. But it wasn't over yet. The group were all getting ready for bed, and the younger blond couldn't forget the fact that Sora was staying in his room.

Roxas sighed. He was sick of this. After all, he had done nothing to deserve the hate he was receiving from the brunet. But what could he do? "Something eatin' ya?" Cloud asked as he passed his brother on the landing.

"Yeah, I don't want to be murdered in my sleep," Roxas said, shaking his head and his brother laughed.

"Why don't you just talk to him about it?" Cloud suggested but Roxas scoffed.

"There's no way he'll talk to me. He hated me when I arrived, nothing's changed. Besides, I punched him in the face, I doubt that's going to help us have a conversation."

"Cloud's right Roxas." Both boys turned to face Leon, "honestly, Sora's not that bad. All I know is something's turned him into an emotional wreck, he won't even talk to Selphie about it," the older brunet sighed "if you can, I'd really appreciate it if you talk to him. You're a bit of a miracle worked around the school."

Roxas blushed and Cloud patted his shoulder reassuringly "go for it Rox, you've been good at this stuff since you were little. Besides, if you can make friends with Sora, you might actually get some sleep tonight," the older blond smirked before he headed for the bathroom.

The younger blond looked up and Leon nodded at him "I'm counting on you Roxas," he said before closing the bedroom door, leaving Roxas on his own.

The blond let out another exasperated sigh before opening the door and entering his bedroom, scanning the room before looking out onto the balcony where Sora was sitting, glaring up at the moon. _'Does he always wear that face?_' Roxas wondered as he sucked in a deep breath and walked out to join Sora.

"What do you want?" Sora asked bitterly and Roxas flinched. This was already a disaster, and he would have happily given up. If Leon hadn't been counting on him. "Spill it fag, I asked you a question."

Roxas bristled "know something? I'm sick of your bullshit. What the fuck is your problem? I've never done anything to you and you get all bitchy. Then you tell me _I _don't deserve _my friends_!" Roxas leaned down to glare at Sora "what did I do? Tell me Sora."

It was silent. Both boys glared at each other, azure eyes clashed, waiting to see who cracked first. But both were as stubborn as each other. But to Roxas' surprise, Sora looked away first, letting out a long sigh as the brunet's eyes turned sad, even hurt, and Roxas felt pity wash over him as Sora's guard disappeared and the tension finally lifted. No one should have such sad eyes.

"Sora, I don't want to be your enemy," Roxas said, his voice gentle and honest. He could see the brunet looking for some hint of a lie. "I'd rather be your friend. But I can't be if you don't let me help you. I know something's wrong but I don't know what." The brunet looked away, glaring at the cold cement. "I want to help you, Sora."

The brunet didn't move, and Roxas shifted to sit more comfortably on the balcony floor. "Why is it?" the blond looked intently at Sora a he spoke in a broken voice. "That none of my friends can see that I'm dying inside," Roxas' heart sank to his stomach as the pain from Sora's words reached him, and the brunet turned sad eyes towards the blond, "but someone who's supposed to hate me for how I've acted, and has only been here for just over a week, can see right through me?"

Roxas wasn't sure what he should do. He'd never seen someone so torn apart, but he had to help. "Cloud said I have a knack for these thing," the blond chuckled slightly, "and I never hated you Sora. I just didn't know what I'd done wrong, and I was frustrated. But I didn't hate you."

Sora gave Roxas the smallest of smiles and sighed again. "You didn't really do anything wrong" Sora admitted and the blond was relieved, but curious. Why had Sora been so cruel then? "I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone before. The reason why I was so cold to you." Roxas nodded. "I was jealous, because… you had Riku."

Roxas' heart shot back into his chest but he was still confused. He knew this had something to do with Riku, but he still wasn't sure what that something was. "Because I was friends with him?"

Sora shook his head "it wasn't really that you two were friends, I guess I just felt replaced. I thought Riku might fall in love with you like he did me."

"Do you love Riku?" Sora looked up again with pained eyes and slowly nodded. The blond felt a small smile reach his face.

"When he told me that he loved me that day, I didn't know what to do," The brunet admitted "I hadn't really expected a confession from my best friend. I hated him for confusing me like he did, so I pushed him away. I mean, I'd always liked Kairi, I didn't expect my heart to tell me that those feelings were a lie when I'd felt them for so long. I pushed him away because I thought it would make everything go back to how it was, that I would still only like Kairi," Sora sighed "but I knew that couldn't happen when I realised that being around Riku made my heart race and think about his confession. So I stayed away from him. I even asked Kairi to be my girlfriend to see if it helped." Roxas looked at Sora with sympathetic eyes, all this time he'd loved Riku too, he could just never bring himself to admit it. "I was living in ignorance, even if it was tearing me up, I wouldn't tell anyone. But when you came to school, and Riku was smiling again, everything just came back that much stronger, and I was scared that he would move on and fall in love with you, even though I love him too."

It was quiet again. Roxas sat and processed everything he'd been told silently as Sora looked up at the stars again. "He still loves you, you know," the blond finally said and Sora stared at him. "He told me, and I don't think he could ever love anyone else." The brunet smiled slightly. "I'd never try to win him over Sora, I hope you know that. He will only ever want you." Roxas could see the brunet relax slightly.

"Roxas?" the brunet said, looking at the blond with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry. For everything last week, I shouldn't have been the way I was." Roxas shook his head at the brunet.

"It's understandable Sora, you don't need to apologise."

"I do. There wasn't an excuse for me being so selfish, so just accept the apology Roxas. Please."

"Ok, I forgive you. And I'm sorry too, for what I said in the library… and for giving you a black eye," Roxas said, scratching the back of his head guiltily.

"I deserved it," Sora shrugged before holding his hand out for the blond, "friends?" he asked with a smile which Roxas returned and shook the brunet's hand.

"Friends," he agreed before Roxas heard his phone ring, and walked over to his desk and picking the device up, looking at the unknown number curiously before answering the phone. "hello?"

"_Hey there blondie."_ Roxas stared at the phone as his heart skipped, but he groaned. He was going to kill Demyx.

"Axel, did Demyx give you this number? I'm going to kill him," Roxas complained down the phone.

"_Demyx has your number?"_ Axel asked curiously and Roxas looked at the phone, completely confused. _"If I'd known that I wouldn't have went through all of the trouble I did._"

"Hold on. Who gave you my phone number?" Roxas asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"_Riku." _Ok, now he was thoroughly baffled. Why would Riku give Axel his phone number? Riku knew Roxas' situation, and he was pretty sure that his best friend wouldn't just give Axel his number just like that, if at all.

"Why would Riku give you my phone number?" Roxas asked

He heard the redhead chuckle on the other side of the line _"Because I told him that if he didn't I'd tell Sora about the pictures he still has hung up in his locker."_ Roxas had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"You blackmailed him?" Roxas asked incredulously and Axel laughed again.

"Blackmail?" Roxas turned around to face Sora, a look of curiosity on the brunet's face.

Roxas shook his head, trying to stop the smile that was easily making its way onto his face. "Axel." Roxas stated simply and Sora rolled his eyes.

"_huh?" _the redhead said at the mention of his name.

"I'm just talking to Sora," Roxas said and could hear the panic in Axel's words when he spoke.

"_Sora?! Why is he there? Are you ok? Do you need me to come over?" _Roxas chuckled.

"Everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about."

The blond could imagine Axel's confused expression and couldn't help but laugh. _"Well, that was unexpected,_" Axel admitted.

"Yeah, well my whole night's been pretty unexpected," Roxas said. Unexpected, but in a good way.

"_So why is Sora there?"_ Axel questioned.

"My granddad's in Atlanta and Cloud invited Leon and his little brother to stay tonight. Of course I had no idea that Sora was Leon's little brother."

"_Oh yeah,"_ Axel laughed _"I forgot about that. Well that must have been awkward."_

Roxas nodded "yeah. But it's all good, we managed to survive in a room together," Roxas heard Sora laugh and smirked. "So why are you calling?" Roxas questioned.

The blond could hear Axel shrug _"I thought I'd give you a little surprise. And I said I'd be in school today and I wasn't. I hope you survived Chemistry and Music without me," _Roxas knew the redhead was smirking and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, how my heart ached," Roxas deadpanned with a smirk.

"_See, I knew it," _Axel said and Roxas sighed but smiled. _"So yeah, I'll definitely be there tomorrow. I can't miss my Roxas filled morning at the coffee shop now can I?"_ The blond made sure he wasn't facing Sora as he blushed. _"Don't tell me you'd forgotten."_

Roxas shook his head "no, I just didn't realise that was going to be a regular thing," Roxas admitted.

"_Oh yeah. Get used to it blondie, Wednesday mornings are my Roxy time, I though I told you that last week."_

"Oh you were being serious?" Roxas smirked, he knew Axel would be pouting.

"_When aren't I serious?" _the redhead asked.

"When you chase me round my kitchen with a bowl of cookie dough." Roxas saw Sora turn and raise a questioning eyebrow, the blond giving him a look saying 'it's a long story' and the brunet rolled his eyes.

Axel laughed _"that was fun. Anyway, I've got to get back, I'll see you tomorrow Roxy baby."_

The bond rolled his eyes, "bye Axel," he said, before the line went dead.

"He's a persistent one isn't he," Sora laughed as Roxas placed his phone next to his pillow. "He has your e-mail address, your phone number, and he knows where you live. I wonder what he'll try next."

"Lights out guys," both boys turned to look at Cloud standing at the bedroom door. "School tomorrow, we'll be up bright and early," Cloud smirked at Roxas' immediate look of displeasure.

"Sora, you're not going to kill Roxas in his sleep are you?" Leon said, looking around the door from behind Cloud and the younger brunet rolled his eyes.

"Everything's good," Sora said, wrapping an arm around Roxas' neck and grinning "all kitchen utensils are safely downstairs, the boys laughed.

"Night you two," Leon said, sending Roxas a 'thank you' look before disappearing into the other room.

"Get some sleep and be down for breakfast tomorrow," Cloud said.

"As long as you're not cooking," the younger blond smirked and Cloud flipped him off before smirking himself.

"Nope. You are," the older blond said before disappearing from the room and both younger boys heard the other bedroom door click shut.

"He's such a bastard," Roxas complained as he pouted and Sora laughed.

"Would it benefit our health better if you cooked?" the brunet asked and Roxas nodded.

"Cloud can barely make toast, trusting him with anything else is like suicide," the younger blond sighed again before turning off the light and climbing into bed.

"Thanks Roxas," Sora said, in the darkness "for listening to me."

"Anytime Sora, and don't worry about Riku, something will work out," Roxas said, then raised a question that had been bothering him since their heart-to-heart. "What about Kairi?"

Sora sighed, "I think she knows that it's not the same between us anymore," the brunet admitted.

"I hope everything turns out ok. For you, and for Riku's sake," Roxas said, and Sora agreed before it went silent again for a while, Sora finally breaking it.

"Cookie dough?" the brunet asked and Roxas laughed.

"I don't know what to say. We made cookies and he chased me around the room trying to get me to eat the left over cookie dough off his finger," Roxas could just see Sora's amused expression.

"That's so cliché," the brunet admitted, chuckling slightly and Roxas joined in the laughter before they both said goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun with Xigbar and Roxas :)**

**Anyone _not_ guess who Leon's little brother was?... I didn't think so, I think I made it too obvious huh?**

**Tily: I think everyone will agree that the Sora and Roxas bit had to be done.**

**Kit: You wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.**

**Cloud and Leon are so evil, making Sora and Roxas sit in the same room together. Poor Roxy.  
**

**I hope everyone liked the surprise phone call too xD Axel backmailed Riku lol.**

**Tily: We loved it. Now go write chapter 11! *shoves at Kit***

**Kit: I hope everyone liked it.**

**Tily: Review please, if you could see how happy it makes her you'll do it.**

**Oh yeah, and I was wondering whether I should write a little side story one-shot about the day Riku told Sora that he loved him. Good idea? Please let me know, if I get good feedback I write it. If not, I won't.  
**


	11. He's everywhere

This took longer than it should have for such a normal chapter -_-. But I did have fun with it.

By the way I'm super grateful for all the suport I'm getting with this story, I've read a lot of reviews which have inspired me to keep writing and get over my damn writer's block .

Tily: You should see her when she's frustrated, it makes me depressed =_=

Kit: I'll get you to write it next time.

Tily: save me. Thanks everyone for making Kit smile, it was nice to see while she was getting this done.

Enjoy the chapter! To be honest, I'm glad this one's finally finished.

**Disclaimer: I was offered Luxord D: I don't have enough rum to look after him so I sent him back to Square. Therefore Square still owns everything except this story idea... and America.**

* * *

"Rise and shine you two," Roxas grumbled at his brother's voice and rolled over in bed mumbling an incoherent complaint to his brother. Cloud rolled his eyes, hands poised on his hips "get up or I'm making breakfast," the older blond said, to which both boys sleepily rose from their beds and glared at Cloud who was grinning back. "That's right, time to get up," he said before turning away from the pair and walking out of the room.

"Is he always like that?" Sora asked, rubbing his eyes.

Roxas sighed "always," he admitted sadly, before getting out of bed and dressing before heading into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Leon greeted the two as they entered the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand.

"Oh good, Cloud didn't offer to make you breakfast," Roxas smirked as he walked to the fridge, opening the door and shivering as the cold, trapped air hit his body. "What do you want for breakfast?" he questioned the others as he looked at the contents of the fridge.

"I'll have a full English thanks kiddo," Roxas turned around to pull a face at his smirking brother as the other two laughed.

"Pancakes?" Roxas offered, and since he heard no objection he retrieved the eggs and milk from the fridge.

"Roxas, make your special pancakes!" Cloud beamed at his brother and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Oh Rox, pass the juice please," Sora grinned at the blond as Roxas put down the eggs and milk and took the orange juice, passing it to the brunet before fetching the flour, sugar, vanilla and mixing bowl.

"So," Cloud said as the three boys watched Roxas mix the pancake batter. "Since you two aren't trying to kill each other now, what's going to happen at school?" Roxas and Sora both looked at the older blond after his question, then at each other and shrugging.

"I guess everything will be as normal, just without the blood lust glares," Roxas laughed as he put oil in the pan and started to pour the batter, the four falling silent as the pan sizzled and everyone breathed in the sweet smell.

The subject was dropped as the pancakes cooked and the four boys ate their breakfast, all praising Roxas for his pancakes making the blond blush slightly. "Time for school," Leon said, picking his bag up from the floor and walking out of the kitchen and into the hall followed by Sora.

"God your stuff Rox?" Cloud asked, and the younger blond nodded as both boys joined the brunets before leaving the house and setting off.

"See you later Roxas!" Sora called as he waved and sprinted towards the school.

"Bye Sora!" Roxas waved, smiling at the brunet.

"I'm glad everything's sorted now. You're seriously some kind of miracle worker," Cloud said to his brother, "it's amazing how you manage to get everyone to open up to you, yet you're coiled up in a little shell of your own."

Roxas rolled his eyes, even though Cloud was right. "I'm just special like that," the younger blond said sarcastically as the brother's rounded the corner and headed towards the front entrance of the school. Roxas' heart alternated between leaping in his chest and falling to his stomach with nerves as he spotted the redhead leaning casually against the wall, but it stayed happily in his throat as Axel spotted the smaller blond and gave his own smile, his emerald eyes shining. Cloud looked down at his brother and smirked as he followed Roxas' eyes to Axel, and he clapped the smaller blond on the shoulder "see you later kiddo," he said, and walked away from Roxas, greeting Axel as he walked past the redhead before entering the school building.

"You showed up today, I thought you might be busy again," Roxas commented as he approached Axel who moved away from the wall.

"Well I did say I needed my Roxas time," the redhead said and smirked at Roxas' blush. "Let's go then."

The pair walked into the coffee shop to be greeted by Xigbar "Roxas!" the man grinned then gave him a curious look, "wait, you're not working today."

"I know," Roxas laughed "I have mornings off in case you didn't notice last week."

"Oh yeah," Xigbar said, "if it isn't Axel," the man said as the redhead appeared next to Roxas.

"Morning Xiggy," the redhead smirked as Xigbar sighed.

"One of these days Axel. I'm going to find blackmail so good you'll never even remember that name existed."

"Until then," Axel smirked, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder, "Xiggy."

"Are we going to sit down? Or do you intend to harass Xigbar all morning?" Roxas asked, giving the others an amused smile.

"Don't worry Rox, I haven't forgot about you," Axel winked as he joined the blond and sat down in a booth.

"So, did I miss anything yesterday?" Axel asked once the two had received their coffee, and Roxas shook his head no.

"Nothing big. Xaldin yapped on about something and Saix said he'll let us do our performance on Friday since you weren't there." Roxas finished, taking a sip of the hot drink.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about that," Axel said and Roxas shrugged.

"It's no big deal, he didn't seem to mind, and it gave us a little more time to practise."

"Guess it's not all bad then," Axel grinned. "By the way, what happened yesterday with you and Sora?"

Roxas smirked, "I found out what his problem was, we just kind of sorted everything out."

"Do tell," Axel said, linking his fingers together and resting his chin on the joined hands.

Roxas chuckled, "he thought I was going to try and get together with Riku." Axel snorted with laughter, "I know right? But anyway, I told him there was no way I'd be with Riku, he's my best friend! And even if I did like him, he loves Sora, and Sora loves him too."

"You know I always thought so. Guess I should have figured that out earlier," Axel admitted, scratching the back of his head. "What's he going to do about it?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know. He said Kairi will understand if he breaks up with her, as for dating Riku, I have no idea what's going to happen there." Axel nodded in understanding, he knew first hand that Sora and Kairi weren't on the best relationship grounds right now. He didn't think they ever had been.

"Well, good luck to them I guess. You seem to be a matchmaker around here or something," Axel laughed.

"Cloud calls me a miracle maker," Roxas said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You should make a business out of that," Axel smirked and Roxas rolled his eyes. "You could be cupid," the redhead said, and Roxas saw the boys smirk slowly turn into an amused smile.

"Stop picturing it," Roxas warned, leaning over and punching Axel in the arm, "I'm not going around looking like a half naked baby with a bow and arrow."

"I'm sure there are laws against that sort of thing," Axel gave an even bigger amused smirk. "So, are you going to tell me why you kicked me out the other day?" The redhead asked and Roxas gave him a clueless look before realisation flashed through the blonde's mind and he suddenly became nervous.

"L-like I said, I didn't feel well," Roxas said, avoiding the redhead's questioning look, it must have been so obvious that he was lying.

"Ok," Axel said after a short silence, and Roxas gave the redhead a shocked look at the taller boy took a drink of his coffee and looked out of the window.

"Really? No offence but you're not really the type to just let something go like that," Roxas said and Axel gave the blond a critical look, leaning his chin in his hands and smiling.

"Sure, if you really don't want to tell me, that's fine."

"But I did tell you," Roxas said.

"Yeah, but I never said I believed you. That's why I'm saying, if you don't want to tell me. I know you're lying Rox." The blond bristled slightly, it was pretty unfair that he was being accused of lying, even if it was true.

"I'm not the only one hiding things now am I." Roxas spat, and immediately regretted it, it wasn't his business what was going on with Axel and his family, he had no place to say anything like that. "Sorry," the blond mumbled and looked down and away from the redhead.

"Don't worry about it. You're right, I'm not denying that, but I'm not talking about it either," Axel smirked "so I guess we're even."

Roxas looked up at the redhead and internally sighed with relief, he wasn't sure what he'd do if Axel tried to force an answer out of him, he couldn't just go telling the redhead he had a serious crush on him. "Anyway, we should probably get back," Axel said and stood from the booth, paying for both drinks again before the boys left, Xigbar saying his goodbyes before the door closed and Axel took out his lighter to entertain himself with.

"Did you get that back off Marluxia?" Roxas asked curiously, he'd heard what had happened to it… and what would happen to Marluxia when Axel found him.

Axel scoffed, "you think I took my good lighter to Demyx's party? Marly always does something like that, I just took a similar one." Roxas smirked.

"You know, he's crapping himself because he thinks you're going to murder him for drowning your lighter in Demyx's fish bowl." the blond said and Axel laughed.

"So that's what he did with it. Don't tell him, I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun when I see his face and he thinks he destroyed my lighter." both boys laughed in agreement as they walked back to school.

*******

"If it isn't the two love birds," Axel said as he and Roxas entered the classroom and approached their desk, which was already occupied by Demyx and Zexion.

"Huh?" Demyx asked -eloquently, Roxas though sarcastically-, taking his attention away from his boyfriend to look at the pair.

Axel rolled his eyes, "me and Roxy," he said, wrapping an arm around the smaller blonde's shoulders and pulling him into his side, said blond blushing profusely "I was just introducing our presence."

"Let go you moron," Roxas warned the redhead as Demyx snorted his laughter and turned his attention back to Zexion.

"And here I thought you two would be able to distract him or something, it's creepy having him stare at me like this," the slate haired boy sighed.

"Now you know how his fish feel," Axel said as the two sat down, Roxas' blush slowly subsiding and he looked at the pair across from him.

"Awww Zexy, you're so cute," Demyx said, nuzzling the other boy's cheek with his nose.

"Sweet," Axel commented on the pair and Roxas glanced at the smiling redhead who then sighed and pouted. "I wish who I liked, liked me back." Axel crossed his arms over his chest and huffed and Roxas noticed the sandy blond boy glance his way, but decided to ignore it completely.

"Quiet please." All students turned to look at their dreadlocked teacher as he stood at the front of the room, "today we will have a lab experiment, you all should be sitting with your lab partners so there's no need to move until I finish with the instructions." Roxas sighed, hoping that Bunsen burners wouldn't be needed since his lab partner was an ex-pyro. Once the instructions were given out each group collected the necessary equipment.

"Axel, I think you filled that beaker with too much water," Roxas said, as he laid some test tubes in a beaker of boiling water -he had been thankful that nothing dramatic happened while using the Bunsen burner- and the water level continued to rise.

"It's fine," Axel said, rolling his eyes at the blond. "You're such a wimp. Here, give me the tongs," Axel said, trying to take the things from Roxas who moved them away.

"I'm fine Axel, get lost," he warned the redhead who just smirked and leaned further over to take the test tube from the blond, misjudging where he was pulling his hand which went straight into the overly full beaker.

"Fuck!" Axel cursed, gaining the attention of the class as he ran frantically to the closest sink and ran the cold tap.

"Thank you, for that outburst Axel," Xaldin said, glaring at the redhead who grinned sheepishly as he washed his abused fingers.

"Sorry teach," Axel said, turning away from the raven man, "hurt like a bitch though," he mumbled.

"Axel, are you ok?" Roxas asked worriedly as he approached the boy.

"No sweat shorty, a few blisters shouldn't do me any harm."

"Except you play bass guitar," Roxas said, rolling his eyes as Axel cursed again, quietly this time.

The redhead pouted as he turned off the tap and looked at Roxas with puppy dog eyes "kiss it better for me Roxy," he said childishly and the blond had to fight away a blush at Axel's abnormally cute expression.

"In your dreams," the blond said, and walked away from Axel who dried his abused fingers.

"You know it," the redhead said back and smirked.

******

"So Rox, we doing the project again tonight?" Axel asked as the group of four walked towards the cafeteria.

"I'm working late tonight so I can't," the blond said, shaking his head and the redhead grimaced.

"Ok, maybe tomor-"

"Axel!" the redhead sighed as the screeching voice approached and attached itself to Axel's arm, widening the space between Roxas and Axel as Larxene shoved the smaller blond out of the way. "Where have you been?!" the blonde asked and pouted, a look which really didn't suit her face.

"None of your business Larxene," Axel said a little coldly, but the girl didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Something ruffled your feathers shorty?" Larxene asked, smirking at Roxas who silently bristled.

"Not at all," Roxas said, and smiled sweetly up at the pair, making Axel's jaw drop which Larxene didn't fail to notice and the girl huffed. "See you guys later," the smaller blond said, waving goodbye to Demyx and Zexion as the immobilized redhead stared after him.

"You'll catch flies like that," Larxene said, glaring after Roxas.

"What are you talking about? I already have one clinging to my arm." Demyx muffled his laughter with his hand and Zexion let a small, amused smile grace his features as Axel smiled triumphantly, watching a pissed Larxene stomp off to the cafeteria.

"Good afternoon." Riku greeted Roxas as the blond sat down and Roxas grinned.

"Hey," he responded.

"How has your day been?" The silverette asked, putting away his glasses.

"Oh, you know." Roxas responded and sighed, "I think Axel has this need to be the centre of attention."

Riku scoffed "like you mind," he said, and smirked at Roxas' scowl.

"You don't help," Roxas said and Riku shrugged. "I have some news that may come as a major shock to you," the blond said and Riku gave him an inquisitive look making Roxas smirk. "It may interest you to know that Sora stayed at my place last night." The silverette indeed gave his friend a shocked look.

"And you're still breathing?" Riku asked and Roxas nodded triumphantly. "I'm… scared," the boy said and Roxas laughed, "ok so I'm impressed, but I am scared, who would have thought you two could actually stay in the same house together without Cloud having to hide all of the knives."

"I know." The blond laughed.

"Hey Rox," said blond looked up to be greeted by the spiky haired brunet - who seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes off Riku- and smiled.

"What's up Sora?" Roxas asked, and the brunet tried his best to focus on the blond.

"Um, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, and the blond looked at Sora curiously but stood up and followed the brunet.

"Something wrong?" Roxas asked worriedly, but Sora shook his head no.

"Don't tell Riku." The brunet said, and Roxas realised what he meant, "he's your best friend and everything, but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention my feelings for him, I want to figure this out, then maybe I'll tell him myself." Roxas gave an understanding nod and smiled.

"No problem," Roxas smiled, "I won't say a word I promise."

Sora beamed at the blond and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thanks Rox," he said sincerely before the two returned to their tables.

Riku gave Roxas an inquisitive look and the blond smirked as he sat down "that was weird," Riku admitted, but Roxas just shrugged.

"We're friends," the blond smiled.

Roxas and Riku both turned to look beside the blond as the chair was shifted across the floor and a body sat down, looking thoroughly exhausted. "Uh, Hayner?" Roxas said, and the other blond looked up at his friend miserably.

"Later." Was all Hayner said as Pence and Olette joined the trio, greeting the other two boys. Roxas gave the two a questioning look about Hayner, but both just rolled their eyes and shook their heads, by the looks of their expressions this was pretty normal, and not something Roxas should be worried about, so the blonde shrugged it off. Hayner would tell him later like he said.

"Stop being so grumpy," Olette scolded Hayner, whose head was now in his arms on the table, and hit the back of his head, making the boy grumble, and rub his abused skull but he didn't move.

"Hayner, you're being uncivilised," Pence said to the blond who flipped him off.

Roxas smirked at the other blond and grabbed Hayner's side, pinching the skin and making the boy jump away from the abuse. "Fuck dude! That hurt!" Hayner grumbled, glaring at the triumphant look on Roxas' face.

"Well stop being such a bitch or I'll do it again," Roxas warned the other boy who sighed.

"I'm going to biology," Hayner finally said, standing from the table, "see you in History Rox."

"Perhaps we should get to English," Riku said.

"See you guys later," the blond said, waving to the retreating trio. "Yeah, lets go." Roxas agreed.

**********

"So, how about you enlighten me about this new bond you've discovered with Sora," Riku asked as the pair sat down in class. Roxas shrugged, he couldn't tell Riku what had really happened, the silverette might be his best friend, but he'd promised Sora, and this was something the two of them needed to work out by themselves.

"We just, worked everything out. Talked it over, nothing major," Roxas shrugged again, not looking at Riku's disbelieving look.

"Hey guys," both boys turned to see Sora, greeting them with a slightly awkward smile and Roxas grinned back. "Uh, Roxas, I just saw Cloud, he asked me to tell you that he's working tonight so you'll have to make your own way home after the café closes."

Roxas sighed, he really needed to learn how to drive. "Thanks Sora," the blond smiled and Sora nodded, glancing briefly at Riku -who hadn't taken his eyes off the brunet- before walking to his seat.

"I could give you a ride if you'd like," Riku offered, but Roxas shook his head.

"It's cool, just remind me I need to get some driving lessons," the blond said, and the silverette nodded his agreement. "By the way," Roxas said, curiosity in his voice making Riku raise his eyebrow at the blond. "Axel called me last night," Roxas folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the silverette for an explanation.

"Oh," Riku said, giving Roxas a guilty look. "Sorry Roxas, if it was anything else, I wouldn't have done it."

"It's ok, I get why you gave him it. I was rather shocked though, I expected it to be Demyx, but he did tell me what he said he would do. Do you actually have those pictures?"

Riku quickly shushed the blond who smirked at his blushing friend, "you're an ass Rox, just like Axel," Riku said smirking and the blond stuck his tongue out at the silverette.

"Yeah yeah, well you gave my phone number to Axel, so we're even," Roxas said and Riku agreed as Luxord burst into the room.

Roxas sat down in history and grimaced. Auron had immediately started the lesson once every student was in place, giving him no time to even greet Hayner, never mind ask him about his love troubles. As the blond tapped his pen against his notebook he had an idea, he quietly removed a page from the book, scribbling a message onto the paper before passing it back to Hayner while Auron was writing.

'Hey, everything ok?' Hayner read the message and rolled his eyes, Roxas sure was impatient.

'_You know the answer to that question dumbass,' _the boy replied, flicking the paper at his friend.

'Ok, then tell me what's got you so grumpy.'

'_He's such a bastard! All he's been doing for the past week is give me more grief than normal, and I can't find the fucking come backs anymore. Not to mention that he seems to find it fun to brush against me or push me. Seriously, in two years there's never been so much physical contact. It's starting to piss me off!'_ Roxas read the reply once it was sent his way after five minutes of waiting and sighed. Hayner was such an idiot.

'And that's why you're grumpy? I thought you would be more irritable than anything, that's the usual reaction.' Roxas wrote before passing it back.

'_It's just not right, and it hurts my head.'_ Hayner replied, and Roxas heard his friend huff.

'Confront him about it,' was the short reply.

'_You're insane.'_

'And you're a moron.' Roxas was surprised how quickly the paper was passed back, and rolled his eyes at the answer.

'_Touché.'_

_*********_

"Back again I see," Xigbar said as the blond entered the coffee shop.

"I'm working this time," Roxas admitted as he walked past the man and towards the staff room.

"Good, I could use the help," Xigbar said and sighed with relief.

"By the way," Roxas said, tying his apron as he entered the room again. "you said you had a pink apron," Xigbar raised a questioning eyebrow and the blond rolled his eyes, "why do you have it?"

"Oh that. For valentines day, gets a few laughs, and extra customers. Do you know how many people want to see _me _in a pink, frilly apron." Roxas sighed, he could just imagine it. "Exactly. Now get to work," Xigbar smirked, whipping the blond with a towel as the smaller male walked away.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Roxas asked the trio, trying to keep a straight face as he spoke to the beanie hat blond and his friends. He really didn't see what it was that attracted Hayner so much, but he couldn't judge.

"I'll take a tall coffee," Seifer said, leaning back in his chair as Roxas scribbled down the order.

"A hot chocolate, with plenty of cream, ya know," Roxas had the urge to raise an eyebrow at Rai's answer. He didn't think anyone would say 'ya know' at the end of an order, or in any regular conversation.

"You're not working today Fuu?" Roxas asked the girl who shook her head.

"Negative," she answered and the blond shrugged.

"What can I get you?" he asked, his pen poised.

"Tea." Roxas nodded, and walked away, smiling at the three and telling them their drinks would be ready soon.

"Who's in the back?" Roxas asked Xigbar when he returned from taking the trio their drinks, he'd only been back when Fuu was washing up.

"Think about it Rox, if I'm here, you're here and Fuu's over there, who does that leave?" Roxas stuck his tongue out childishly at the man who laughed. "By the way, you'll be working back tomorrow," Xigbar said and Roxas sighed but nodded. He hated washing up.

*********

"Are you sure you're ok getting home?" Riku asked as the blond walked around cleaning tables, the café was empty now, and Roxas had been asked to help clean up before he left.

"Seriously Riku, it's fine, I know my way home." Riku gave his friend a sceptical look but gave in, Roxas could look after himself, and he had Riku's number if he couldn't.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow Roxas," Riku said, walking towards the door leading to Sephiroth's office.

"Bye Riku," the blond said, and changed from his uniform before leaving the café and walking towards his house.

It was pretty quiet as Roxas walked the deserted streets, the sun had slowly started making its was down to the horizon a while ago, and there was only a faint line of pink below the navy blue sky left to show that the sun was still there, and Roxas found it rather tranquil, he enjoyed the sight of the clear, faintly sparkling sky and he sighed happily, in a world of his own, which he found was not a very good idea.

The blonde's eyes widened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around the back of his neck and he froze, wanting to shout if the sound wasn't stuck in his throat. Though he had to admit he was pretty surprised when the body the arms belonged to pulled him into itself briefly before letting go and standing in front of a still wide eyed blond.

"Hey Roxy," that sing song voice snapped Roxas out of his panicked state and the blond looked up at the smiling redhead.

As Roxas' body unfroze he glared at Axel and punched the redhead hard in the arm, "you git, you almost gave me a heart attack, I thought I was being kidnapped!" Roxas said, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest and Axel laughed.

"Well you didn't do much about it, and that does sound like a pretty good idea," the redhead said and smirked as Roxas blushed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Roxas asked, continuing his walk home.

"Well, I was on my way to see this blond kid at the café -you might know him, he's about your height- because I heard from his brother that he didn't have an escort home today, and the streets aren't safe so someone so short. So I took it upon myself to save him from all of the bad guys who might try and molest him on his way home." Axel said, grinning at the blond.

"Really? Well maybe you should go find him," Roxas smirked and the redhead ruffled his hair.

"You're a comedian Roxy, through and through."

"That's sweet and everything, but I probably need a saviour from you, you're what I'd call one of the dark side. And why is it that I can't seem to get rid of you today?" Roxas said as Axel looked at him with a fake, hurt expression making the blond roll his eyes.

"It's your fault for looking so molest able," the redhead stated matter-of-factly. "Besides I was pretty bored sitting at home, this kills some time."

"Oh, it's nice to be an excuse," Roxas smirked.

"Damn straight, if it was anyone else they'd be walking home alone," Axel said, and Roxas blushed again, a common occurrence for the blond.

"If you were bored why didn't you just go to Demyx's house or something?" Roxas asked.

"Demyx seems to be totally absorbed in Zexion, not something I really want to be around." The blond nodded in understanding, those two being all lovey dovey was fine as long as you had someone there to distract you from seeing it. Being alone with those two would just be awkward.

"I see your point," Roxas said as the two boys stopped in front of his house. "It was nice of you to walk me home," Roxas said and smirked, he knew what Axel was waiting for.

"What? No thank you?" The redhead asked and Roxas shook his head, pursing his lips as if the words wouldn't leave his mouth. "I guess I have to try harder then," Axel said, walking backwards towards his own house.

"Good luck," Roxas laughed, and waved at the smiling redhead as they both turned towards home, smiling as they went.

* * *

**A/N: Now that that chapter's finished everything going to move along swiftly. I realised that if I dragged this out day by day like I have been with these chapters it's not going to go anywhere, so from here on out it's travelling at a brisker pace, just to get to the good bits.**

**Tily:**** I genuinely thought he was going to kidnap Roxas!**

**Kit: Oh come on, like I would write that... in this story, sounds interesting for a different one though.**

**This is a little random but I have a favour to ask from everyone who reads this and is a member of dA, could you please go to .com and click the link on my journal, I've written down the stories that I have to start and update and stuff and I really need to know what my readers want me to write after this story's finished.**

**Luxord:**** Review! *hic***

**Kit: ¬¬ I thought I sent you back... have you been in that cupboard again?!**

**Tily: *watches Kit chase Luxord* ^^; what he said. She really appreciates every review she gets.  
**


	12. A lot to take in, in one day

Ok, so I wrote this yesterday. Also I didn't intend to upload it yet until I finished the first of my side stories but everyone on dA told me to upload this. And since I uploaded it there it would be a little unfair not to put it on here.

It's less than 4000 words unfortunately but for what happens I don't think it matters xD I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter, it's my favourite one so far!

Tily: I'm impressed, I didn't think you could write so quickly.

Kit: shows what you know, now go and read it will you! *shoves*

Tily: alright I'm going, don't push.

There area few surprises in store, I'm not giving anything away though xD so please, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I wonder if I could dig a tunnel into Axel's room... until I work that out Square Enix still owns everything in this story except from the idea and America.**

* * *

"Roxy!" Said blond turned from his conversation with Sora to look at the approaching redhead, who in the past few weeks, had found a way to wriggle his way into Roxas' Mondays, as well as every other day of the week.

"What is it Axel?" Roxas asked. Axel knew now from experience that Roxas wasn't a morning person… especially on Mondays.

"I've got something to show you," the redhead grinned and pulled on Roxas' arm, dragging the blond away from the confused brunet, Roxas shouting an apology as he was pulled.

"I hope you know how rude that was!" Roxas scolded Axel as the two walked around the school building, but the redhead only shrugged.

"It's Sora, he'll get over it," Axel said "by the way, I've been meaning to ask you if you're busy October 12th." The redhead asked and Roxas smirked. He definitely took his time with this one.

"Yeah, I am," the blond said, and Axel frowned.

"Really? Where are you going?" the redhead asked and Roxas smirk grew as he looked up at Axel.

"To your concert," the blond laughed as shock set in on Axel's face.

"Demyx told you didn't he?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded.

"About three weeks ago," the blond chuckled.

"Ah, that bastard, I told him I was going to ask you," Axel complained but Roxas just shrugged.

"It's not that big a deal, I'm still going," the blond said, and Axel grinned happily.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the goofy grin as they walked. Why was he following Axel anyway? He didn't know where they were going, or what they were going to see. "Where are you taking me anyway?" the blond asked curiously.

"Well, I found this-" but the redhead stopped in his tracks, making Roxas halt in his walking and turn to look at Axel, whose eyes were fairly wide for some reason.

"Axel?" the blond said, but was quickly shushed by the redhead, who turned to look at the storeroom door, gesturing for Roxas to come closer.

"Did you hear that?" Axel whispered, and Roxas just shook his head, looking at the redhead curiously, "listen," he said and the two stayed totally still, and it wasn't long before Roxas was clamping a mouth over his hand and staring at the door in shock.

"Did you just?" Axel nodded, "someone's in there?!" Roxas asked in a shocked whisper.

"Apparently so," Axel said, slowly making his way towards the door.

The blond stood in shock, unable to even tell Axel not to go near the door. He had to be going mad. He'd just heard someone moan! In the school's storeroom! He found it even more creepy that the voice had sounded strangely familiar, but he didn't really want to find out if he knew the person or not. It could be some of the teachers after all!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Roxas finally asked in a confused whisper, though he knew what Axel was going to do. He was going to open the door. Reveal the couple and use the evidence as blackmail. After a month of being around Axel, Roxas knew this well.

"The right thing," Axel said with a smirk. That was always Axel's answer, though they both knew it definitely _was not_ the right thing to do.

"Axel don't-" but it was too late. Any move Roxas was about to make, or any words he was about to say were completely lost as the door was thrown open by Axel to reveal two blonde's, looking like dears caught in some headlights, and Roxas' jaw dropped. He barely registered the nervous 'hey Rox' from that 'familiar voice' before the shock set in and his mind went blank.

*******

"Roxy?" Axel said to the stunned blond as he approached him, "Rox? Roxas." Still no response. "Hey blondie, you a homophobe or something because you're looking a little pale."

Ha! Roxas? A homophobe?" Hayner said, laughing at the comment, "dude, this kid's more gay than I am."

"You know, I always thought so, but seeing him like that just kinda threw the idea away," Axel admitted as Roxas _finally_ pieced his mind back together.

"Hayner?!" Roxas shouted, making the two boys jump.

"Holy Crap Rox, What?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Don't 'what?' me, I just found you in a cupboard _with Seifer!_ When did that happen?!" Roxas asked as the beanie blond emerged from the storeroom and closed the door.

"Well, about twenty minutes ago I guess, but-"

"Not _that_! You two getting together you moron." Hayner laughed sheepishly as Seifer walked over and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"About, three days ago?" Hayner said, more as a question than an answer.

"Why? You gotta problem with that? Shorty." Seifer asked, tightening his hold on Hayner, and Roxas sighed, trying to calm himself down from the sudden shock. He definitely hadn't been expecting _that_ so early on a Monday morning.

"No. But I've been talking to the bastard about it since I got here and he doesn't even tell me you two are together." Roxas said feeling slightly hurt.

"Well if it's any consolation I haven't told Olette or Pence yet either," Hayner admitted.

"Why not?" Roxas asked curiously and the other blond shrugged, looking rather bashful all of a sudden.

"Well, this week is just kind of a tester if you get me. To make sure we definitely want to be together before we tell anyone." Roxas looked at his friend with a loss for words. That logic was absurd, the fact the Hayner had been pining for Seifer for over two years should have been proof enough.

Roxas shook his head in disbelief, "ok, I'm leaving." he said and turned away from the others.

"Don't tell anyone!" Hayner called.

"Roxy! Wait for me," Axel sang as he caught up with the grumpy blond, turning to give the blond couple a look that promised their secrecy before turning around and walking away.

*******

"Is something wrong?" Riku asked Roxas at lunch, "you've been like this all morning."

"You looked like you were ready to kill some one in art," Marluxia added from further up the table, "I was scared to talk to you in case you stabbed me with your pencil."

The rest of the table turned to look at Roxas who shook his head, "I'm fine," he said, giving a look to the others daring them to ask more questions, and so the musicians and the blitzers -who had been hanging out with Roxas since he agreed to join the team- all continued with their conversations again, Riku giving his friend another critical look before changing the subject.

"So, has Axel been pestering you again today?" the silverette smirked, "I noticed he's decided to start going to see you before class on Mondays now too.

Roxas sighed "he was there alright. And we're doing the project tonight too, it needs to be in for tomorrow." the blond said just as the chair beside him shuffled and he looked up to glare at it's new owner.

"Can I talk to you?" Hayner asked Roxas who sighed again but nodded, both boys standing up from their seats, saying they'd be back, and walking away from the table. "Are you really mad at me for this morning?" the taller blond asked.

Roxas' expression softened "not really, I guess I just didn't expect it," he admitted.

"I was going to tell you."

"Yeah I guessed, after the week. By the way, that doesn't make any sense. Finding out if you definitely want to be together? You do remember that you've wanted this for more than _two years _isn't that proof enough?"

"Well you know how things are. Sometimes relationships don't work out, even after that long." Roxas was surprised to find he understood perfectly. After all, Riku's story was something that still made his heart ache for his friend.

"Ok, I understand. I hope it works out for you then," Roxas smiled, and the gesture was mirrored before the two returned to the table.

*******

"So Roxy, this is the last project night," Axel said, as the two boys got out of Cloud's car and walked up to the blonde's house. "You gonna miss me after this?" Axel smirked as Roxas scoffed.

"Please, you'll probably come round here after this whether I want you to or not," the blond said and Axel grinned.

"Am I really that predictable?" the redhead asked, and Roxas nodded. "Hey, why don't we do the project at my house tonight?" Axel said and interest shone in Roxas' aqua eyes. He'd never been to Axel's house yet.

"Are you sure?" the blond asked, this was surprisingly out of the blue.

"Yeah, my parents are out on business and there are two computers, besides, I need a copy of the presentation." Roxas nodded his agreement and collected the necessary things, telling Ansem he would be back later, before leaving for the redhead's house.

"You know, I am kind of surprised you're inviting me to your house." Roxas said as the pair walked and the redhead shrugged.

"Well, you know how crazy things have been lately, my parents have been in a lot and they're not a lot of fun to be around, since everything's settled I thought-" Roxas looked up at Axel as he stopped mid sentence and looked at the redhead curiously. This was the second time this had happened today, Roxas just hoped that it wasn't for the same reason.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, but this time gained no response from the wide eyed redhead, so the blond followed the other's eyes towards Axel's front door, where he was shocked to be met by another redhead, who strongly resembled Axel in almost every way apart from the slightly longer hair.

"Hey little brother," the other greeted, and Roxas looked on in shock at the man standing feet from the pair. "Mind letting me in?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Axel said through gritted teeth, hatred dripping from every word as he glared at his 'brother'.

"Your _brother_?" Roxas asked, but received no answer, and understood that he wasn't a part of this conversation.

"Come on Axel, is that really any way to greet your big brother after all this time?"

"_I said!_" Axel cut off the other redhead, "what the fuck are you doing here? Reno."

"I'm coming home Ax," Reno said and Axel's laughter was rather menacing.

"You're back?" Axel asked, "after ten years! You're back?!" Roxas watched the scene in front of him in shock. He had never seen Axel like this before. "Who says anyone wants you back?! Huh!"

"Look Ax, I'm sorry."

"You're Sorry?!" Axel shouted, his anger flaring at his older brother. "You're sorry for leaving me here without an older brother while our parents spent weeks away on business?! You're sorry that you went out to escape and didn't even take your baby brother with you?! You're sorry for what? Reno!" Axel's breathing was ragged as he took in some deep breaths, unable to calm down.

It was silent. Reno's head was down, his eyes towards the ground as he took Axel's verbal beating. He knew he deserved it. But he wanted another chance. "Come on Rox," the younger redhead finally said, eyes still trained on his brother. "Maybe your house would be better after all."

The blond stared, wide eyed at Axel as the redhead turned away from his home, and nodded as he followed close behind, glancing quickly at the other man before walking briskly to try and catch up with his friend.

*******

"Here," Roxas said, offering Axel a hot cup of tea which the redhead accepted with a grateful smile as the blond sat down on his bed next to him. "Are you ok?" Roxas asked after a short silence, he was still recovering from what he'd seen, he'd never imagined Axel to be able to hate anyone like that.

"I'm sorry," Axel mumbled, staring down into his cup as the steam rose and disappeared.

"Axel," Roxas said, in a tone telling the redhead he was being stupid.

"I'm serious Rox, I am sorry," Axel said, looking up at the blond with shattered emerald eyes that almost made Roxas' heart stop. "You shouldn't have had to see that, and I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Roxas scolded the redhead. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not like what happened changes the fact that you're one of my best friends, and I still care about you."

Axel looked at Roxas again and smiled warmly, his eyes piecing back together again slowly. "Thank you Rox, you really are an amazing friend," Axel said and the blond blushed. "I guess I should probably tell you what all of that was about, huh?" the redhead said, looking back at his cup.

"Not if you don't want to. If you want me to I can forget that it even happened," Roxas said, and though Axel smiled, he shook his head.

"I guess… I want to tell you," Axel said honestly, and placed his cup on the bedside table.

"That was my brother; Reno. Growing up he was my best friend," Axel started, his eyes swimming with memories, and Roxas listened intently. "My parents own a big merchandising firm, they were always away on business, sometimes for up to three weeks at a time, so you can imagine that Reno and I would stick together. He was the only family I really had."

"My parents expected big things from Reno, he was supposed to go to college then university to train to become the head of the business." Axel's expression turned sad. "But he hated it. I could tell that he hated it, all of the pressure being put on him to be the best at everything. And when he was sixteen and I was eight. He left. Vanished without saying goodbye or leaving a letter. I didn't know what to do, I felt completely betrayed, and eventually, I started hating Reno for leaving me alone."

"Not long after that mom and dad started putting all of that pressure on me, telling me that I had to be better than Reno, that I wouldn't be good enough unless I was better. When I was nine my report card wasn't up to scratch and I was scolded for it, I was 'a disgrace' since I couldn't do better, and they would tell me I wasn't good enough. I would never be good enough, I would never be better than Reno, who had always shown the most promise and had always been the brightest."

"After that I pretty much stopped caring about what my parents thought of me. They were never home, so why should I care, right? I lived most of my life on my own, I never had a babysitter or a nanny, I was left to fend for myself for ten years so that's what I did. I barely talk to my parents, once I got into junior high I did all I could not to go home when they were there. I met Demyx there, and he became my best friend, then I met Sora and most of the others in high school, I was even part of the Blitzball team as a junior to keep myself occupied and my parents stopped caring about what I would be, if they had to, they'd sell the company when they were done with it, and that's the way it is now."

Axel picked his cup up as he finished his story and Roxas stared at him with wide eyes. He understood now why Axel had never said he had a brother, and why he'd never been to his house. The blond felt his eyes sting with unshed tears for his friend. Axel had never shown that he had had such a life, the redhead had always smiled, or cracked a joke, acting carefree when he had so much to deal with, like he was returning to an unwanted reality. Roxas's move from the home he had loved was nothing compared to this. He remembered having the world crash around his when he had lost his parents, but at least his life was slowly put back together. Axel's broken home was there every day, and there was nothing he could do about it.

It was silent as the blond processed everything, tears shining in his eyes, and without a sound he leaned over to Axel, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck and burying his head in the taller boy's shoulder as he hugged him. "I'm so sorry," Roxas said, his words muffled, and Axel slowly wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, pulling the blond in for a tighter embrace. "I wish you didn't have to go through this," the blond continued. "I wish I could help."

"Come on Roxy, you have your own problems, you don't need to have me to worry about on top of that," Axel said, leaning his cheek against soft, blond spikes.

"You should know by now that if I could have helped you with this I would have done it without a complaint Axel, if worrying about you helped then I would have done it a long time ago." the blond said as he blushed and the redhead smiled.

"You're such a worry wart," Axel laughed, squeezing the blond a little tighter. "Thank you."

"And you're a douche bag, I can't believe you didn't tell me," Roxas said, enjoying the hug and unwilling to let go yet. His heart was racing with the embrace. He wanted more.

"You're the only person who knows. I didn't even tell Demyx," Axel admitted.

Roxas pulled away from Axel's shoulder to look at the redhead's captivating, emerald eyes, his hands hung loosely around Axel's neck as the two stared at each other, Roxas' heart pounding furiously as he watched Axel break their eye contact to glance at the blonde's pink lips. Roxas swallowed dryly and hesitantly leaned forward.

Both boys jumped as a loud knock came from Roxas' bedroom door and the blond fell off his bed and onto the floor, clutching his heart "hey guys," Cloud called from the other side of the door "granddad told me to tell you that dinner's ready if you want some." When the older Strife received no answer he opened the door, peering round to look into the room and raising an eyebrow at Roxas who was glaring furiously at him. "Why are you on the floor?" Cloud asked, but shrugged after a short silence. "Come on, I'm hungry." he said, and both boys joined him, making their way down the stairs.

******

"So Axel, is everything alright? You two seemed to return rather quickly." Ansem asked the redhead once they were all sat at the table.

"It's all good gramps, we just decided it was better to stay here since we have a lot more reference books and stuff. Besides, I like it here," Axel grinned and the older man laughed.

"Well, you're welcome here anytime Axel," Ansem said and smiled.

"When does that presentation have to be in?" Cloud asked "you guys have been at it for almost a month."

Roxas was thankful that he had succeeded to fight away the imposing blush from hearing that sentence, but he didn't answer, his mind was still racing. "Tomorrow," Axel finally said, glancing at Roxas who was silently picking at his food "Xaldin gave us a month deadline so we have to present everything tomorrow."

"He is a very consistent man Xaldin, a very good teacher," Ansem added.

"Have you finished everything yet?" Cloud asked.

"Almost, just a few things to copy up and it's all done," Axel grinned.

"Help yourself to snacks if you want them," Ansem said as the four cleared away their plates.

"Thanks granddad," Roxas said as the two boys retreated back to Roxas' room and began the finishing touches on the project.

"If we're lucky he won't make us do the presentation tomorrow," Roxas said, flicking through his note book and underlining the facts they needed to put into the slide.

"I don't mind, speaking doesn't bother me all that much," Axel said as he typed. "Another insecurity of yours?" the redhead asked, turning his head to look at Roxas who was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Well observed," the blond said, drawing another line before handing the book to Axel. "That's the last one, can you type that up while I finish my History work?" Roxas asked, and the redhead nodded, turning back to the screen and flicking through the book.

"What happens when you go home?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two. The question had been plaguing him, and since Reno's declaration that he was back he wondered if Axel would be ok.

"I dunno," Axel answered honestly. He was still more than furious at Reno, but the guy was stubborn, and since Axel's parents were away, it looked like it would just be the two of them.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Roxas offered, though he wasn't sure if that would work. Axel just shrugged, "maybe it would be good, and if it doesn't work, you can come back here," Roxas offered, staring down at his History book.

"Hey kiddo, gramps said it's bedtime." Cloud called from across the hall as the older brother walked into his room and shut the door.

Axel chuckled, walking over to Roxas and ruffling the boys hair, "looks like it's time for me to go." Axel said, and the blond looked up, nodding before standing up off the bed.

"Thanks Rox, for everything." Axel said as he stood outside the blonde's door.

"I'm here if you need me," Roxas smiled and his eyes grew wide as Axel placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek, pulling away with a smile.

"Sweet dreams," Axel said, before turning away and walking home, leaving Roxas frozen on the spot, hand pressed to his hot cheek before finally closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to hell for that aren't I. I hope you can forgive me for putting Cloud's amazingly good/bad timing in it again.**

**Tily:**** You! I'm going to kill you!**

**Kit: -_-; ok, she won't forgive me, but I can fend her off, I don't know if I can do that with everyone else.**

**Oh man, hey Reno xD I couldn't resist putting him in there, it's Reno! I feel bad for Axel and his childhood, he needs a hug... oh wait he gets one off Roxas ;D you don't know how much I love Cloud in this story xD**

**Oh and look some Seiner! I hope you fans liked it, that's another pairing in there and another side story I have to write along with SoRiku [which is almost finished] Zemyx and I'm writing a side story about what happens when Axel gets home when Reno's there, those could take a while though.**

**Tily: I'll forgive you when the lemon is written!**

**Kit: ¬¬; all in good time.**

**Tily: Review! She'll write the lemon quicker! Hopefully Cloud won't walk in on that too.**

**Kit:...*smirk***

**Tily: Don't you dare!**

**_I finished that side story! If you're interested check out 'So that's what happened' if you haven't already that is ^^_  
**


	13. Tonight

Oh my god... I'm dying! D: not really, but I have no idea how I finished this chapter or how I wrote anything that is actually legible. I discovered the joys of Jack Johnson today though :) and I honestly wanted to finish my Zemyx before I done this but that just wasn't happening. **In case no one knew I finished that SoRiku side story. It's under 'so that's what happened'.**

Tily: ...

Kit: Are you still not speaking to me?!

Tily: *shakes head*

Kit: ... -_- I can't deal with this.

**Disclaimer: for my actions in the last chapter Square refused to give me Axel :'( but I did get to hug Cloud for his amazingly bad timing xD so all of these chapacters still belong to Square.**

* * *

"So Rox, you can definitely make it tonight right?" Axel asked as the two boys walked onto the school grounds on Monday morning.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Roxas said and smiled.

"Ok cool," Axel grinned back. "I've gotta get to gym so I'll see you later," the redhead said, walking towards a branching corridor of the hall.

"Hey Axel!" Roxas called to the older boy who stopped and turned to look at the blond. Roxas stood but didn't say anything. He had intended to ask his friend if everything was ok at home. It had been a week since Reno had turned up on his doorstep and Roxas wanted to make sure Axel was ok. "Never mind," the blond mumbled, but looked up as he heard Axel chuckle and felt the boy's hand ruffling his hair.

"Worry wart," Axel said, grinning, before turning away and walking towards the gymnasium, leaving Roxas to gawk in his direction, finally collecting himself to quickly make his way to art.

"Are you going tonight?" Marluxia asked as Roxas sat down on his stool, they were back to painting again.

"Yeah," the blond said, "are you?"

"Are you kidding me? Demyx hasn't shut up about it, he'd drown me if I didn't," Marluxia said, rolling his eyes and Roxas laughed "besides, it's more than likely that they'll drag me up there to help."

"Is he always this excited about these gigs?" Roxas questioned and the pink haired boy gave an exasperated nod.

"Every time for at least a week." The boy stated.

*******

"So, are you going tonight?" Roxas asked Riku as the pair sat down for lunch.

The silverette shrugged, "I guess so, I don't have anything else planned."

"You're such a hermit when you want to be," Roxas commented with a smirk as Riku flipped him off. The blond jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket and he removed it, flipping it open to see he'd received a text and rolled his eyes at the sender.

"Axel?" Riku asked as Roxas nodded and read the message.

'_You're still definitely coming tonight yeah?'_

Roxas tutted and smirked, which quickly morphed into a smile as he replied 'yes Axel, I'll be there.'

'_Just checking babe.'_ was the quick reply and Roxas returned his phone to his pocket.

"Roxas?" the blond looked up to see Sora, looking at him slightly uncomfortably, but what the brunet asked next completely shocked everyone within ear shot. "Um, is this seat taken?"

Roxas couldn't stop himself from gawking at his friend before he shook his head in disbelief and answered. "No, come sit with us," the blond said, glancing at Riku who was staring at Sora, face slightly bemused.

There was silence as the three sat without talking. Roxas had given the others threatening looks about making the situation worse by stopping their usual chatter, so everyone went back as if nothing had happened.

Roxas cleared his throat after glancing at the fidgeting Sora beside him, -the brunet's eyes directed towards the table- and Riku, who had lost interest in his book completely. "So Sora, are you going to the concert tonight too?" Roxas asked, the brunet's head snapping up to look at him as he finally tried to relax and act normal.

"Oh, yeah. You know Demyx, he won't be happy unless everyone's there," Sora laughed.

"Axel's the big head who likes showing off, I just like my friends to have a good time," Demyx grinned from the other side of Roxas before turning back to talk to Zexion.

"By the way, how come you're on your own? Is Kairi busy today?" Roxas asked, looking around the cafeteria for any sign of the girl but the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, u-uh no." Sora stuttered, and Roxas raised an eyebrow at the brunet. "Actually, we kind of… broke it off last week," Sora admitted, and the blond didn't fail to notice the glance he sent Riku.

Roxas turned his own attention to the silverette briefly to see the boy looking completely stunned. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," the blond lied, but Sora knew to play along.

"It's no big deal," Sora mumbled with a small shrug.

"We have English next right? Why don't we all walk together?" Roxas said with a smile and Sora blushed, but nodded slightly, Riku following quietly.

********

"Are you two official yet?" Roxas asked Hayner as he walking into history.

"Well, we're not public yet if that's what you mean," the blond said and Roxas sighed.

"What do I do with you?" he mumbled and Hayner shrugged.

"I wonder if he'll come to the concert tonight," Hayner pondered out loud.

"You're going too?" Roxas asked and the blond boy nodded.

"Well, kind of. I work at the club they're playing at, I'll be working for most of the performance but once I'm done I'll stick around until the end."

"Really? I didn't think you knew what a job was," Roxas smirked, Hayner flipping him off for the comment.

"Hey Rox!" Said blond turned around once his name was called to see Axel jogging his way, waving at him. The two continued to walk towards the exit once the redhead had caught up.

"Don't forget about tonight," Axel said and Roxas sighed.

"Axel." He said seriously, gaining the redhead's full attention. "I took a night off work, I circled it on my calendar and I told Cloud about it. I'll be there. So stop reminding me you moron." Roxas chuckled as Axel blushed. It was cute.

"I'm just checking," Axel said with a pout.

"I'm sure you could perform without me there," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but you have yet to witness my amazing singing voice properly, and I'm playing acoustic and you have to see it," the blond grinned.

"I promise Axel, I won't miss it." The redhead finally nodded as the boys reached the car park and Roxas broke away, waving goodbye to Axel, and walking towards Cloud's car.

"Hey Cloud!"

"I know Axel, I'll be there," The older blond sighed, moving from his leaning position against the car to get in and start the engine.

"He been bugging you too?" Roxas asked, slightly amused and the older Strife nodded.

"He made my computer programming class hell," Cloud sighed. "By the way, Tifa's coming with us tonight," cloud smiled.

"I know, she told me yesterday." Roxas said, "what about Leon?"

"He's meeting us there since he has to take Sora and Selphie."

********

"Hey Roxas," Tifa greeted the smaller blond as she entered the house, she'd already been told by Ansem to let herself in, she was more than welcome to. Roxas remembered that conversation, he had blanched when Ansem had said the same thing to Axel.

"Hey Tifa, you look great," Roxas said and smiled at the girl who blushed.

"Hey, that's my line," Cloud said as he descended the staircase, placing a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's cheek and she giggled.

"You three have fun tonight, and don't cause any trouble," Ansem said, appearing at the entrance of the living room and chuckling.

"We'll be good," Cloud said and Roxas scoffed.

"I'll keep him out of trouble granddad," the younger blond said with a smirk as Cloud pouted.

"And make sure he doesn't agree to any absurd bets, I've heard about them from my daughter." Cloud blushed.

"Ok, I think we can leave now, bye gramps," the boy called, ushering the others out of the house as the man laughed.

Roxas laughed at his brother before his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. The younger blond sighed, already knowing who it was that had decided to bother him.

'_You have 30 minutes, if I don't see you here when it starts I'm burning the club down just because you broke a promise.'_

Roxas couldn't help but laugh, Axel really knew how to go overboard.

'Moron, I said I'd be there so will you shut up already! I'm on my way so don't do anything stupid, and will you stop panicking already!'

The blond had noticed this earlier. Considering Axel had asked him at least three times if he was going to the concert.

'…_how did you know I was panicking?' _Roxas chuckled, he could just imagine Axel's stunned face.

'You've been asking everyone if they're going to the gig all day, obviously you can't get it off your mind, and you're trying to distract yourself by mentioning it. Which obviously isn't working by the way. Just relax, you'll be fine.' Roxas replied and shook his head, looking out of the window as the car made its way towards the venue.

'_Thanks Rox.'_ Axel replied, and the blond smiled.

"Oh god," Roxas grimaced as he walked into the club with his brother and Tifa. Sure the room was big, but it was still packed with innumerable bodies, most of which he recognised, almost everyone he knew at school was there.

"If we're lucky, some of these will clear out before the show starts," Cloud said, looking just as pleased as Roxas.

"Roooxy!" Axel sang, pushing his way through the crowd and hugging Roxas before the blond could even say anything. "Good, you made it!" the redhead said delightedly.

"Axel… dying." Roxas breathed out, and the redhead finally put him down. "sorry blondie. Hey guys," Axel greeted the other two, "how are the love birds?"

"We're fine," Cloud said, rolling his eyes at the redhead.

"Leon's over there," Axel pointed in the direction he'd just walked from. "I'm stealing Roxy here, so see you guys later."

"Wait, what?" Roxas said, but was promptly grabbed by the hand and pulled towards the stage. "Hey, what the hell?" the blond asked as he was dragged through the mass of bodies.

"Dem wants to see you," Axel answered with a shrug.

"Roxas!" Demyx called happily as he hugged the shorter blond.

"Hey Demyx," Roxas smiled, "good luck tonight."

"Thanks, though Zexy's here so I'm all set," the older boy grinned.

"I'm a good luck charm now?" Zexion asked, approaching the trio.

"Aww Zexy, you're my everything. Including a good luck charm," Demyx said with a sweet smile and Zexion blushed.

Roxas couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see his friends so happy together. The blond gave the hand he forgot he was holding a small squeeze as he watched his friends, unaware of the glance he'd just received from Axel, who smiled, wishing he could squeeze back. "So." Demyx said, turning his attention back to his friends, "are you two a couple now or something?" he asked, sounding as unsurprised as he could.

"What?" Roxas asked, a look of confusion on his face before he realised he was still holding hands with Axel. The blond blushed hotly and reluctantly removed his hand from Axel's who didn't seem to have minded the contact at all. "Oh, uh no," Roxas said, shaking his head and Demyx frowned slightly before receiving a gently squeeze on his arm from Zexion and he repositioned his expression.

"Come on Ax, it's almost time for the concert," Demyx said happily, kissing Zexion lightly on the lips before skipping off towards his guitar case.

"Good luck," Roxas said, smiling at Axel, his blush finally disappearing.

"Thanks. By the way, I made sure the front was cleared for you guys, Sora should have told the others and I already told Riku," Roxas nodded, waving good bye as he and Zexion walked back to the main room.

Roxas barely recognised the room when he walked back out. Everyone was now seated around small circular tables, four people to each, all eyes on the stage. The blond finally scanned the room, finding Riku sat with Cloud and Tifa and smiled as he walked towards the group. "Evening," Riku greeted with a smile.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here I wasn't sure you'd make it." Roxas admitted with a smile.

"I decided it was boring being a hermit," Riku said sarcastically and Roxas laughed. He glanced around the room at everyone he knew. Sora was at the table beside them, along with Leon, Selphie, and -to Roxas' surprise- Kairi.

"Hey Sora," Roxas waved at the boy who grinned back. "Look, I got Riku to stop being a hermit," the boy announced happily, and Sora laughed as the blond received a swift dig in the side from Riku, who glanced back at Sora, said brunet smiling at the silverette once he'd finished giggling and receiving a warm smile from Riku back.

"Evening everyone!" the chattering crowd turned their attention to the stage where Axel and Demyx were grinning, guitars in hand and sitting on some cushioned stools, microphones placed in front of them.

Roxas looked up at the pair in awe, they really suited being on stage. "We're 'The Nobodies' well part of them anyway, and the acoustic duet the others are too lazy to be part of," Axel said, receiving a chorus of laughter.

"We'll be playing a few numbers tonight, we don't have any finished numbers yet so these will all be covers, please enjoy our performance," Demyx smiled and everyone clapped before silence fell and Demyx began playing.

"This song is 'Acoustic 3' by 'Goo Goo Dolls'." Axel said before he began singing.

"_They painted up your secrets_

_With the lies they told to you_

_And the least they ever gave you_

_Was the most you ever knew"_

Roxas was stunned. He gawked at the redhead as he sang, soaking up the wonderful voice. The pair were incredible, Demyx was fluid as he played the guitar notes perfectly and Roxas couldn't keep his eyes off them. It was incredible.

Axel glanced down at the blond and smiled as he sang, Roxas' eyes sparkled as he listened making Axel's heart flutter, it was the best reaction he could possibly get made even better from the fact that it was Roxas.

"_And you know I see right through you_

_When the world gets in your way_

_What's the point in all the screamin'_

_You're not listening anyway"_

Demyx strummed the last chord and everyone clapped and cheered. "Thanks guys, that was by Goo Goo Dolls, an amazing band we will be playing more of later on when we get Marluxia up here," Axel smirked as everyone else whistled.

"Damn you Axel," Marluxia called from a table further along the row from Roxas "I came here to enjoy myself not play," the pink haired boy said with a smirk.

"Right Marly, and that's why you brought your drum sticks," Axel rolled his eyes. "Ok guys, our next song is a one you all know, feel free to join in, just don't outshine me," the redhead grinned. "It's time for 'Hey There Delilah'."

Everyone cheered, singing along with the pair on stage, Roxas laughed happily, watching Demyx and Axel as they sang, finally the song ended with cheers. "Time to switch, now obviously Demyx isn't as good as me, but he's not bad," Axel laughed, receiving a playful punch from his friend who took off his guitar and heightened the microphone.

"Hey guys, don't listen to Axel, I'm worried his head's getting too big for the room." Everyone laughed as the blond cleared his throat. "The song I'm going to sing is 'I'll Follow you Into The Dark' I hope you like it."

Roxas focused on Axel as he played the introduction, he knew the boy could play bass but he never would have guessed he'd be so good at guitar too. Almost as good as Demyx.

'_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark'_

Everyone hushed as Demyx's melodic voice filled the room. Roxas had never heard him sing before, not even harmonies for the band at school, and he wondered why, Demyx was an amazing singer. Roxas could see Demyx looking at Zexion as he sang, he smiled again wondering what it must feel like to have someone love so much just like those two. "Time for a break guys," Axel said after the song had finished. "Marly's coming up for the next few songs."

"You suck Axel!" everyone laughed as Marluxia shouted at the redhead.

"So it's time to set up the drum kit, we'll be back in five," the pair smiled before leaving the stage, a few others appearing and setting up the drum kit.

"Hi Roxas," the blond turned around to find Namine smiling down at him and he grinned back.

"Hey Namine," Roxas started, but was quickly interrupted as Axel came bursting through the door, heading straight for him.

"Roxy!" he called, hugging the blond, "what do you think? I'm awesome huh?"

"Alright Axel, stop before that head of hot air of yours carries you off," Roxas laughed and the redhead pouted. "ok fine, yeah, you were great." the blond grinned as Axel gave him a blinding smile.

"Hey Axel!" the redhead's smile quickly turned into a frown as Larxene attached herself to his arm. "You were amazing!" she said, hugging as close to the redhead as possible.

Roxas internally bristled, desperate to push the girl away and grab Axel for himself. She was far too close, and if it wasn't enough that Roxas was pissed, Axel didn't seem too happy about it either. "Roxas?" the blond slowly turned his head to look at Namine, the girl giving him a concerned look as his knuckles turned white from grabbing the arms of the chair. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said, trying his best not to sound as angry as he was.

"What's wrong Roxy? Is it your time of the month again?" Larxene cackled making Roxas bristle angrily again.

"Coming from the uptight virgin," the blond said bitterly and Larxene fumed "and don't ever call me Roxy."

"You should keep your nose in the gutter, where it belongs."

"I was right. You're strung up tighter than the underwear you put on every Friday night out," Roxas smirked as the girl fumed, looking ready to explode.

"So the cat's got it's claws out. Is that because I'm the one standing here with Axel and not you?" the smaller blonde's face faltered in his triumphant smirk, the expression appearing on Larxene's face instead. "Oh I get it," the girl began, but Axel had had just about enough of it.

"Enough Larxene," the redhead glared at the girl. How dare she pick a fight with Roxas, "I didn't ask you to be here tonight, and I won't just let you hassle Roxas. You should leave." He said, pulling away from the girl and walking back through the door towards the stage.

Larxene stared hazy eyed after Axel before her anger flared and she turned back around to face Roxas. The girl glared, the look being returned just as strong before she raised her hand and slapped Roxas hard across the face. "Larxene!" Axel shouted from the stage, rage obvious on his features "get out!"

The girl didn't move, continuing to glare before a body invaded her vision and she looked up to see a pissed off looking Riku. "Leave," he said, venom dripping from that one word. "Don't deceive yourself Larxene, I may look like a calm person, but I will not refrain from giving you what you so rightly deserve," the silverette glared. Larxene huffed before turning and walking away and out of the door to the club. "Are you alright?" Riku asked, kneeling down in front of his friend.

Roxas had his fingers placed lightly over his stinging cheek, it was throbbing, and he dared not touch it. "Roxas, here." the blond looked up to see a worried and panicking brunet hand him some ice in a cloth.

Roxas thanked Sora before placing the ice lightly on his cheek, wincing at the pain. "Are you ok kiddo?" Cloud asked his brother, and the younger Strife nodded.

"Where's Tifa?" he asked, looking for the girl who evidently was not at Cloud's side.

"She'll be back soon," the older boy smirked.

"Are you alright?!" the new panicked voice came from Axel as he kneeled in front of Roxas, moving the blonde's hand to see the prominent, red outline of Larxene's hand which was slowly bruising. Axel moved back as he stared at the mark then dropped his head. "I'm so sorry," the redhead mumbled and Roxas gave him a questioning look. "I shouldn't have went back on stage, I thought she'd just leave." Axel stopped as his voice cracked.

"It's alright Axel, it wasn't your fault," Roxas said to his friend who shook his head. "Axel," he said, gaining the redhead's attention "you didn't know. Besides, I provoked it so it's my fault. Now get back on that stage."

Axel shook his head again, "maybe we should cancel the rest of the performance, I don't want anything like that happening again."

"Hey! I came here to hear you sing, now get on that stage or I'll slap you next," Roxas warned with a glare before he softened his expression. "Get back up there for me you moron." Roxas said and Axel finally stood up silently, walking back to the stage door.

The pair appeared together again, sitting down on their stools as Marluxia sat down behind the drums, Axel's expression was still rather grim, and Demyx glanced at his friend concerned before looking down at Roxas, the boy's eyes widening "holy crap Roxas what happened to your face?!" Demyx shouted and the others shook their head at the blond.

Roxas laughed, "it was a ninja turtle Demyx! You missed everything!" the blond called.

"Really which one?" Demyx asked, eyes shining with genuine curiosity.

"Not the teenage mutant kind Demyx," Roxas laughed as his friend sulked. "and tell Axel to cheer up or I'm not coming back to one of his concerts again." Roxas smirked as the redhead's head shot up and he stared wide eyed at the blond.

"I hope you're all ready for part two!" Demyx grinned, "I'm singing first, then the rest is Axel. My next song is Breakdown by Jack Johnson."

Axel did as he was told and played the introduction, Demyx joining in on queue and finally Marluxia who played without a hitch.

'_I hope this old train breaks down_

_Then I could take a walk around_

_And, see what there is to see_

_And time is just a melody'_

Axel's expression finally turned happy as he played, and Roxas smiled up at him, he didn't want the concert to cancel, he wouldn't miss this for the world, and there was no way he was going to let Axel cancel after Larxene slapped him, the bitch would pay for that.

"It's finally time for some Goo Goo Dolls," Axel said as Demyx brought his guitar up. "If you guys aren't fans you will be soon. This is the first of two songs, Black Balloon."

'_Baby's black balloon makes her fly_

_I almost fell into that hole in your life_

_And you're not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

'_Cause you were the same as me_

_But on your knees'_

"Next is Slide," Axel said once he'd finished, the three going straight into the next song.

'_Could you whisper in my ear_

_The things you wanna feel_

_I'd give you anything_

_To feel it coming'_

Roxas smiled, his stomach bursting with butterflies every time Axel glanced down at him and grinned or winked. Finally the song finished "thanks Marly," Axel turned around and said to the pink haired boy before turning back to the audience "Marluxia everyone!" he said enthusiastically, and everyone cheered as the boy waved and left the stage. "Ok guys this is the last song by Dashboard Confessional, Dem and I picked this one especially so we hope you enjoy it and thank you for coming out tonight." the audience cheered again before the pair began playing the guitar together and Axel's eyes fell upon Roxas's, the blonde's heart pounding in his chest as the two boys eyes locked for the entire song.

'_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have replaced,_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart'_

"Thanks again you guys, we've been 'The Nobodies' acoustic. See you all again." Both boys stood and bowed as the crowd cheered, standing from their seats as the pair walked off stage.

"Zexy!" Demyx cried as he appeared, hugging his boyfriend "did you like it? The last song was for you! Well from me anyway, if it came from Axel too that would be a little creepy," the blond laughed as Zexion rolled his eyes and kissed the boy.

"Do that outside will ya. I've got nothing against it but if you get me fired because you get in a fight with some homophobes I'll kick your ass," Hayner warned, walking towards the group, Seifer at his side.

"Hey," Roxas greeted. "I thought I'd see you once you finished."

"Nope, I was at the back. I was still working when all that commotion went on though." Hayner sighed.

"Oh yeah, here's your cloth."

"Give me that," Hayner said, snatching the now dry cloth "Sora grabbed it and ran I didn't know what was going on," the boy said and the others laughed.

"So you've gone public now?" Roxas asked the blond couple.

"No, why?" Hayner asked.

"You're standing together. That's pretty much all you two need for this to be public."

"When did you two get together?" Demyx asked, shutting Hayner up from his retort and proving Roxas right.

"Roxas, are you ok now?" Tifa asked, walking over with Cloud. "I would have asked earlier, sorry I disappeared." the girl said guiltily.

"That's ok, and I'm fine," Roxas grinned, though his cheek still stung a little. "By the way, where did you go?" He asked, and raised an eyebrow as the girl became flustered.

"W-well, erm, just for a little fresh air," Tifa giggled, but Roxas knew she was lying. "It's getting late, shouldn't we get going?" the girl said, tugging on Cloud's sleeve.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Ok, I'm just going to say bye to Axel," Roxas said, walking towards the stage door. He entered to find the redhead kneeling in front of his guitar case. "Hey," the blond greeted, making Axel jump.

"You scared the crap out of me," Axel said, clutching his chest.

"Sorry," Roxas laughed. "I just came to say good night, we're leaving now."

"Oh, ok," Axel said, standing up to face Roxas. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Roxas nodded in agreement. "And thanks for coming tonight Rox, it means a lot," the redhead smiled warmly making Roxas blush.

"You were great tonight, I'm really glad I came," the blond said shyly.

"I _was _awesome wasn't I," Axel said and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"See you tomorrow douche bag, that's if you can fit your head through the door and get out of here first," Roxas said, laughing as he turned away and walked out of the door. Heading home with his brother after an exhausting night.

* * *

**A/N: This thing seriously killed me. In all honesty I didn't even _want_ 4500 words for this, if it was my last chapter then I would have been thrilled, but not this one =_=**

**You've probably noticed from past chapters too but I'm not a big fan of Larxene. Yes Tifa did go to kick her ass, I love Tifa D**

**I researched for_ so long_ to find some acoustic songs! It took me forever, hense the reason I've been listening to Jack Johnson all day. **

**Now I'm going back to listen to The Prodigy!**

**All songs used in this fic are copyright to the proprietor whoever that may be.**

**Tily: ...Review**

**Kit: you said something!... or is that all you're going to say?**

**Tily: *nod***

**Kit: *sigh* i appreciate all of my reviews and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, you will all be listed once the fic is complete. **

**Now excuse me while I die/worry about akuroku day.  
**


	14. You're staying the night!

Chapter 14 is up and Happy Akuroku Day!! I'd make a one-shot but there's no way I'd have it up in time so this will have to do.

Kit: Tily, read it! You'll like this one I promise.

Tily: ...*walks away to read*

Kit: *sigh* she's still not speaking to me.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I know you'll like this one.

**Disclaimer: Square forgives me about at much as Tily does at the moment. So they still own all of the characters. The sotry idea, however, is mine.**

* * *

"Did everyone think Sora punched you again?" Cloud asked as the pair walked towards the car after school. Roxas had awoke with the brightest bruise he'd ever seen on his face, it was worse than when Sora had punched him and he could have curled back under the covers and died right then.

"Why would they? Almost everyone was at the concert and saw what happened." Roxas sighed, "Xemnas even called me into his office again to find out what had happened, as if I'd had a fight in school again and he didn't know about it."

The older Strife laughed "Axel was pretty depressed about it today, I can't imagine what he must have been like when he actually saw you."

"You'd think he'd been slapped the look he had on his face. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him it was fine, not to mention he almost lit my face on fire with a Bunsen burner, that didn't help his mood." Roxas sighed, he'd been trying to cheer Axel up all day to no avail, his next plan was punching him and seeing if that worked.

"That's Axel for you," Cloud smirked.

The two boys entered the house, dropping their bags and heading for the kitchen. Ansem had told the pair in the morning that he'd be leaving for a conference again, this time in Tampa, but it would still be an overnight stay and he wouldn't be back until Wednesday afternoon. "What are you doing for food?" Cloud asked and Roxas gave his brother a questioning look.

"I dunno, why?" the younger blond asked.

"Well, I'm going to Leon's for the night, he'd invite you but Sora's actually not there tonight and his parents are pretty tough about this stuff for some reason," Cloud shrugged, "so I won't be around to poison you but I wouldn't be around for company either."

"You're leaving me on my own?!" Roxas asked his brother, why hadn't he been told earlier?

"Well… no, not exactly," the older blond said and Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion just as the door opened. "Your company's just arrived," Cloud smirked and his younger brother looked at him wide eyed.

There was only one person who would just walk in. "Hey," Roxas turned around slowly to see a grinning redhead "I'm the babysitter," Axel smirked and the younger blond bristled, storming out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"Don't worry about him," Cloud said as the pair watched Roxas walk away, "he's just pissed that I didn't tell him," the older blond said, and smirked as his brother's door was slammed shut.

*******

"Roxas!" Cloud called up the stairs. The younger blond hadn't left his room yet, and no one had bothered him either. He wouldn't have been so bothered if Cloud had just _told him_ that he wouldn't be there, he couldn't believe his brother had invited Axel to stay either. Roxas was seriously crushing on the redhead, having him stay over wouldn't exactly help the situation. He didn't even think Axel liked him back. "I'm leaving now kiddo," Cloud said, opening Roxas door to find the boy sitting at his desk.

"See you tomorrow," Roxas mumbled, staring blankly at his computer screen.

"And don't just ignore Axel, he's doing me this favour and he's your friend," the older Strife said and Roxas sighed before turning off the laptop and standing.

"Alright, I'm going downstairs," he finally said, and Cloud nodded.

"Have fun," the older boy smiled before leaving the room. "See you later Axel!" Cloud called as he left the house, receiving a goodbye call from the redhead.

Roxas slowly made his way downstairs, leaning against the doorframe of the living room where Axel was sitting flicking through channels on the T.V. "Hey," Roxas greeted the boy who turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hey, nice to see you without an angry face," Axel smirked.

"Well if he'd told me earlier I wouldn't have been so mad. I hate when Cloud doesn't tell me things until the last minute," Roxas admitted with a huff as he dropped onto the couch beside Axel, stealing the remote and putting on the music channel.

"How's your cheek?" Axel asked after a short silence and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"If you don't shut up about it I'll give you a black eye of your own. It's fine as long as I don't put pressure on it, just like any other bruise." Roxas said, and the redhead gave a short nod, still upset about the whole ordeal. "If you get depressed I'm throwing you out of my house." Roxas threatened.

The blond finally set the remote down once he'd found a suitable song and stood up, heading towards the kitchen. "You like The Prodigy?" Axel asked, following the blond.

"Yeah, why?" Roxas asked, scouring the kitchen cupboards for some form of food, finally looking in the fridge and taking a few things out to set on the island.

Axel shrugged, "I didn't think you'd be into it, you don't really seem the type," the redhead admitted.

"You'd probably be surprised by what I listen to," Roxas laughed. "But what did you think I'd be into?"

"Lostprophets, Foo Fighters, maybe some Blink 182," Axel said, sitting to watch the blond as he shuffled around the room.

"Well I do like those, they're some of my favourite bands. But I have a pretty open mind about music, as long as it's not dance music," Roxas said, he detested that music with a passion. "You like pasta right?"

Axel nodded "want me to help?"

The blond shook his head no, "people who help me in the kitchen don't get out unscathed," Roxas laughed "just ask Cloud. Still I need to find something to put in it to accommodate for your condition," the blond smirked.

"Being a vegetarian isn't an illness you know," Axel said, rolling his eyes.

"No wonder you're so skinny," Roxas laughed as he took out some mushrooms and peppers, rummaging for other ingredients as he went. "If it was up to Cloud I'd cook everyday," Roxas mumbled as he cut up the vegetables.

"Are you really that good? He told me he's a picky eater," Axel said and Roxas nodded.

"You have no idea. When we first moved in with my aunt and uncle, he didn't eat for about a week because of the food they made."

"So what happened? Did you have to cook?" Roxas nodded.

"My mum taught me when I was younger, she always made the best food," Roxas said, reminiscing.

"What happened?" Axel asked, and the room went silent apart from the sound of the knife cutting through the peppers. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me," the redhead finally said, trying to release the awkward tension and Roxas sighed.

"It was their anniversary, they'd been together for fifteen years, but they still loved each other so much. They were still in love like when they had first met." Roxas paused, swallowing dryly.

"They went out to celebrate, just the two of them. Cloud and I were at home with our aunty. I remember waking up, and there was a storm outside, I climbed into Cloud's bed beside mine and asked him if our parents were home yet but he shook his head. Next thing I knew my aunt was in hysterics downstairs, so we went down to see what was wrong. When we got to the bottom of the stairs there were two police officers standing in the rain, my aunt was kneeling on the floor crying so we both rushed to see her. When Cloud asked what was wrong she just kept saying 'I'm sorry'. Finally the officers decided to tell us."

"My parents had been in a car crash on their way back from the restaurant, the car had skidded when they tried to swerve a drunk driver and the car had ploughed straight into a tree. Killing them both on impact." Roxas had stopped cutting. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened since it had happened. He remembered his world crashing down on him in that second when he'd been told his parents wouldn't be coming home and he had to fight back the tears that were now threatening to surface. "I was twelve at the time, my aunt and uncle took custody of us after that until they sent us here to live with granddad."

The blond felt two arms envelope him as he was pulled back into a warm chest. "I'm so sorry Roxas," Axel whispered as he held the blond. Roxas took a deep breath to calm himself down before exhaling.

"It's all in the past, and I love my aunt and uncle, they took great care of us. I really miss my parents, but I know they're still looking after me," Roxas said, he smiled, trying to rid himself of the glum mood that threatened to descend upon him. "Now let go so I can finish this, I'm starving." The blond said, wriggling out of Axel's warm embrace to stir the pasta. "I was shocked you could play guitar yesterday, you really are multi talented huh?" Roxas said, changing the subject.

The redhead shook his head, understanding that Roxas didn't want to go back to the conversation, so he sat back down across from the blond "I'm a pro," Axel smirked triumphantly, "I can play drums and piano too, but not as well as I can bass, that's the main one for me."

"You picked some good songs too, I'm a fan of the Goo Goo Dolls myself."

"They're awesome, definitely one of the best bands ever," Axel smiled.

"It was a great night, I'm really glad I went," Roxas smiled sweetly.

"All except from Larxene, she's irritating at the best of times but I really wanted to punch her last night," Axel said, he was angry just thinking about her.

"Forget about it Ax, I don't care about it, neither should you," Roxas shrugged.

"Of course I care, she slapped you! I should have kicked her out myself instead of just walking away."

"What did I say about getting depressed about it Axel?" Roxas warned the redhead who sighed.

"Fine," Axel sighed, watching as Roxas removed some plates, "by the way," the redhead said, curiosity present in his voice. "Was she right? What Larxene said about you wanting to be where she was?"

"Here, eat your food veggie, before I throw it at you," Roxas said with a smirk as he sat beside the redhead who took a bite.

"Wow Rox, you can cook!" Axel complimented the blond who blushed.

"It's not much," Roxas shrugged, "I wasn't sure what to put in it though, I don't usually cook for you people," the blond smirked as Axel flipped him off.

"You're a big pain in the ass for someone so short," Axel said and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Roxas asked once the pair had finished eating.

"Sure, what've you got?" Axel asked, following Roxas back to the living room.

"Have a look, they're in the cupboard under the T.V," the blond said "I'll get some popcorn or something," he said, walking back into the kitchen, appearing again with a large bowl as Axel sat down on the sofa.

"I put in Underworld, hope you don't mind," the redhead said, sinking back into the cushions to get more comfortable.

Roxas shook his head, "wriggle anymore and you'll disappear into that thing," the blond smirked, placing the bowl on the table and sitting down.

"It's comfortable, maybe I should just sleep on here tonight," Axel laughed.

"By the way, where are you sleeping tonight?" Roxas asked curiously, though he had the feeling he knew the answer.

"In your room apparently, Cloud said he'd stab me in my pretty face if I went in his room, and I can't exactly let him taint my good looks," Axel said and Roxas sighed. Just his luck.

"You're sleeping on the floor, I don't trust you in my bed," Roxas warned the redhead who pouted.

"You're no fun Roxy," he said with a frown.

"Just shut up and watch the movie," the blond smirked.

Both boys jumped as Axel's phone rang, the sound of Monkey Wrench blaring through the speaker, and Axel flipped his phone open to see he'd received a text from Reno. The redhead shook his head as he read the message and closed his phone again. "Reno," he said, answering Roxas' questioning look.

"Are you two ok now?" the blond asked and Axel nodded.

"He's a jerk but he's my brother," the redhead shrugged.

"I'm glad you sorted everything out," Roxas smiled.

"Thanks for listening to me about it," Axel smiled warmly as the blonde's stomach exploded with butterflies at the memory. If Cloud hadn't walked in they would have kissed. Roxas blushed, looking up at the redhead who was staring back down at him.

"No problem," Roxas stuttered, swallowing thickly, his heart raced as he felt the couch beside his leg dip as Axel put his hand down and leaned closer to the blond, his warm breath rushing across Roxas' face before his phone began to ring.

Axel sighed, unmoving from his position just inches away from Roxas before he closed his eyes and leaned back, removing his phone from his pocket to answer it. "Yeah?" he said and grimaced at the voice that spoke to him. "What do you want Reno?" he asked, leaning back into the couched to stare at the T.V screen, the credits were already rolling.

"_Can't I call my little brother when he's at his boyfriend's house?"_ Axel heard the voice say, amusement laced in his words.

"No you can't," he said, rolling his eyes.

"_Oh so he is your boyfriend? Or are you just saying it like that because he's sitting with you?"_ the redhead glanced down at Roxas who was staring at the screen, the blond finally picked up the remote and walked over to change the movie.

"And what if I am?"

"_Well if he's not your boyfriend I guess I've got a chance," _Reno said and Axel glared.

"No way, not to mention that he's ten years younger than you, you pervert," Axel said with a smirk.

"_Aren't you in a bad mood. Don't tell me I interrupted something?"_ the redhead sighed at his brother's obvious talent for being an annoyingly accurate know-it-all.

"You did actually," Axel said, and he heard his brother laugh.

"_Sorry bro, better luck next time,"_ Reno said.

"I'm hanging up," Axel said, closing his phone before his brother could answer.

"Seems like everything's fine," Roxas laughed.

"He's such an idiot, I swear he's worse than me," Axel sighed and Roxas gave him a disbelieving look. "Well I had to learn it from somewhere, as kids we were complete pranksters, drove our parents crazy," Roxas grinned.

"I can imagine that," he laughed.

"So, have you missed me since we finished the project?" Axel asked, following the blond into the kitchen as he went for more popcorn, leaning his chin in his palm on the island.

Roxas scoffed, "you'd like that wouldn't you. How can I miss you? I see you every day at school, and even after that you don't stop texting me. Even if I had a chance to you wouldn't let me. You're like a parasite," the blond smirked.

"That's a yes then," Axel laughed and Roxas blushed, turning back to the microwave.

"You can talk, obviously you can't get me out of your head if you can't leave me alone."

"You're making me sound like a stalker," the redhead frowned.

"You are a stalker. Have you forgotten that you climbed over my fence to talk to me?"

"Good point," Axel admitted and Roxas laughed.

"Come on before the film starts," the blond said, rolling his eyes.

"What are we watching now?" Axel asked, taking the bowl of Roxas, who pouted, and sitting back down.

"Life of Brian," the blond said, sitting next to the boy "my favourite."

Both boys stared at each other in shock as they said the same thing in unison. "Oh my god, we have something in common," Roxas said and Axel tutted.

"Haven't we established that we have more than one thing in common? Considering we have the same taste in music and we both play guitar this shouldn't be such a shock."

"Well that's what I was shocked about, why were you so surprised?" Roxas asked.

"Because that's the second time we've said something at the same time since you got here, I'm not used to that." Axel admitted.

Roxas yawned as the second movie finally came to an end, he was glad he didn't have school in the morning, at least he could stay in bed a little longer. "By the way, where did you leave your things?" Roxas asked sleepily.

"In the hall, I would have put them in your room but you weren't exactly a happy bunny when I got here," Axel laughed, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"I'm heading up so I'll take your stuff with me," Roxas said stretching as he stood up off the couch.

"I'm pretty tired myself," Axel said, standing up and avoiding staring at Roxas' exposed stomach, "I'll take it up, you get the blankets," the redhead said, walking with the blond up to his room.

"I don't think Cloud's coming back to pick us up in the morning," Roxas said, he'd text his brother and find out once he'd changed.

"We don't have to go to the café, any extra time asleep is good for me," Axel chuckled.

"Same here, beats getting up at 6:30 for a change." Roxas grinned, he loved his bed, so if Cloud wasn't picking them up in the morning he'd be happy. "Ok, I'll get the stuff, you can change in here while I'm gone if you want."

Axel shrugged, dropping his bag on the floor and zipping it open. Roxas left the room, walking down the hall to take out some bed covers and something for the redhead to lie on. He returned with a yawn, walking through the open door and freezing, eyes wide. He stared at the redhead who was standing out on the balcony, unaware -as far as Roxas knew- that the blond was even there, gawking at him in his sweat pants and no top on.

Roxas finally shook his head, blushing, and glad that he hadn't been caught "I brought some things," the blond said, setting the folded covers down on his bed and removing his night wear from the draw in his wardrobe.

"Thanks," the redhead smiled, and Roxas nodded from behind the wardrobe.

"I'm going to change," he said, promptly turning away from Axel and walking out of the room.

"What's wrong Roxy? Was my sexy body too much for you?" Axel asked with a smirk when Roxas walked back into the room.

"Shut up Axel," the blond mumbled, "not scared of the dark or anything right?" Roxas asked with a smirk, building up the courage to look at the redhead without drooling _'this is so not good'_ the blond thought, turning the light off when Axel shook his head.

Roxas text his brother about getting to school in the morning, receiving an answer soon after saying he'd have to make his own way there. "Cloud's going straight to school tomorrow," Roxas said, climbing into bed. Thankfully when he'd walked in Axel had been mostly covered by the covers of his make shift bed.

"Oh good, more sleep," Axel chuckled.

Silence fell over the pair as they tried to relax. Not that that was working for Roxas, his mind was racing for a number of reasons: first was that Axel was sleeping in his room, a situation he didn't think he'd ever be faced with, and the fact that he was crushing on a guy who wasn't more than five feet away didn't exactly help the urge he already had to kiss the boy. That lead onto the second reason. They had almost kissed…_ again. _That also didn't help. Roxas wasn't sure if Axel was going to kiss him because he liked him, or just because it felt right at that moment, either way they had been interrupted both times, much to Roxas' dissatisfaction and relief. With all of this running through his head, the blond wasn't sure if he was going to get much sleep tonight.

"Hey Rox," the whisper from Axel pulled the blond out of his thoughts and he turned over to face the direction of the redhead's voice. What he was met with shocked him, and he froze, staring into sparkling emerald eyes which were extremely close.

Roxas had to hold back a shiver as Axel's breath ghosted over his face and the blond finally blinked, "yeah?" he asked, his breathing ragged.

Axel didn't answer, with words anyway, and Roxas found this to be a much better response. The redhead leaned forward, pressing his lips to Roxas' whose lips were now on fire. The sensation was magical, he'd never felt anything so wonderful in his life, and he happily closed his eyes and kissed back, threading his hands into Axel's hair as the redhead lifted himself onto Roxas' bed.

The redhead finally broke the kiss and smiled down at the panting blond. "I've wanted to do that since you got here," Axel smiled and Roxas' pounding heart shot into his throat.

"I thought that was just me," the blond admitted.

"Are you kidding me? When you bumped into me on the first day I thought god had decided to be nice to me," Axel said and the blond chuckled.

"When Demyx decided to use my own advice against me I thought he was just joking, never thought he actually meant it."

"Demyx is surprisingly perceptive, he figured me out in chemistry on Tuesday morning and hasn't shut up since," Axel admitted with a sigh. "I'm sure this might have happened sooner if Cloud didn't have such remarkably bad timing… twice."

"Twice?" Roxas asked curiously, he remembered they almost kissed last week, but that was it.

"When I was in your back garden." Roxas' brows furrowed until realisation hit him and his eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious? That's what you were going to tell me?!" the blond said disappointedly. It really could have been like this a lot sooner.

"But he's not here now, so I can do this," Axel smiled before kissing Roxas again, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling his closer. The two mouths moved in sync before Axel ran his tongue across Roxas' bottom lip. The blond shuddered before opening his mouth, their tongues finally meeting, moving together in perfect harmony for a long while before Axel pulled away again. The blonde's lips were tingling happily, unwilling to let the feeling of the redhead's lips go. "I have a question," Axel said as his breathing evened out.

"What's that?" Roxas asked, staring up at the redhead, heart still pounding.

"Will you be my boyfriend Roxy?" Axel asked and the blond smiled, nodding happily.

"Yeah," he answered breathlessly, and the redhead placed another chaste kiss on Roxas' lips.

"One more question," Axel added, and Roxas gave him a curious look, waiting for him to ask. "Do I still have to sleep on the floor?" the redhead asked, giving Roxas his puppy dog eyes and the blond laughed.

"I guess not," he answered with a grin as Axel wriggled under the bed covers, pulling Roxas against his bare chest making the blond blush.

"You're seriously cute when you blush," Axel chuckled making Roxas blush more.

"I hate you for making me blush so much, I never used to blush before I met you in all your obnoxious glory," Roxas smirked.

"It's all part of the charm," Axel said, "and you like the charm so I know you don't mind."

Roxas sighed contentedly as his eyes fluttered closed. "Axel," the blond mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go to sleep," the blond said, listening to Axel chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: were you all ready to kill me when Reno called? xD I would have been. But you can't, I left you all a little surprise at the end, and that is why this chapter is up for akuroku day xD**

**No ARR will be featured in this fanfic after what Reno said. I love Reno, but I can't do it.**

**Don't ask me where the Roxas' life story came from, I have no idea, I didn't actually intend to write about it in this chapter but that's how it went.**

**Now, I won't be posting anymore chapters of this until I finish some of those side stories. They're driving me insane knowing they should have been up ages ago.**

**Tily: I liked that chapter.**

**Kit: So you've forgiven me?**

**Tily: Not completely. But I'll talk to you. I still say you're not forgiven until the lemon is written.**

**Kit: I know, I know.**

**Tily: If you send Kit reviews she'll be happy, and a happy Kit writes more chapters. That's why she's had about 3 up in the last week.**

**Kit: My readers will be the death of me!**

**Tily: She also appreciates every review she gets and already has, and all reviewers will be listed on the final chapter.  
**


	15. What do they think?

Finally I present chapter 15!

I took a few days off to clear my head, and it helped a lot

Tily: This better be good then

Kit: Shut up and read it you. Remember what happened last chapter, you should be looking forward to this one =_=

Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: NICULA I wrote the chapter! Do I get Axel yet? I own naught except the story idea [for now] all characters belong to Square.**

* * *

The light streamed into Roxas' bedroom the next morning, waking the blond from the most comfortable sleep he'd ever had. Though it took him a few seconds to remember what had happened and why he was lying in a warm embrace from his crush. Roxas grinned and snuggled closer into Axel, burying his face in the crook of the redhead's neck. "Good morning," Axel said, chucking as the blond wriggled closer and the redhead pulled Roxas closer, tightening the embrace.

Roxas looked up, blinking at Axel until he could focus on the boy properly, who looked like he'd been awake for a while now. "Morning," the blond smiled, the look being mirrored as Axel leaned down and captured the boy's lips. Roxas' heart fluttered happily in his chest, savouring the feel of Axel's lips on his. It was the best wake up call he'd ever had that was for sure. "What time is it?" Roxas asked after the kiss was broken. Axel stroked the blonde's soft hair lovingly as he looked down into Roxas' sapphire eyes.

"About eight I think." He said. Axel had been awake for a little while now watching Roxas sleep. It was the most adorable thing he'd seen in his life.

The blond frowned, "we should get up, chemistry starts in a few hours and we need to walk there."

Axel smiled triumphantly and Roxas raised an eyebrow at the unexpected look, he'd expected the redhead to be just as unhappy about it as he was. "That's not exactly true," the blond gave another questioning look. "Well, you see Reno drove here the other week when he turned up, and since he feels so guilty, he said I can borrow his car when I need it since he doesn't have a job yet. Today's as good as any, besides I'm a little rusty so I may as well get the practise in." Roxas oh'd. He'd forgotten Axel had his licence but no car since he could afford it yet, but this was good, at least it would give them a little more time. "So we can stay here for a little while longer," Axel said, snuggling close to Roxas and nuzzling the blonde's hair.

Roxas giggled and blushed, "ok, but not for long or we'll never get up." Axel nodded his agreement as the blond moved to get more comfortable, resting his head on Axel's chest, listening to the redhead's heart beat.

Roxas' phone rang at 8:30 and the blond grimaced, he knew exactly who it was without looking at the caller ID. _"Wake up call,"_ Cloud said through the phone and Roxas sighed. Of course he'd find a way to get him up on time without being there.

"I'm already awake," the younger blond said, receiving a gasp from the other end of the phone.

"_What? Do my ears deceive me? Oh my god it's the apocalypse isn't it?! Funny, I thought it would be a bit more gloomy."_

"Shut up" Roxas rolled his eyes as Cloud and Axel both laughed.

"_Morning Axel."_

"Morning Cloud," the redhead grinned, leaning in to speak to the older strife.

"_I hope you didn't try to molest my little brother last night, since you can hear me pretty easily you must be in his bed,"_ Roxas spluttered and blushed furiously, how the hell did Cloud know?!_ "So are you two dating now?"_

"Maybe," Axel grinned as Roxas looked at him in horror. He'd just admitted it to his older brother! Wasn't Cloud supposed to be protective or something?

"_About time! He's had a crush on you since we got here."_

"Yeah he told me," Axel laughed.

"_Really? He never told me, but it was obvious anyway."_

"You're a bastard Cloud!" Roxas finally said to his brother after regaining his ability to speak.

"_You can't keep secrets from me little brother. Anyway, I've gotta get to class, see you two later,"_ the pair said their goodbyes before closing the phone and Roxas stood up.

"Time for breakfast," the blond said, yawning and stretching before he left the room, Axel following close behind. "If you need to use the shower help yourself, the towels and everything are in the closet across from the bathroom." Roxas said, walking down the corridor and towards the stairs before the redhead grabbed his wrist, spinning the blond round to face him.

"Aren't you going to join me?" the redhead asked, Cheshire cat grin on his face as Roxas blushed almost as bright as his boyfriend's hair.

"W-what?!" the blond squeaked and Axel laughed, pressing his finger to Roxas' nose.

"So cute. I was kidding babe, making you blush is just too much fun." Axel chuckled.

"Jerk," Roxas mumbled, dropping his head to look at the floor at his feet.

Axel lifted the boy's head, placing a soft kiss on Roxas' lips before making his way to the bathroom. "I'll be down soon," he said, leaving the blond in the hall before he finally made his way down to the kitchen.

********

"Bathroom's free," Axel said, walking into the kitchen to find Roxas sitting with a plate of pancakes and a newspaper.

The blond internally sighed with both relief and disappointment. Axel had appeared fully clothed, and Roxas found this rather disappointing. The blond silently scolded himself. The pair hadn't been a couple for 24 hours yet, he shouldn't be thinking like that. "Right," Roxas said, ridding himself of his previous thoughts and standing from the stool. "There's pancakes on a plate in the oven," Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel's curious look. "It's to keep them warm moron," the blond smirked "I'm going to take a shower," Roxas said, and left the room.

"So I'm going to warn you now, Reno's a little… out going," Axel said as the pair left Roxas' house and made their way towards the redhead's hand in hand. "Just don't listen to a word he says."

The blond looked at his boyfriend slightly nervously as Axel opened the front door and the two boys entered the house. The first thing Roxas registered was the loud music, Metallica seemed to be playing through out the entire house, and the blond wondered how he hadn't heard it earlier.

The next thing that was brought to Roxas' attention was the new face which had placed itself only a few inches away from his own, and the blond had to take a step back for the face to focus. Roxas studied the face briefly, noticing that it was uncannily similar to Axel's apart from the two red tattoos framing the slightly darker green eyes. The face was also grinning at him like a cat, and it made the blond feel a little uneasy. "Hey there," Reno greeted, moving closer to Roxas again. "I'm Axel's much sexier brother Reno, if you ever have a lover's tiff with Axel, I'm always good with relieving some tension, if you get me." The older redhead licked his lips as he glanced down at Roxas' who was currently speechless. This guy was seriously and obnoxiously invading her personal bubble.

"I've got a whole new reason to hate you huh?" Axel said, pushing his brother out of the way and taking Roxas' hand, leaning down to tell him he'd be a couple of minutes to get a few things before they left.

"I was just teasing," Reno grinned, linking his fingers together innocently behind his head as Axel disappeared into the kitchen, giving Reno a 'I'll stab you if you touch him' look before leaving.

"You're Roxas right?" Reno asked casually and the blond nodded. "I've heard a lot about you, Axel was right, you are cute when you blush." The redhead said, smirking as Roxas' blush brightened. "So, he told me yesterday you're single, maybe I can fill that position for you," Reno said, and Roxas finally gathered the courage to push the older man away as he tried to worm his way into the bubble again.

"Actually that information needs updating, I'm with someone now." Roxas finally spoke.

Reno frowned "oh really? Who?"

"Me, so hands of you old pervert," Axel said, returning to the room and snaking an arm around Roxas' waist.

"Hey, a guy can try," Reno shrugged. "Shouldn't you be at school anyway?"

"We're going, where are the car keys?"

The older redhead perked up at the question. Axel was going to drive? That he wanted to see. "Why don't I tag along? I can drive the car home and pick you up after school," Reno said with an innocent grin and Axel narrowed his eyes, he knew that look.

"No way, I want the keys," the younger boy said and his brother sighed.

"Fine, fine," Reno sighed pulling the keys out of his pocket and holding them out for Axel. "Ruin my car and I'll murder you," the older man warned and the two boys walked away towards the door. "Nice to meet you Rox, don't forget my offer," Reno winked as Roxas looked at him in horror, he hoped the rest of Axel's family weren't like that.

"You know, it's kind of scary how similar you two are," Roxas said as the boys made their way to the car and Axel raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You don't have the hots for my brother too do you?" Axel asked and smirked as the blond cringed with the thought. Sure the two were similar, but there was no way Roxas could like Reno.

"You're both totally shameless, it's unbelievable. Then again I've been around you longer so I can handle your bloated head," Roxas smirked at the redhead's pout "Reno also has eight years on you which can't be a good thing, especially if I'm hanging around your house."

"Reno also has a thing for blondes," Axel admitted and the blond looked at him in horror.

"Remind me to keep him away from Cloud. Then again I bet Tifa would kick Reno's ass if he went anywhere near him." both boys laughed as they climbed into the red sports car, and Roxas looked at it in awe.

"Buckle up Roxy," Axel grinned, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the engine, the car roaring to life and the blond buckled his seatbelt quickly as the redhead sped out of the drive and towards the school.

"You're a maniac!" Roxas said as he slid out of the car, he'd been used to fast driving with Cloud since the older blond thought he was a boy racer, but Axel. He was just crazy.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Axel rolled his eyes at Roxas as he took the boy's hand and the blond blushed. "Something wrong?" Axel asked the nervous looking blond.

"Not really. I guess I'm just wondering what everyone's going to think," Roxas admitted. He wasn't going to not be with Axel because of it, but Roxas had never had a boyfriend at school before.

"Don't worry about it, you'd be surprised how open minded our school is. I mean you've seen Demyx and Zexion, they're a perfect example, and any bullying is immediately dealt with by good old mansex." Roxas snorted at the nickname, he'd heard it a lot, but it was still funny.

"Which reminds me, what's he going to be like when he sees us? You said yourself he's known about your crush on me since the first Tuesday of school," Roxas sighed, he could just imagine it now, and he was pretty sure he wasn't leaving Chemistry alive.

"Today should be fun," Axel admitted, pulling the blond into the school and towards their first class of the day.

"Oh. My. God!" Demyx squealed as Axel and Roxas walked into the classroom. The sandy blond immediately stood up and ran towards the pair, Roxas bracing himself for the impact and Demyx pulled both boys into a bone crushing hug. "This is good! Oh yay! This should have happened a month ago this was so unexpected wasn't it Zexy? But I'm glad, are we the first people to know? I hope so because I've been telling you both."

"Dear god Demyx take a breath will you." Axel interrupted, listening to his best friend's incoherent babble as it blurred into one long, unstopping sentence.

The older blond pulled away and bounced happily on the spot, "I'm so happy right now," Demyx beamed at the two, finally taking deep breaths to let the lost oxygen back into his lungs.

"We can see that Dem," Roxas laughed as his friend bounced back to his seat beside Zexion who was sitting with a triumphant smirk.

"Ah crap!" Demyx said and grimaced, shocking the other two boys, though Zexion was still smirking.

"Congratulation's to the two of you. Demyx, you owe me a coffee." Axel and Roxas looked at the other couple with complete confusion as the older blond huffed, sticking out his bottom lip childishly.

"Did you bet on us?" Axel asked.

The slate haired boy nodded "Demyx thought it would take you two slow pokes at least another week before you got together, I begged to differ and won." Zexion smiled triumphantly again.

"I don't care, because they're finally together, and that's all that matters." Demyx finally smiled.

"So when did this happen?" Zexion asked as the four made their way towards the cafeteria.

"Last night," Axel answered, "think about it Zexy, if it had happened any earlier you would have noticed." Zexion frowned at the obvious logic that he'd missed and Demyx giggled, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Axel!"

"Oh dear god," the redhead said, squeezing Roxas' hand and pulling the blond closer, he'd hoped _she_ would be missing from school today too.

Roxas' heart was racing. He knew she was going to blow once she realised that Axel and Roxas were together, but he could help but smirk. Axel was his, and there was no way Larxene was going to change that. "Did you miss me yesterday?" the girl asked, trying to push her way between Roxas and Axel but finally noticed the barrier that was the boy's joined hands stopping her from doing so. "What's this?"

"What does it look like?" Roxas asked, smirking at the girl.

Larxene gave an uneasy laugh as she stared at the linked hands. "Is this some kind of joke or something?" She asked, looking up at Axel who shook his head.

"Nope. Want some proof?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer he pulled at Roxas' hand, the blond falling into his boyfriend as Axel lifted Roxas' face up to touch their lips together.

The girl stood there in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen. Axel was supposed to be hers, not Roxas's. Larxene bristled with rage, how could this _guy _steal Axel's heart in just over a month when she couldn't after years of trying? It wasn't fair. And she wanted justice.

"Ok boys, I think that'll do." The five looked up to see Setzer watching the scene in the corridor "you know we're all for same sex couples, but no one's allowed to kiss like that in a packed hallway."

Roxas blushed as he apologised to his art teacher. "Like Setzer hasn't done it before," Marluxia sang as he danced past his teacher, the man flipping off his student who returned the gesture before the pink haired boy lead the four boys away. "Drop it Larx, there's a lot more of us than there is you," Marluxia said without looking at the girl.

"Thanks Marluxia," Roxas said with a relieved sigh. Honestly, he wasn't bothered about what happened, but considering Axel kissed him in front of Larxene he was worried the girl was going to hit him again.

"No problem. By the way, when was someone going to tell me about you two huh?" he accused the two boys.

"We would have told you in the cafeteria Marly, don't worry, we wouldn't leave you out." Axel said to the boy.

"Hey boys, I heard the good news," Tifa's voice came as the group walked into the cafeteria. The raven walked over and hugged the pair "it's about time too, I didn't go out of my way on Monday for nothing you know."

"You haven't even told me where you went yet," Roxas said to the girl who blushed.

"Well… I might have seen Larxene while I was outside." The blonde's eyes widened before he laughed and smiled at the girl.

"Thanks Tifa," Roxas said, hugging the raven before his brother wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Hey, you've got your own so hands off," the older boy said and Roxas tutted at him.

The boys made their way from the couple and to a table where Riku was already sitting. Roxas and Axel both smirked as they noticed Sora sitting across from the silverette and to the left, looking slightly nervous. "Hey guys," Roxas greeted, sitting down beside Sora, directly across from Riku. The silverette had to double-take before sighing at Roxas and Axel.

"Took you long enough," Riku said and smirked as the blond stuck his tongue out at his best friend. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, when did this happen?" Sora asked, smiling at the pair.

"Last night," Axel said with a grin. "When I slept over at Roxas."

Both other boys raised an eyebrow at the pair. "Well Roxas can walk which is a good sign, at least you're not taking things too fast," Riku said with a smirk as Sora snorted with laughter while both other boys blushed.

"By the way guys," Sora said, grabbing the attention of everyone on the table, "I'm having a Halloween party on Halloween night, everyone's invited." The whole table buzzed with the new information, only Roxas and Axel noticing the brunet glance at Riku.

"We should get to English," Roxas said to Riku and Sora who both nodded.

"See you later babe," Axel said, pulling Roxas down for a quick kiss before the blond left, smile plastered on his face.

*******

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but that's sort of sweet." Roxas said as he looked over at Seifer who was waiting patiently outside of the classroom after History, Hayner walking over to the boy and taking his hand.

"Then don't say it shorty," the platinum blond said as the three boys walked to the front of the school. "I heard something interesting about you today short stuff," Seifer said, looking down at Roxas.

"Oh really?" The blond asked before a pair of arms were rested over his shoulders and he felt another body press against his.

"Hey there Roxy," Axel's voice said from above the blond and Roxas smiled before removing one of the hands and linking his fingers with the other so the redhead was walking beside him.

"Hey yourself," Roxas smiled before leaning up and pecking his boyfriend's lips.

Hayner looked at the two in utter shock. He'd just spent an hour with Roxas and he hadn't said a word about this new relationship of his. Roxas smirked at Hayner's expression as he turned to his friend. "Ok, I know what you're going to say, but I didn't tell you because I wanted to see your face when you saw it yourself."

Hayner glared. That was unfair, but hey, Roxas had found out about he and Seifer by finding them rather tangled together in a school storeroom so he couldn't exactly say anything. "I'm guessing you got the reaction you wanted then?" Hayner asked and Roxas nodded with a grin.

"Need a ride home?" Axel asked his boyfriend as Seifer and Hayner disappeared but the boy shook his head.

"I have work tonight." Though he wished he hadn't, there was no telling what Xigbar was going to say.

"I'll drive you there then," Axel said.

"As long as you don't drive like you did this morning, I want to get there in one piece." The redhead pouted but agreed to go slower before the pair climbed into the car.

"Oh good you're here," Xigbar said as Roxas walked into the café, Axel following behind. "Staying for coffee Axe?"

"Nope, just dropping Roxy here off," Axel said before Roxas turned around and kissed the other boy. He couldn't seem to get enough of that today, it still made him feel warm.

"See you later," the blond said before walking away and towards the staffroom.

"Finally," Xigbar smirked "I was starting to worry you two would end up like Riku and Sora."

"No chance, see you later Xiggy," Axel said, waving as he left the café.

"Well then," the older male said as Roxas emerged again in his work clothes, "I see it didn't take you two long. No sex mind Roxas, I want you in full physical condition for work."

The blond blushed bright red as Xigbar laughed, "why does everyone keep saying that?" Roxas mumbled as he stood against the counter.

"We're just looking out for you two, and everyone loves seeing that flustered reaction," Xigbar laughed again.

Roxas sighed, composing himself as the first customers entered the shop and Roxas smiled at the group before walking over to their booth and greeting the blitzers. "Hey Roxas, I heard the good news about you and Axel," Yuna smiled at the blond.

"Yeah, you might just be the person to tame the lion," Tidus laughed.

"I can't believe Axel got there before me," Yuffie pouted, and Roxas looked her with wide eyes, a blush tinting his cheeks. "I'm just kidding," everyone laughed at Roxas' expression and the blond sighed.

"I shouldn't get you your drink for that," the blond said to the raven who stuck her tongue out childishly before giggling.

Roxas returned to the counter with a chuckle once he'd delivered the drinks to his friends "you seem to have made friends with every clique in that school of yours," Xigbar said as the two settled down.

"Maybe it's my British charm," Roxas joked.

"British charm? I've seen Luxord, there's no such thing," the older man laughed as Roxas rolled his eyes. "Either way, you're a good guy, Axel's lucky to have you." Xigbar placed a hand on Roxas shoulder and the blond smiled.

******

"Hey, thought you might need a ride home," Axel said, leaning against his brother's car as Roxas emerge from the café after his shift.

"You don't have to keep doing this you know, I don't want to be a pest and you're making me feel guilty," the blond said as he approached the car.

"Think about it Rox, what would I rather be doing?" Roxas sighed, he knew Axel didn't like being at home, but that didn't mean he had to go out of his way to pick the blond up from work. "See, you know I'm right." Axel said, starting the car and making his way to Roxas' house.

"Thanks, for bringing me home," Roxas said as the pair walked up to the front door.

"You know I don't mind," Axel said with a smile as the two stopped and Roxas turned to face the redhead. "Good night, Roxas," Axel whispered as he captured the blonde's lips, Roxas parting them slightly to allow their tongues to meet.

"Sweet dreams," Roxas smiled as Axel caressed the boy's cheek before standing up straight and walking to his car.

The blond walked into the house to be greeted by Cloud and Ansem standing in the hall, and Roxas stared at their happy faces as he closed the door. "We saw that," Cloud said, answering Roxas' unspoken question and the youngest Strife blushed.

"It's nice to see you happy, and I'm very glad it's with Axel, he is a wonderful person and I can tell that he cares about you." Ansem said, smiling at his grandson.

"Thanks granddad," Roxas said before saying he was going to bed and making his way to his room. He switched on the light and walked over to his calendar, circling Halloween. Now he just had to work out what to wear.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't put another Larxene/Roxas fight in _-_ I just couldn't do it. So yeah, this chapter was just what everyone thought about the new couple. I hadn't originally put this in my notes so now the story will be finishing at chapter 21 instead of 20. I still have one more side story to write for chapter 12 so I think I'll try and finish that before chapter 16 which will be the halloween chapter.**

**I love Reno, he's a bigger pervert than Axel XD**

**Tily: A lot of fluff. It was a pretty sweet chapter**

**Kit: Well thanks.**

**Tily: Review her please, they're the one thing that encourage Kit to write and she'd like a couple more if it's no problem. She also appreciates everyone she gets and already has.**

**Also, '_blood as soft as silk_' mentioned flavours for those cookies everyone gets for reviewing. Any flavours you can suggest would be great xD I'll pick the best ones and give them out at the end (:  
**


	16. Halloween fun

Chapter 16 orz

I'm not sure why this drained me so much but it did

Tily: I picked some good costumes huh?

Kit:Uh.. yeah ¬¬

Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I stole Axel's Chakrams!! What will Square do now? I own naught but the story idea. Square still owns Axel and all other characters.**

* * *

"Roooxaaas! Will you hurry up already, the party's going to be over by the time we get there if you don't move your arse."

Said blond rolled his eyes "shut up Cloud!" He called out to his brother standing outside his bedroom door.

Both boys heard a knock on the door followed by a few muffed words. "Your date just arrived!" Cloud called, and Roxas could hear his brother's smirk.

The blonde's heart began beating rapidly as he looked himself over in the mirror again, letting out a long sigh to calm his nerves. He hoped he looked ok.

Roxas was going to Sora's Halloween party as a cat. Blond ears were perched on top of his head, the colour matching perfectly with his hair, the same for his tail, which faded to white at the tip. He had picked plain, black clothes for the rest; a well fitting, sleeveless shirt clung to his body, hugging him. A matching pair of skinny jeans, held by a studded belt, hugged his hips, allowing the smallest show of pale skin between the top and pants, and a pair of black converse covered his feet. Finally a blue collar with a bell was secured loosely around his neck.

Roxas sighed, turning around to check the back of his outfit before there was another impatient knock on his door followed by Cloud's voice claiming "our dead grandma could move faster than you."

The younger blond silently cursed his brother before finally drawing on some whiskers and leaving the room.

"Thank the lord!" Cloud called, over dramatically flinging his arms in the air as Roxas closed the bedroom door behind him, flipping off his brother though his heart was still pounding. "Behave kiddo, I bite, remember," Cloud winked and Roxas tutted, rolling his eyes.

The older Strife had chosen to go as a zombie. Typical. "Tifa did a great job with that make-up," Roxas said, pointing to his brother's face, "maybe she should do it more often, it's better than your normal face," the younger blond said with a smirk as Cloud pulled a face.

"If you like this, you should see Axel," Cloud laughed as the pair approached the stairs and Roxas looked down at the other two teens standing in the hall.

Roxas had to remind himself how to breath as he looked down at Axel.

The tall boy was wearing a pair of loose, black dress pants, a white shirt tucked into the waist band, the top two buttons undone to reveal a small amount of the wife-beater vest underneath. A pair of flame converse covered his feet, and most of the outfit was covered by a long silk cape with an upturned collar, and a pair of pointed fangs stuck out of the redhead's mouth as he smiled at Roxas, his usually uncontrollably spiky hair tied back in a low ponytail with a black ribbon, a few stray spikes framing the boy's face which had the new addition of two diamond shapes drawn under his eyes. He looked amazing.

Axel stared up at Roxas as he descended the staircase, and smiled at the cute outfit, his heart skipping a beat at the blonde's expression. "Hey," Roxas greeted.

Axel had to blink to bring himself back down to earth before he took hold of his cape, swinging it round as he bowed at Roxas, never breaking eye contact as he raised the blonde's hand and kissed his knuckles "good evening," Axel winked his emerald eye and the blond giggled with a blush.

"You'd make a great actor," Roxas commented, receiving a grin from the redhead. "Those look good too," the blond said, pressing a finger lightly under Axel's eyes.

"Really?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said with a nod "they suit you," the blond smiled, staring into Axel's emerald eyes.

"You look so cute Roxas," Tifa said, making both boy's turn to look at the other two as she hugged the blond and he finally took in her appearance.

She was wearing a combat suit, her hair tied into a low plait, a few stray hairs hanging down against her face, and a plastic gun held in a holster against her hip. "You look great Tifa. Rain, right?" he asked and she nodded with a smile, "definitely appropriate for Cloud," they laughed.

"We should get going," the older blond commented, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist as everyone made their way towards the car.

*******

"Hey guys, welcome to the party!" Sora grinned as he opened the door to greet the new party goers.

Axel laughed "nice outfit shorty," he commented as he entered the house and Sora pouted.

Roxas grinned as he watched Sora reposition the crown on his head, his spiky brown hair sticking out and rebelling against the piece of metal. The brunet laughed sheepishly, almost tripping over his long robe as he went to walk with Axel and Roxas and the other two bust into fits of laughter. "Really Sora? A king outfit? You're too clumsy to wear that," Roxas said as he laughed and the brunet flipped him off.

Sora then leaned into Roxas, whispering to him in a slightly nervous voice "Riku's here," he said and the blond immediately stopped laughing, a Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face.

"That's good," Roxas said and Sora shrugged. "I know you're dancing with fairies inside so don't give me that look," the blond laughed.

"Let me in on this," axel finally interrupted and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Riku's here," he explained and the redhead mirrored Roxas' recent expression.

"That's cool," Axel commented before there was another knock at the door.

"I gotta get this, go have fun guys," Sora said and the pair nodded before walking away, hearing a quiet greeting of "hey Larxene" as they went to the kitchen.

"Hey you two!" Demyx greeted as he bound over to Axel and Roxas, dragging Zexion with him as he went no matter how much the slate haired boy protested. "I'm so glad you're here, Zexy's so boring," Demyx said sarcastically, giggling as Zexion pouted before the sandy blond latched their lips together. "You know I'm kidding Zexy," he said cheerfully, hugging his boyfriend.

"Happy Halloween," Zexion greeted Axel and Roxas once Demyx had let go.

"Loving the costumes," Axel grinned as Demyx giggled.

"Doesn't he look sexy!" the boy shouted, receiving a round of laughter from the blond and redhead and a bright blush from Zexion. "He's my sexy Zexy in his evil surgeon costume," the boy laughed. "Guess what I am," the blond chimed before turning full circle.

"You're a zombie musician Dem, that's pretty obvious," Axel smirked.

"Good evening," the group turned to look at the new voice and Roxas grinned.

"Hey Riku," he smiled as the others give curious looks.

"It took me a few seconds to register that it was you there Riku," Axel laughed. "You look good."

"I agree," Roxas said as he looked over his friend's outfit. Riku was dressed in a suit, a long jacket covering the white shirt and red tie. He wore a top hat, a red silk band lining the middle of the hat and his hair was tied back with a matching red ribbon. Finally he wore a silver masquerade mask and held a red rose in a gloved hand. "I didn't really see you as the type to dress up Riku," Roxas admitted with a chuckle.

"I can be adventurous when I feel the need," Riku answered with a smirk.

"Ok guys! Everyone gather in the bedroom!" Sora called to the room who all went silent.

"Sora! How many times have I told you, you're too innocent for group orgies!" Everyone howled with laughter as Sora turned a bright shade of red and Marluxia walked past, Axel giving him a curious look. "What?" the pink haired boy asked.

"You're not drunk," Axel said, still looking at the boy sceptically. "Should I be worried?"

Marluxia grimaced, "Sora took the alcohol away and locked it somewhere I can't get to it."

"Not to mention he's on drinking probation from-"

"That's enough of that now Demyx," Marluxia interrupted his friend with a warning look as the sandy blond laughed, Roxas raising an eyebrow at the exchange, looking up at Axel questioningly.

"You don't want to know," the redhead sighed as he pulled the blond along.

Everyone made their way to Sora's large bedroom where he commanded everyone sit in a circle. "Heya Rox," said boy looked up to see a raven girl grinning down at him… at least, he thought she was grinning.

"Hey Yuffie," he smiled. "A ninja costume suits you," he chuckled and the girl joined.

"Hey Roxas, happy Halloween," the blond looked up to his other side to see a redhead girl smiling down at him, her fairy wings glittering slightly in the light.

"Happy Halloween Kairi, you look great," he smiled.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" she asked and Roxas nodded, looking across the room to where Axel was smirking at him, and the blond felt a slight blush warm his face at the intense gaze before Sora reappeared with a bottle.

"Time for seven minutes in heaven!" he cheered as half of the room chatted excitedly and the other half groaned with protest. "It's Halloween you boring people, get with it," Sora said with a laugh. "The forfeit for this is you have to kiss the person it lands on when it's your turn. The pair cannot be changed, and anyone who interrupts from outside of the closet _will_ have to stay in there for ten minutes with Marluxia." said pink haired boy ran a finger down his chest, licking his lips and earning a round of laughter from the others. "If that doesn't work, you'll be sent home alone with a bucket of water tipped over their head. We'll use my closet, and if you have to, just sit there for seven minutes."

Sora placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it, landing on Demyx who clapped excitedly "lets see who Demyx will be paired with," the brunet said, spinning the bottle and it landing on Zexion. Most of the group whistled and cat called as the pair wandered into the closet. "If I hear any noise you're out of there early!" Sora called towards the closet and the other's laughed.

"That's a really cute costume Roxas," Kairi said as the group began chatting to pass the time.

The blond blushed slightly, grinning sheepishly "thanks. Cloud made me wear it," Roxas said with a small sigh and Kairi giggled. "So how're you?" Roxas asked the girl, unsure if she would find the other meaning to that. It had been over three weeks since Sora and Kairi had broke up, but Roxas couldn't help worry if the girl was ok with everything.

"I'm…good," the girl said with a nod, taking her time to think about her answer before saying it. Roxas sighed with relief and smiled, he was glad to see that the redhead was doing ok.

"Time for the next two, spin the bottle Dem," Sora said as the boys came to sit back down. This time the bottle landed an Yuffie and Rikku who both laughed. Marluxia calling about incest as they both flipped him off.

Next was Tifa who giggled as Axel winked and stood up, Cloud joking with the redhead as the pair went to sit in the closet "kind of ironic huh? I'm going in the closet instead of coming out of it," Axel laughed as he closed the door behind them.

Namine and Kairi were next, followed by Leon and Cloud who received wolf whistles from Axel, the blond flipping off his friend. Leon was up to spin the bottle, the glass spinning until it stopped on Sora who grinned "me next!" he cheered as his brother smirked, spinning the bottle again.

The room went silent.

Sora stared wide eyed at the bottle, then over at the person it pointed to. Riku stared back, equally wide eyed as everyone watched the two. "U-um," Sora said, finally shifting his eyes and standing up. Everyone watched Sora rise before all eyes turned to the silverette who stood slowly, following the brunet into the closet where the door was shut.

Everyone sat in silence, watching the doors as if wishing they could see through them. Finally Axel stood up, mischievous smirk plastered on his face as he quietly made his way over to the doors, grabbing Roxas' hand and dragging him with him as he made a shushing signal and pressed his ear to the closet door. "Axel, don't do this," Roxas warned in a whisper but the redhead ignored him, sending the blond a small glance and smirk.

Axel's face lit up as he heard a sigh from the closet, but grimaced at the "go away Axel," he heard Riku say next.

"Oh Riku you're such a prude," the redhead teased before standing up and walking away, sitting back down as the rest of the group chatted.

Finally the pair emerged, Riku sitting down with a blank expression as Sora followed, a pale blush tinting his cheeks before he spun the bottle, it landing on Roxas who blushed before it was spun again and his reaction was much like Sora's and the room once again froze.

This time no one stopped from anticipation and interest. This time everyone stopped in fear.

Roxas' heart plummeted at the thought of forfeit, the idea making his stomach turn over in disgust. But he didn't think he could handle these seven minutes. This was not heaven. It was one million miles in the opposite, diverting earth, and heading for the fiery pits of hell.

Seven minutes in hell.

Sora had to nudge the blond, making him look at the brunet in complete horror before he finally stood and walked over to the closet. The doors shut soon after, and he realised he was trapped. With Larxene.

The girl folded her arms, sending a heated death glare to the other blond, the look never leaving her face. Roxas chanced a glance at her, bowing his head soon after at the weight of the gaze. He could only pray that there wasn't something in here she could stab him or strangle him with.

Axel hadn't even moved yet. The moment the bottle had landed on Larxene his mind had shut down completely. There was no way of changing what had happened, and there was nothing he could do. Finally he stood up, storming over to the closet and pressing his ear firmly to the door. There was no sound. "Don't you do anything to him Larxene or I'll be using your skin as a cover for my surf board.

The blond girl scoffed, unfazed by the threat. "I won't touch your precious little blond _Axel,_" the girl spat "he's not worth my time." Everything went silent again. Soon Cloud had joined Axel followed by Tifa and Riku, and before the agonisingly slow and torturous seven minutes were over, most of the others had gathered too, the pair finally opened the door, everyone except Axel scattering back into the room.

"Hey guys, should we get on with the game?" Sora asked, everyone sat back where they were before they moved, and the three finally walked back to the circle, Axel letting go of Roxas' hand to sit back down. The game continued with a lot less drama. Yuna had been put in with Marluxia, the two laughing for the entire seven minutes. Hayner had then been put in with Fuu followed by Pence and Olette, the pair grinning as they left and holding hands, everyone else cheering. "Ok, this is the last one so it better be good," Sora said as Olette spun the bottle, the glass once again pointing to Roxas, the group cheering as the brunette spun the bottle again and the cat calls started once it stopped, some of the others whistling and laughing, and Roxas blushed at a smirking redhead who took the boy's hand and walked to the closet.

"Don't you dare take away my brother's innocents Axel!" Cloud called after the redhead who smirked again before closing the doors.

The pair stood there, Axel's triumphant expression never wavering as Roxas' face turned red. Something was going to happen here. He knew it. And he couldn't stop it.

The redhead moved fast, latching his lips onto Roxas' as he moved them both backwards, the pair tangling into clothes and hangers which were clattering along the metal bar they hung on. The blond ran his fingers through the stray spikes of Axel's tied hair, caressing the nape of his neck with a finger as the redhead licked Roxas' lips, said blond opening his mouth happily, holding back the moan that would have escaped if Sora and Cloud weren't eavesdropping outside the door like he knew they were.

The kiss was strange, the pointy fangs getting in the way at times, but Axel grinned into the open mouthed kiss, rubbing their tongues together as he wrapped his arms around Roxas' back, running his fingers up and down the boy's spine, and Roxas shivered with pleasure, moving his hand under the collar of Axel's shirt as the older boy moved, unhooking the collar to place his fangs on the blonde's neck, rubbing his hand down and along Roxas' tail. "If it was real, would you let me bite?" Axel asked, letting his tongue move out to lick at the pale skin as the blond tried to catch his breath, finally nodding.

The redhead smirked, happy with the answer as he dug the teeth in to bite roughly as Roxas raked his fingers across the top of Axel's back. The redhead removed his lips, taking out the fake vampire teeth and smirking down at the two small red marks which would be nicely covered with the blue collar. "You picked a nice colour," the redhead stated, reattaching the plastic accessory, hooking his finger under it to pull Roxas' face closer, placing a passionate kiss on the boy's lips.

Roxas could do nothing, his mind was clouding over with lust and he was dizzy. But everything felt incredible, and he'd be damned if he was going to let it stop. The blond deepened the kiss, moving closer to Axel so their legs rubbed together "I picked it just for you," Roxas said, breaking the kiss for air and Axel's eyes twinkled with want and lust.

"God Roxy," he said, sliding a hand up the blonde's tight black top to rub his fingers over the pale torso, "you drive me crazy."

The kisses became more heated, more desperate, and Roxas found himself wanting to be pressed more to his boyfriend, needing more, no matter how early in the relationship it was. Both boys were so caught up in each other they didn't expect the knock on the closet door. "That's seven minutes guys," Sora's voice said from the other side. Axel laughed, obviously Sora didn't intend to open the door, the thought of what he might walk in on was terrifying to the brunet.

Axel straightened the collar and tamed Roxas' hair before putting the vampire teeth back in, turning again to smirk at a frowning blond before opening the doors into the bedroom again.

Cloud stood with his arms folded across his chest and Axel rolled his eyes, "don't look at me like that, he kept his innocence." The older blond raised an eyebrow and the redhead smirked "whatcha gonna do? Eat me?" Axel smirked.

Cloud flipped him off but scoffed, "you're right, Roxas is a prude, there's no way you'd get it so soon," he laughed and went back to sit with Tifa.

"How about we play something else?" Sora asked everyone who agreed.

"Sora, you've got those huge buckets right?" Kairi asked, and the brunet nodded. "Lets bob for apples," the girl grinned, and everyone followed Sora into the kitchen for the new game.

"I was pretty surprised when you walked down in that shirt today," Axel said as he and Roxas watched the others bob for apples.

"I guess I'm getting over it," the blond smiled. He didn't feel as insecure anymore, he'd been changing a lot since he came to America… since he met Axel.

Roxas turned to look up at his boyfriend, his green eyes watching the bobbers. The blond smiled, taking in Axel's smiling face, the triangles under his eyes were still intact to his surprise, and Roxas realised just how attractive Axel looked with the new additions. "You know, I really do like those," he said, reaching out absentmindedly to run a finger across Axel's cheek under the black drawings.

"You told me before," Axel smiled, lifting his own hand to hold Roxas' against his cheek and rubbed his cheek against the small hand, sighing contentedly.

"I think they'd look good purple though," Roxas added, imagining the boy with the marks in the colour and smiling. He'd definitely suit it.

"Wouldn't it spoil my already perfect face?" The redhead smirked and Roxas rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Hey you two!" Both boys turned to look at Cloud, the blonde's hair dripping wet and his make up running down his face where he hadn't cleaned it off yet "are you ready to go?"

As if on cue Roxas yawned sleepily, his bell tinkling as he stretched and jumped down off the bench. "Sure," he said, taking Axel's hand.

"You're leaving?" Sora asked and the four nodded. "Thanks for coming guys, I'll call you later Rox," said blond nodded as the four left for home after a fun, but exhausting night.

* * *

**A/N: This was all pretty fun.**

**So seven minutes in heaven. Dunno if that's what you call it, it's just what I know it as. A party game, you spend seven minutes in a closet with whoever the bottle chooses. Something's supposed to happen. Sometimes it just doesn't.**

Closet fun with Axel and Roxas. I hope you liked it ;)

**Marly has got to be one of my favourite characters to write ever xD**

**More Larxene D: just for the fun of it.**

**Tily: I don't have much to say today. Just review! Lots of reviews make Kit happy remember, and happy Kit writes more.**

**Don't forget those cookie flavours. Thanks everyone who reviews and has already reviewed, you're all awesome and will be listed at the end ^^  
**


	17. Playing Cupid and Snowball Fights

holy hat it's chapter 17!

Now how long did it take me to finish this?! DDX I can't believe it's been a month since I last uploaded, college is so hectic this year it's crazy, and I'm sorry to say all of my other chapters will probably be delayed just as much as this one was :(

Tily: You're alive?! What happened?

Kit: 1 month deadlines and 3 units at once, that's what hapened D:

Oh yeah, this is a Christmas chapter, another time skip because otherwise it'll go on forever =_=

**Disclaimer: I've been having dA problem which has put my Axel catching planning on hiatus, so Square still owns all of the characters. But the idea is still mine.**

* * *

"Roxas! Get up and look out of your window!" Roxas groaned, his abrupt awakening _was not _welcome, and Cloud was _still_ jumping on his bed.

"Will you grow up!" The younger boy complained to his brother, swiping the back of his legs so they buckled and Cloud lost balance, falling off the bed and onto his ass.

"Do as I say short stuff," the older strife said, standing up and walking towards the curtains covering Roxas' doors to the balcony, and pulling them open.

Roxas blinked at the intrusion of light burning his eyes, finally squinting to let his eyes adjust before they grew wide. The younger boy leapt out of his bed, running to press himself to the cold glass of the doors, his breath and hands marking it with warm mist against the contrasting glass. "Wow," Roxas awed, as he stared out at his garden, like a child watching a magic trick. A large, fluffy blanket of snow covered everything as far as his eye could see, untouched, and waiting to be used against his brother.

"I'd suggest getting ready fast, before I have enough ammunition to wipe you out in a heartbeat," Cloud said with a smirk, Roxas mirroring his expression, mischief gleaming in both pairs of sapphire eyes, before the older blond ran out of the room and Roxas rushed to get ready.

Roxas stood at the back door, his gloved hand clasped on the doorknob as he thought about his dash to find a safe place, and if he would make it. He knew Cloud would be waiting, aiming directly at the door for his younger brother to leave the safety of his home -just like back in England- and expose himself to the wrath of Cloud's well aimed barrage of snowballs.

The younger blond took a deep breath. "You seem very focused Roxas," Ansem commented, walking to put his empty cup in the dishwasher, snapping the younger blond out of his thoughts, "I suggest a surprise attack," the older man whispered with an amused smile. "The side gate's open, try going around there."

Roxas smiled brightly, it was a brilliant idea, and one he knew Cloud definitely wouldn't expect. "Thanks granddad," the youngest Strife said before running to the front door and around the side of the house, treading carefully as he moved towards the back garden, reducing the soft crunch of snow under his feet as much as he could.

The blond peeked around the corner, searching for his brother who he finally spotted, crouching behind a snow fortress, staring directly at the back door. Roxas smirked, carefully and quietly picking up some snow and compacting it into a ball before slowly moving out and throwing the ball, hitting Cloud directly in the face, startling the older boy as Roxas buckled with laughter, clutching his stomach. Cloud glared, the snow biting at his already cold and rosy cheeks, and he threw a snowball back, catching Roxas' shoulder.

The two boys laughed at the game, they're hands soon becoming numb as well as their bodies which were throbbing where the snow hit their skin, even under the thick layers. Finally they both stopped, catching their breath, staring at each other across their battle field, Roxas shivering as a trickle of the cold water dripped down his back from a recent hit and Cloud's hair flattening slightly where his brother had cunningly attacked part of the tree he was under, pushing the thick snow off the branch and onto Cloud's head.

Roxas had managed to create his own fortress during the fight, and had a small pile of snowballs piled beside him. "This is the last round General Roxas, the final battle will decide our fate," Cloud said, breathing quickly to get as much air in his lungs as he could.

"Very well Captain Cloud, let the victor be declared," Roxas said, taking two snowballs in his hands. The atmosphere became still and tense as the two brothers prepared for the onslaught to come, and just as each readied themselves, they were both hit square in the face, the mushy snow dripping down their faces as they turned their startled faces to the attacker. A tall redhead, grinning with triumph from the back door.

"Looks like I win," Axel smirked before Cloud and Roxas both looked at each other, and began pelting the redhead with snowballs.

********

"So what brings you here today Axel?" Cloud asked, placing three mugs of hot chocolate onto the island where the three boys were sitting, finally stripped out of their layers and soaking up the warmth of the kitchen.

Axel raised an eyebrow at Cloud's question, the redhead had been coming to the house every day since he and Roxas had started going out, did he even need a reason anymore? "Actually I do have a reason," Axel said, sipping at the hot drink. "So, since we're on vacation and it's almost Christmas, are you coming shopping today?" Axel asked Roxas, "I have a little plan for this too which you might like."

Roxas gave an inquisitive look to his boyfriend's proposal "I'm listening," he said, setting his mug down and resting on his elbows.

"So, there's this pair of love stuck morons who we need to help out, am I right?" Axel asked, and Roxas thought for a second before nodding. "How about we set them up on a sort of date today? A little surprise, because those two are driving me insane."

The younger blond smirked, he liked that idea. "Ok, I'm in, what do you need me to do?"

Axel smiled mischievously "you know who to call, I know who to call. We'll get them to meet us in an hour at the mall. I really do need to go shopping, we'll meet you in the middle then you and I can leave them alone."

"Why meet in the middle?" Roxas asked, wouldn't it be logical to just meet both of them, go around as a group for a little while then split up?

"Ah Roxy, I can't let you be there when I buy your Christmas present now can I?" Axel said, lightly pressing his finger to his boyfriend's nose, the blond blushing. Cloud made a gagging noise at the gesture and smirked at the scowls he received before he stood, flipping his phone open and dialling Tifa's number as he strolled out of the kitchen.

"Good point," Roxas said as his blush subsided. "Ok, I'll call him now," the younger blond said, grinning as he dialled Riku's number.

*******

Roxas and Axel both climbed out of the redhead's car, making their way to the front of the mall. "Did you call Sora?" Roxas asked as the pair walked, linking their gloved fingers.

"Yeah, he's meeting me inside," Axel said, as they both stopped outside of the large building. "I'll probably call you," Axel said with a grin as he moved to stand in front of Roxas.

"Yeah, Riku should be here in a minute, we'll meet up later," the blond said, and Axel took his boyfriend's hands, leaning down to kiss him passionately, before it was abruptly stopped by a passer by shouting "get out of here faggots!"

"Do I offend you darlin'?" Axel called back, puckering his lips towards the boy and smirking at the shocked and disgusted look he received "then go somewhere else loser," he said, and gave the other the finger before turning back to Roxas and giving him another, quick kiss and disappearing into the mall.

The blond smiled as Axel disappeared, rubbing his hands together to keep the biting cold away as he waited for Riku to arrive. "Hey," the silverette greeted Roxas, who smiled as he spotted his friend.

"Ready to go shopping?" the blond asked, and Riku nodded, following Roxas into the mall. Roxas wasn't surprised to see the place completely packed with people as the pair entered. Most people were getting their last minute Christmas shopping, and it would undoubtedly be packed like this until the holiday was over. "I hate it when it's like this," Roxas complained and grimaced, making his way through a small crowd of people to find some space to think about which direction they'd need to go in.

"Well, you picked a bad time for shopping," Riku shrugged with a smirk as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I want to get Axel's other present first," the blond said, ignoring the previous comment and placing himself to face the right direction he needed. Riku raised a questioning eyebrow. "I have something else to buy, it's nothing big, just come with me," Roxas laughed, grabbing Riku's arm and tugging him through the crowd.

Roxas stood and looked up at the music store, glad that he'd made it there in one piece and without losing Riku in the swarm. The pair entered the shop, scanning the area before the silverette finally spoke up. "So what are you actually looking for?" he asked, scanning the rows of guitars and finally making his way over to the keyboards and pianos.

Roxas watched his friend walk away and chuckled before scanning the section and picking up what he was looking for. "I wanted to get Axel a new microphone, his other one sucks," the blond said, looking the piece of metal over and finally deciding to buy it.

"Can I get you anything else with that shorty?" the raven asked and Roxas gave him a curious look, he was sure a greeting like that would get a few complaints from customers, but it didn't seem like this guy cared so much about that.

"You do customisation right? I heard about it from a friend of mine." The boy nodded, "I'd like flames around the bottom of the microphone."

"No problem, any colour?" the boy asked.

"Blue would be great, thanks." Roxas handed over the money and gave the raven the address for the finished microphone to be delivered to.

"I'll deliver it myself just to make sure it gets there," the raven said with a grin, and Roxas nodded his thanks before before he found Riku again, admiring one of the larger pianos. "Ready to go?" the blond asked, and the silverette nodded before they both left the shop.

Riku and Roxas both continued their shopping, the pair picking presents and other necessities for the occasion as they found them until Roxas finally looked at his phone for the umpteenth time and sighed. "Waiting for a call from Axel?" the silverette asked, though he knew the answer, and the blond nodded as he pocketed his phone again.

"He said he'd call me today."

"Sorry babe, I didn't know you missed me so much," a voice purred into Roxas' ear, and he would have melted if it didn't make him jump out of his skin.

"Must you scare me like that?!" Roxas said, catching his breath and trying to slow his racing heart.

"You're scared face is just too cute not to," Axel smirked, "what are you doing here anyway?" the redhead asked, his smirk turning slightly more mischievous.

Roxas had to hold back his own grin spreading across his face as he answered, "buying Christmas presents with Riku," the blond said, pulling his friend to his side without taking his eyes off Axel.

"Oh really? I was shopping with Sora," Axel said pointing out the brunet standing beside him, "but I need to buy his present," Axel said, pondering his predicament then faking surprise at his 'brilliant idea' "hey Rox, why don't you come with me? Riku can keep Sora company, right?" the redhead asked, Riku looking back at him with a complete loss for words.

"Great idea," Roxas agreed, pushing Riku towards Sora as both boys stared in complete shock at their friends "we'll catch up with you guys later, don't get into any trouble and no wandering off alone," Roxas said, devious grin plastered onto his face as he and Axel waved and walked into the crowd, disappearing from their friends sight.

*******

Roxas and Axel laughed as they walked into the redhead's house, stripping off some of the many layers of clothes they were wearing to keep warm from the harsh weather. "The look on their faces was priceless," Roxas grinned, hanging up his things and walking into the living room.

"Keep your phone on loud, you'll be getting a text from Riku soon," Axel smirked as the pair walked into the living room and sat down.

"Howdy," both boys looked over at the kitchen door where Reno was standing, leaning against the wood frame and smirking. "you just couldn't keep away from me, eh, Roxas?"

"Come near me, and I'll cut your balls off Reno," the blond said with an amused smile as the older redhead pouted.

"Your words hurt me Roxy."

"how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Roxy, Reno?" Roxas said, glaring at the older redhead slightly as he grinned, the blond wasn't very happy that the other redhead had picked the name up from Axel, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now except tell him not to say it, but Roxas learned fast that these two brothers aren't that much different, and Reno was just as stubborn as Axel. It was a losing game for Roxas.

"As many as you want, I'm still going to call you it," Reno gave an amused smirk and the blond scowled.

"That's enough you two," Axel warned them both, finally putting the TV remote down. "I'm going to change and we'll go to your place," the redhead said to Roxas as he stood up and looked at Reno, "and hands off," he warned, "if I hear so much as a whimper I'm coming back down here and kicking your ass."

Reno smirked at his younger brother, "but Axel, if you hear a whimper you know he's enjoying it," he said matter-of-factly and Roxas gave Axel a pleading look to save him.

"On second thought, you come with me," the younger redhead said, taking the blonde's hand and taking him upstairs.

"Well if I hear a whimper I'm coming up there and joining in!" Reno called up after the pair and Roxas blushed bright red as he was pulled up the stairs.

"He's such a jerk," Axel said as he closed the door to his room and made his way to the closet while Roxas sat down on his bed, watching the redhead as he opened the doors and slid his shirt off.

The blond shuddered, trying to divert his eyes from Axel but finding it almost impossible. Besides, they'd been together two months now, surely he was at least allowed to _look_… he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, especially since Halloween and the closet incident which kept invading his mind, though he couldn't deny he enjoyed it both when it happened and when he remembered it.

"Ok, we can go now, I'll go mad if I hang around Reno anymore," Axel said, emerging again with a much dryer pair of jeans on and a black t-shirt in his hand, sliding it on as he spoke. Roxas nodded, not trusting his voice if he spoke, and hopped off of the bed, walking towards the door and taking Axel's hand as they went.

"See you two later," Reno said from the living room and they both said their goodbyes, finally walking out into the cold again and towards the blonde's house.

"Hello you two," Ansem greeted them as they entered the house, taking off their layers again and shivering in the sudden warmth of the house.

"Hey granddad," Roxas greeted the older man as he walked past and into the kitchen. "We'll be upstairs," he called as he and Axel walked up the stairs and into the blonde's bedroom. "So what do you want to do?" Roxas asked and raised an eyebrow at Axel's mischievous grin.

The redhead dropped his bag on the bed, putting his hand in it to rummage around and finally removing it, holding a game box which he waved in front of Roxas, the blonde's eyes widening as he reached out to take it, but it was quickly moved out of reach. "I found it in Reno's closet and decided to test it for him," Axel smirked, "why don't you help me."

Roxas nodded rapidly before rushing over to turn on his Xbox and starting the game.

********

Roxas glared at Axel as the redhead smirked triumphantly, winning another round and widening the gap of scores once again, resulting in the blond contemplating beating his boyfriend with the controller. Before Roxas could act on anything at all his phone began to ring, making him jump as he looked around for his phone, blushing as he looked back at Axel, now smirking for a different reason. Roxas found his phone on the bed, looking at the caller ID and giving an amused smile before he answered the phone, ultimately cutting off Dashboard Confessionals.

"Hey Riku," the blond greeted cheerily as he sat back down next to Axel, the redhead leaning in to listen to the conversation.

"_I don't know whether to hug you, or shoot you,"_ the silverette's voice came from the other end of the phone and Roxas laughed.

"Either coming from you would worry me," he smirked, leaning back in his bean bag chair as he spoke, happy for the response he got.

"_You can tell Axel the same goes for him,"_ Riku added and the redhead grinned.

"Don't worry he knows," Roxas said, still smiling "so how did it go? If you're offering hugs then we must have done _something_ right."

"_We talked,"_ Riku said after a long pause, and Roxas' grin widened as he laughed. This was a good sign, considering what Axel and Roxas had been going through recently with those two, if something bad at happened, the blond would probably be ready to kill himself.

"That's great!" Roxas said happily, Axel leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"_Still, I can't believe you just left us like that, it was a sneaky trick, you have no idea how awkward it was when you left, we were both in total shock."_ Roxas and Axel laughed, imagining the looks on their friend's faces after realising they'd just been forced together and there was nothing they could do about it.

"I'm impressed neither of you walked away, that's a good sign," the blond said and Riku hummed. "Planned any dates then?"

"_It's a miracle he's speaking to me again, and none of your 'he likes you too' theory, I know you're wrong, if he forgives me that's all I want, considering what happened last time, I doubt Sora's going to like me." _Riku said, and Roxas frowned.

"You're a moron. But if you're talking I'll take it as a starting point, don't think this is over Riku," the blond said and the silverette grunted, he just knew they wouldn't give up.

"_I'll see you in a few days,"_ Riku said, ignoring the last statement and Roxas sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, see you Christmas."

"Bye Riku," Axel added as the friends hung up and Roxas sighed again.

The blond turned to look at his boyfriend, Axel once again smirking as he stared at Roxas, leaning his hand in his palm resting on his knees. Roxas raised an eyebrow at the redhead's look, "what?"

"How long has that been your ring tone?" Axel asked, amusement present in his voice as Roxas blushed a deep shade of red again. He'd totally forgotten about the song being set, though he had done it on purpose, he often had his phone on vibrate, so no one would really hear it. Especially not Axel.

"A little while," Roxas mumbled, looking away from the redhead as he spoke.

"How long is 'a little while?" the redhead asked, taking Roxas' chin between his long fingers and moving the blond to face him again.

Roxas sighed, he'd hoped this wouldn't come up, he wasn't sure why he was so embarrassed about it, it didn't seem like Axel hated this new piece of information or anything, something about it just made him feel stupid. "Since the concert," Roxas admitted, his face heating up slightly more, and he cursed himself for acting so girly.

"That's cute Roxy," Axel said with an amused but gently smile, leaning in and capturing the blonde's lips, Roxas immediately melting, his resolve to defend himself from being called cute fading fast as Axel's warm mouth met his in another wonderful kiss.

Roxas didn't hesitate to open his mouth as the redhead began licking at his lips, their tongues meeting in a familiar kiss before a phone began to ring and the pair broke apart, Roxas staring down at his phone, totally confused that his ring tone was playing but not coming from the device…which could only mean. The blond turned to Axel as he fished around in his pocket, pulling out his own phone and answering, giving Roxas a slightly embarrassed look that he'd also been caught with the same ring tone after calling Roxas cute.

The blond smirked, folding his arms across his chest as Axel answered his phone, "Hello. Hey Sora," the blond chuckled as he heard his friend's buzzing voice down the phone. "I know about it," Axel said, as both sides of the phone went silent and Sora's voice became a lot less enthusiastic, "ok, I'll talk to you later… bye."

"Hey Axel," Roxas said as his boyfriend placed his phone back in his pocket "that's cute, you know."

Axel sighed, rolling his eyes, "don't, you sound like Rai," the redhead joked, "and besides, it's obviously our song, so why not?" Roxas blushed at the blunt reply. He thought so too. "Now where were we?" he grinned cheekily, leaning back into Roxas, the blond lying back a little in the beanbag as Axel moved to hover over him slightly, rubbing his hand over the blonde's side as Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, trailing one hand down the redhead's spine making the other boy shiver.

Axel's hand rested on the chair, the unsteady material moving as he pressed more of his weight on one hand as the other snaked around Roxas' back, causing the redhead's balance to shift and ultimately had both boys tumbling to the floor. The blond landed on Axel, straddling him as they landed with a thud and the redhead looked up at his boyfriend's confused, and as realisation struck, embarrassed face. Axel grinned moving his weight onto his elbows as he leaned up to kiss Roxas again, flipping them over to the blonde's surprise.

Axel's hands trailed across Roxas' sides again, reaching the hem of his shirt and ducking under to feel the smooth skin, making the blond shiver against the hot touch, trying to press his mouth against Axel's even more as he moaned into their open mouths, the pair finally breaking apart to catch their breath, the redhead moving to place small kisses along Roxas' jaw and neck making the blonde's vision spin, every part of him focusing on the sensual touches.

The sudden ringing startled both boys, Axel leaning his forehead against Roxas' neck and sighing as he pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear. "Yeah?" he answered, in a less than welcoming voice, and the blond could hear Reno's voice on the other end of the phone.

"_I'd say sorry for interrupting but I'm not because nothing amuses me more, but mom and dad are back and want to see you."_ The older redhead said, his voice turning serious at the last statement.

Axel sighed again, "are you serious? Since when do _they_ want to talk to me?"

"_Don't ask me little bro, they just told me to call."_

"Fine, I'll be there soon." Axel said, closing his phone and sighing again, not moving from his position above Roxas, his face still buried in the blonde's neck.

"You have to go, huh?" Roxas asked, and felt his boyfriend nod. "I guess we should get up then." Axel hesitantly stood, his face mirroring his obviously unhappy mood. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Roxas asked once they were both at the door, Axel putting his coat and scarf on as he turned to the shorter boy.

"Yeah, I'll be here," he said, kissing Roxas softly, making the blond want nothing more than to drag the other back upstairs. "Bye," Axel said, smiling at the blond who smiled back as the redhead opened the door and disappeared into the dark winter night and walked home, Roxas shutting the door with a sigh.

"Oh uh, Rox." the younger blond turned to look at his older brother, giving him a curious look at his expression. Cloud walked towards him holding a medium sized box, the older boy's expression somewhat startled and confused, his eyes slightly distant, "this uh, came for you today," Cloud said, handing his brother the box who took it.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at his brother, why would Cloud describe the guy? Roxas already knew who he was, then again why did Cloud pay attention to the guy's features? The younger blond shrugged it off. "Thanks. Hey Cloud, are you ok?" Roxas asked his brother, this was more than unusual, he'd never seen Cloud look like that.

"Huh?" the older Strife said, shaking his head to focus again. "Sure, everything's fine, I'm just…" Cloud trailed off, becoming distant again for a second before rubbing his hand over his eyes, "I need to go to bed." The older boy said before walking away and to his room.

Roxas watched his brother go, curious as to why he was acting that way. He guessed he'd ask later.

********

Roxas didn't move as he felt his bed dip and his sheets ruffle beside him, he was more concerned about sleeping and how warm his bed was… not to mention the thing that had just crawled in beside him. He should really check what that was.

The blond took in a deep breath and opened his eyes to be greeted by green eyes and red hair, thankfully the ones he wanted to see, he wouldn't put it past Reno to do something like wriggle his way into the house and climb into his bed, after all, he knew Ansem just as well as Axel did.

"Good morning," the redhead greeted him, kissing the blonde's forehead.

Roxas smiled back, stretching as his brain rebooted and he registered everything that was happening, especially the date. The blonde's eyes widened and he smiled broadly, his eyes shining joyfully "it's Christmas day," he said, his voice cracking slightly from just waking up but excited nonetheless.

Axel chuckled, "exactly, now get out of bed or you'll never get your presents," he said, getting up and pulling the blankets off Roxas, the shock of the cold air hitting his skin making the blond squeak, the redhead laughing loudly as he ran out of the room with the bed covers.

Fully dressed Roxas made his way out of his bedroom, running down the stairs and into the living room where he found a number of people sitting. "Merry Christmas!" everyone chorused, and laughed as Roxas scanned the room. Reno was sat beside Axel on one of the long couches, Sora on the other side of the younger redhead, Riku sat in a chair beside the couch close to Sora, Cloud and Ansem on the silverette's other side.

"Since everyone's here we can hand out the presents," Ansem grinned as Roxas sat down between Sora and Axel.

Roxas was first, grinning at the new camera lenses from Cloud, guitar from Ansem, CDs from Riku and Sora and finally the games from Axel. "I have something else for you, but I'll give you that later, it's special," the redhead winked.

Everyone cheered as each person received their presents, Roxas and Axel grinning at Sora and Riku's exchange of gifts before they ate. It was late by the time everyone left, Roxas saying goodbye and merry Christmas to his friends, Axel staying back as the blond closed the door. "hey Cloud, where was Tifa?" Roxas asked his brother as they passed in the hallway.

"She was with her dad," Cloud answered with a shrug. "Staying the night Axel?" the blond asked.

"Nope, but I thought I'd hang out for a bit," the redhead answered with a grin and Cloud nodded before disappearing down the stairs and the pair walked into Roxas' bedroom. "So you want your other present now right?" Axel said with a grin as he walked over to the balcony doors, opening them and breathing in the fresh winter air.

Roxas walked over to join him, taking Axel's hand as they stared out at the clear night sky. The redhead turned, facing Roxas as the shining moon lit up the boy's face, making his skin a pristine white, his blue eyes shining, and Axel smiled, leaning down to kiss Roxas as he pulled out a wrapped package and gave it to the blond.

Roxas opened his eyes, looking the large parcel over before unwrapping it, his heart leaping around in his chest at the photo album. The blond stared up, wide eyed at Axel's smiling face before opening the book, looking through at the multitude of pictures the pair had taken together. "Happy Christmas," Axel whispered, pulling Roxas into a gentle hug.

"Hey Rox?" Axel said, as the two hugged.

"Yeah?" the blond mumbled into his boyfriend's chest.

"I've got to tell you something else," the redhead said, his voice turning somewhat serious as he looked out over the garden. The blond nodded, and Axel took a deep breath, pulling away to look into Roxas' eyes.

"I know we've only been together for two months, but they've been the best two months of my life. I never thought I'd meet someone who makes me as happy as you do…" Axel paused, his intense gaze locked onto Roxas' eyes as the blonde's heart rate soared. "What I want to say is. I love you Roxas."

Roxas' heart hammered against his ribcage, and he could have died of happiness right there and then. Axel loved him, and he had no doubt in his mind that he loved Axel too. He truly loved him. "I love you too," he breathed out, smiling happily as his breath came out in quick puffs of misty air, he couldn't describe how happy he was. "I love you too," he said again, leaning up to kiss Axel passionately on the lips, a kiss that they both smiled into, and never wanted to end.

* * *

UPDATE: The Sora/Riku 'date' thing has been written, you'll find it in 'So that's what happened' enjoy it ^^

**A/N: Oh god, how corny was that ending DD: *fail***

**Another 5000 word document of utter irrelevance, my concentration walks away from me way too quickly, I was killing myself by the time I got to Christmas, that's why it's over so quick, sorry if you wanted something longer, I just wanted this chapter finished with.**

**So I'm going to tell you that chapter 18 is Roxas' birthday, then there's only 3 more chapters to go before the end, I'm curious to see everyone's reactions to chapter 21.**

**Tily: Yeah... review, I'm too tired to say much else, cookies and name mentions for anyone who reviews. ^^**


	18. Happy birthday Roxas!

After a month I finally bring you chapter 18! The uncensored version :D

So thanks to dA this chapter will only be uncensored on this site so I'm going to forewarn everyone for this chapter

**Warning! nudity and sexual themes... or just sex really lol so if there's anyone who doesn't want to see that then don't read the chapter, or visit my dA page for the censored version [link found on my front page]  
**

Tily: ...you... you wrote the lemon?

Kit: I didn't want to give it away but yes, I wrote it. Now I'd appreciate it if you read it so you can finally forgive me.

Tily: *runs to read!*

**Disclaimer: I don't mind not having Axel for now thanks to this chapter :D so Square owns all characters, I own the story idea.**

* * *

"Why am I here?" Roxas asked, leaning against the counter with his head in his arms, fully convinced that today _was not_ a working day for him.

"You need the money," Xigbar shrugged. "Come on little dude, we all have to do this, Sephiroth's not one of the most caring bosses when it comes to special occasions."

"I know, but still," the blond complained, huffing against his arms as Xigbar laughed.

"You've got customers to serve, so get on with it birthday boy," Xigbar said, ruffling Roxas' hair as the boy pouted then smirked. Today, he was finally seventeen, not exactly a milestone occasion, but Roxas was still pretty excited about it, he'd always loved birthdays, and today wasn't going to be any different.

"Happy birthday," Yuna smiled at Roxas as he came to serve the drinks at her table.

"Have a good day ya," Wakka said, patting the blonde's back from where he was sitting in the booth.

"Thanks guys," Roxas said with a grin and walked away, taking empty cups and cleaning down vacant tables while he went. It was still early, so the café was quiet with the exception of a few people like the blitzers from school and a few other students who were up early for caffeine before going to work themselves, none of them looking too cheery as they entered, but this scene was normal now, it would be mostly the same people walking in and out on days like this, and a few of them had wished Roxas a happy birthday.

Roxas stared out of the window as he waited for more customers and sighed, today was a nice day really. All of the snow had melted, and blossoms were appearing on the trees out on the street signalling the first signs of spring as tiny pieces of green grew from the brown tree bark, bringing more colour after winter. Roxas had always loved this change in weather when he was back in England, though it had never been as warm there as it was here on his birthday.

The blonde's eyes drifted towards the door as he heard the bell ring, and a smirk spread across his face as he watched a dazed brunet walk into the coffee shop and walk over to the counter. "Morning," Sora mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he walked past Roxas and towards the staff room.

"Morning sunshine," the blond joked as Sora flipped him off to get changed.

Sora had decided just after Christmas to work with Roxas at Sephiroth's coffee shop, since the pet store had started selling tarantulas, and the brunet found his arachnophobia hadn't faded away over time. The older silver haired man had taken him back, and Roxas discovered his friend had worked here before, that's why he'd been given a time table and shirt that pretty much fit him since both boys were almost exactly the same height. The blond had sighed with relief when he had to give the uniform back to Sora. Since Roxas had been working there for a few months he'd been given a dark red shirt to show he was now a fully fledged worker. Sora on the other hand had to start from scratch, wearing the mustard yellow again, which he seemed to loath just as much as Roxas.

"Did he really have to make me wear this thing again?" Sora asked in distaste as he entered the room again, still half asleep, and poured himself a cup of black coffee, a sight which had shocked Roxas at first considering his friend's sugar intake.

"Well you left, you had to get _some_ form of punishment," the blond laughed as Sora sent him a glare from behind his coffee cup, the caffeine kicking in immediately and the brunet smiled, now fully awake.

"By the way, happy birthday," Sora grinned, putting down his cup and hugging his friend who laughed.

"Thanks Sora," he said, hugging the brunet back before letting go, and Roxas saw Sora glance around the room and blush before picking up his cup again making the blond smirk and look over at Riku. "Why don't we go say hi, there's no more customers to serve yet." Roxas didn't give the brunet any time to answer before he was pulling him towards Riku's table, stopping just in front of the silverette who had his nose buried in a book like every other day.

"Hey Riku, did Sora always drink black coffee?" Roxas asked, starting up a conversation with the boy as Sora stood there with his cup, "I thought his veins were filled with sugar," Roxas smirked as Sora pouted.

"There's nothing wrong with me drinking black coffee," the brunet said, pout still in place as he put the cup down on Riku's table.

"Yep, he used to bug me to make it for him when we were kids, and get really irritated if he didn't get any, and you haven't seen anything until you see Sora go a day without drinking black coffee," Riku said with a smirk as Sora blushed and Roxas laughed.

"Says the guy who puts six sugars in his tea," Sora retaliated, grinning triumphantly. Roxas had stopped laughing to look at Riku in complete shock. Riku had never really eaten anything sugary, and Roxas only ever saw him drink coffee and occasionally hot chocolate with no more than a little bit of milk and two sugars.

Riku's expression was one of horror, Sora had been the only person to ever know that, not even Kairi had known when they had hung out. "Six sugars?" Roxas asked, the idea registering and he burst into another round of laughter.

"Every morning," Sora added, and Riku was now mortified.

"Will you two get back to work," Xigbar said, swatting them both with a rolled up newspaper, and they both said their goodbyes, leaving Riku to gawk at a now giggling Sora.

******

"See you later Roxas!" Sora called as the blond left the café, finally on his way home. Sephiroth had appeared before Roxas left to wish him a happy birthday, and the blond had thanked him before leaving.

"You're finally done," Roxas turned to see Axel standing beside his car, -Reno had decided to hand it over to his brother who seemed to need it more than he did- and smiled.

"No kidding, I thought I'd never get to leave," the blond said, walking over to kiss Axel before they both climbed into the car and the redhead started the engine.

"Are you ready?" Axel asked and Roxas raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "since today's such a special day, I thought I'd take you out and not tell you where we're going." the redhead smirked and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I should have guessed you'd take me hostage," the blond smirked as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his seat, "fine as long as we're not eloping somewhere."

Axel laughed, "don't worry babe I'll take you home later," he winked making Roxas blush "oh and one more thing," Axel said, leaning over to kiss Roxas "happy birthday," he said, and grinned before driving out of the car park.

*******

"So where are you taking me?" Roxas asked as they drove down the freeway, he'd never been out of the local area since he arrived, so this was kind of worrying.

"It's a surprise remember, and don't worry it's not a long drive, just somewhere I used to go as a kid sometimes when my parents had a day off," Axel said with an amused grin at Roxas' confused expression. He seemed to really think the redhead was going to kidnap him. "Cloud told me you used to love this kind of thing and since Reno's all 'connected' now I thought I should take advantage of his brotherly love," Axel smirked and the blond raised an eyebrow at him, intrigued by where this was going. "That, and I had to escape pretty early this morning so he couldn't force his way into the car and come with us."

Roxas laughed, knowing full well that Reno probably _would _cling to the door until Axel let him come too. "Ok then, I hope it lives up to the hype," Roxas smirked and Axel rolled his eyes as he drove.

"A-Axel," Roxas stuttered, eyes wide as he stared at the place in front of him. It was huge, and definitely not what he expected.

"So, are you ready for a fun afternoon?" Axel asked, grinning at the blonde's expression, he looked just like a child at a theme park. Which was close enough to the real thing.

"God yes," Roxas said excitedly, staring out at the sight in front of him. He had never seen so much going on at once, there were fire jugglers, clowns and so much more just at the front of the carnival and the blond watched in awe as the other customers talked to men on stilts and watched mimes. He couldn't wait. "I can't believe you brought me to a carnival," he said, then turned to give him a disapproving look, "it better not have cost a lot."

Axel rolled his eyes, knowing what Roxas was like for having people spend money on him. Especially Axel. "Like I said Reno has connections so it didn't cost a penny, oh and I brought this for you," the redhead passed Roxas his camera, "gramps said take some photos, though I know you would anyway since you hardly go without it."

The blond smiled as he pulled Axel's hand, dragging the redhead towards the colours and lights "lets go have some fun," the blond cheered.

"What do you want to go on first?" Axel asked having grabbed a map while being dragged and opening it to find they were pretty much in the middle of the entire thing. "Closest to us is some of the bigger roller coasters, a magician performance, tea cup rides and a few stalls." Axel said looking over the entire map. "Oh and they have a circus act but that's a little further out."

Roxas hummed. What should he do first? He'd usually plan this kind of thing out when he was a kid but he hadn't been to a place like this for a long time now. "Ok, how about a few roller coasters, then we can hit the stalls and eat before going on anything that spins, then we'll hit a few shows," the blond smiled and Axel laughed, smiling back at his boyfriend.

"Sounds like a plan," he said and took Roxas' hand linking their fingers as they set off for the rides.

"Hey Axel!" both boys turned from the line they were in to spot a raven haired boy approaching them, waving and smiling happily. One they both recognised. "How's it going buddy? No Reno today?"

"Hey Zack, nope I escaped before he got up so he couldn't come with us," the redhead grinned as Zack looked down at the other person Axel was with, immediately recognising the blond.

"Oh hey you're the shorty from the music shop that time nice to see you again," Zack said, putting a hand out for Roxas to shake.

"Yeah, I remember, thanks for the microphone by the way it looked great," Roxas grinned, shaking the other's hand "I'm Roxas."

"I'm Zack but Axel's already said that, I'm a friend of Reno's. By the way, who was it that I met when I dropped the mic off, the blond guy a little older than you?" Zack asked, and as Roxas thought about it he had to stop a small smirk that threatened to appear on his face.

"Oh, that was my older brother Cloud," Roxas said and the raven nodded, interest obvious in his expression.

"Anyway, I've got to get back, come down to the stall and I'll give you a free try at the shooting," Zack said, and waved as he left.

"That's Reno's connection?" Roxas asked, he couldn't really get his head around that guy being bale to get them in for free.

"Believe it or not, Zack is pretty good pals with the guy who owns the place." Axel said with an amused grin and Roxas snorted with disbelief, but he wouldn't question it, he didn't think he wanted to know anyway. "Guess it's our turn," the redhead said as the pair walked up the steps to the roller coaster.

******

"We can hit the stalls now then, I feel like winning a free prize out of Zack," Roxas said as the pair got off another roller coaster, and Axel laughed.

"Now this I want to see," he said with a grin and the pair set off towards the prize stalls, watching a number of people picking prizes, fishing for rubber ducks and throwing balls at bottles with a crash. Roxas' eyes widened as he finally stared at the strong man game, watching as Lexeaus hit the bell with ease.

"Axel, please tell me I'm in some sort of deranged nightmare right now," Roxas said, bringing the redhead's attention to their gym teacher and Axel laughed.

"They ask old Lex to come down to intimidate the other players, it works most of the time," Axel said as he continued to walk Roxas towards Zack's stall.

"So you decided to show up," the raven said with a smirk at the pair.

"Roxy here wants to beat a free prize out of you" Axel said with an amused grin as the blond rolled his eyes.

"Think you can beat my game shorty? You've got your free turn so good luck," Zack said signalling to the gun mounts. Roxas walked to stand behind one of the guns as Zack explained the rules "ok so here's the deal, one game, three shots, you just need to shoot the bull's-eye once to win a prize but it has to be the bull's-eye, even a little bit out and you don't get anything. Also the more you miss the smaller the prize gets."

"yeah yeah I get it," Roxas said, positioning himself in front of the gun as Axel folded his arms across his chest with an amused smile.

"By the way," Zack said as he started the game and handed Roxas the three pellets, "hit the obstacles and you lose."

Roxas grimaced as the paper ducks popped up in front of the bull's-eye and sighed as Zack smirked, he'd only met a few people who had actually won anything from this stall before, and somehow the shorty didn't look like one of the lucky ones.

The atmosphere was tense around the stall as Roxas prepared his shot, apart from Axel of course who wanted nothing more than to laugh. They were really taking this seriously. Roxas let out a huff as his first shot hit the target but missed the bull's-eye and Zack clapped triumphantly, the redhead letting out a small chuckle at the pair. The blond sighed again at the second miss "I'm really out of practise," he mumbled, letting out a long breath.

"You can do it babe," Axel said, leaning down to kiss the blond on the cheek and Roxas looked up, smiling at his boyfriend before turning back to the target with a determined look, grinning when the bell sounded and Zack scoffed at the hole in the bull's-eye, "nice fluke" the raven said passing Roxas one of the smaller stuffed toys.

"Like I said I'm out of practise," the blond said with a smirk, taking the stuffed cat.

"Oh yeah? Tell you what then shorty I'll give you another free go, if you win you get one of the bigger toys and another free day in the carnival for you two love birds but you have to get all three bull's-eyes." Roxas nodded, putting his hand out to shake on the deal, "but if I win," the raven smirked and Roxas raised an eyebrow at the boy "you get me a date with your brother."

"Are you serious?" Axel asked, he knew Cloud pretty well, and gay was not something the other blond was. "I mean you don't know the guy, he's not even-"

"Deal," the redhead looked at Roxas in shock, the blond smirking at the idea. He'd even lose on purpose for this, if he wasn't being offered another free day in the park with Axel, beside's he had a better idea.

The pair shook hands, Roxas standing behind the gun again, "good luck shorty," Zack said as he flipped the switch again. The atmosphere became tense again, though this time it was almost completely from Axel, he just couldn't get his head around Roxas taking the deal, he knew better than anyone that Cloud wasn't into guys. What was he planning?

Roxas smirked as the first two shots hit the bull's-eye, looking up at Zack's shocked face before hitting it again, more bells signalling that he'd won the top prize and the blond stood up straight, "I'll take one of those lions," Roxas said pointing to the large stuffed animals on the stand, Zack taking it down with a frown and handing it to the blond.

"Ok you win," he said with a sigh.

"Thanks Zack," the blond said with a smile, as he took Axel's hand to leave, "and I'll see what I can do about that date," he said, and Zack smiled, waving as the pair left.

******

"So, are you really going to try and get Zack a date? I mean, Cloud's not exactly into guys, and the last time I checked, he was with Tifa." Axel said as the pair drove back to the blonde's house and Roxas glanced at the clock noticing it was almost six.

"I said I would, besides Cloud's never tried, and you obviously haven't been paying much attention, Cloud and Tifa haven't been dating for a little while now," the blond said matter-of-factly and the redhead gave an exasperated sigh, he didn't want a part in this.

"So I kidnapped you for the day, did you have fun?" Axel asked and Roxas laughed and nodded.

"Especially wiping the floor with Zack," the blond said and laughed again. "I had a great time," the blond said kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Well your birthday's not over yet," Axel said pulling into the driveway to Roxas' house.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, giving the redhead a confused look as Axel got out of the car, walking round to open Roxas' door and putting his hand out for the blond to take.

"Come on, time for the rest of your birthday," Axel said, pulling Roxas out of the car and wrapping his arm around Roxas' waist. "Oh and before I forget," Axel grinned "I love you," he said, kissing Roxas before walking him to the door for the blond to open.

Roxas' eyes grew wide as he opened the door, every one of his friends shouting a happy 'surprise' as the blond walked through the door, his shocked face now covered in confetti and streamers as everyone laughed.

"Happy birthday Roxas," Ansem said with a smile, Cloud hugging his brother as everyone else crowded the boy.

"So you escaped," Zexion said with a smirk as Roxas sat down in the living room with a tired sigh.

"I thought I'd never get out of there," the blond admitted, being surrounded by so many people wishing him a happy birthday was exhausting, not to mention being tackled by Demyx _and _Sora at the same time. Then of course there was Yuffie and the blitzers. Roxas couldn't be more thankful that it was over.

"We all have to go through it blondie it's something you get used to eventually," Marluxia laughed as he sat down beside Roxas, "here, I got you something you should be able to put to use."

"Somehow I already know what it is," Zexion said with a sigh and rolled his eyes, "honestly Roxas if you want to keep your innocence you won't open it."

"What are you talking about Roxas hardly has any innocence left I already got it out of Axel," Marluxia laughed as Roxas spluttered, blushing bright red and he was glad Ansem had already left for another meeting he had to be at in the morning.

"You're both going to hell I hope you know that," the blond glared at Marluxia who was as amused as ever.

"Marluxia, lest you forget, most people here don't know about your love life, I don't mind enlightening them about you and-"

"Marly! What have I told you about giving everyone that present?" Demyx scolded the pink haired boy as he spotted Roxas' unwrapped gift, the younger blond already in a state of shock as Demyx snatched the handcuffs, giving them back to Marluxia who grinned.

"What it's memorable and it's useful, what more do you need?" the boy asked with a smirk.

"Suitable would be a good start," Demyx said as his friend laughed. "Anyway Rox, we need you in the kitchen," the older blond said snapping Roxas out of his shock as they all walked into the other room.

"Ah good there's the birthday boy," Cloud grinned as the younger blond walked into the room, "get up here Roxas," everyone cheered for the boy as he walked over to his brother standing on the island. "A toast," Cloud said raising his can of soda as Roxas stood beside him, "Axel you get up here too," he said to the redhead who smirked, standing beside Roxas and taking the boy's hand. "To Roxas, the little guy's finally seventeen it's a shame he hasn't grown a few inches." The younger blond elbowed his brother as everyone laughed. "Have a good birthday kiddo," Cloud finished, toasting to his brother who smiled, everyone cheering as Axel kissed the blond and the trio climbed off the bench.

"Hey Roxas, how about some party games?" Sora asked as he bounced over to the blond.

"No games Sora last time was bad enough," Roxas said remembering Halloween and being locked in the closet with Larxene.

"Um Tidus, what are you doing?" the group looked over at the tanned blond as Cloud questioned him.

"It's time for my birthday tradition," the boy said, raising his hands to show a small piece of mistletoe.

"But it's not Christmas," the older Strife said giving a questioning look to his friend.

"I've been using this tradition for years now so stick with it here ok," Tidus then turned to the packed room. "You know the rules, kiss who I say or you have to kiss yours truly, or Marly if you're that resistant, I'll be there when you least expect it."

Everyone laughed as the tanned boy walked around the groups, hanging mistletoe over the couples and non-couples alike. The blond giggled as he kissed Axel and Tidus grinned. "This one should be fun," the boy said with a wink, moving to place the mistletoe over Riku and Sora's heads. Roxas covered his mouth as he laughed and watched the scene in front of him, this would definitely be interesting. "Come on you two you know the rules, just one little kiss."

Riku and Sora both blushed, looking away as the silverette tried to object "Tidus is it really necessary?" but Riku was cut off when Sora kissed him, the silverette wide eyed and in total shock by the action. There was a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers as Sora looked away bashfully.

"I never really liked the thought of kissing either of those two," Sora said, scratching the back of his head "o-or anyone else," he admitted and as realisation hit Riku he smiled, lifting Sora's chin to kiss him again.

"Finally," Roxas and Axel both said with a sigh. It had definitely taken them long enough.

******

"Time to go guys, thanks for coming!" Roxas called. It was almost midnight, and he was totally beat, happy to say good night and finally go to bed after a long and eventful day.

"Are you staying tonight Axel?" Cloud asked as everyone was ushered out and the redhead nodded.

"Do I have permission?" the redhead asked and the older Strife smirked but nodded.

"I'm going to bed, don't wake me up till morning," he said with a wink as he made his way up to his room to change.

"Oh by the way Cloud," Roxas said as the three passed in the hall way, "I met someone today you might like, maybe you'd be interested in a date," the younger blond said, looking up at Axel who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh really? I didn't think you knew how to talk to girls," Cloud laughed.

"Actually you've met before," Roxas said, amusement present in his voice as he walked away from his brother, "and who said it was a girl?" He grinned, opening his bedroom door and walking in with Axel, closing it behind them and smirking.

"I'm telling you this isn't going to happen, but if you think it'll work then I'll let you do what you want, just don't get me involved," the redhead said, picking up Roxas' guitar and strumming it.

The blond laughed, "ok you don't have to be a part of this, but I'll be right you'll see," he said as there was a knock on his door.

"Are you going to explain to me what you're talking about?" Cloud asked from the other side of the door.

"Well," the younger blond said, walking to stand beside the door, "remember that guy who delivered the microphone to the house before Christmas?" Roxas asked with an amused smile, opening his bedroom door to see his brother's shocked face.

"A-are you" but the older blond stopped, unable to process the new information. "You're out of your mind," Could finally said, unconvincingly calm as he tried to justify himself. He _was not_ gay, or bisexual, or anything of the sort.

"Of course I am, that's why you were all confused and goo-goo eyed when I came back and you gave my the package," Roxas said, triumphant look on his face since he'd proved his point and backed it up with undeniable evidence. "We'll talk about it later ok?" the younger Strife said, closing the door on Cloud, the older boy still wide eyed as his brother disappeared from sight.

"That was fun," Roxas laughed as he went to sit with Axe on his bed.

"You shouldn't confuse him like that you know he can't take it," Axel laughed and leaned down to kiss Roxas gently on the lips.

"So I've got one last thing for you on your birthday," the redhead said as Roxas appeared again in his pyjama pants and an old t-shirt.

"Really? I thought the surprises were over," the blond said as Axel walked over, taking Roxas' hand and guiding him over to the bed.

"Sit there," he instructed, the blond complying as he watched Axel pick up the guitar again and Roxas sat cross-legged on the bed. "I was going to play this song at the last gig, but I wanted to save it for your birthday," Axel said, strumming the guitar, "it's special, so don't laugh ok?" Axel said with a smile.

'_Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds._

_Dreaming aloud._

_Things just won't do without you. matter of fact,_

_I'm on your back._

_If you walk out on me,_

_I'm walking after you.'_

Roxas felt his heart swell at the song, feeling himself fall in love with Axel even more than he already had and as the song came to an end the blond couldn't move. The redhead put the guitar back, walking over to his boyfriend and kneeling down in front of him. "Happy birthday Roxy," Axel said, taking the boy's hands, bringing him back down to earth.

"Axel," Roxas whispered and smiled, he never thought the redhead would sing for him, and that song meant so much to him. "Thank you."

Roxas leaned down, kissing Axel passionately as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, trying to deepen the kiss as much as he could. He just wanted to be the closest he could be to Axel, and his stomach flipped. There was one way.

The blond pulled at Axel, the redhead following Roxas to lie on the blonde's bed without breaking the heated kiss, much like they had done before, though tonight Roxas wanted it to be different. He had for a little while now, true the pair had only been together six months, but neither could deny what they wanted right now, and Roxas knew he was ready, and happy for it to happen.

"Rox?" Axel questioned, easily noticing the difference in Roxas' kisses, and though he hoped this was going where he thought it was, he wasn't sure if Roxas was doing this because of how overwhelming his day had been, or because he truly wanted this to happen.

"Y-you know," the blond said, a bright blush appearing on his face as he looked at Axel above him. "T-there's something else you could do, f-for my birthday," Roxas said, pulling the redhead down for another kiss.

"I don't want to do this if it's just because of how overwhelming your day's been," Axel said, shaking his head. "I want to do this when you're really ready," the redhead said, cupping Roxas' cheek with his hand and caressing the soft skin.

The blond smiled, leaning up to hug his lover, "I thought you might say that," Roxas said with a smile before pulling back to look into emerald eyes. "I promise you Axel, I want this, not just because it's my birthday. I want to do this with you," Roxas blushed again, "because I love you so much. And I'm ready for this."

Axel leaned down, pressing his forehead against Roxas' with a smile, "I love you too Rox," he said, kissing the blond again as they both moved up the bed.

******

They kissed passionately, only breaking apart as Roxas slid off Axel's t-shirt, revealing the redhead's perfect body, and the blond couldn't help but admire his boyfriend. He was too beautiful, and Roxas was happy that they'd finally be as close as they could be, even if he was more than a little nervous.

Roxas moaned as Axel kissed at his now exposed neck and collar bone, only the boy's boxers still in place, the material almost too much of a restriction for them both as their erection's rubbed together and Axel let out a moan of his own. As the redhead began to removed the final piece of clothing from the blond, Roxas stopped him, trying to cover himself up again. "M-maybe I should turn off the lamp," the blond spluttered, feeling uncomfortable that so much of his body was already on show and Axel sighed, taking Roxas' hands and holding them gently.

"You're beautiful," Axel said, and Roxas blushed again, feeling his heart skip but his insecurity play at the front of his mind. "You don't have anything to hide Roxas, it's only me, and I love you," he said, pecking the blonde's forehead as Roxas breathed quickly.

"But my body," the blond said, turning his head away from Axel, the redhead taking Roxas' chin in his fingers.

"Is perfect. Please Roxas for me," Axel said, and the blond finally nodded, relaxing again onto the bed as Axel hovered above him again, the blond closing his eyes as his boxers were removed and he felt more exposed than he ever had in his life. "I think," Axel said as he moved back up to look at Roxas' face "I just fell in love with you all over again," he said, and the blond opened his eyes slowly to see Axel's smiling face before they began to kiss again and the redhead's boxers were finally discarded.

"Don't we need, um," Roxas started, -He'd only heard about this before, both boys were virgins, but since they both knew Marluxia they couldn't escape the stories of what happened during sex. Though Roxas never did find out who it was with- he didn't have any himself, this new discovery being very out of the blue today.

"Actually," Axel said with a blush, pulling his bag over to his side to rummage through, bringing out a tube of exactly what they needed, and Roxas couldn't help but question why Axel had it. Not that he was complaining since it would help. "I promise I didn't plan this, but I have been carrying it with me just in case." Roxas nodded, he didn't blame Axel for carrying it, a lot had happened since they started going out, and at least he was prepared.

"Don't worry I don't mind," Roxas smiled as he looked at Axel's guilty expression, "I'm glad you have it," he said, and the redhead finally smiled, moving back onto the bed and unscrewing the cap, a slight blush tinting his cheeks as he poured some on his fingers, placing the bottle down again as he moved his hand to Roxas' entrance.

The blond took a deep breath, bracing himself a little for the pain he knew would come next, but he relaxed as Axel kissed him again and the blond wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, kissing him deeply. "I'm ready," he said, and Axel buried Roxas' head in his shoulder as he slowly pushed one finger in and Roxas hissed in pain, his fingers digging into Axel's back.

"I don't know Rox, if this hurts you so much I can't."

"Keep going Axel, don't worry I can handle it," Roxas breathed out between quick breaths. It would only hurt more if Axel stopped now. "Just keep going."

The redhead nodded, picking up the tube again with his free hand to put more of the lubricant on his free fingers before returning to lie over Roxas, again pushing his finger in slowly, adding a second when Roxas got used to the first one and eventually widening the entrance, moving the fingers in and out until Roxas relaxed completely and began moving with them, letting out small moans of pleasure before the fingers were removed and the blond began feeling uncomfortable with the emptiness.

Axel picked the tube up for a third time, but this time Roxas stopped him, the redhead looking up at his lover as Roxas took it out of his hand and poured the liquid into his palm, blushing as he looked into Axel's eyes and wrapped his hand around the redhead's erection, something he was used to doing now.

Axel shivered from the touch, the blond moving his hand to cover Axel's erection before letting go and the redhead panted, unhappy that the touch was gone but knowing why. "I know it's a little late to ask now," Axel said as he positioned himself slightly away from Roxas' entrance "but are you positive about this?" Axel's tone was serious and Roxas smiled as he nodded.

"I couldn't be more certain," Roxas said, pulling Axel down so they were pressed close together, and Axel nodded as he moved, sliding himself slowly into the blond as Roxas winced at the pain, his eyes watering slightly as his backside began to burn.

Axel continued slowly, his body wanting so much to move faster, but he wouldn't hurt Roxas anymore than he already was, even if this was something the blond wanted, he still wasn't happy he was causing Roxas pain. "A-Axel," the blond finally breathed out, no matter how amazing this felt, it was far too slow. "I'm fine, so you don't have to worry about going faster," he said, and Axel was glad to hear it, if Roxas was ok, then he would do what the blond wanted.

The redhead moved faster, moaning as he panted, the kisses becoming less co-ordinated as they both struggled to concentrate on them and tried to breath properly. Axel wrapped his hand around Roxas' erection, moving his hand in time as he thrust, feeling the bubbling heat as it rose, and Roxas was the same, the combination of both feelings sending him to his climax and he moaned as he came, riding on waves of pleasure as his entire body relaxed and driving Axel over the edge, the redhead coming inside Roxas and finally remembering to breath again as he pulled out, collapsing over Roxas and burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

Neither of them spoke as they both levelled out their breathing, Axel finally moving to the side and propping his head up in his hand as he smiled down at Roxas, the blond mirroring the look. "I love you Axel," he said, and the redhead leaned down to press his forehead to Roxas' for the second time.

"I love you too Roxy," he said, and then smiled triumphantly. "You know, you said something earlier, that I just remembered from the beginning of the year," Axel chuckled, letting Roxas work out what it was he meant, and the blond laughed.

"Oh yeah, I said thank you huh? I guess you got it out of me after all." Roxas smiled, cuddling into the redhead who moved to lay on his back. "I meant it too. Thank you for everything Axel."

"I have another question," Axel said, and Roxas sat up to give his boyfriend his full attention, and the redhead blushed, "I think I've asked this before, but now the answer means so much more to me," he said, looking up at Roxas, his eyes serious. "You won't move back to England, will you?" he asked and Roxas smiled.

"You know that saying 'home is where the heart is'?" Roxas asked and the redhead nodded. "Well, my heart is right here," he said, pointing to Axel's chest with a smile, "and that's where it'll stay."

Axel smiled brightly, hugging the blond close, "thanks Rox," he said, kissing the top of the blonde's head before Roxas leaned over to turn off the lamp.

"Good night Axel," Roxas said, and fell asleep with a smile on his face in the arms of his love.

* * *

**A/N: second Disclaimer: song lyrics are copy wright to the proprietor and Foo Fighters - Walking After You**

**Holy crap over 6000 words I'm impressed. Lol it's Zack! Remember? XD I bet you all know where that's going. And _finally_ Sora and Riku! This is all looking good now.  
**

**Looks like a happy ending right? WRONG! three more chapters to go remember xD oh and happy birthday Roxas! lol it doesn't have a date because I don't know when it is :P  
**

**Tily: I love and forgive you.**

**Kit: Oh finally, maybe now you'll help me with the rest of the chapters.**

**Tily: Review! I bet you're as curious as I am about the next chapters! And Kit almost has 100 reviews, get her over her mark :D**

**Don't forget, every reviewer gets a mention at the end.  
**


	19. New Arrivals

Chapter 19!

This one gave me a little trouble, I lost part of it thanks to my memory stick which is going to burn in hell :| *sigh*

Anyway, it's not that long, sorry, this one was frustrating, and I'm shocked to say that there's only two chapters left... and maybe an epilogue, I haven't decided yet.

So enjoy and all that jazz.

**Disclaimer: I'm going through Ninja training to steal Axel, we'll see how well that works. Until then everything belongs to Square Enix except the story idea which is mine.**

* * *

"Stop it, I'm not used to seeing you so dreamy," Roxas said, furrowing his brow and flicking his silver haired friend in the forehead.

"Excuse me I'm not dreamy I'm… content." Riku replied nonchalantly, rubbing his abused head.

"Right, that's why you're all goo-goo eyes staring off into space, I'm not blind Riku, I've known you for long enough to know your regular mood pattern," Roxas smirked triumphantly as his friend frowned. "It's cute," the blond added, his smirk almost Cheshire cat now and Riku glared at the statement. He most definitely _was not cute_.

"Oh I know that look, what did you say this time Roxy?" both boys looked up to see Axel approach them at the lunch table, though he didn't look in very good condition. Roxas had noticed the increasingly dark bags under his lovers eyes which of course usually resulted in the redhead falling asleep whenever he could, whether it be while Roxas and Axel were spending time together at home, or in class, when he could get away with it, which he usually did considering the time of the year, and the teachers were pretty understanding towards the seniors.

"I was just saying how cute he looked getting all lovey-dovey over Sora," Roxas giggled, and Axel sat down next to him, kissing his cheek before smirking and turning to look at Riku.

"Oh yeah," the redhead chuckled, "I've noticed it too, guess Sora does that to people with the emotional capacity of a brick wall."

Roxas burst into laughter as Riku took the verbal bashing about his expressions and emotions, his face blank as he showed clearly that he was not amused by any of this. But it was payback time.

"I'm sure you two have a lot of different expressions when you're tangled up in bed together," Riku smirked as the blond stopped his laughter to blush a bright shade of red, but the silverette wasn't finished there. "Like on Roxas' birthday?" his expression now was triumphant, and he smirked like a cat playing with its food.

"You know about that?" Axel asked, which wiped away Roxas' first assumption that the redhead had spilled the beans, but Axel seemed to be as shocked and curious as his boyfriend.

"Everyone knows about _that_," the silverette confirmed and the blonde's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he swallowed the lump in his throat. _'Everyone?'_ "Roxas, never get a job as an actor, you wouldn't get far. No matter how much you tried, the day after your birthday, you couldn't have made it any more obvious."

Roxas' face was now a frightening shade of red, and Axel was worried it would soon match his hair, "well, I guess we didn't manage to keep it a secret for three weeks like we thought," Axel chuckled as he looked down at Roxas, worried that the blond was going to faint or something.

Roxas remembered what it had been like the day after he and Axel had had sex, the pain was excruciating and he wanted so much to just stay in bed, but knew that if he did everyone at school would suspect something had happened -not to mention what Cloud would be like- so he'd got out of bed, the pair agreeing not to mention anything to anyone else. Even so Roxas couldn't deny the fact that it had happened and he would be reminded for a while of that fact, making Axel look at him with extreme guilt on his face for the entire day.

The blond had tried his best to conceal his limp and wincing as much as he could while he was at school, but apparently it wasn't as convincing as he'd hoped.

"Was I really that obvious?" Roxas asked, eyes still wide in his embarrassment, and Riku nodded, smirking all the while, this reaction was exactly what he'd hoped for.

"Even Sora caught on pretty quickly." Roxas could have slammed his head off the desk, but he doubted Setzer would be happy that the boy was in the infirmary with a concussion and missing his class, not to mention the questions he'd get about it.

"Come on Rox it's no big deal, obviously no one's bothered about it so there's nothing to worry about." A thought struck Roxas and horror crossed his face immediately.

"D-does Larxene know?" with that question Axel also looked at Riku curiously and the silverette finally nodded regretfully.

"Yes but don't worry she's been told in detail what will happen to her if she bothers the two of you." Roxas sighed with relief; there really wasn't anything for them to worry about. "I'm surprised Cloud managed to keep his mouth shut actually, he couldn't wipe that smirk off his face when I saw him that Monday."

"Because I have blackmail against Cloud and he knows it," Roxas smirked and the other two rolled their eyes.

"Maybe we should get to class," Riku said as he stood from the table and Roxas nodded, looking down to see Axel with his head in his arms on the desk.

"You're going to run yourself into the ground," Roxas said to his boyfriend who sighed, and the blond put his hand in Axel's "come on, you have an hour free why not sleep it off in the library, I'm sure Aerith won't mind unless you start snoring," Roxas smiled, and the redhead looked up to kiss his boyfriend before they both stood and made their way don't the corridors with Riku. "Where's Sora anyway?" Roxas asked and the silverette frowned.

"Working extra hours for more money but I'm not sure why. He said it's a secret he can't even tell me." The blond laughed as Riku furrowed his brow and pouted slightly.

"Oh well, I'm sure it'll be good if it's a surprise from Sora," Roxas smiled and Riku waved goodbye as he walked towards his science class.

"Have you been studying all night again?" Roxas asked as he and Axel walked towards the blonde's art class.

"Well finals are in a week and I need to do all I can," the redhead stated with a yawn. That meant yes, he had been studying all night, though Roxas had asked him not to since he'd retain even less information that way.

"Axel, you can't run yourself down like this it's not good for you," the blond was worried, he couldn't bear to see Axel hurt himself like this.

"Don't worry babe, everything will be fine I promise," Axel said, and kissed Roxas' forehead before the blond sighed and turned to walk into his classroom. "Love you Roxy, see you after school," the redhead said, and Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too," the blond turned to Axel with a sweet smile before opening the classroom door and walking inside.

"So, have you done it yet?" Roxas sighed exasperatedly, the smile disappearing from his face to be replaced with a frown. He was asked this question every time he walked into the classroom. The most absurd thing about it… was that it was Setzer asking the question.

"That's none of your business," Roxas scowled, walking swiftly over to his seat and sitting down to get away from the man. Marluxia snickered from beside the blond and Roxas turned to scowl at him. "If you've told him I swear to god Marly I'll tie you down and dye your hair the same color as Saïx's," the blond glared as Marluxia covered his head.

"You wouldn't!" he said in a panic and Roxas could have shot him. He couldn't believe he'd already told Setzer.

"You're seriously going to pay for saying anything to _him_," Roxas warned, and looked up to see Setzer smirking triumphantly like he'd heard the whole conversation, and the blond dropped his head to his arms on the desk. He wished he _had_ given himself a concussion.

"Are you alright Roxas?" said blond lifted his head to look at Naminé and somewhat smile. No he kind of wasn't.

"Yeah, everything's fine Naminé," Roxas said as Setzer cleared his throat to start the lesson.

*******

"You know too don't you?" Roxas asked, and the blond beside him smirked. Of course he knew.

"You're too obvious Rox, everyone knows." Hayner grinned and the other blond groaned dejectedly.

"That's the second time today I've been told that," Roxas grumbled and Hayner laughed, though the other boy wasn't finding this amusing in the slightest.

"That's because it's true," Roxas scoffed at the new voice as the beanie blond wrapped his arm around Hayner's waist.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation," Roxas said sarcastically, rolling his eyes "I have to get to work." The blond turned away from the snickering pair and walked towards the café, happy to be away from his friends no matter how good natured their joking was.

"Hey babe, leaving without me?" Roxas turned and sighed happily as he looked at Axel, the redhead smiling at him as he caught up to the blond, taking his hand as the pair continued to walk.

"If I could get away with murder, I think I'd do it," Roxas said with a small laugh, the blond feeling better already now that he was with Axel.

"I'll be your alibi," the redhead smirked.

"Are you sitting in today?" Roxas asked his boyfriend who nodded.

"Yeah, Riku said he'd meet me in there so we can get some studying done." Roxas grimaced, Axel was working himself up about the exams way too much, and the blond doubted it was good for the redhead's health, proof of that was the fact Axel was staying up all night every night to study.

"You cram any more into that brain of yours and your head's going to explode," Roxas grumbled with a pout as the redhead laughed, and Roxas really didn't understand how Axel could be so care free about all of it. "Anyway, I've got to change so I'll talk to you later," Roxas said as the pair approached the door to the café, and Axel pulled the blond in for another quick kiss before they walked in and Roxas disappeared into the staffroom.

"Oh, hey Rox," the blond smiled at Sora when he walked into the staffroom, the brunet obviously taking a break since he was working over time.

"Hey," the blond greeted back, walking over to his locker to retrieve his things. "How's overtime going?" the blond asked and Sora sighed, evidently it wasn't going well for the unenthusiastic brunet.

"If it wasn't so important to get the money I don't think I'd ever do this voluntarily, it sucks," Sora grumbled and sighed again. "But it's worth it in the end I guess."

"Riku's worried about you, he doesn't like to see you working yourself so hard. If you ask me it's just not normal," the blond laughed, "but I didn't tell him anything, he doesn't know why you're working overtime; I think that's why he's worried so much. Still I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"I knew I could count on you Rox," Sora said with a smile before an extra head popped through the door.

"My dead grandma can get dressed faster than you Roxas and your breaks over lover boy so get your asses out here," Xigbar said with a laugh before closing the door.

"Time to work," Roxas said as he and the grumbling brunet walked out into the hectic café. The blond himself felt his shoulders slump as he looked around the busy room, there were way too many people here for his liking, and he sighed.

"I want to see you smile for the customers you hear, no unhappy faces or I get the staple gun," Xigbar gave another laugh.

"At least my smile isn't so menacing that I can scare people away with it," Roxas smirked.

"Touché," the other man said before wandering over to one of the many full tables.

"Don't get distracted ok Sora, I know what you're like when you glance over at Riku, your daydream mode's worse than Demyx's when he's with Zexion," Roxas said to Sora and the brunet pouted, mumbling as he picked up his note pad and walked to the nearest table.

The blond watched him go before glancing over at the table Riku was sat at himself and frowned slightly as he watched Axel scribble in his book, the silverette sitting across from him, glasses perched on his nose as he pointed out things from Axel's book.

Roxas would be glad when finals were over.

*******

"There really aren't enough hours in the day," Axel said with a frown as he and the other three left the café finally. He'd been sat studying since he'd got there, and he still didn't think he had everything covered yet.

"You're putting too much thought into this Axel, if you're not careful you'll blank in the exams, just take a few days off and start again, it'll work better." Riku tried to reason with the redhead though he doubted Axel would listen, both Riku and Roxas had been saying the same thing to Axel for the past week or so, and he still wasn't paying any attention to either of them.

"It doesn't work like that I'm telling you, once I stop I forget everything I've done so far," Axel said with a sigh, scratching the back of his head as he did so and Roxas frowned at his boyfriend's stubbornness.

"The day he starts listening to us the world will end," Riku said, shaking his head disapprovingly at the redhead before he and Sora waved goodbye to their friends and made their way home.

"Are you coming back to my place?" Roxas asked as the pair walked down the empty streets, the sun setting slowly above them.

"You know it," Axel smiled, breathing in the crisp air to try and stop his stressing. "Maybe I _should_ take the rest of the night off," the redhead finally admitted, he'd been studying pretty much nonstop since this morning, and his brain was just about ready to shut down on him.

"Finally," Roxas said with a relieved sigh, the duo finally reaching Roxas' house and the blond opening the door to be greeted with a sight he did not expect.

"Roxas darling!" The blond couldn't see the body that went with the voice since it was very quickly shoved in his face as he was embraced tightly, though he didn't need to see to know who it was.

"Aunty Elena," Roxas said, somewhat shocked, and the extra tight squeeze confirmed his guess. But what was she doing here?

"Oh Roxas I've missed you, how've you been dear?" Elena asked as she let go of her nephew to pinch his cheeks and the other blond winced.

"Perhaps you should give the boy a little space Elena," another voice chuckled, and Roxas looked over his auntie's shoulder to see his uncle Rufus. "It's good to see you again Roxas," the man smiled at his nephew who returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you too, both of you, I thought you would still be travelling," Roxas admitted, he honestly hadn't expected to see his guardians for at least another few months.

"We finished, our last stop was America so we thought we'd come here to see you three, and dad said he'd put us up while we're here," Elena giggled.

"How long are you here for?" Roxas asked.

"Two weeks then we'll be going home, I've had so much fun travelling but I really miss England," the woman said with another giggle, and Roxas almost forgot the extra person in the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the young blond said, turning to see Axel with a completely bewildered look on his face, and Roxas took the redhead's hand to snap him out of it. "Aunty Elena, uncle Rufus, this is my boyfriend Axel," he said, smiling at them both.

"Hello dear it's wonderful to finally meet you," Elena said, examining the uncomfortable redhead who hadn't had enough sleep and was beginning to wish that he had. "I've heard all about you, and you're as handsome as I expected, you definitely picked a good looking partner Roxas," the blonde woman said and gave Axel a short hug.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Axel," Rufus said, walking over to shake the boy's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Axel finally said, shaking Rufus' hand.

"Sorry to interrupt but dinner's almost ready, why don't you boys put your things upstairs and get Cloud for us, he's in his bedroom," Ansem said with a small wink and the pair nodded, leaving the others to walk up the stairs.

"Well that was unexpected," Roxas admitted.

"No kidding, I thought I would have had an advanced warning about meeting the rest of your family," Axel said, still in shock, he was rather surprised by Roxas' aunty Elena.

"If I'd known believe me I would have told you. At least they took us being together ok, you're the first boyfriend I've introduced them to," the blond said, relieved that everything had gone well, he always worried about what his guardians would think.

"Speaking of boys how's the Cloud and Zack thing panning out?" Axel asked and the blond smirked.

"I took Cloud shopping the other day and we happened to stroll into the music shop," Roxas said and the redhead laughed.

"Damn I wish I was there to see _that_! What happened?" Axel asked curiously, he'd heard about what had happened at Christmas, this must have been priceless, and the redhead frowned, he had been too busy studying to see it.

"I introduced them, told Cloud that Zack was a friend of yours and mine, and said I had to go guitar searching so they could keep each other company. Of course Cloud looked like a deer caught in headlights, but it was going pretty well when I got back, Zack said thanks before we left but I still said I'd get him a date." Roxas grinned triumphantly and Axel couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend, the boy seemed to be able to do anything. "Shall we go see what he's doing?" the blond smirked mischievously as the pair dropped their school things and tip-toed across the hall.

The smaller boy pressed his ear to the door, hearing muffled speech, and he chuckled as he swung the door open. "Cloud granddad said dinner's ready," the blond said as he burst into the room, looking straight at his red faced brother who was pressing a pillow to the bed in front of him.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Cloud asked, trying to act calmly but the pair could see how frantic he was being.

"I take after you. So no," Roxas grinned, "anyway, dinner's ready," he said, turning to walk away and grabbing the doorknob to close behind him. "Say hi to Zack for me," he grinned as he disappeared from the room, laughing silently as he went.

"You know, you're evil when you want to be," Axel said, sighing at Roxas but grinning nonetheless, "not to mention remarkably like Cloud, if it weren't for the height different you'd thing you two were evil twins," the redhead added as they walked downstairs.

*******

"I'm glad you took the night off," Roxas said after dinner as the two lay on the blonde's bed and turned on the TV, Roxas snuggling into his boyfriend who wrapped an arm around his waist, the pair finally getting a chance to relax after all of the conversation downstairs. They'd stayed down there a lot longer than they'd intended.

"Me too, maybe I have been working myself too hard, but if I don't I'll fail," the redhead sighed and Roxas shook his head.

"It might surprise you to know that you're actually pretty smart," Roxas said and gave a small laugh. "Seriously though Axel, you'll pass no matter what, I know you will, I believe in you."

Axel smiled, kissing the blonde's forehead, "thanks Roxy," he said, looking down at his boyfriend. "So, when you graduate are you coming to live with me and Riku?" he asked and the blond smiled.

"You know it, like I could trust you two in a house on your own."

"I just hope Riku can cook or we're doomed," Axel added and the pair laughed.

"Roxas?" a voice came from behind the door and the pair sat up as the door clicked open. "Just letting you know we'll be going to bed now," Elena said, poking her head around the door to smile at the pair.

"Alright, good night aunty Elena," Roxas said, Axel wishing the same thing before the woman disappeared.

"I should probably get going too," Axel said with a small sigh, his eyelids were like weights, and he had to get home before he fell asleep where he was.

"Yeah, just don't go home and study again, I worry about you enough as it is," Roxas said, and the redhead kissed him again for his concern, it was very sweet.

"Don't worry about me babe, I'm a fighter," Axel grinned and his boyfriend rolled his eyes at him, "besides, with you here, I can do anything," he added and Roxas blushed.

"I doubt that," the blond murmured, but couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. "Good night Axel," he said as the pair reached the door.

"Sweet dreams," he said, kissing Roxas passionately on the lips, making the blond melt like it always did. "I love you."

"I love you too," Roxas smiled, kissing the redhead one last time before he left and Roxas went to bed, happy for another night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it's not too boring, say hi to Elena and Rufus huh lol, and poor Axel, finals are next, and that'll probably be my next chapter, either that or the move I'll have to check my notes they're pretty jumbled right now.**

**Anyway I have something to ask, if anyone's interested could you please visit my page and check out the bold bit at the top about the '100 themes' thing, I need to fill the gaps, and you need deviantART for it. Thanks guys.**

**Please review they make me happy, and thank you very much to **_XIII Riku_** who got my 100th review ^^ all reviewers are mentioned in the final chapter.  
**


	20. Good Day, Bad Night

Didn't actually think I'd get this chapter up before Christmas so there's a surprise.

Tily: Took you the better part of a month.

Kit: Shush, you could have been more inspirational.

Tily: Tch, oh yeah blame me.

Enjoy the chapter please.

**Disclaimer: Square won't let me near the place now, plan foiled, time to think of a disguise **

* * *

"Well, that's it Riku, the last exam over and we're finally free!" Axel grinned as he stretched after sitting on such an uncomfortable chair for almost two hours, honestly, for such pressured students, they should at least be given something comfortable to sit on while they worked instead of worrying about the well being of their backs for the entire exam. The seniors were finally filing out of the exam room, all of them chattering energetically about how there were no more exams left, but best of all, there was no more school.

"Don't forget Axel, we still have graduation," Riku said as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly, but also sighing contentedly at the prospect that it was all over, and after graduation they could move on to better things. "By the way, what are you doing after graduation?" the silverette raised an eyebrow at his friend; Axel had said nothing about his future plans, though with Axel's spontaneity, Riku doubted the redhead had any.

"Me?" Axel asked, and looked deep in thought for a minute before shrugging. "Probably get a part time job at Tifa's dad's mechanics shop and go to college," Axel admitted nonchalantly, and Riku grimaced, thinking Axel should be concerned about his future goals and ambitions, but of course, that wasn't really Axel's style. Still Riku wasn't impressed by his friend's carefree attitude.

"It worries me how nonchalant you are about your future," the silverette admitted, receiving a bark of laughter from his friend.

"Are you crazy? If I start worrying I'll be as miserable as you and age just as fast that I might as well dig myself an early grave. You, Riku, on the other hand, need to relax. I think you're the one who worries too much." Axel smirked, draping an arm over his friend's shoulder and pinching his cheek, to which the boy grunted and dug his elbow none too gently into Axel's rib.

"Your childishness does not amuse me Axel, and you seem to have picked up that pinching habit from Roxas's aunt. How's that going by the way?" Riku giving his own amused smirk. In the past week that they'd been here the silverette had found himself somehow meeting Roxas guardians, though he had to admit, Elena was a rather overpowering woman, not to mention quite strange.

"It's tiring, I know I don't have to impress them, but it's hard to relax around them," the redhead sighed. Elena had insisted that Axel relax, and be himself, but that was the one thing he found difficult. Even more difficult than studying Algebra.

"Well you don't really have to worry, they leave on Sunday, and you have moving to do so you won't see them much."

"Are you as excited as I am about this move?" Axel asked, his eyes now shining with excitement, the idea of getting out of his house was heavenly.

"I don't think I am but it could be fun," Riku laughed at Axel's pout, "though I wonder if it's a good idea having Sora help us move," the boy admitted and Axel laughed now.

"No kidding, he knows how to boss people around when it comes to stuff like this," the redhead gave another laugh. "I'm sure it'll be fun, but I guess we'll find out on Sunday.

********

Roxas yawned as he sluggishly walked down the stairs on Saturday morning, still dressed in his pyjama bottoms and Mickey Mouse t-shirt Elena had bought him while they'd been in France, -though Roxas was sure he could have travelled up to Disney World himself if he was really craving one of these childish garments- he scratched his head as he wandered into the kitchen, grimacing as his fingers tangled in his tatted hair and found Cloud sitting at the island eating toast, -or at least he'd had a bite, now he just seemed to be pushing it around the plate-. "Mornin' kiddo you're up early," Cloud said cheerily, and anyone would have taken this as a normal gesture. Roxas however, could tell when his brother was making idle chatter to cover something up, and now seemed to be one of those times.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at his brother who glanced away at the clock and smiled at the younger blond who decided to skip the whole 'let's see if he lets it slip' idea and went straight to popping his brother's personal bubble by asking him straight out. "Yeah, I've got the early shift for a couple of hours, what's up with you?" Roxas questioned as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Huh? Nothing, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Roxas gave Cloud a stern look, he was obviously lying, Cloud never fumbled nervously like that, especially not to Roxas. But why was he doing it now?

"Why? Because you're blubbering, and I haven't seen you look this nervous since-" but before Roxas could finish everything clicked, and he stopped mid sentence to grin down as his brother who swallowed thickly. "Oh well I guess it's nothing, I've got to get ready for work," the younger blond picked up his glass and turned to walk away, still grinning when Cloud called him to stop.

"Ok listen I need your help." Roxas turned to raise an obviously fake, questioning look at his brother as Cloud sighed and finally relaxed somewhat, though he still looked nervous. "And don't give me your 'playing dumb' crap, I'm not in the mood, just help me out here."

"Ok, but tell me what you want help with I want to hear you say it," Roxas said as he sat down at the island and Cloud's face turned a rather bright shade of red before he mumbled incoherently, dropping his head to look down at his knees, "what? I didn't catch that."

Cloud glared at Roxas briefly before taking a deep breath, letting it out in one long exhale. "I need help," Cloud paused, taking his sweet time to continue as Roxas grew slightly impatient, "with my d-date with Zack." Cloud sighed, like he'd just confessed his biggest secret, though Roxas supposed he kind of had, and even though he could milk this to his full advantage, it was early, and he needed to get dressed.

"Finally," Roxas smiled "though you're going to have to give me a ride to work," the blond said and his brother agreed with a nod. "Ok, first of all where is he taking you?" Roxas asked, more out of his own curiosity than to help, maybe after work he could… observe.

"Well he's working until eleven and I'm meeting him at the mall, they've just finished the new theatre so we're going to see a film," Cloud swallowed nervously again as Roxas pondered the information. Eleven? The younger blond moved his attention to the clock before looking at his brother like he was stupid. Which he seemed to be.

"Cloud," the boy said, gaining Cloud's attention as he continued to look at him like he was an idiot. "You do realise it's eight in the morning right?" Then again this worked out sort of perfectly, Roxas was working until just after noon, if Axel was picking him up from work he was sure the redhead wouldn't protest to detouring to the mall to spy on the love birds.

"To be honest Rox, I've barely even slept, I was going insane in my room," the older Strife admitted with an exasperated sigh and Roxas couldn't help but give a small amused smirk.

"Wow, you must be really serious about this, you weren't even like this with Tifa," Roxas pointed out and Cloud glared. He wouldn't admit Zack seemed to have a different sort of hold on him, and a much stronger one.

Roxas laughed, Cloud questioning his actions with a look and the boy shrugged saying "I can finally call you a hypocrite for all of those gay remarks," he smirked.

"I'm not gay." Cloud protested bluntly, "he's… special," he mumbled the last word and Roxas snorted.

"Alright then Cloud," he said, obviously unconvinced. "Listen, the only help I can offer is be yourself, that's obviously how Zack likes you to be so go with that, just try not to be so nervous you always get twitchy," Roxas commented, pointing down at his brother's hands which hadn't stopped fiddling with his shirt since Roxas started the conversation.

"Alright," Cloud sighed, running his hand through his hair as he tried to relax, "your advice sucks," he said and Roxas couldn't help his bark of laughter.

"Oh yeah? Lets see who's saying that when you're going out with him again," he stated as he finally picked up his juice and walked upstairs to shower and get dressed for work.

*******

"So how were exams? I know Axel's happy now that they're over, he spent all of yesterday sleeping," Roxas laughed as he and Cloud drove towards the café. The younger blond was happy that Axel had slept, the boy had been working himself into the ground for weeks, he needed to relax.

"I guess we'll see how well I've done when the result come in a few weeks, then there's just graduation," the thought made Cloud grin stupidly and Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Yeah yeah, you're free and all that, shove your gloating ok because I know you're going to start," Roxas joked and the pair laughed as Cloud pulled up into the car park.

"Ok here you go, have fun at work," the older Strife smirked, but his brother mirrored his action.

"Have fun on your date." Cloud's face immediately dropped and Roxas didn't give him a chance to say anything before he'd closed the door and was walking towards the little coffee shop.

"Morning," Sora greeting in a sing song voice as the blond entered the shop, said brunet wandering around and cleaning vacant tables, it was early so there were only a few people around.

"You've had your coffee," Roxas commented as he walked behind the counter and into the staffroom to change. The blond raised a questioning eyebrow at Sora when he walked back into the front room, the brunet sipping a cup of what could only be the usual cup of coffee. "I was wrong?" Roxas wondered out loud, startling Sora who quickly put down the cup trying to look innocent though failing miserably, it was a little too late for something like that.

"Explain," Roxas demanded of his friend who blushed and spluttered but said nothing coherent until the front door chimed.

"Oh what do you know a customer, get to work Rox," the brunet rushed, shoving a notepad in Roxas' hand and pushing him away from the counter, the blond frowning at Sora but walking away to the table, returning to make the order but being unable to question the suspicious behaviour since Sora had scurried off to clean.

Roxas furrowed his brow in frustration, taking over the order before marching over to Riku's table. "What's with Sora?" he asked bluntly and Riku's eyes shifted to the blond.

"Good morning Roxas."

"Yes yes, good morning Riku, great weather huh? So what's up with Sora?" Riku could tell his friend was growing impatient with the lack of answer and decided to play dumb, though he wasn't exactly sure what Roxas was implying, the brunet had been acting totally normal.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," the silverette answered truthfully and Roxas sighed.

"He was happy before coffee and he's hiding something because he became rather tongue tied when I questioned him," Roxas declared, folding his arms across his chest and looking down at his friend, realisation flashing across Riku's face which he tried, and failed to hide from Roxas.

"I'm sure it's nothing, perhaps just a good day, maybe he slept well last night or something," Riku said, pointing his gaze back down to his book and clearing his throat like something had become lodged in it, and Roxas could tell now the silverette was hiding something too, and there was only one thing both of them would lie about.

"You finally did it didn't you," Roxas stated more than questioned, a smug smile plastered across his face as Riku blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the silverette tried to deny it, though he already knew that Roxas wouldn't give up this train of thought, especially since the pair were so bad at hiding it.

"Post-exam huh? I guess that would get rid of the excess stress," Roxas couldn't help but mock playfully, but the glare he received was deadly and he started to feel a little guilty. "Ok I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you," Roxas said apologetically and smiled at Riku, "I'm happy for you," he said and the silverette gave a small smile before Roxas walked away as Xigbar shouted at him from the kitchen door to get back to work.

"I know your secret," Roxas said as he strolled past his brunet friend to a newly occupied table, and Sora gawked at his friend, Roxas smirking as he went.

********

"You're well rested today right?" Roxas asked Axel, examining him for fatigue as he walked out of the coffee shop with the redhead.

"You know it, slept like a log so you don't have to worry about my driving today." Axel grinned and the blond sighed.

"Axel, I worry about your driving everyday," he joked as he let go of the redhead's hand to walk to the other side of the car, remembering his plans for today as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Oh! I almost forgot, we're not doing anything today are we?" Roxas asked, almost bouncing with excitement paired with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nope, but apparently we're going to be," Axel said with an amused grin as he started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

"We've _got_ to go to the mall, it's life or death I promise," Roxas said as he looked desperately in the direction of the building he was aiming for.

"Why? What's going on?" Axel questioned, baffled by Roxas' sudden excitement.

"Well, remember that thing that you said wouldn't happen and I said would because I'm a genius?" the blond smirked, giving Axel a triumphant look as the redhead's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Wow." He said, looking back at the road and taking in the information. "We have to go to the mall," and with that the redhead accelerated towards the ever nearing building.

The pair arrived at the theatre in time to see a mass of people exiting one of the rooms and Roxas panted with the effort to rush, looking around to find somewhere he and Axel wouldn't be seen by Cloud and his date. "This way," the redhead finally spoke up as he noticed Roxas' slightly panicked expression, he really didn't want to get caught.

The lovers walked over to the small arcade in it's own small room and Roxas questioned the logic, personally he'd go straight here after a movie. "But they'll probably come in here," the blond protested, but Axel shook his head with a smile at his boyfriend.

"Nah, Zack hates vintage video games," the redhead said and Roxas smiled up at him, kissing him lightly.

"It's a good thing I brought you here," the blond said wrapping his arms around Axel's neck as the redhead kissed him again, the two only snapping out of their own personal heaven when they heard sounds of disgust from a few of the arcade goers and Roxas let go of Axel to scan the people leaving the theatre, the redhead moving to wrap his arms around Roxas' waist from behind and pull him close, and Roxas melted into the warmth as he watched contentedly.

The blond jumped slightly as he spotted his targets leaving the room and chatting animatedly, Cloud laughing at something and Zack smiling down at the blond. "Are you sure you want to stalk them? If they spot us it might spoil the day you know."

"It's only for a little while I promise," Roxas said, his eyes trained on his brother. Axel sighed but smiled at the smaller blonde's excitement, willing to go along with it if it made him happy. "Come on lets go," Roxas said, pulling at Axel's hand so the redhead followed.

Roxas watched intently as his brother walked and talked with Zack, he was glad to see Cloud so happy, he hadn't ever seen the older blond like this with any of his girlfriends, even Tifa. The younger blond stopped in his walking as he saw Cloud blush, and glanced up at Zack who was smiling rather bashfully, noticing the raven glance down and Roxas took instant interest in the two hands of the pair which were rather close together.

"What just happened?" Roxas asked out loud, his eyes not even blinking as he stared and Axel leaned down with a smile.

"Their hands brushed together, seems Cloud got a bit of a shock from it." Roxas gawked, hoping for something good to come next, and he smiled widely as he watched Zack's hand twitch and finally wrap around Cloud's and his brother's slowly moved to hold Zack's, the raven smiling as they began to walk again.

Roxas however didn't move, just stood and stared after his brother with the same huge smile on his face before finally turning to Axel. Roxas sighed happily, "lets go get some ice-cream."

The redhead raised a questioning eyebrow, ice-cream? Weren't they here to stalk Cloud? "I want sea salt," Roxas said, beginning to walk in the direction of the ice-cream parlour.

"Hold on," Axel said, catching up to his lover. "What happened? Are we done?" he questioned and Roxas nodded with a sweet smile.

"Sure, he can handle himself and I'm pretty happy knowing it's going well," the blond admitted with a shrug and Axel chuckled.

"You still surprise me you know that?" he said, kissing Roxas' cheek as they entwined their fingers and continued walking.

*******

"Sora and Riku did what?" Axel asked, looking somewhat shocked as he drove away from the mall later in the day, the sun was setting now.

"Yeah, Riku pretty much admitted it," Roxas said happily and the redhead laughed.

"I'm kind of surprised, it hasn't been that long. But then again they've been waiting a long time for each other so it's only natural."

"You say that now, just wait until you and Riku are moved in together," Roxas laughed and Axel smirked.

"Yeah but it doesn't really matter if you're there to distract me does it?" the blond blushed but smiled as Axel pulled up into the drive way and up to the front of the house.

"Are you coming in?" Roxas asked as they both walked up the porch and to the front door.

"I'd love to babe but I've still got some packing to do for tomorrow, you're helping out right? I don't think I can survive in an apartment with just Riku and Sora." They both laughed and Roxas nodded.

"I'll be there, I've got the address so I'll be there once I say goodbye to Elena and Rufus." Axel smiled, leaning down and kissing Roxas longingly, the blond wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck to deepening the kiss more if he could. "I love you," Roxas said once he'd let go of the redhead who smiled as he walked backwards towards the steps.

"I love you too," the redhead said, and waved before turning away and walking towards his car.

Roxas walked into the house, fully content to get some food and just relax for the rest of the night, though he wondered if Cloud was back yet so he could pester his brother. "Roxas," the blond heard his grandfather call from the living room and he walked over with a smile, though that quickly turned into a frown, the atmosphere seemed surprisingly heavy, especially since Elena was sitting in the room, though she seemed to be acting more awkward than her usual cheerful self.

"What's wrong?" The youngest blond asked with a concerned expression, Ansem looked grave, and Roxas finally noticed Cloud, sitting with his head down.

"We have something to tell you Roxas, and we know you'll protest but it's the way things have to be," Rufus said, getting straight to the point and Roxas sat down, looking at his uncle. This wasn't going to be good.

"You know, we're going home tomorrow," Elena spoke now, and Cloud finally stood up, his eyes cloudy and his expression grim.

"I can't listen to this," he said, shaking his head and walking away from the others and toward the stairs to his room.

"Ok, what's going on?" Roxas demanded. He felt bad for his brother, when the younger blond had seen him he'd been having such a good day, and Roxas wanted to know what it was that had turned it so much.

"We're going home tomorrow Roxas," Rufus stated again.

"And honey… you're coming with us."

* * *

**A/N: Time for me to cower for my life, please don't throw pointy things at me! DD:**

**I hope I didn't make this too obvious, and sorry for the extreme cliffy.**

**Chapter 21's still the last chapter. Anything could happen now.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Tily: If anything, review for the sake of chapter 21! Everyone gets a mention.  
**


	21. It's Time

Final chapter.

Tily: ...I'm scared

Kit: Just read it.

**Disclaimer: I found Luxord passed out on a park bench, with any luck I can blackmail him into helping me into Square. The story idea is mine the characters belong to Sqeenix.**

* * *

He was speechless.

Roxas' world had crashed down around him with those few words from Elena. Everything from the past nine months flooded his mind, his friends, his family and most of all Axel, leaving a gaping hole in his chest that made him hunch over with unseen pain by anyone else in the room. Axel.

He couldn't just let this happen. No way. "What are you talking about?" he final asked, training his eyes on his guardians in front of him, both of them looking equally apologetic though it didn't make a difference to Roxas. "You can't just do this, you can't take us away from this place we have lives here now!" He was furious though he was trying his best to be calm, and found himself standing, his hands curled into tight fists as he shook with pent up anger.

"No dear," Elena finally spoke, standing up herself but still speaking calmly, which only managed to irritate Roxas more. "You're coming with us. But not Cloud."

The new information made the youngest blonde's anger flare again but the shock of being separated from his brother hit him harder, and his knees buckled making him fall back into the chair he'd just vacated, Ansem watching the scene in sorrow. "Why?" Roxas whispered, his eyes quickly clouding over with tears he refused to let fall. "Why are you doing this?"

"Honey I'm sorry but you have to. We still have custody of you as guardians until you're eighteen, and leaving you here in the care of your grandfather was always only temporary." Elena tried to explain, and the truth… hurt.

Roxas could feel his stomach churn, his throat tighten and he was starting to think if he didn't move, get away from this, he'd be sick with all of the emotion they were throwing onto him. "Why!?" the blond bellowed, though his voice cracked weakly. "Why didn't you tell me this!? You left us here, and you knew all along at least I would have to go back, and you didn't tell me!" Roxas held back sobs, biting the inside of his lip to stop his lip from quivering.

"Roxas, we-" but Elena was interrupted as Rufus stood briskly, his pity for his nephew masked by authority that made Roxas feel even more sick.

"That's enough!" Rufus spoke over the younger blond who could have started crying there and then. "We didn't tell you for your own good, we wanted you to be happy here instead of isolating yourself which we knew you would if you knew. We're truly sorry Roxas. But this is the way things are." the older man's tone was cold, turning calm towards the end of his speech, and Roxas could say nothing. His guardians had lied to him, and for it, he was paying the price of loosing his life.

He finally stood, looked up at Rufus and Elena with tear filled eyes, and turned, walking away from them both and up to his room, closing the door silently behind him as Ansem watched after his youngest grandson, letting out a sad breath and finally looking away.

********

"Roxas?" there was a knock on his door paired with the voice of his brother, and Roxas didn't say anything in response. He knew Cloud would let himself in, and he felt his bed dip beside him, his face buried in his pillow and the faint light from his ceiling light slithered through the cracks between bed and material. "I don't know what to say kiddo. I don't even know what to do anymore, I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen to me, even gramps tried reasoning with them." Roxas didn't hate his brother for not coming with him, and Cloud didn't need to explain, he knew he would fight for him to the bitter end, but against Rufus and Elena Roxas knew that battle was lost before it was started.

"I know Cloud," the younger blond admitted, his voice cracking from crying so much and not using it for a good few hours. Everyone was asleep by now.

"I'm so, so sorry Roxas." Cloud said sadly, hugging his brother from where he sat. "I wish you could stay, you're my family, I'm lost without you buddy."

Roxas felt another tidal wave of sadness wash over him and he tried to stop himself from sobbing again, taking a few deep breathes before speaking, "what are you talking about? You'll be fine without me, and I have faith in you and Zack, he'll look after you." Roxas said with a shaky smile his brother couldn't see.

"Listen Rox, I've got to ask you something, and I know you don't want to talk about it." Cloud said, concern present in his voice as he brought up the subject his younger sibling knew he came in to talk about. "What about Axel?"

Roxas' heart clenched tightly at the mention of his name. The one person he had ever loved, and he doubted he'd ever love anyone else again after this. It was the one thing Roxas hadn't thought about but couldn't get out of his head, he didn't know what he would say to Axel, because the one thing he'd never dreamt of saying to the redhead… was goodbye.

"I don't know," Roxas sobbed, and he allowed all of his sorrow to spill out of him in waterfalls of tears. "Cloud," he said, hiccupping "I don't know." He felt the bed shuffle, and his brother's arms lift him gently to cradle the boy, just like he had done when they were children, and Roxas stayed there.

And he cried.

********

"Honey, do you need help with your packing?" Elena asked, opening Roxas' bedroom door in the morning to find him kneeling over his suitcase, packing away his clothes with a vacant expression which almost drew the woman to tears. She didn't want to do this, but they had to.

"No thank you aunty," Roxas answered in monotone, not looking up at the woman as he moved clothes mechanically from floor to case, and it broke her heart.

"Roxas, I-"

"Once I'm finished packing I'd like to visit A-" Roxas paused, swallowing the lump that was ready to form in his throat. "Axel."

"Of course dear," Elena said, trying not to sob herself. "I'll drive you there, Rufus can meet us at the airport when you're finished." Roxas gave a short nod but said nothing, and with that the woman left, Roxas setting free the tears he'd kept back from her as he stared blankly, and continued packing.

******

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Roxas stopped at the question, feeling the hand placed on his shoulder and turned to look, with sad eyes, at his brother, who was wearing a concerned expression on his face. It was understandable, Roxas was in love, and everything was breaking down, cracking. A pebble had hit the windscreen and all of the cracks were leading up to this final task that would shatter his heart like fragile glass and leave the pieces to be left as a reminder, and to stab at every part of him. But a heart wasn't as easy to fix as glass. It couldn't be replaced so easily.

Even Cloud knew his question was stupid. He was anxious for his little brother, Roxas shouldn't have to do this, but what else could be done? If Cloud suggested he say something to Axel it would be denied. Roxas wasn't one to just run away from this.

The older of the pair sighed, his free hand curling into a tight fist at his lack of being able to do anything about any of this. It killed him, but not as much as he knew it was killing Roxas. "I love you Cloud, be careful, and make sure you tell Zack to keep that free carnival day for you and him." Both boys' hearts were stricken with pain then. It felt so much like they were saying goodbye for good when they both knew they'd see each other again hopefully sooner than later.

"I love you kiddo, make good use of that laptop gramps gave you understand?" Cloud's voice cracked and he pulled Roxas into a tight hug, saying goodbye to his little brother before he and Elena drove away towards Roxas' biggest heartbreak.

*******

"I'll be right here when you're finished," Elena smiled reassuringly at her nephew, though it was unsure why even to her, nothing would be reassuring to Roxas now, and he nodded wordlessly as he exited the car and closed the door, his heart racing rapidly as he approached the apartment building which loomed ahead, and he wished more than anything he could run away, leave Elena and Rufus, and the plane back to England, escape having to tell the only person he'd ever loved or love that he was _leaving._

Without knowing it Roxas' feet had taken him to the door of his lovers' and best friends' apartment door and he stood there, staring at it, trying to collect himself until, without warning, the door was swung open and he was met by a loudly laughing Sora, who was as shocked by Roxas being there as the blond was of his brunet friend. "Well finally," Sora grinned after staring at Roxas for a few seconds "so they're finally gone? It took you long enough to get here we've got decorating to do."

Roxas didn't answer, even seeing Sora's grinning face tore a little piece of his heart away and it immediately shrivelled and died. With the longer than usual silence Riku appeared beside his boyfriend having heard the one sided conversation and gave a worried look to Roxas' blank expression. "What happened?" he asked, disregarding the usual 'are you ok?' that should have came before that question.

Roxas had to stop himself from breaking down, blanking his expression though he knew he couldn't hide anything from Riku, and by how the silverette looked at him the blond knew that his eyes had just told his friend everything he needed to know. "Roxas?" It was Sora who was concerned now, the mood between the door frame and the three boys becoming a mixture of worry and gloom. Roxas was distressed, Sora confused and Riku speechless, gawking at his best friend who dropped his head, unable to look at either of them.

"Why?" was all the silverette could manage, he had to know the reason and there had better be a good explanation.

"I don't have a choice," Roxas mumbled sadly and felt Riku's hands grip his shoulders.

"Of course you have a choice they can't just-" the blond didn't move, and he could tell Riku was trying his best to stay calm, act rational and not march to Elena and Rufus and scream at them. "They can't just take you," the silverette ground out through clenched teeth and Roxas had never known the boy so angry.

"What!?" another stab of pain shot through Roxas' heart. Sora had caught on now, and nothing good could come from this. "They-they're what? Tell me you're lying Roxas, there's no way." The brunet was close enough to hysterical that Riku let go of Roxas to hold his boyfriend before he broke down.

"I'm so sorry, I never thought this would happen, and I'd give anything to stay," Roxas said, finally looking up at his friends, Riku was cradling Sora, the silverette's expression angry and sad. "I," the blond tried to talk around the unmoving lump in his throat, swallowing hard though he knew it wouldn't do anything to get rid of it. "I need to-"

"We'll be downstairs," Riku said softly to his friend, "make sure you don't leave without saying goodbye," and the pair left, leaving Roxas to stand in the empty corridor and he entered the apartment to be greeted by quietly playing rock music.

"Finally I thought you three would be out there all day, Riku help me with this, Sora'll have my balls in a vice if I nail it an inch out." Roxas listened to the angelic voice, staring at the back of Axel as he stood facing the wall holding a frame in his hand, a backwards cap placed on his head, crushing his wild spikes which retaliated by sticking out the sides, and Roxas would have laughed any other day. Axel slowly turned when he received no answer and raised a questioning eyebrow when he found a less than bubbly looking Roxas.

"Roxy?" Axel placed the frame on the floor, any thought of torture coming from Sora because of a wrongly placed piece of art forgotten for his boyfriend's dead expression. "What's wrong?" he asked, approaching the blond who was still just staring at him, Roxas' lip quivering slightly. "Jesus Rox say something here, if this is a joke it's not funny." Axel was deeply concerned, nothing had ever made Roxas look this way before.

"I n-need to tell you something," Roxas practically squeaked, ready to fall into Axel's arms and cry. The redhead said nothing, already dreading what was coming next. Roxas swallowed, trying his best to give some strength to his voice. "I will always love you, Axel," the first tear rolled down Roxas' cheek and he let it slide down his face followed by another. "I-I have to go," the blond sobbed, keeping his gaze on the redhead who was staring at his lover, tears shining in his eyes, but Roxas knew Axel was stronger than he was, those tears wouldn't fall while Roxas was there. "I promise I'll come back, and I promise I'm not leaving you. You're keeping my heart, I don't want it back, but I'll be back for you."

Axel was speechless. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were all supposed to decorate and have fun and be together. "Roxas," he breathed out, unable to say anything else, he needed the boy to be there, to answer to his name. The blond only sobbed, and Axel opened his arms, wrapping them tightly around Roxas though he knew he'd have to let go sooner than he wanted to. "I'll wait for you," he whispered as Roxas' tears drenched the front of his shirt and a warm tear fell down his own face. "I love you so much," and he leaned back, kissing the blonde's forehead before releasing him and walking into the hall, and as Roxas heard the soft click of a door, he broke down, his heart shattering into a pile of sharp glass, stabbing brutally every time he took a breath.

And he ran.

Roxas found his best friends where Riku had said they'd be, both Sora's and Roxas' eyes red, and swollen from crying. "We'll be here when you get back Roxas," Riku spoke up and the blond nodded with a quiet sob.

"Can you tell Demyx and the others, that I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye?" Roxas asked and the silverette nodded, standing up and walking to his best friend, pulling him into a hug, Sora doing the same and Roxas was stabbed again by the shards that were his heart as he finally said goodbye.

*******

He was stricken with a much more painful version of de-ja-vu, watching the luggage buggies travel easily between airport and plane. Everyone's life was going as normal, no one cared how he was dying inside. Roxas turned to his uncle when he felt the other rest his hand on his nephew's shoulder and squeeze it reassuringly, giving him an apologetic smile and Roxas just stared blankly before turning away.

He didn't care anymore about being an English bred boy, didn't care what his life would be like back there, because everything had changed. He was English in America, and that was where he wanted to be, he felt stupid now for being so sad about leaving his home town because the life he had been given was better than the one he'd been taken away from, and now he was being taken away from the life he loved, and the people he loved.

Roxas missed having Cloud there to tell him it was all alright, but it wasn't anymore anyway, nothing Cloud might have said if he was there would change that. "It'll be good to have you home," Rufus spoke with another smile as the plane began to move and again Roxas said nothing. It was no longer home.

Home is where the heart is.

And Roxas left his heart behind, until he returned to it again, like he promised.

* * *

**A/N: **...**Oh shit! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME THERE'S A SEQUEL I SWEAR TO GOD!! *cowering for my life***

I'm sorry.

I could leave it at that really. Almost every comment I received was basically 'MAKE IT A HAPPY ENDING OR I STABZ JOO! '

I'm going into hiding orz

Ok so, like I said there will be a sequel, I can't just leave the story like this it's against my religion :P

Understand one thing!!  
I don't want to see **ANY** comments saying 'hurry with the sequel' or anything of the sort. I understand that might be how you feel, but getting so many comments telling me to hurry up with the final chapter of this was just pressure, and pressure = block and lack of motivation. Also no more threatening comments, no matter how 'good natured' they are, I don't like them.

I'll know if you haven't read this if I start getting comments about the sequel, please be patient. I do have a lot to do and other stories to write that I'd like to get into. The relief that this is over is huge and I can finally get on with other things.

Anyway that's my rant, I hope you enjoyed reading my story I thank you guys for your patience, enthusiasm and support and don't forget, it's not over yet ;3

**Reviewer mention time!**

**The biggest thank you goes to mei lynn 64, XIII Riku and Zoe Montez for reviewing almost every chapter you're awesome!**

**RandomlyDrabbly, ramenraidingradian, XloneXwriter, Capeircorn, The Foolish Author, Obsidian Thunder, rion, blood as soft as silk, EatYourFetus, animearlinefreak, dothezen, AkatsukiSeeker, Tsuki Mei, Diddle-chan, SarahXxUnlovedxX, Hi Kitsune, TheDeadestPersonALIVE, PhoenixDash, Regidork, ., NICULA, Laurien13, NinjaoftheDarkness, Pineapple Twig, rae2009, Ldrmas, Renex Fiagra, Denzak, Shibara, RubyGirl12345, DorkFace, Cazzylove, Maiden Masquerade, Caro666, Roxy-Chan101, Ying-Darkness, BlackCatHikari, Twister Atma, xXOllie HaboshiXx, Kohaku-Yuuga's-rembrance, eai, Diabolus Kara**.

Thank you guys for your support and love, see you when the sequels out. :)

Peace and Love Kit~ and Tily*


End file.
